The Saiyan Effect
by Jimbo
Summary: King Vegeta and Goku are violently attacked. Will the new generation be able to take up the slack? (Sequel to
1. Strike of an Assasin!

This story is a sequel to "The Vegeta Redemption" and will probably not make much sense unless you've read it first. I do not own DBZ or any of the original DBZ characters.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Peace is a double headed axe." Vegeta thought as he sat in on yet another trade commission meeting. Eight years had passed since the Saiyans were resurrected and Cordell was destroyed.  
  
Peace comes at a price for Saiyans though. That is interminable boredom. Vegeta thoughts drifted back to a more exciting day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After Gerald and Jessica scared the hell out of the Icejins, Coldar's father, Frigidtor sent a challenge to Vegeta that they would not comply with Vegeta's demands.  
  
Vegeta had expected this.  
  
Vegeta made good on Gerald's promise and sent Gerald, Jessica, Roger, and Yambia to the planet Kleeft, a planet in the eastern quadrant that Frigidtor was using as a base, in a cloaked ship. The kids went Super Saiyan Two, which blew out every scouter on the planet.  
  
A minute later, Roger and Yambia went Super Saiyan Four, which blew up every scouter and ki detector in half the quadrant.  
  
Yambia grabbed Frigidtor by his horns and tossed him off of his throne where Gerald and Jessica played catch with him for a bit.  
  
Frigidtor powered up to level four Icejin, but at a power level of only 11,500,000, he was helpless against the kids. His ki blasts were just slapped away, sometimes right back at him.  
  
Gerald, who had just turned four, teased the tyrant. "Wow Uncle Fridgitor, you play catch great!"  
  
Fridgitor, looking decidedly scorched, only growled at the boy.  
  
Coldar himself grew wide eyed and sat cringing in a corner of the Palace.  
  
Roger spied him and took him up by the scruff of the neck and through him in for playtime.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Came a strong feminine voice from everyone's right.  
  
Fridgitor's daughter Icia floated in a doorway.  
  
Roger stood forward. "We have come as envoys of King Vegeta of the Royal House Vegeta, King of all the Saiyans to reiterate demands previously delivered to your brother three months ago." Roger made a point of bringing attention to the cowering mass of Coldar who had been thrown through a wall.  
  
"Dirty monkey! You dare made demands here?" Icia said.  
  
"Icejin. Don't try to bluff us. We know that our power levels are many times yours. We have the means to enforce our demands." Yambia said.  
  
Icia turned to ask what the Saiyan's power levels were only to notice that the console was a burned out wreck with two technicians nursing their wounds."  
  
"You! What are their power levels?" Icia demanded.  
  
"The main ki detection array is rated at 50,000,000. They blew it up with ease." An orange skinned alien answered pointing at the two adult Saiyans in the room.  
  
"Our ki is several times that Icejin." Roger indicated himself and Yambia.  
  
"Bullshit!" Icia suddenly launched a flurry of punches and kicks that would have devastated most beings. Yambia took the attack and started to yawn.  
  
"Impossible!" The female Icejin screamed redoubling her efforts.  
  
Yambia smiled enduring almost a full minute of Icia's assault before turning and slapping Icia with her tail hard enough to embed her into the far wall just over the throne. Icia groaned once but did not move.  
  
Fridgitor's eyes went wide. "S-She defeated Icia without effort!" "Listen to me!" Roger started facing Fridgitor. "Your days as the most powerful beings in the universe is over! Done! Fini!! Got it? Frieza tried to destroy us, and it was a Saiyan that first defeated, then destroyed both him and his father. We have discovered the secret to levels far beyond Super Saiyan. You WILL comply with King Vegeta's demands. This is your last warning before we physically drive you out! Coldar has the demands. We suggest you follow them to the letter or face the wrath of the Saiyan King!"  
  
With that, Yambia, Roger, Gerald, and Jessica teleported back to the ship.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta was later surprised to learn that this scared the Icejins so badly, that they did indeed comply with Vegeta's demands.  
  
Slowly, over the next few years, the very planets that the Icejins fled and left free approached Planet Vegeta. It seems that, in the eastern quadrant at least, the Saiyans had taken on a quasi-hero status. The races and planets that had approached the Saiyans did so cautiously, to be sure, but they all wanted the same thing at first. Protection.  
  
King Vegeta was amazed at how many planets were willing to trade for a protection pact, including their own sovereignty.  
  
It came as quite an amazement to them that the Saiyans only wished to live in peace now and refused to accept their sovereignty choosing instead to trade food, textiles, and other basic needs for protection pacts. Many of the planets were will to accept mutual protection pacts, and free trade agreements.  
  
This all has had a profound effect on the Saiyan economy. It seemed like over-night a Saiyan merchant class evolved. Saiyan merchants became legendary, dealing business with the same singular purpose and determination as they once entered battle. Fair, but oh so vicious!  
  
In the meantime, King Vegeta had led his people into a strong Republic form of government. His place and title is little more than figurehead now, except that he handled off planet diplomatic relations.  
  
There was one clause that Vegeta always insisted on in any diplomatic contract. That is that the planet Earth is included in all protection pacts.  
  
Vegeta wanted to make Earth a trading partner as well, but Bulma wasn't sure if Earth was socially advanced enough for the presence of aliens. Besides, Trunks had enough problems with the news hounds as it was.  
  
Vegeta tended to agree.  
  
Over the years, word got out from the east quadrant that the Saiyans had gotten rid of the Icejin threat, and had become a peaceful people. Species of people of all types, shapes, and sizes regularly visited Vegetasei's trade ports, and a healthy tourist industry was developing. People became hotly interested in Saiyan training styles.  
  
Local legend was that Saiyans trained with God himself. But, of course, that was just a myth.  
  
Gravity chamber training facilities sprung up all over Vegetasei.  
  
Naturally though, if you wanted the ultimate training experience then one really had to go through training under Gohan the Wise. Gohan wasn't really sure how, or when, people started calling him that, but he didn't object.  
  
Gohan and Kirillin stared a martial arts and physical training academy in a medium sized town known as Radlish T'Kroth (Warrior's Pass). It was Gohan's way of helping to educate young Saiyans. In the mix of martial arts and physical training, Gohan required classes in the sciences, math, and other topics that Saiyans normally didn't get. He approached Vegeta about starting a public school system and Vegeta was for the idea, but cautioned to take it one step at a time. So far, Gohan's efforts have been very successful. He even has Goku coming into class to teach the students about a part of Saiyan history. The class is called, "The Defeat of Frieza." Gohan's hope was that the parents of his students, and the students themselves, would begin to see the value in such knowledge.  
  
Vegeta and Goku still meet for their weekly sparing matches, but have had to take it into the Nexus. People were starting to lodge complaints concerning broken windows, cracked plaster, and an occasional building toppling over. They can really let loose in the Nexus.  
  
Physically, both men were still in their late 50's. Goku hadn't aged due to having been turned into a kid again, and Vegeta due to having been wished back into his prime. In terms of years, however, both men were well over 100 years old. An unfortunate side effect to this was that in terms of mental maturity, neither man related to anyone but their close friends, wives, and especially, each other. Vegeta often marveled at the changes in his life, but the greatest change was that the man before him, his most hated enemy, a man he considered a traitor to the Saiyan race, was now his closest friend and confidant. Vegeta has never expressed this in words, of course, but he couldn't deny it either.  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled as he dodged a roundhouse punch then drove his own into Goku's stomach.  
  
"Oof! What is it Vegeta?" Goku panted.  
  
"Well, How is it that Chi-Chi let's you out every Friday night? I thought you made a promise to stick around with her?" Vegeta teased with a big smirk on his face. "I mean, wasn't you supposed to be henpecked for life or something?"  
  
Vegeta was desperately trying to distract Goku from the spar. Over the years of training with each other, Goku had caught up with the Saiyan King once again. They were both about equal now.  
  
Goku was quite aware of what Vegeta was doing.  
  
"Well, you know Vegeta, Chi-Chi didn't mean that I couldn't have some fun now and then." Goku smiled and swept Vegeta's legs out from underneath him then caught him with a side kick that sent Vegeta flying for a couple hundred yards. Vegeta recovered and teleported behind Goku.  
  
"Really? Are you saying that this is the only fun you have?" Vegeta continued to needle. "I must say that I'm flattered!" Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack right at Goku's back.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." Goku said as he also teleported in front out of the way of the ki aimed at his back and in front of Vegeta. "I have lots of fun with Chi-Chi and Gotarm, this is a different kind of fun."  
  
"I see. I was afraid that after the new brat came along, she wouldn't let you spar anymore. " Vegeta said. Deep down, this had been a mortal fear of Vegeta's. These Friday evening sparring sessions was Vegeta's favorite time of the week. Spending this time with Kakkarot who understood him on levels that his wife could not fully know, or understand.  
  
Goku seen this in Vegeta's eyes, he smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Vegeta, it would take more than my wife to keep me away." "Who the hell said I was worried you big doofus!" Vegeta punched Goku on the cheek hard sending him careening into a small asteroid.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "I'm still just a hair stronger."  
  
Goku was by Vegeta's side in an instant. "We'd better call it a day Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta agreed. It was hard to tell the passage of time in the Nexus, and neither one wore a watch. Watches would last very long during one of their sparing sessions any ways, but it felt like it had been several hours since they started. Both men's stomachs were growling to beat the band.  
  
The best form of Saiyan alarm clock. Time to eat?  
  
"Same time next week Kakkarot?" Vegeta has asked this same question for almost a decade; always with as stoic a voice and face as possible, but Goku has detected that same small amount of concern is Vegeta's voice every time.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world Vegeta." Was Goku's standard answer as he waited for the usual jibe.  
  
"Good, I hate to think you'd become to much of a coward to face me after all these years." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku smiled. "I'm a Saiyan. There are no cowards here." Goku found that addressing Vegeta's sense of Saiyan Pride, nationalism of sorts, was the best way to respond.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
Both men put two fingers to their foreheads and after a minute of concentration, vanished.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The following Monday morning, Vegeta was preparing for yet another meeting to hammer out a trade agreement. This time it was with the planet Creve. Vegeta kept trying to shove this duty off on the Saiyan Congress, but it was the planets themselves that kept requesting Vegeta's presence. After all, it was Vegeta's name and title that Roger and the others invoked while demanding the Icejins leave. It was Vegeta whose name became legend in the eastern quadrant.  
  
Vegeta entered the newly constructed Hall of Warriors, named by Nappa, and received a standing ovation from the entire assembly.  
  
"Bakas" Vegeta said under his breath and casually waved to the crowd.  
  
Roger smiled from across the room; Roger had worked with deaf children for a time as an internship in college. He had learned to read lips quite well.  
  
Vegeta sat down at his usual chair and tried to smile. He wondered again why he was there at all. His knowledge of interplanetary trade was, on a good day, abysmal. Over the years he had managed to pick up some things, when he was actually listening, but no one could accuse him of actually contributing to the debate. Vegeta was a figurehead here, and he hated it. Worst of all it was his own fault.  
  
Vegeta felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder which startled him a bit. He hadn't realized how close he was to falling asleep.  
  
"Having a bad day my liege?" Roger said.  
  
"This trade talks are damned boring!" Vegeta blurted out a bit louder than he intended.  
  
Roger suppressed a laugh. "Yes sir, they most certainly are. But they are necessary."  
  
"I know! But I think that they could be conducted with out my presence!" Vegeta quieted his voice.  
  
"Sure, they could. But the fact is that even though you've changed the Saiyan government, the people both on this planet and everywhere else still recognizes you as the King of the Saiyans. You're presence here is more diplomatic, than functional." Roger smiled knowing how Vegeta would take that.  
  
"Damned it I know that! It's the only reason I suffer through them at all!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, I remember something you said about Hercule once. You might try one of his tricks." Roger winked.  
  
"Hercule's tricks? What do you mean?" Vegeta thought for a second or two. "You mean fake a stomach ache or something and leave?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that would be sort of underhanded, now that you've said it, wouldn't it?" Roger smiled.  
  
Vegeta smirked back. "You'd better get back to the bargaining table with Bulma."  
  
"Yes sir." Roger smiled, bowed, and went and took his seat.  
  
Roger and Bulma have made up the core of the bargaining team. Roger for his college education and Bulma for her practical business experience. Several other Saiyans has since joined their team as they learned the ins and outs of interplanetary trade.  
  
Roger looked back at Vegeta one time and rolled his eyes a bit.  
  
After a few minutes Vegeta turned to Nappa, said a few words and left the building. Nappa came to the bargaining table to inform the delegation that Vegeta sends his apologies and regrets, but he is feeling a bit under the weather today.  
  
The delegation assured Nappa that they understood, and the hammering out of the trade agreement went on without a hitch.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kirillin woke up feeling better than he has felt in his entire life. It seemed that Saiyan life agreed with the ex-monk more than he'd care to admit. The only problem he and 18 had was that they missed Marron terribly. Last they heard Trunks took the girl under his wing and helped her complete her education and gave her a fine job at Capsule Corporation, United States branch in Southgate, Michigan.  
  
Kirillin made a mental note to ask Goku if he would take them back to Earth for a visit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta casually flew back to the royal palace and walked in the front double doors past his royal guard. In the old days his father wouldn't have given them a glance, but Vegeta would give them a smirk and a nod.  
  
"Good morning your highness!" The four of them said in unison.  
  
The Captain of the Guard cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes captain? You have something to say?" Vegeta smirked knowing what was on the man's mind.  
  
"Sir, I know we've talked about this before, but I really would be remiss in my job if I didn't point this out again." The Captain began nervously.  
  
"Point what out?" Vegeta's smirk grew larger.  
  
"That you should inform me when you leave the palace. You should have an honor guard whenever you leave here!" The Captain stated, admonishing the King.  
  
"I will take that under advisement, is there anything else?" Vegeta said.  
  
"No your highness." The Captain was looking at his feet.  
  
Vegeta continued on. "Honor guard indeed!" he mumbled under his breath. He walked the long hall back towards the royal bedchambers. Something tingled at the back of Vegeta's neck; he quickly extended his ki in an effort to sense those around him. The Palace was completely empty except for himself and the guards. Bulma was still at the trade meeting, and what domestic help that Bulma hired had been given the day off. After all, it was Resurrection Day. Most of the planet was closed down on this holiday. If it weren't for the trade meeting, congress would be out as well.  
  
Vegeta decided to go to the gravity room and train for a while. Nothing like a working up a good sweat to start the day right. Vegeta went to change into his training togs when that slight tingle bothered him again. Again Vegeta extended his ki and found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Vegeta relaxed a bit and went about changing his clothes. He walked out of the locker room and something shiny flashed in the corner of his eye.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Almost two thousand miles away, Goku had just finished chopping a month's worth of wood and sat down to breakfast. Chi-Chi had prepared the usual Goku style meal, enough food to feed a small third world nation on Earth. Suddenly Goku dropped his knife and fork; his eyes went wide, he screamed in mortal pain while clutching at his back.  
  
Vaguely, Goku heard Chi-Chi scream.  
  
Then everything went black. 


	2. The Guild of Eshosh S’Krith

Even within a room full of lit candles, when two of the brightest candles diminish, the room becomes less bright.

A cowardly assassin had stabbed Vegeta in the back. At the same time, Goku fell face first into his rice. 

Anyone on the planet that could sense ki immediately knew that something was seriously wrong with the King and the one that called himself Goku.

Roger immediately sensed the King's ki falter, then wane.

Roger immediately stood up, shock written across his face. "Gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond my control, I must ask that this meeting be postponed. An emergency situation has come up."

Roger looked at Bulma's face whose shock was also apparent. Surely she had felt what Roger felt through her bond with her mate.

Roger wasted no more time and grasped Bulma's shoulder and teleported to Vegeta's side.

The scene that greeted them there was nothing less than gruesome. Vegeta lay face down in a pool of his own blood with a dagger protruding from his back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed as she flew to his side.

Roger immediately cast out his ki in to see if the assailant was still in the room. He didn't sense anyone close enough to have stabbed Vegeta, then gotten away on foot.

Suddenly Gerald and Jessica materialized in front of him.

Gerald was now an 11 year-old pre-adolescent and Jessica had become a very beautiful 17 year-old.

**__**

"Don't be fooled Uncle Roger. He is still in this room. He's wearing some sort of cloaking device and a ki suppressor." Jessica communicated telepathically. **_"He wasn't expecting anyone to arrive so soon."_**

Roger suppressed his own ki and concentrated on his hearing. "Yes! There he is! I can hear the bastard breathing. He's all the way across the room."

Roger issued some quick mental instructions and he positioned himself for a ki shot. He didn't want to kill him, not yet, just stun him.

Roger fired a quick beam of ki and hit his intended target. Immediately the cloaking device failed and revealed the assassin. Incredibly he turned out to be Saiyan!

"Who are you and why the hell did you try to kill the King?" Roger yelled in the stunned man's face.

"Heh! I'll never tell you a thing!" The man spit back at Roger.

Bulma had successfully removed the dagger and had stemmed the flow of blood, but King Vegeta was in bad shape.

"Roger! We must get Vegeta to my lab! We have to get him to a rejuvenation tank!" Bulma sounded desperate.

Roger grabbed the assassin and gave him a quick punch to the jaw. "There, that should keep you out of our hair for a while. Gerald, keep an eye on him."

"Will do father." Gerald responded.

Roger gently picked the King up and concentrated in an effort to teleport to the lab, but he couldn't find anyone's ki near the facility. He finally had to settle for the front door of the palace. 

Roger, Bulma, and the prone King Vegeta materialized in front of the Captain of the Guard at the front doors.

"W-What happened?" The Captain said.

"There has been an assassination attempt on the king, we must get him to my lab immediately. The assassin is in the King's exercise area, please arrest him immediately!" Roger exclaimed as he and Bulma took to the air with Vegeta. 

The almost three minutes it took them to get to the medical wing of Bulma's lab seemed like days. Once there Bulma took a quick blood sample, and filled the rejuvenation tank with a Saiyan DNA solution after Roger put the king in and fastened his air mask.

"What now?" Roger asked.

"Now we wait." Bulma responded.

Bulma worriedly looked at Vegeta's vitals on the monitor. "This doesn't look good at all." She was to the point of tears.

Bulma decided to analyze the blood sample she took from Vegeta. As she turned she noticed Roger's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I've lost Goku's ki as well." Roger said.

"What do you mean, lost it?" Bulma looked anxious.

"You've never learned to sense ki have you?" Roger asked.

"No, I've been pretty busy getting the infrastructure of this planet to some level of normalcy, I really haven't had time to train!" Bulma snapped.

"Well, if you could, then you would notice that there are several kis on the planet that, well they just stand out. Vegeta's is one, several of those that made Super Saiyan Five, Gerald's because of the mystic qualities, mine and Yambia's, Gohan's, and Goku's. You really don't think of it, it's just sort of the background noise of the planet, you get used to it. But now that it's gone, it's like someone shut down the brightest star in the sky or something." Roger tried to explain.

"You think something is wrong with Goku?" Bulma sounded worried.

"I think so. I've just located his ki, and it's very low. It's the exact same level as Vegeta's" Roger said. "I'm going to check on him." 

Roger materialized at Goku's side. Chi-Chi was shaking him trying to wake her up. 

"What happened?" Roger asked concerned.

"I don't know! All of a sudden he just screamed and keeled over. It looked like he was trying to grab something on his back!" Chi-Chi wailed.

"Where at on his back?" Roger asked.

"About there." Chi-Chi said in tears.

"Right were Vegeta was stabbed." Roger thought to himself. 

"We'd better get him to Bulma. She may know what to do." Roger smiled reassuringly at Chi-Chi.

Roger teleported back to Bulma's lab with Goku and Chi-Chi in tow. He materialized to find Bulma cussing.

"Damned it!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked.

"The blade was poisoned!" Bulma wailed. "Even if he is healed in the Rejuvenation Tank the poison will still kill him!"

"Isn't there an antidote?" Roger continued.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before!" Bulma seemed frustrated. "If it wasn't for his Saiyan stamina, he'd be dead already."

"Well, I got Goku here who seems to be suffering from the same symptoms as Vegeta." Roger said.

Bulma quickly had Goku placed on an examining table and began to look for anything that would cause his current condition.

"I don't get it." Bulma finally said. "Goku is physically unharmed but he seems to be exhibiting the same symptoms from the stab wound and poison as Vegeta."

"I'm going to get a real Saiyan." Roger smiled. "Someone who might be able to shed some light on some things."

"Okay, I guess I'll put Goku in the other Rejuvenation Tank. I don't think it will do any good, but it couldn't hurt to try." Bulma sighed.

Roger teleported out and in a few minutes returned with Bardock and Turles. 

Bardock took one look at the two wounded Saiyans and closed his eyes. "I've never seen a warrior's bond this strong before."

"Neither have I." Turles said with no small amount of amazement in his voice.

"Warrior's bond?" Bulma said.

"Yes, you see a Saiyan can share any number of different types of bonds. The bond between mates, natural bonds that form between twins, bonds between close friends, and then there is the warrior bond. It's a bond that forms between to warriors that have fought side-by-side for a long time. Years ago, they would regularly rotate warrior team members to try and prevent these bonds. When one member of the bond was hurt or killed, the other would be ill for weeks, sometimes months before they were fit for duty again. But if I read these gauges right, Kakkarot is dying with King Vegeta." Bardock said.

Roger was listening, but also examining the dagger that the assassin used. It wasn't a simple dagger, but a highly ornate item with a jeweled hilt and a poison container. Obviously a ritual weapon of some sort.

"What do you know about this?" Roger asked.

Bardock looked at it and drew a blank, but Turles's eyes widened the second he looked at it.

"Eshosh S'Krith!" Turles exclaimed.

"Come again?" Roger asked curious.

"Well, as you may or may not know, my past is somewhat, well, less seemly than my brother Bardock. I fell in with an ever eviler crowed than my brother, if you can imagine." Terles said.

"More evil than Frieza and his teams that purged planets?" Roger thought.

"In my youth I got an invitation to join the Eshosh S'Krith. They were, or perhaps still are, a group of hired assassins that were, in those days, bent on destroying Frieza in the name of Saiyan dominance. It was their belief that the Saiyan race was the rightful rulers of the universe." Turles explained. "In fact, they had contract out on King Vegeta for capitulating with Frieza, and turning over the rightful heir, Prince Vegeta, over to the tyrant. Before they were able to act on it, Frieza blew up the planet."

"You know, I'd have thought that their time in hell would have taught them some manners." Roger said.

"I think it's time we question the prisoner." Bardock stated flatly.

"Ok, I'll take you to him." Roger said. With that, all three men disappeared.

They appeared before the Captain of the guard. Beyond him was a small, dank cell with a naked Saiyan pacing back and forth.

"For crying out loud! Why is this man naked?" Roger asked.

"When we got to him he was still unconscious so we searched him and found several items that he could use commit suicide." The captain said pointing to a nearby table.

Roger looked and seen several capsules that could be poison, a small firearm of some sort, and a couple other smaller daggers.

"It would be typical for a member of the Eshosh S'Krith to end their own lives to avoid capture. Stunning him was a stroke of luck." Turles said.

At the mention of the name of his guild, the assassin looked suprised.

"You know of us?" The assassin asked.

"I recognized the ornamentation of the blade you used. Tell me, is Potock still a member?" Turles asked.

"I'm not telling you a damned thing." The assassin crossed his arms in defiance, but Turles noticed a flicker of recognition at the mention of Potock.

"Well, I would hate to resort to more primitive means of persuasion. Especially in the light of our new constitution and your right to a fair trial and everything, but you just tried to assassinate the king. I don't think that anyone would object if we got the answers the old fashioned way. But first let me make a few guesses. You tell me if I'm close." Turles said. "Let's see, King Vegeta had abandoned Saiyan domination of the universe to live in peace so you guys tried to assassinate him right?" 

"Tried? He's still alive?" The man asked 

"Now, now, you answer my question first." Turles said.

"Sure, no harm in that question I suppose. The answer would be partly. We don't approve of what King Vegeta has done, but we aren't as political as we once were." The assassin said.

"I see, so you were hired?" Turles said.

"Of course. Can't operate a good assassin's guild without money." The assassin smiled.

Roger kept thinking that he should have informed the prisoner of his rights, or something, before the questioning began, but he was too concerned about finding out what kind of poison they used.

"Tell me, is there an antidote for the poison in that knife?" Roger blurted out.

"I don't know. Those that hired us supplied the poison. Said it would kill Vegeta almost immediately. I guess they screwed up." The assassin said.

"Who hired you?" Turles said.

"Don't know that either. The negotiations and money handling was through a 3rd party." The assassin answered.

"Captain, you may either release the prisoner, or give him back his poison capsules. Either way, the man will be dead in a short while." Turles said.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" The assassin yelled after them.

Turles ignored him.

"What? Let him go? No! We can't do that!" Roger said.

"The Eshosh S'Krith will naturally consider the assassination attempt a failure since Vegeta is still alive, albeit barely, and you got captured. They will find a way to kill him. If he is here, they will come here to kill him placing everyone that happens to witness the murder in danger. The Eshosh S'Krith leaves no witnesses. We either let him go and let his partners do their job, or let him take his pills. Either way, we've already gotten as much information as we are going to get from him."

Bardock stepped forward. "As the head of the house of Bardock, I take full responsibility. Give the man his pills captain"

"Yes sir." The Captain complied.

"It is a far easier death than he deserves, and far easier than he would get from his people." Turles smirked.

Roger shook his head mournfully.

"What's wrong Roger?" Bardock said.

"We've still got a rung or two in the social ladder to climb, don't we?" Roger said.

"That we do." Bardock agreed. "This is not a normal circumstance however. Think about this, two of our strongest, and most experienced fighters are 

"So what now?" Roger asked.

"We see if the queen has found anything out about that poison." Turles said.

"Captain, also call out anyone you need and trust to close off and secure the queen's medical labs. I want a 24/7 tight as a drum security force there until further notice. " Bardock ordered.

"Right away sir!" The captain answered.

Roger, Bardock, and Turles materialize a few feet in front of Bulma and the two operating Rejuvenation Tanks.

"Any new information Bulma?" Roger asked.

"On the poison? No, it has so far defied analysis. But look at these ki indicators." Bulma motioned to some gauges on a panel that swiveled out from Goku's and Vegeta's rejuvenation tank.

Bardock studied the readings. "It looks like Goku's ki is keeping King Vegeta alive."

"Exactly! But if this continues, we're going to loose both of them." Bulma's face was streaked with tears.

Turles suddenly turned on his heel and went to leave.

"Where are you going brother?" Bardock asked.

"To visit an old friend." Turles stated flatly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Both Kirillin and Gohan felt the disappearance of Vegeta's and Goku's ki and after leaving a note on the door of the school that classes were cancelled that day, they flew to Goku's house only to find it abandoned.

"Where do you think they are?" Kirillin said.

"I don't know, but our best bet is to find Bulma." Gohan sighed.

"That's quite a flight." Kirillin also sighed.

"Yeah, damned it that I never learned the instant transmission technique. I relied on Dad if we needed to go that far." Gohan said. "Oh well, nothing getting done just standing I guess. 

Gohan and Kirillin took to the air.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gerald and Jessica had stared exploring the palace a bit after the Captain of the Guard came and took the assassin away. All and all it was quite spartan in appearance, very few paintings or brick-a-brack to speak of. They were both getting a bit bored.

Gerald decided that they should go find Roger but Jessica thought that they should go find Raditz and tell him what had happened. Of course, Jessica won.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Raditz was shocked at the news about Vegeta. He had just woke up and didn't sense Vegeta's ki plummet earlier. Then it also dawned on him that he could not feel his brother's ki either. Raditz decided to go see Bulma. It was then that Raditz noticed Gohan and Kirillin's ki heading towards the palace.

"Gerald do you feel Kirillin's and Gohan's ki approaching?" Raditz asked.

"Of course!" Gerald said.

"Go and get them and take them to Bulma, okay?" Raditz asked.

"No problem Unk Raditz." Gerald said and disappeared.

"C'mon everyone. The lab is only a few minutes from here, we can fly." Raditz said as he took to the sky.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan and Kirillin were flying as fast as they could without ripping the atmosphere off the planet, at this rate they would arrive at the palace within the hour.

Gerald appeared above them and suppressed his ki. Gerald and Jessica both attended Gohan's school. Gerald came in for the attack. Just as Gerald closed in, Gohan spun and kicked the boy in the butt. 

"Ouch! Master Gohan!" The boy wailed after he stopped his forward momentum. "No fair!"

"Hehehe... In your excitement you didn't suppress your ki far enough." Gohan chided. "I could sense you a mile away. Why are you here any ways?"

"Raditz sent me to get you. He says that it's important." Gerald said. "Vegeta's been hurt."

"Ok, let's go!" Gohan and Kirillin made contact with Gerald and all three disappeared.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The back streets of the city had not been improved much. Although there was far less poverty, it still existed. Much of the old slave ghettos had been torn down for new development over the years, but a small section still existed. It was here that Turles hoped to find his quarry. A man with a shady reputation that has not been changed much from his stay in hell. "There he is, I recognize the ki." Turles muttered to himself. It had been a long time since Turles was forced to associate with such filth, and he didn't miss it at all. But the situation being what it was, he had no choice. He would find the man and, if necessary, beat the information he wanted out of him.

"Roger was right, we still have some rungs to climb." Turles thought to himself. "But I won't let my king and my nephew die if I can help it!"

A shadowy figure walked the back allies headed for home. Suddenly he is confronted by a large man clocked in shadow.

"Hello Potock, long time no see." Turles stated flatly.

"Who is it?" Potock reached for something under his cloak.

"I'm hurt Potock, surely you remember your old friend Turles, don't you?" Turles said with a sneer.

"Turles! What the hell do you want?" Potock stammered.

"I want to know about the guild. The Eshosh S'Krith." Turles said.

"What? They've been disbanded since the planet was blown up. What makes you think I know anything about them." Potock demanded.

"Perhaps you can explain this then." Turles took out the dagger and brandished it toward Potock.

"Where did you find that?" Potock looked at the weapon.

"Embedded in a friend of mine." Turles said.

"Look Turles, if the Eshosh S'Krith has come back, surely you don't think I..." Potock started.

"I don't know what to think, that's why I'm here asking you questions." Turles said. "Now, I want you to tell me what you know, and don't lie to me or I will give you a world of pain."

Potock took a second to judge his chances of defeating Turles, discarded the idea then judged his chance of escape and also discarded the idea.

"Okay, okay then. I don't know much, especially about the reformed guild. But if anyone would have reformed it, it was Caroot." Potock thought for a few minutes. "Back in the day, Caroot was the most militant of the guild members. Even in hell, he wanted to overthrow King Vegeta and take over that level of hell. As we were leaving, he almost stayed just to spite the king but decided to come out at the last minute. I would be willing to bet that if you find Caroot, you will find the guild."

"Just where might one find Caroot?" Turles asked.

"I don't know. But I do know you won't find him here. The Ghetto wasn't Caroot's style." Potock said.

"You know, If I find out you're lying to me, I will be back." Turles warned.

"I understand. Find Caroot. If the Guild does exist, he will know about it, or probably leading it." Potock assured.

Turles took to the sky.


	3. All Is Not As It Appears!

Bulma, Roger, Gerald, Raditz, Gohan, Kirillin, Jessica, and Bardock watched the ki indicators on the dual rejuvenation tanks worriedly. It was quite obvious now that the poison was killing Vegeta, indeed would have already killed him if not for the fact that Goku was slowly feeding his ki to the King to sustain his life.  
  
But in the process, Goku was also dying.  
  
Bulma turned back to her analysis of the poison, holding back her tears.  
  
"I just don't know. I've never seen this compound before. It reminds me of a poison you would find in a sea snake on Earth, but it's not quite the same." Bulma said.  
  
"How long can my son keep Vegeta alive like that?" Bardock looked at his son with deep concern; Gohan was standing next to him.  
  
"About 48 hours more, if my estimates of Goku's strength is accurate, perhaps a bit more or less." Bulma said over her shoulder while looking into a microscope. "The strain must be immense!"  
  
"That doesn't give us much time to find an antidote." Bardock's eyes dropped a bit.  
  
"These two people are the most stubborn people I know!" Kirillin said. "They're not about to let some poison kill them!"  
  
Bardock's eyes brightened at Kirillin's words. "You're right. They'll fight this some how."  
  
Bulma got up and took the slide with Vegeta's blood sample over to an elaborate looking machine in the corner of the room. After a minute of knob turning and switch flicking a read out could be seen on the screen.  
  
"This poison attacks the central nervous system, but it also destroys white blood cells." Bulma murmured mostly to herself.  
  
Everyone else was deathly quiet, giving Bulma time to think.  
  
"Never seen anything quite like this." Bulma said after a few minutes. "Well, I suppose there is only one thing to do and that's see how the poison reacts to some anti-toxins. We'll start with anti-toxins for snake venom, since that's what this poison most resembles. You guys help me get them out of the tanks."  
  
Everyone set about getting to work. Vegeta's physical wound had healed a while ago due to the restorative properties of the DNA solution in the tank, but the poison was still raging through his body. Vegeta and Goku was carried over to two hospital type beds and Bulma inserted an I. V. Into Vegeta's arm, just above the Sword of the Saiyan's symbol on his right inner arm. Then she got a notebook and a pen to record each experiment with the anti-toxins.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A round and horribly familiar ship settles into a low orbit around Planet Vegeta. Its occupants contact the main spaceport in the capital city and ask for clearance to land. They declare themselves an envoy from King Fridgitor.  
  
The Captain of the Port Authority contacts Nappa for instructions. Nappa quickly flies to the port office.  
  
"You can't be serious?!?!" Nappa exclaims into the communicator. "Why would Icejins want to negotiate for peace with us? If you haven't noticed yet, we hate you!"  
  
Nappa is a man of directness after all.  
  
"You Saiyans have asked the rest of the Universe to let bygones-be-bygones, we are just asking the same." The Icejin said. "Are only Saiyans to be forgiven?"  
  
"Ohhhh... This guy is oily!" Nappa thought to himself.  
  
"Besides, it has come to Fridgitor's attention that your little trade alliance seems to be quite profitable for all concerned. Our King is a man with a keen eye for profits." The Icejin smiled widely.  
  
"Okay, stand by." Nappa cut communications off.  
  
"Get me through to King Vegeta." Nappa demanded.  
  
"One minute." The Port Authority said. After a few minutes of being transferred, the man was finally connected to the queen.  
  
"Roger here, go ahead Nappa." Roger said.  
  
"Where is the King?" Nappa asked.  
  
"He and his queen are indisposed at the moment. I have been given authority in this matter." Roger said as professionally as he knew how.  
  
"I see. The Captain here explained the situation. We have an Icejin envoy that wishes to land. What are your instructions?"  
  
Roger started thinking. "What do they really want here now? Is it just a coincidence that they are here right after the king is almost assassinated? If not, what do they know about it?"  
  
"Nappa, please allow them to land, show them to some quarters suitable for diplomats. They are to be under heavy guard at all times. Given their past relationship with the Saiyans I'm sure they will understand. At no time are they to venture out of their quarters without specific authorization." Roger said.  
  
"You're going to let them land here?" Nappa said incredulously.  
  
"I will make my reasons clear after you have secured the Icejins. After you've done that, please come to the medical labs for a briefing." Roger asked.  
  
"Very well, but I don't like this!" Nappa exclaimed.  
  
"Neither do I." Roger affirmed. "Roger out."  
  
Nappa turned to the Captain. "I don't like it at all. Hail the Icejin ship."  
  
Two and half-hours later, Nappa finished quartering and securing the Icejins and arrived at the medical lab. After several minutes of explanation, Nappa agreed that the arrival of the Icejins was probably not a mere coincidence.  
  
"They are asking for an audience with the King." Nappa said. "They say they want to discuss peaceful trading agreements with us."  
  
"I've never known an Icejin to want to trade for anything." Bardock said.  
  
Nappa was looking at King Vegeta with sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan said. "I am the General of the Royal Guard. I should have been there, I should have been there to protect him!" Nappa looked down cast.  
  
"C'mon Nappa, you know as well as I that he was too stubborn to allow a constant guard with him. I rarely told anyone where he was going. He ordered most of the guards, including you, to stay away from him. How were you supposed to protect him?" Raditz said.  
  
"I..... I just was." Nappa stammered.  
  
Bardock reached up and placed a hand on the big man's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well, now we have to work together and see if we can get any information from these Icejins." Roger reminded. "The assassin said that the poison was provided by the ones that hired him. If that's true, then the ones that hired him may have an antidote." Roger reasoned.  
  
"You think the Icejins hired the Eshosh S'Krith?" Bardock asked.  
  
"It's a strong possibility, and one that we cannot afford to overlook." Roger answered.  
  
"I hate this spy-vs-Spy crap!" Nappa said. "Give me the good old days when we just pounded the snot out of the ones that bothered us!"  
  
"Now, now Nappa, it's that kind of thinking that made you a playmate for Piccolo, remember?" Roger smiled.  
  
Nappa winced with the memory. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
Bardock and Raditz also looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright then. If we are going to do this, then let's do it right. Nappa, how many Icejins are here, and how many rooms are they occupying?" Roger asked.  
  
"There are six of them, in three rooms." Nappa said.  
  
"Bulma, do we have anything that would serve as transmitters, so we can hear what they are saying?" Roger asked.  
  
"You mean you want to plant a bug?" No, but it wouldn't take no time for me to build a few of them.  
  
"Good, please do that. Nappa, you will need to plant the bugs in an inconspicuous place when she gets them put together, then stick around and try to monitor their movements as much as possible." Roger said.  
  
"Will do." Nappa answered.  
  
"Everyone listen, the trade alliance has been hammered out over the years due to King Vegeta's name and reputation. It's possible that the Icejins have come here to verify that Vegeta has died, and to spread as much dissention as possible among the trade members. Therefore, the knowledge of the attack on Vegeta, and his current condition, doesn't go beyond this room for now. Understand?" Roger asked.  
  
Everyone swore secrecy.  
  
"The Icejins have requested an audience with the king, what should we say." Nappa asked.  
  
"They arrived her unannounced and have no right to demand anything from the King. The King will see them at his convenience. Tell them that if they don't like that, then they are perfectly welcomed to board their craft and return home and tell Fridgitor that their stated mission was a failure." Roger smiled.  
  
"Sounds good." Nappa said. "Okay, any questions, comments, or new ideas?" Roger asked.  
  
No one spoke up.  
  
"Okay, let's do our jobs." Roger smiled  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Turles exhausted every lead he had trying to find Caroot. He had been searching for almost seven hours and was about starved. He passed over the Tourist section of town and smelled cooking from several of the restaurants and decided to stop off and eat. Turles entered a likely establishment named simply, lots-o-meat. Business names in the area didn't exactly take much imagination. But that was fine, Turles was in the mood for lots of meat anyway.  
  
Turles had no sooner sat down and started studying a menu when a tall lanky Saiyan with a very strong ki sat down across from him.  
  
"I hear you've been looking for me." The man started.  
  
"Caroot, I presume?" Turles answered.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Now why have you been looking for me." Caroot demanded. "I'm not wanted for anything."  
  
"This morning someone attempted to assassinate King Vegeta." Turles was studying the man's expression carefully. Caroot's face was that of a great poker player however.  
  
"What's that got to do with me?" Caroot asked stoically.  
  
"Does this look familiar?" Turles took out the dagger used to stab King Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, it was made by the Eshosh S'Krith. Except for that poison container here in the hilt." Caroot said. "The Eshosh S'Krith never used poison."  
  
"Well it appears that they do now." Turles said "Rumor has it that you've reformed the Eshosh S'Krith."  
  
Caroot chuckled. "Me? Not on your life! I admit to having no love for the Vegeta House, and especially not for that baka father of King Vegeta. But take my word for it, the Eshosh S'Krith is dead and gone and I say good riddance! Do you happen to know how popular King Vegeta has become among the Saiyan people? Hell, even if I wanted to revive the Eshosh S'Krith, I doubt highly that I could find more than two or three disgruntled Saiyans to join! The political climate is just not right for that any more.  
  
"Then how do you explain this dagger?" Turles said a bit confused.  
  
"Is it possible that someone just wants you to think the Eshosh S'Krith has been revived?" Caroot asked seriously.  
  
"The assassin admitted to being part of the guild!" Turles stated.  
  
"Did he?" Caroot asked.  
  
Thinking about it, Turles had to admit that the assassin never claimed to be a member of the guild, only to knowledge of it.  
  
"Someone wants you to think that there is a group of Saiyans out here that hates Vegeta and what he stands for. It's an old political trick. If you haven't got enough people to push an agenda, you create a group. Whether the supposed members of that group exist or not is irrelevant in the minds of the people.  
  
"The people doesn't know." Turles said.  
  
"No, not yet. But eventually this will all come out. Those that put this into effect were probably counting on Vegeta being dead right away. You did say it was an attempt, so Vegeta is still alive. People usually come around to check on their handiwork. Did you know about our new visitors?" Caroot asked.  
  
"What new visitors?" Turles queried.  
  
"My cousin on my father's side works out at the space docks. He told me an hour ago that an Icejin spaceship landed a few minutes before that with a supposed peace envoy from the Icejin King. I certainly hope I'm not the only one on the planet that thinks the two events are more than mere coincidence." Caroot smirked.  
  
Icejins? Peace envoy? These terms simply would not mix in Turles's head. "What the hell are they thinking letting them land here?" Turles said out loud without really meaning to.  
  
"My guess would be that someone figures that the Icejins have information about the assassination attempt, and wants that information badly enough to risk them being here." Caroot said.  
  
Turles looked at Caroot suspiciously. "You seem to be very forthcoming with the things you know. If you hate the Vegeta lineage so much, then why are you being so cooperative?"  
  
"Years ago, my father, and numerous others that I won't mention, started the Eshosh S'Krith. It was started because the then King Vegeta sold our heritage, our sovereignty, and our people down the river for a few moments of safety. He even sold his own son, the rightful heir, just to appease a tyrant. The previous king's assassination was scheduled for two days after that tyrant blew up our world. He blew it up even though the king did everything he asked. From what I understand, it wasn't until the very end that the then King Vegeta showed any backbone whatsoever. I almost decided not to leave Hell when we were offered the chance. Almost 1,000 Saiyans stayed behind rather than go with the current King's father, whom they still considered a traitor. Many of them were Eshosh S'Krith members before Frieza blew up the planet, as was I. I have watched the new king carefully over the past 11 years since our redemption and resurrection and have seen him fight for us, begin to include us in this new government, act with mercy towards us, and I have been grudgingly forced to admit some admiration for him. I have not yet claimed my family name at the great hall, nor joined in what they are calling a congress yet, but I am the head of my family. I'm thinking seriously of doing that soon." Caroot smiled. "Take my word for it Turles, the Eshosh S'Krith no longer exists, I believe your answers lie with our new visitors."  
  
Turles studied Caroot for a while. Caroot's face was impassive; not even the man's ki so much as flickered as he was talking.  
  
Turles stood up and started to leave after throwing some credits down for a tip, even though he hadn't eaten yet.  
  
"Wait!" Caroot called.  
  
"What is it?" Turles answered.  
  
"Since you are asking about the Eshosh S'Krith I assume that the assassin is, or was, a Saiyan?" Caroot smiled slyly.  
  
"Yes, he was." Turles admitted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Caroot asked.  
  
"He looked Saiyan." Turles thought a while.  
  
"Did you do an autopsy?" Caroot asked.  
  
"No." Turles admitted.  
  
"Lots of doctors out there that can change a man's appearance, even down to the fingerprints. If you haven't vaporized him, you should check that out." Caroot smiled.  
  
Turles turned, left the restaurant and headed straight for the Palace.  
  
Turles flew along deep in thought. He was mad at himself. Sure, hire an assassin that now only strikes his target, but sets down false evidence to lead the investigators on a wild goose chase. Turles found it suspicious that the Eshosh S'Krith assassin would leave such a valuable weapon behind but had thought that Roger and Bulma had surprised the assassin when they suddenly teleported in.  
  
The dagger was a plant.  
  
Turles doubled his pace, he wanted to see if the body was still intact, and if so, is it really a Saiyan.  
  
Turles landed at the front doors of the Palace, several guards were stationed near it. Turles recognized the Captain from earlier.  
  
"What did you do with the body of the assassin?" Turles asked.  
  
"I had it taken out back and vaporized about an hour ago." The Captain answered.  
  
Turles growled and flew through the palace until he reached the rear courtyard. In the back corner Turles spied an area that looked like it been recently ki blasted. Turles looked around for anything he might get some DNA from, a patch of skin, a bit of hair, or anything else. He didn't find anything until he looked up on the back wall of the courtyard. About half way up was a place that had a splash of blood. Apparently who ever was assigned this duty had thrown the body against the wall before vaporizing it. Turles took out a bandana he kept in his armor and dabbed the bloodstain with it. He folded the cloth up and flew quickly back to Bulma's lab.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma had completed the three bugs that Nappa would plant. "They're small, not much power. Their range will only be about 100 yards or so." Bulma was explaining. "You can monitor them with these.  
  
Bulma held out three objects that looked like hearing aids.  
  
"These will pick up what the bugs are transmitting." Bulma explained.  
  
Nappa took one of the devices and put it in his ear. Bulma talked into the appropriate bug. "Each one is on a slightly different frequency."  
  
Nappa nodded his head. "Understood."  
  
Nappa took the devices and left. Bulma turned back to her work with the anti-toxins. She had tried six different snakebite remedies with no apparent result. Vegeta was just getting weaker and dragging Goku along for the ride.  
  
"I suppose I should be thankful." Bulma thought to herself. If it weren't for Goku she would have already lost her husband. But the prospect of loosing her husband and her best friend wasn't an attractive alternative. "Alright then, now we start with anti-toxins for poisonous plants. Something has got to make this poison react!"  
  
Bulma injected Vegeta once again. 


	4. What Do You Do With A Drunken Icejin?

Sorry for the delay, but my motherboard exploded and I just now got it replaced. For all of you that reviewed, thank you very much!

++++++++++++++++++++

Turles waited not so patiently for the results of the DNA test. He was inwardly fuming about the Icejins. "What the hell are they even doing on our planet?" Turles wondered. "And why are we planting bugs to listen to them?" 

Turles said that last part loud enough for Nappa to hear. "I know! In the old days, we would have pounded them until they talked!"

Nappa had been listening to the receivers and not hearing much of anything but Icejin small talk.

"Or even if they didn't talk, at least you felt good about pounding them!" Turles smiled a crooked smile.

"Now, now gentlemen. That's why you spent 75 years in hell." Roger smiled as he walked up to them. "However, part of me agrees with you. Vegeta and Goku are slowly getting weaker. If these bugs don't work, we will probably try things your way, and we don't have a whole lot of time."

"Roger, you well know that there is no love for the Icejins among the Saiyans. We've already had to stop several people from going in there and killing the lot of them." Nappa explained. "If only there was a way to get them to talk."

"Hmmm... Can Icejins get drunk?" Roger asked.

Turles looked at Roger, knowledge slowly dawning on his face. Turles smiled wide. "I don't know, but it would be worth a shot."

"Yes, it is." Roger said as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Where are you going?" Turles asked Roger's retreating back.

Roger turned for just a second and smiled. "I'm going to become human again.

Turles and Nappa turned and looked at each other a bit bewildered, "Why the hell would he want to do that?!?! Turles finally yelped.

Leaving the medical facility, Roger quickly flew back to where he and Yambia moved in after settling on Vegeta. He and Yambia had a very nice Earth wedding and received a lot of gifts from friends and loved ones. One gift, from his Uncle Bob, was an entire case of Jack Daniel's. Roger, not being much of a drinker put the case away and hadn't given it much thought, until now.

Roger looked himself over from top to bottom. Ok, let's see if I can pass as human again. Yambia had done some shopping on Earth while they were there. They had stopped at a small specialty shop at the local mall that had things like sunglasses, reading glasses, and various other fixes and apparel for the eyes. Yambia purchased a pair of contacts that changed Roger's eyes back to their original blue color. Roger wasn't entirely sure why, but every once in a while Yambia insisted that he wore them when she was in a romantic mood.

"Okay for the eyes, now for the hair." Roger had long lamented that the one bad thing about becoming a Saiyan was dealing with his now black, every which way hair. His hair as a human was a mousy brown color, but it had a natural body and it lay down nicely on it's own. Roger never had to fuss with his hair very much, until he became a Saiyan. "Oh well, I guess there's always a trade-off." Roger smirked. 

Roger wondered briefly if Bulma had a wig of some sort he could borrow. He would go back to the lab. 

"Now for you buddy!" Roger looked at his tail in the mirror. "How am I going to hide you? I'm going to need some loose fitting clothes for this."

Roger went to a storage closet and rummaged around for a few minutes. He eventually came out with a pair of workout pants, and a sweatshirt. It was the same outfit that he first began training with Vegeta in. Roger's mind momentarily flushed with nostalgia. How crazy had he been to just launch himself into space with an old man that he had believed to be partially crazy at the time! It was an adventure, and what an adventure!

Roger shook his head clear. "There's no time for this." He muttered to himself. "We've got to save Vegeta and Goku."

Roger changed into the workout clothes after wrapping his tail tightly around his waist. He also took a large neoprene sweatband and secured his tail. It was tight, hot, and uncomfortable, but it would prevent any accidental movements. 

Roger then went to the bathroom sink and inserted the contacts. He inspected himself in the mirror and found a version of himself that he remembered quite well.

Roger smiled. "I hope Bulma has something for my hair." Roger placed two fingers to his head and disappeared.

"Turles?" Bulma called.

"Yes?" Turles broke from his reverie.

"Your suspicions are correct. Whatever that thing was, he wasn't a Saiyan." Bulma confirmed.

"Do you have any idea what he may have been?" Turles asked.

"No. However, by standards of species found on Earth, the DNA most resembles that of a Feline." Bulma said

"Feline?" Nappa asked.

"A Cat." Bulma confirmed.

Turles thought for a moment. "There was a world where the dominant species was Feline. The whole planet was home to their guild of assassins. "

"But Turles, that is only a legend!" Nappa exclaimed.

"What legend?" Bulma asked.

"Of the first Super Saiyan." Nappa said.

"The first Super Saiyan?" Bulma pressed for more information.

Turles looked at Bulma. "More than 1,000 years ago, a very strong race of Feline people lived on a planet not very far from the Icejin home planet. They were assassins, not much interested in conquest or colonization, just being paid for their work. The son of the King of that time was a great warrior, very gifted and powerful. One day he found his father dead and his mother missing. The King had been poisoned by what looked to be claw marks. Not deep enough in them selves to kill, but the poison they delivered was potent. 

The prince found the assassin and vowed revenge for his father's death. He declared war on the assassin's planet and led a large team of Saiyans to carry out his will.

The battle raged for weeks and the Saiyans were not doing so well. Then two things happened. A night with a full moon, and the assassins killed the Prince's mother and paraded it around on a pike for the Prince to see.

As the story goes, The Feline inhabitants thought that this would completely demoralize the Prince and his remaining forces. All it really accomplished was to enrage them. 

They all started attaining their ape form and were completely enraged, but none were so enraged as the Prince himself.

They say the sky went black, and lightening streamed from the sky all around him. And he screamed as the damned scream and became a golden Ouzaru. The Prince kept screaming and the planet started to break up. He couldn't control the massive energies his body was generating. He exploded and took the entire planet with him. 

"Oh my!" Bulma exclaimed. "Is that true?"

"Many people think so, or something similar, but there is no way to prove it now." Nappa said.

"Do you think that this assassin is from those people?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know." Turles said. "But if any of them survived, they would hold a large grudge against the Saiyans."

Roger suddenly appeared to the side of Bulma. The group spent the next five minutes bringing Roger up to speed on the Assassin.

"So you mean the Icejins may not be involved at all?" Roger asked.

"No, some how I know they are involved. I feel it in my bones, as you Earthers would say." Turles smirked.

"What's with your eyes and tail Roger?" Nappa asked.

"Going on a fishing expedition." Roger explained. "I'll fill you in later. In the meantime, Bulma do you have a wig or something to hide my hair?"

"Ummm... Sure, I have several." Bulma said a bit taken aback. "Why?"

"I want to look human so the Icejins will not be so much on their guard when I talk to them." Roger explained.

"I see, so that case of Jack Daniel's you have tucked under your arm is...." Bulma started.

"Tongue lubricant." Roger smiled.

Bulma smiled back and hurriedly jotted something down on a piece of notepaper.

Here, take this to the Palace and give it to the Captain of the Guard, he will escort you to my chambers.

"Thanks Bulma, you're a peach!" Roger said as he flew off towards the palace.

Bulma sighed and went back to her husband's and best friend's side. 

"It's been three hours and you've not reacted to any of the anti-toxins I've tried. What the hell is this stuff?" Bulma held back her tears as she looked at her loved ones. How many times have they protected her? Indeed, the entire planet Earth and Vegeta, and the entire Universe? Now they lay dying and she felt so helpless. Has Goku ever felt like this? Has Vegeta? Somehow she doubted it.

"I'm not going to give up! I'm going to save you guys! Do you understand!" Bulma screamed at them.

Bulma felt it. It was slight, almost unnoticeable, but there was a slight twinge at the end of her bond with the King.

Bulma smiled wide. "So, You're still there!" Bulma sent wave upon wave of love across the bond. "Don't do that again!" Bulma warned. "Save your strength!"

Vegeta's face remained impassive, and nothing further came through the bond.

Bulma turned to continue analyzing the poison with tears streaming down her face.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger sat in front of Bulma's mirror. In front of him, on several mannequin heads, were about a dozen wigs of various shapes, colors, and lengths. After dismissing the obviously gaudy wigs, Bulma seemed to have a thing for wildly colored wigs, he settled on a chestnut brown wig that was only a few shades darker than his hair had once been. Of course, it was way too long. Knowing that he would have to answer to the queen later, Roger started cutting and trimming the wig to a more manageable length.

"There, that's more like it!" Roger put the wig on after pinning his Saiyan hair down as best he could, and looked in the mirror. Roger inspected himself for anything that might give him away, and found nothing. In fact, other than the hair coloring, he looked just as he did as a human.

"Good!" he thought to himself.

Roger got up and tucked his case of whiskey under his arm and flew out the window.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Damned Monkeys! How dare they leave us here alone! It's way passed lunch time!" Frigor complained.

"Come now brother, do you really want to eat what they would serve?" Blizia asked.

"Humph! Probably not, but this is rude all the same! I should go and vaporize them all!" Frigor threatened.

"Yeah, right! Did you happen to see the fighting powers that are on this planet on the newly designed ki sensor?" Blizia said.

"Yeah, I did." Frigor hung his head. "How did they get so strong any ways?"

"Apparently "Super Saiyan" is more than a legend." Bliziad smiled.

"Shut up you two!" Articema said. "This place isn't secure."

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Articema yelled.

The door opened and Roger entered with a large cart of food, with the whiskey on a bottom shelf of the cart.

"Forgive our tardiness ambassadors, but there has been a great deal of activity around the palace and no one thought about your lunch until just recently." Roger bowed.

"It's about time dolt!" Bliziad yelled while closing in on the food cart like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

"If you will please sit at the table, I will serve you." Roger offered.

Frigor and Bliziad looked at each other for a moment. "Umm... sure." They both joined Articema who was already seated at the table.

"You'll need to overlook my brothers, they were raised by Rowalfs." Articema said.

"Are you kidding? I live with Saiyans. Their eating habits are not to be believed!" Roger chuckled.

"Hehehe.. I've always heard that." Frigor said.

"Say, what are you any ways? " Bliziad clicked his scouter. "You're not Saiyan, you barely register on my scouter at all."

"I'm a human." Roger lied; blessing Gohan for the hours spent refining his control of his ki.

"You humans are pretty weak!" Frigor laughed! "Are you a slave here?"

"No, I just have a really close friend here so I decided to stay." Roger smiled.

"This is all very interesting, but how about that food?" Articema said with no small amount of impatience in her voice.

"Sorry, coming right up!" Roger began filling the icejin's plates and casually took out the first fifth of Jack Daniel's and poured a round for the trio.

Frigor and Bliziad started to dig in when Articema stopped them.

"How do we know you're not trying to poison us?" Articema asked.

"Is it possible to poison an Icejin?" Roger asked with as much sincerity as he could muster. "Okay, let me have your drink." Articema handed Roger her drink and Roger drank it down in one gulp. "I assure you dear lady, if the Saiyans wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now. I doubt that they would need to resort to poison."

Articema thought about that for a second. "Yeah, that makes sense." Then she began to eat. Following her example, her brothers dug in as well. Roger poured Articema another glass of whiskey into a fresh glass.

"I just hope this effects Icejins the same way it effects humans." Roger thought to himself.

"Hey! This stuff is pretty good! Frigor held up his glass for more. What is it?" 

"It's called Whiskey, it's made on my home planet by a company called Jack Daniel's." Roger poured Frigor another glass, then refreshed the glasses of the others.

Twenty minutes later Roger had poured out almost three full bottles of the brew and it was having a decidedly strong effect on the Icejins.

Most of the food was gone in a feeding frenzy that would do even Goku proud. Roger figured that it was as good a time as any to start getting information from them.

"So, why did you come to Vegeta?" Roger started.

Bliziad put a finger to his mouth. "Shhhh... Ith's a thecret!" he slurred.

Articema gave Bliziad a momentary sharp look, but couldn't hold on to her anger. "Hahahaha! She started laughing. Yeth, ith's a thecret!" She was about the drunkest of the three. Roger had concentrated efforts on her since she seemed to be the smartest of the group.

"More?" Roger held up the bottle.

All three Icejins held their glasses out, although not real steady.

"I hear you are on a diplomatic mission?" Roger said.

"Hehehehe.. Yeah! Diplomathic. Do we look like diplomaths to you?" Frigor said, then all three of them busted out laughing as if the very thought was hilarious.

"Well, frankly no." Roger said. "So why are you here?"

Bliziad looked at Roger like a small child would if he had a secret he was just dying to tell, but was afraid to. Bliziad pulled Roger down to be face to face. "Can you keep a thecret?"

"Sure, I'm the very best secret keeper on the planet!" Roger said.

Suddenly there was a thump across the table and everyone turned to see a very passed out Articema.

"Ouch! She'll feel that in the morning!" Roger thought.

"She'll be fine." Roger said to the others. "What was that secret?"

"Well, King Frigathor, who my brother ith named after, senth us here to make sure thath the assassin he hired killed King Vegetha, buth we haven't been able to get any sorth of information." Bliziad looked sad at the prospect of going back to King Frigator empy handed.

"Yeah, Frigator isn't going to be ath all happy with us." Frigor said and hung his head.

"An assassin! Oh my! Where was the assassin from?" Roger pushed.

"I don't know, he was some sort of cat man. Frigator said something about him being surgically altered to look like a Saiyan." Bliziad said.

"I know! He was one of the assassins from Felonus. They took over this planet in the Sebris system after their own planet blew up or something." Frigor said.

Another Thump. Bliziad's face hit the table.

"The Sebris system eh?" Roger said.

"Yeth.. Ith's very close to our home planeth." Frigor said.

"Wow, that's good to know. You needn't worry, your secret is safe with me! Oh, and Turles, and Nappa..

Frigor got a puzzled look on his face, then his eyes crossed and Thump! Down to the table he went.

Roger smiled and shook his head. "Alright fellas, I think that's good for a confession. Come and get them. 

"The Sebris system eh? Well it seems that if the antidote to that poison is anywhere, it's probably there." Roger thought to himself. "I think the next step is obvious."

Roger used Instant Transmission back to the medical lab which was a beehive of activity. Nappa and Turles were on their way out to arrest the icejins. 

"Great job Roger, we recorded the whole thing!" Turles said.as he left.

While Roger was out getting the Icejins drunk, Gohan, Kirillin, Yambia, Gerald, Raditz, Abigail, and Jessica had arrived, Bardock was still there. They had already looked in on Vegeta and Goku and were talking among themselves.

Roger loudly cleared his throat, which drew everyone's attention to him.

Listen everyone, we don't have much time. Vegeta and Goku have very little time. We have to act immediately. We need a team to go to Sebris and see if they have an antidote to the poison that is killing Vegeta.

"The Sebris system!" Bardock exclaimed. "That at least 10 days away with our fastest ship!"

"We won't be using a ship." Roger smiled.

"Well then how will we...." Sudden realization dawned on Bardock's face. "Wait a minute! Don't you need to lock onto a ki before you can do that transmission thing?"

"I will. According to the Icejins, the Sebris system is somewhere close to their home planet. I will lock onto the ki's in that area and teleport until I find the Cat People. Surely there can't be that many people with high fighting powers around there. I'll start with the strongest kis, and work down."

"This is risky you know. Not everyone breathes oxygen." Bardock warned.

"Are you saying you're not going?" Roger challenged.

"Wha? No! Of course I'm going! That's my son in there fighting for his life as well as my king!" Bardock looked hurt that anyone would even ask.

"I'm going too!" Gerald said

"I don't know Gerald, this may be a tough fight." Roger said concerned.

"But dad!" Gerald began.

Roger looked into the boys eyes. He never seen it before, but his son was a true warrior, and these years of peace bored the boy. He never showed it before, but the thought of a real fight excited Gerald to an almost frenzied state. Gerald had hung on every word when Gohan told the story of their struggles with Frieza, Cell, and Buu. Roger didn't realize why Gerald made Gohan tell the stories again, and again, until now.

"Ok son, you're in." Roger smiled.

"Ok, that's three, anyone else?" Roger asked.

Raditz and Jessica stepped forward. Raditz may not have been Jessica's biological father, but you wouldn't guess it just by looking at them. Their body language, their stance, their graceful warrior movements were the same. It was quite obvious that Jessica had come to adore Raditz, and Raditz to adore his daughter, although he may be too stubborn to admit it.

"Count us in!" Jessica beamed.

"Gohan?" Roger asked.

"As much as I would like to, I have to decline." Gohan said.

Bardock looked at his grandson sharply.

"Bardock, please try and understand. When the rest of the Saiyans were resurrected, they came back at the age they died at. I on the other hand have been getting older and older. I'm also only half Saiyan. My power has diminished greatly, I run the school and teach, but that's about as much as I can manage these days. I was happy when Gerald came and got us because the flight here would have exhausted me." Gohan averted his eyes.

Gerald looked at Gohan with grim determination. "It's okay Master Gohan, we'll get that antidote!"

Gohan looked at his pupil, reached out and ruffled his hair. "I know you will sport!"

Kirillin stepped forward. "Count me in as well."

"What about 18?" Roger asked.

"She can't go right now." Kirillin said

"Why not?" Bardock asked.

"Well, she's (mumble, mumble) Kirillin averted his eyes.

"What was that Kirillin?" Roger pressed.

"She's pregnant!" Kirillin blurted out.

"Kirillin! You dog!!" Bardock grabbed the smaller man in a headlock!

"Ok, I think that we have a full team." Roger said.

"Shouldn't we pack some food or prepare a bit?" Kirillin said.

"No, we won't starve to death in the little time that Vegeta and Goku have left. We just don't have the time to spare." Roger said worriedly.

"He's right." Bardock confirmed releasing his grip on Kirillin.

"Raditz!" Abigail exclaimed and ran into her husband's arms. "You keep each other safe, do you hear me?" she scolded.

"C'mon woman! You're embarrassing us!" Raditz teased. "Of course we'll keep each other safe. How do you Earthlings put it? We got each other's back!"

Abigail smiled and left Raditz side.

Yambia was standing across from Roger, Yambia had wanted to go, but Roger telepathically asked her not to so he could spend some time alone with Gerald. They looked into each other's eyes in total understanding.

"Alright then, everyone make contact. Ready? Here we go!" Roger put two finders to his head concentrated for a few long seconds, and they all disappeared.


	5. Battle To Live!

Articema slowly woke up to a world of hurt. Icejins are rarely ill, but her first impulse was to throw up. She followed that impulse.

"Ooohhhh! My stomach! What happened?" Articema tried to get her eyes to focus, and with a bit of concentration, succeeded. 

"What is this place?" She looked around and finally focused on a door, with bars across a small window about ¾'s of the way up.

"What? We're in a cell! I've been arrested?!!?! Who dares this effrontery!" Articema was in full rage, which did nothing but worsen the terrible pounding in her head. She turned around and spied her brothers, still blissfully asleep.

"Get the hell up!" Articema screamed as she delivered a resounding kick to the ribs of Bliziad and Frigor.

"Ow!! Damned! Why did you...." A funny look suddenly came over the male Icejin's faces, and then they both turned and puked their guts out for what seemed like a long time. Finally they were reduced to dry heaves.

"You idiots! Have you not noticed that we are in a prison cell?" Articema yelled.

"What? Why? What's going on here?" Bliziad inquired.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out right now!" Articema charged up a moderately powerful ki attack, and sent it blazing at the door.

The blast hit the door, and was absorbed into the door, floor, and surrounding walls. A shimmering force field flickered into sight for the half a second it took to absorb the energy.

"What? Impossible! Ok, more power then!" Not wanting to take any chances, Articema powered up to 100% and gathered her most powerful attack.

The blast hit with the exact same results as the first.

Articema stood, with her jaw hanging slack, not believing what her eyes just perceived.

Frigor and Bliziad had recovered enough to power up as well, although the higher they powered up, the fiercer the pounding in their heads became.

All three Icejins powered up another blast.

The room absorbed the energy with no signs of fatigue.

Now all three Icejins stood staring at the door with their mouths open.

Bliziad decided that if an energy attack wouldn't work, he'd try a physical attack. Bliziad charged the door and with a yell, tried to kick the door in.

The force field flickered again and threw Bliziad back across the room to lie at Articema's feet.

"You know, you might as well just sit down and get comfortable. That room was designed to hold a Super Saiyan Level Three if need be. You guys are no were near that power level." Bulma said over the intercom. She had been watching them on a hidden video camera for the last few minutes.

"Who are you? What are we here? We've committed no crime!" Articema demanded.

"Oh, the perhaps you've forgotten about your confession?" Bulma smiled.

"What confession?" Frigor looked confused.

"Your confession to conspiracy to commit murder. Don't you remember?" Bulma answered.

"What?" Articema exclaimed.

"Here, let me refresh your memory then." Bulma reached over and flipped a switch, which started a playback of Roger's time with them earlier. When it was finished, Articema glared daggers at her brothers.

"Just couldn't keep your big mouths shut, could you!" She screamed and fired a ki blast at them. Fortunately for them the attack was stopped and absorbed into the ceiling and floor before it hit them.

"Honesty! We don't remember a thing!" Both brothers exclaimed.

"You two are so dead when we get out of here!" Articema yelled.

"If you get out of there." Bulma smirked. "These are serious charges."

"Look, could you have someone come and clean up in here? We all got sick from whatever that crap was that we were served last night!" Articema asked. "The stench is putrid!"

"Sure.." Bulma reached over and pushed a few buttons and in the cell a panel slide aside revealing a small utility closet. From the closet, a rack slid out revealing an assortment of mops, brooms, dustpans, and a bucket full of hot, soapy water. Then the panel slid closed again.

"When you are done cleaning up your mess, replace the equipment on the rack." Bulma said.

"You expect us to.. to.. clean?? Bliziad said.

"Of course. There are no slaves on this planet. You have to clean up after yourself, or suffer with the stench." Bulma smiled. "Your choice."

"Grrrrr...." Articema growled, but went over and looked at the rack of cleaning supplies. She tentatively reached out and took one of the mops.

"How do you use this thing?" She asked.

"You'll figure it out. That will keep you busy and out of trouble for a while." Bulma switched off the intercom and chuckled, she then went back to the task at hand. Finding an antidote for the poison raging through her husband's body.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Out on a lonely plateau, on a planet in Vegeta's mindscape, Goku was fighting forces more powerful than he ever encountered before. He couldn't see them, or hear them, but he could feel them. And they were trying to rip Vegeta away from him. He didn't understand how he got here, or why, or really much of anything having to do with his current situation. All he knew was that he had Vegeta in his arms and he wasn't going to let him be taken with out a fight. Trouble was, that it seemed that both of them were being slowly dragged somewhere, but again, he didn't know how or why. He did know that it was evil. Something evil was behind all of this.

"K-K-Kakkarot....." Vegeta stammered.

"Vegeta! Don't talk! Save your strength." Kakkarot warned.

"W-What happened? Where a-a-are we?" Vegeta tried to look around.

"I don't know! One minute I was eating my breakfast, the next I was here with you." Goku sighed.

"I-I feel so weak. I can't generate any k-ki" Vegeta said. "I can't e-even m-move."

"I know, it's okay Vegeta. We've been in tough scraps before." Goku smiled reassuringly.

"I d-don't k-know where we are g-going, but I know that if we g-g-get there we'll both d-die." Vegeta observed.

Goku also felt that this was true.

"Let me g-go K-Kakkarot!" Vegeta weakly started struggling.

"I can't do that Vegeta!" Goku held fast to Vegeta.

"No! D-Don't you s-see? I'm the one that is being p-pulled Y-You can go b-back!" Vegeta was still struggling.

"I will not leave you Vegeta! Now be still and save your energy!" Goku demanded. "You must have faith!"

Vegeta's struggles abruptly stopped as he lost consciousness again.

Goku looked down at his long time rival turned friend. "Please Vegeta, have faith! Somehow we will get through this!" 

Goku dug in his heels and tried to pull Vegeta back with him.

"I... will.... not.... let..... you.... go!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the very far end of the eastern quadrant of the universe, Roger and crew phased back into existence in a lush, green valley forest.

"What is this place?" Bardock asked.

"Don't know, but this is where I felt the strongest ki's other than the Icejins themselves." Roger answered.

"I sense them too father." Gerald said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I feel them in that direction." Raditz jumped into the air followed closely by Jessica and the rest of the team.

"By the way dad, why are you still wearing that wig, and those contacts?" Gerald couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Oh... I'd clean forgotten about it." Roger looked at his son and smiled. "Do you like me like this?"

"Well, no, not really." Gerald said.

Roger removed the wig and stuffed it into his pocket. The contacts would have to wait for a more opportune moment.

"There's a town." Jessica suddenly pointed.

Everyone flew in and landed in what looked to be a public square. There was no one in sight.

"That's so weird. I can feel ki levels all around me but I can't see a soul!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, like we landed in a city of ghosts or something!" Raditz said. "Kind of spooky!"

Roger had to agree. He felt numerous kis, some quite powerful, but couldn't see a thing. He felt a ki so close in fact that if he reached out, he could touch it!

Roger reached his hand out and did make contact with something solid! 

"Hey!" A disembodied voice yelled as Roger staggered back from what felt like a punch to his jaw.

"They're invisible!" Jessica yelled.

All at once, all of the team members found themselves the center of a barrage of kicks and punches from unseen sources. 

"Concentrate everyone! They have ki, you can feel them coming in!" Bardock yelled.

Roger caught one in what felt like a stomach, and kicked another one away.

Just as suddenly as it begun, the attack ceased.

"So, you can sense us some how." A deep disembodied voice said.

"Apparently." Raditz smirked. He had his arm around an unseen neck in a headlock. Sound of "Let me go!" could be heard.

"You are Saiyans, aren't you?" The voice queried.

"Yes!" Gerald exclaimed.

"We heard that you had been destroyed." 

"Obviously we survived." Bardock said.

"Obviously. You're also far more powerful than we remember." The voice observed.

"We are here investigating a crime. We mean you no harm unless you are the ones we seek. Show yourselves and let's dispense with the chit-chat. We are on a very limited schedule!" Roger blurted out impatiently.

There was a small pause.

"Very well, seeing as I sense that you could destroy us regardless of our visibility then we will show ourselves." The voice answered.

Where a moment before there was nothing but an empty public square, and empty streets and homes, hundreds of people suddenly sprang into being. Each one manipulating a device around their waist.

Raditz found himself holding a humanoid creature with no hair, and three eyes.

"They look just like Tien!!" Kirillin exclaimed.

"Who?" Bardock asked.

"Tien! A friend of ours back on Earth!" Kirillin exclaimed. "King Vegeta, Goku, and I know him well. Look!"

Kirillin pulled out a wallet from his battle armor and flipped through some yellowing pictures until he came to a picture of himself, before he allowed his hair to grow, Chaoutzu, and Tien. 

Roger took a look and gave a low whistle. "That guy lives on Earth?"

"Yeah, and he's a strong fighter too." Kirillin answered.

In the meantime, the person that originally addressed them had walked up and stood waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Well, at least they're polite." Roger thought. 

"Excuse me, do you recognize this man?" Roger took Kirillin's wallet and poked it out in the direction of the being in front of him.

The man looked at the photo and all the blood drained from his face. "It cannot be! It's the lost prince!"

The man immediately kneeled before the photograph before him.

"Umm... What is this about?" Roger asked.

"Please, please forgive our rudeness! My name is Korlos. Please come with me and I will explain everything." Korlos rose and started walking to the inner part of the town.

Korlos started talking. "Almost 400 years ago, our planet was attacked by the Icejins."

"Seems like there's a lot of that going around." Bardock frowned.

"Yes, it was devestating. Almost 80% of our people were wiped out in the first three hours. We were not warriors then, but scientists. The Icejins spared the brightest of us for use in their own labs. They wanted to know what we knew about genetics." Korlos explained.

"Genetics?" Raditz asked.

"Genes are the basic building blocks of all living creatures father. Knowing the Icejins they wanted to be able to manipulate genes." Jessica explained.

"Precisely!" Korlos exclaimed. "And they did, making themselves the strongest beings in the universe."

"So how did your race survive here?" Roger asked.

"Our invisibility belts had just been developed. It was just a prototype mind you, but we tried to make and distribute as many as we could. Unfortunately only a bit over 20% of our people were able to hide. They didn't have ki-detectors in those days either. We have been worried that if they come back, they will know we are here." Korlos shook his head sadly. "Here we are!"

Korlos turned another corner and entered a large, squat building. "This is The Hall of Kings." Korlos announced. Everyone in the group collectively gasped. There, on the far wall, hung a huge picture of Tien. He was dressed in Royal garb, sitting on a huge throne.

"Tien?" Kirillin finally managed to gasp.

"No, it's his father. King Sarmen III." Korlos announced proudly. "He was killed during the battle with the Icejins.

"Then Tien is your heir apparent to the throne." Roger stated.

"Yes, he was launched into space just before the Icejin's attacked. When we looked for him on the planet we programmed the ship to take him to, he wasn't there. The ship must have gotten knocked off course some how." Korlos explained. "And you know where he is. You are heroes!"

"Okay, that's fine, but as I mentioned before, we are on a very tight time schedule. Lives depend on our speed. We need to know something." Roger said.

"Anything! Anything at all!" Korlos bowed deeply.

"We are looking for what might be left of a race of assassins, they would be feline." Roger said.

"Yes!" Korlos spit "They occupy a planet three systems over. Their original homeworld was blown up a thousand years ago! Since then they serve the Icejins." Korlos spit again. "They are disgusting!"

Roger stretched out his ki senses and the only strong ki he felt was within two systems. But it was dampened some how. Roger could feel part of it, but not all of it. He didn't feel it at all from Vegetasei. It felt very odd.

Korlos, we must leave now, and you must trust us. We will return with more news of your missing prince, but right now lives are at stake. 

Korlos's three eyes looked at Roger's two eyes appraisingly. 

"I trust you." Korlos said after seeing that there was no deception in them. "But if you don't come back, I will come looking for you."

"It's a deal." Roger smiled and offered his hand to shake.

Korlos looked at his hand, and realized that a response was required poked out his own hand. Roger shook the alien's hand vigorously.

"This is how we seal a deal where I come from." Roger said.

"It's done then." Korlos smiled.

"Okay everyone, grab on and be prepared for anything." Roger said.

Kirillin grabbed on, but was deep in thought. "Tien is almost 400 years old?" The ex-monk said to himself.

Bardock overheard him. "Not necessarily. Space has numerous time slips and vortices. His ship could have encountered one that shot him into the future a few hundred years. It's hard to tell what might have knocked his ship off course."

"Oh. Makes sense I guess. I don't know very much about space flight." Kirillin said.

"It comes with experience. On Vegetasei, there are several star charts which have marked areas to avoid unless you want to emerge 10,000 years in the future, or get sucked up by a worm hole, or get lost in a quantum singularity." Bardock smiled. If you're curious, perhaps we can find out what Tien's original destination was and try and track it along to see what might have happened."

"No, I guess it's just enough to know that Tien made it to Earth safely." Kirillin smiled. "Somehow, I doubt that him being off course was just a cosmic accident." 

Kirillin remembered the Ultimate Ki, and some of the things he said about destiny.

"Okay, here we go!" Roger and the team disappeared again.

Korlos was left wondering how they did that, and if he'd ever seen a blue eyed Saiyan before.


	6. Coldar's Revenge!

Roger's ki sensing abilities helped him to land the team in another wooded area away from, but not to far from, what seemed to be a large town or small city.

"This is the Sebris system." Bardock commented. "See that third moon on the right. It's one of the few moons known that is almost entirely copper ore. It also has a thin oxygen atmosphere which is why the entire moon is green like that."

"Good, we seem to be in the right place. Everyone suppress your ki as low as you can. We don't want to be discovered quite yet." Roger said.

"Why all the stealth? We are much stronger than any ki I feel on this planet. Why are we sneaking about?" Raditz said impatiently.

"Because if we go charging in there like bulls, we will probably not get the antidote we need." Roger said.

"Besides father, that poison they have brought King Vegeta and Goku down, and they are the two strongest people on Vegetasei." Jessica observed.

"Damned me for a fool! Why didn't I think of asking Korlos for some of those invisibility belts!" Roger said.

Kirillin's face brightened. "Yeah! That would have made things much easier!"

Frowns appeared on Raditz's and Bardock's faces. "We don't mean to complain, but that's not very.... Saiyan." Bardock spoke up.

"That's okay. I'm going back to talk to Korlos about the belts. When I get back, myself, Kirillin, and Gerald will go into the city. Raditz, Bardock, and Jessica will wait here until they are needed. Roger said.

"Wait!" Raditz looked surprised. "Wait here?" Raditz looked at his father.

"Waiting here isn't very Saiyan either." Bardock gave a crooked smile. "I think would prefer using the belts and joining you after all."

Raditz nodded his agreement.

"Whew! For a minute I thought we were going to have to stand around out here for Dende knows how long!" Jessica smiled.

"Ok, seven invisibility belts coming up!" Roger said, then disappeared.

Ten minutes later Roger reappeared with the belts. "Sorry it took so long, but Korlos when through a basic operations lesson with me. They're pretty simple to operate. The belts communicate with each other, so as long as you are within 200 yards of another person using a belt, then you can see each other while remaining invisible to anyone without a belt."

Everyone donned their belts and Roger instructed them quickly on their use. Everyone activated their belts and became invisible. The team could see each other, but their seemed to be a white shimmering field surrounding everyone's bodies.

"Whew! What's that smell?" Raditz exclaimed.

Roger smiled widely. "Well Raditz, the field makes you invisible, but it also contains your scent as well."

"What?!?! You mean that's me smelling like that?" Raditz looked embarrassed.

"I told you to take a shower before we left the house this morning father." Jessica was trying not to laugh at her father.

Bardock, Gerald, and Kirillin were barely containing themselves.

"Wait until we get home young lady!" Raditz teased.

Jessica just smiled.

"Okay, everyone grab hold, I'm going to take us closer to the town." Roger said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bulma was slowly slipping into despair. She had tried every known antidote known to both Human and Saiyan science. Nothing changed the course of the poison in Vegeta's bloodstream. She thought about trying to derive something from the known antidotes, but somehow she knew that wouldn't work either.

"This calls for something completely different. Somehow I know that. But where do I start?" Bulma mumbled to herself.

"Your majesty." Turles called from behind Bulma.

"What?" Bulma answered rather irritably.

"We would like to question the prisoners." Nappa said from behind Turles.

"Do you think they know anything more than what they have already told us?" Bulma said.

"Not sure, but anything they might know could be crucial." Nappa said.

Bulma looked at the two warriors. "You guys aren't just looking for an excuse to beat the hell out of the Icejins are you?"

"Certainly not!" Turles exclaimed.

"No!" Nappa followed.

Nappa and Turles smiled wide trying to look as angelic as was possible for two Saiyans to look.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm not buying the act boys. You can go and question them, you know the door code, but they are to be alive and relatively unhurt when you leave them, do I make myself clear?" Bulma looked stern."

"Of course your majesty!" Nappa said. 

Nappa and Turles bowed low and walked out.

Nappa and Turles exchanged a look out in the hall on the way to the holding cell.

"Unhurt she said." Nappa repeated.

"Relatively so." Turles replied.

Both men grinned wickedly.

Bulma walked into the dispensary and checked her patients. Not much change except the slow, steady decline of both men's health.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku was tired. He so much wanted to set Vegeta down and sleep, but he knew that the instant he did that, Vegeta would be swept off to whatever awaited fate awaited him at the source of the power pulling them along. 

Vegeta wasn't helping much. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Each time he would awaken he would demand Goku let him go, and start struggling. This caused Goku to use up his precious reserves of energy even faster. Vegeta even invoked his status of King and ordered that Goku let him go. Goku refused, and Vegeta threatened to have him executed as a traitor just before he lost consciousness again.

"K-Kakkarot?" Vegeta awakened again.

Goku immediately tightened his grip in preparation for Vegeta's demand to be let go.

"Yes Vegeta?" Goku answered.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, you're n-not a t-traitor." Vegeta stammered.

Goku looked at Vegeta in shock. An apology was the last thing he expected from Vegeta.

"It's okay Vegeta." Goku smiled. 

Vegeta's apology caught Goku off guard enough that when Vegeta used his remaining strength to push out of Goku's arms, Goku lost his grip on the King and Vegeta started flying away.

"VEGETA!" Goku called as he made a desperate grab for his friend. More out of blind luck than skill, Goku felt his right hand close around the King's ankle.

"K-Kakkarot.... let... m-me.. go... Save... y-yourself... please!" Vegeta's voice was weak as he lost consciousness again.

Goku pulled Vegeta back to him hand over hand. The effort seemed Herculean. Finally, he had a firm hold on his friend once again.

"Vegeta you damned stubborn little..." Goku went on with a string of expletives that one seldom heard from the normally gentle natured Saiyan.

Goku dug in and fought the unknown force once more, but he knew that he didn't have the energy to go on for very much longer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger, Gerald, Kirillin, Raditz, Jessica, Bardock, and Raditz appeared on the edge of what appeared to be a large plaza of some sort. Beyond the plaza streets went off in several different directions. Some seemed to be housing or barracks of some sort, and others seemed to be business establishments, mostly centered on the assassin trade. Knife shops, gun shops, and various other weapons shops. Up the very center of the plaza, a wide street ran off to what seemed like a palace of sorts. The plaza and streets were all busy with some vehicle and a lot of pedestrian traffic.

"Crap!" Roger whispered. "How are we going to get through that without being detected!"

"I don't see anyone with a scouter." Bardock observed.

About the time Bardock finished his sentence, three uniformed men entered the plaza, each one sporting a scouter. Everyone in the team reflexively suppressed his or her ki even lower.

"Well, we won't be flying anywhere either." Raditz moaned.

"No, that would be detected immediately." Roger mused.

"So how do we get to that palace without touching anyone and without raising our ki?" Bardock asked.

"Maybe we don't. What happens when one of us goes Super Saiyan level two or three?" Jessica asked.

"It blows the ki detection devices up!" Raditz said.

"So, if one of us were to go Super Saiyan level four....." Roger finished. "It would blow them up faster than they would have a chance to figure out what was going on. They might even think it was some sort of malfunction. I like that idea! Jessica you're a genius!"

"I know." Jessica said with a straight face. Raditz playfully cuffed her along side the head.

Roger teleported away from the town a few hundred yards and started to power up. He flashed into Super Saiyan level four, and as predicted every ki detection device on the planet exploded. Then he teleported back.

Roger noticed the three uniformed felines were holding the sides of their heads and looked shocked. Bits and pieces of scouter were all around them. There were also faint trails of smoke coming from a window on one of the upper floors of the palace, and from several places around the town.

"So, unless there are people here that can sense ki, we should be able to fly right to the palace." Bardock said. "Good! Let's go!"

Bardock swept into the air followed closely by the other team members.

"Look out!" Jessica called as several uniformed felines with scorch marks in their fur and red welts along side their heads flew towards them in a rage. The group quickly descended below the felines as they screamed past.

"They look decidedly pissed." Raditz observed.

"Look, they must have gotten a fix on my location before their ki devices blew up. They're headed directly for the spot I was standing when I went Super Saiya level four." Roger said.

"Did you feel their ki?" Roger said. "They're quite strong."

"They pose no threat to us." Gerald bragged.

"No, but I did not expect them to be this strong. The Assassin wasn't nearly that powerful." Roger pondered this for several seconds as they resumed their trip to the palace like structure ahead of them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Captain, we've searched the area and have found nothing. Someone was here, the ground and trees have been disturbed slightly, but there is no scent at all." G'rirth reported.

"No scent? That's impossible, every living thing has a scent!" The Captain snapped back.

"Captain!" Called a feline guard from another direction.

"What is it?" The Captain said irritated.

"We've found something, you should come and look." The Guard averted his eyes from his superior.

"Very well, doesn't seem like much here, lead the way." The Captain demanded.

"The Captain and the young Lieutenant flew for quite a distance then landed in a small thicket.

The ground had been partially trampled down, like maybe a half a dozen or so people had been standing here. There was a strong scent in the air.

"Saiyans!" The Captain growled low in his chest.

"What? You mean the Saiyans that destroyed our planet?" The younger man exclaimed.

"You are too young to have ever seen a Saiyan, but I'll not soon forget their stench!" The Captain said.

"Everyone, back to the palace!" The Captain suddenly barked then took back to the sky at super sonic speeds. 

No one questioned the Captain's order, and followed him back towards the palace.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So... Now that we are here, how do we get in?" Raditz queried.

"You would think that these guys were expecting some sort of trouble." Bardock observed.

It was true; the front gate to the interior courtyard of the palace was heavily guarded. They seemed like they were already in a state of war.

"I don't know Bardock, but they certainly seem to be in a state of preparedness." Roger agreed. 

"You don't think Korlos warned them of our coming do you?" Raditz asked.

"Could be, but judging from his reaction when I mentioned the feline assassins I would bet against it. It's possible that they are prepared for something else entirely. Or guarding something of great importance." Roger mused.

Suddenly half a dozen feline warriors flew up to the front gate and they started talking, or more accurately, mewling and yowling at each other. Roger figured it must be their language.

"Don't look now guys, but I think our presence has just been discovered." Jessica said. "I could see a image of Saiyans in the mind of that one." She pointed towards the feline with the most decorated uniform.

:"Image?" Kirillin asked.

"Most beings think in pictures as well as words." Jessica explained. "I can't understand the language, but I can see the pictures. The man was defiantly making some sort of reference to Saiyans, and it wasn't at all flattering." 

Raditz looked at his daughter. "You hang around Gohan way to much."

Jessica smiled. "What's wrong? Maybe I'll be known as "Jessica the Wise" one day."

"I love my nephew, but I would rather you be known as "Jessica the Strong" one day." Raditz retorted.

"The terms strong and wise are not mutually exclusive." Jessica returned.

Raditz didn't say anything more, mostly because he wasn't quite sure what "mutually exclusive meant."

"Okay, we need to get into the palace. Do we just fly over their heads through the gate?" Roger was focused on the front gate.

Well father, to get into the courtyard we can just fly over the wall.

Roger looked up to where his son was pointing. "Well duh!" He mentally berated himself.

"Let's go." Roger said sheepishly.

The group flew up and over the outer wall of the palace and hovered above the yard to get their bearings. There were several guards along the battlement that suddenly turned in their general direction and began to scan the skies with their eyes.

The group noticed this. "How can they sense us?" Bardock whispered softly.

Suddenly Roger remembered something about the cat he had once owned.

"The whiskers!" Roger thought, "The whiskers are used when hunting and are very sensitive to shifts in air pressure and direction. They detected our movement passed them!"

Every one froze in place, not daring to move.

After what seemed like forever, the warriors turned back to their duties.

"Slowly, very slowly descend to the ground." Bardock said.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Raditz smiled.

"No, afraid not." Kirillin sighed. "Story of my life!"

"We'll need to move slow, follow me." Roger asked.

The group moved at a snails pace to avoid moving the air to abruptly, still a couple of guards turned to look in their direction. Roger then floated slowly above the guard's heads and entered the open palace door and floated along the ceiling until he entered a large anteroom. The rest of the team followed suit. The room was empty so they dropped to the floor.

"What now?" Bardock asked.

"Now this!" Roger extended his ki slamming the palace doors shut and used a tight beam of ki to weld them closed.

The rest of the team looked at Roger in surprise.

"Well, I'm getting tired of sneaking around and we are running out of time." Roger said quickly.

Suddenly there heard voices coming from the interior of the palace. Two of the voices were quite familiar to Roger.

It was King Fridgitor and his demented daughter Icia.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Roger whispered.

"Friends of yours?" Kirillin asked.

"Some old acquaintances." Jessica said.

"Yeah, Uncle Fridgitor." Gerald smirked. "Do we get to play with him again?"

"Maybe later son." Roger smiled.

Fridgitor was talking to a regal looking feline with a long flowing cape and what looked to be a crown of sorts. It was hard to tell due to the length of the mane on this feline. Roger assumed him to be the king. Meanwhile pounding had increased on the door Roger welded shut. Several other Icejins and felines started searching the anteroom.

"That door is not going to hold up too long." Raditz said.

"Okay, times as good as any. Let's take some prisoners." Roger said. "Turn your belts off."

The group flew out from their hiding place, and while Gerald and Jessica knocked out the guards and other icejins, Roger, Bardock, and Kirillin secured Fridgitor, Icia, and the feline king.

Raditz flew over to hold the door closed.

Bardock had Icia in a headlock and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"What? Who dares abduct the King of the Frithes! 

"Ah, so that's what they are called!" Roger thought to himself

"Frithian King, we are here so that you and these two can answer for crimes committed against the Saiyan race. Most notably, the attempted assassination of King Vegeta." Roger announced.

Roger watched for and got the expected reaction. Their heads snapped up at the phrase 'attempted suicide'.

"My name is 'T'Salvus, " The Frithian King says. "How dare you abduct me!"

"This is no abduction your majesty. It's an arrest. We are already holding three co-conspirators on Vegetasei." Roger stated flatly. "There is only one thing that will prevent your execution at this point."

"Oh, and what might that be?" T'Salvus looked defiant, but there was still a great deal of fear behind the eyes.

"Give us the antidote for the poison used on King Vegeta." Roger demanded.

"I don't have it. The Icejins supplied it. You will have to ask them." T'Salvus said.

Suddenly T'Salvus was engulfed in a blinding white light, and disintegrated completely. Bardock who was holding T'Salvus, was thrown violently back against the wall where he lay stunned.

An evil chuckle escaped Fridgitor. "You'd better let us go if you know what's good for you. You see, we've been doing a little experimentation since our last encounter." 

All of a sudden Roger felt a huge ki, a horribly huge ki. As he turned around, Coldar came in to view. But it wasn't the Coldar he'd seen cowering in a corner on Kleeft. This Coldar was much larger, and far more muscular, and with a ki that Roger had never felt in an Icejin before. Additionally, this Coldar had a shock of jet-black hair running from the middle of his forehead, down the middle of his back. His tail was now covered with black fur.

"We meet again Saiyan." Coldar grinned evilly.

"You see, the assassin we sent wasn't just there to kill Vegeta, he was also there to transmit Vegeta's DNA sequence back to us here so we could augment Coldar here. Seems the experiment worked out pretty well." Fridgitor smirked.

Roger started to power up but Coldar attacked so fast that Roger didn't have a chance. Roger felt a bone-crushing blow as he flew through the palace, penetrating almost a dozen walls before exiting the back of the palace and falling into a ravine.

"Father!" Gerald flashed into Super Saiyan level three.

Coldar turned toward Gerald. "I remember you well boy, time to die!" 

Coldar stretched his hand out charging a huge ki attack.


	7. Gerald Goes Ape!

Gerald crossed his arms in front of his face and prepared to block Coldar's attack. Suddenly Kirillin, in Super Saiyan level three form grabbed the boy and yanked him out of harm's way. 

"Why'd you do that?" Gerald asked in an irritated voice.

"I can't believe you were going to try and block that!" Kirillin exclaimed.

"He's just an Icejin!" Gerald fired back.

"Have you even bothered to sense his ki yet?" Kirillin snapped at the boy.

Gerald extended his senses for a second, and his eyes got huge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was that strong." Gerald said sheepishly.

"Well think next time!" Kirillin admonished.

"If you two are quite finished arguing, I have some killing to do." Coldar laughed like a maniac and flew at them at high speed.

Just as Coldar was closing in on Gerald and Kirillin, he was hit hard from both sides by ki attacks. This only knocked a bit of wind out of him, but it was enough to distract his attention.

Jessica and Raditz were busy powering up another ki attack. Raditz was in Super Saiyan level three form, and Jessica was in Super Saiyan level two form.

Another ki blast hit Coldar from behind. A shaky but still living Bardock floated off the floor a few yards behind Coldar.

"So, you think to gang up on Coldar do you?" Coldar said.

Coldar started to power up again. He suddenly flashed with power and transformed. His new form resembled that of Frieza's forth form. His horns were gone, but his hair remained. It was now a Super Saiyan gold color.

"Dende help us!" Kirillin exclaimed. "His ki is radical!"

Coldar screamed and released his ki. In a second the entire palace was gone, nothing but rubble, the guards that had been trying to get into the palace was vaporized, as well as several blocks around the palace and all the inhabitants living there.

Fridgitor, Icia, Kirillin, Bardock, Raditz, Jessica, and Gerald slowly pulled themselves out of the rubble.

"Hahahaaha! So, still alive I see! Well, I'll soon remedy that!" Coldar yelled.

"You idiot!" Fridgitor yelled. "You almost killed us!"

Icia was just about to open her mouth to file her own complaint when Fridgitor was blasted into oblivion.

"Hahaha! Now I rule the Icejins! Any complaints sister?" Coldar asked.

"No, none at all brother." Icia didn't want to meet the same fate her father did.

A wounded Captain of the guard and several hundred Frithian soldiers came flying in and tried to decide on whom to attack. They hated the Saiyans, but it was quite apparent that the Icejin floating before them caused the recent destruction.

"Where is the king!" The Captain demanded.

"Consigned to the dust bin I'm afraid." Coldar grinned.

"W-What? You k-killed our king?" The Captain stammered.

"Afraid so." Coldar replied.

"Damned you!" The Captain cried. "Men, kill the interlopers.

As the last words left the Captain's mouth, Coldar released an eye-beam attack that reduced their numbers to a couple dozen in less than a few seconds. The rest retreated off as best they could.

"Hmmph! Pitiful weaklings!" Coldar said.

+++++++++++++++++++

Roger's eyes slowly opened to a world full of pain. His shoulder is out of its socket, as well as a dislocated jaw. Some of his ribs are broken and on fire, his body now sports numerous abrasions and contusions, and he's pissed. Roger staggers to his feet and looks up the ravine wall. With his left hand he reaches and grabs his lower jaw and pulls it back into place with a sickening crack. Then does the same with his shoulder. A wave of pain and nausea almost knocks him off his feet again. His vision finally clears. 

"Damned sneaky bastard!" Roger exclaims. "He'll pay for this!"

Roger's breathing is short and raspy as he breathes against the pain in his chest.

"What I wouldn't give for a senzu bean right about now." Roger thought.

Roger's ki gathers around him as he jumps into the air back towards what was the palace.

+++++++++++++++++++++

The team attacked Coldar from different directions. They were certainly scoring hits, but not doing much damage.

"Fools! Do you honestly think you can defeat me!" Coldar scoffed.

Coldar phased out of sight and slapped each Saiyan back into the rubble. 

"Hahahaha! You are nothing to me!" Coldar raved.

Bardock couldn't attain Super Saiyan Level Four, no matter how hard he tried. The blast that threw him against the wall earlier took a lot out of him in addition to breaking his right arm.

"Damned! I won't be killed by an Icejin again!" He thought to himself as he launched himself back into the fray.

Raditz and Jessica slowly pulled themselves out of the rubble. Suddenly off to the right a huge pile of stones exploded upwards.

Raditz, Jessica, Bardock, and Kirillin were suddenly hanging on for dear life as a huge wave of energy blew what was left of the roof off the palace, and knocked down several walls. Debris was flying everywhere.

"I-Is that Gerald?" Kirillin yelled over the din.

Bardock looked passed his son at the screaming tyke. "What is he looking at?"

Everyone followed Gerald's gaze into the sky. There they saw two of Felonisei's moons were full. 

Everyone immediately turned away.

"Damned! Can Gerald control his Ouzaru form? "Raditz asked.

"I don't know, it's he's never transformed before." Jessica answered.

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr" Gerald growled as his body began to grow. Hair sprouted out all over his body. His eyes turned blood red as his nose grew into a snout.

"Crap! This could get real ugly!" Bardock exclaimed.

Gerald threw his head back and bellowed to the moons.

Coldar was watching this in fascination. He had heard about the Saiyan's ability to transform into an ape, but never actually witnessed it before. It was quite remarkable. He wondered briefly how they triggered the change.

Suddenly Gerald became aware of his surroundings again.

"Umm... Gerald?" Jessica called.

Gerald's head and eyes slowly swung around to rest on the half familiar voice.

Then his mouth opened and a soft glow could be seen within.

"MOVE NOW!" Raditz and Bardock screamed simultaneously.

Kirillin, Raditz and Jessica grabbed Bardock under the arms and whisked him away at faster than light speeds that caused the wounded Saiyan to yelp in pain.

Behind them what small amount that was left of the palace and several blocks of the surrounding city ceased to exist. The planet shook violently.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several thousand yards away, the Captain of the Frithian Guard looked back at the noise from the palace. There he saw a huge Golden Ouzaru stomping what was left of the rubble and screaming out his displeasure.

"I-It's h-happening again!" The Captain stammered. 

He was a fast thinking being and made an instant decision. "To the ships!" He called.

Their race learns from past mistakes. A vast number of ships were kept in secret launch vaults deep within the planet. In an emergency, as many of the people as could make it was to use the ships to leave the planet. Of course, the Frithian scientists rigged a special surprise for whoever caused the evacuation in the first place. A few minutes after they launched, the planet would explode. Thermal nuclear devices were so primitive, but they did get the job done. "Guard! Radio all of the cities! Tell them to implement evacuation plan Delta-Omega!"

"Right away sir!" The guard responded.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the battle, Coldar was having a bit of trouble with Gerald's new form. The Golden Ouzaru focused on the only body that was left after his mouth blast.

Coldar had been momentarily stunned by Gerald's attack and after recovering blasted out from beneath the rubble.

Gerald spied the Icejin and swung a large fist at unbelievably fast rate of speed, burying the Icejin in the rubble, and several feet underground.

Gerald began to blindly pound at the spot where Coldar was buried.

Suddenly the ground exploded under Gerald's feet sending him flying up several hundred yards.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger was flying towards the battle when Gerald transformed and let fly with his mouth blast. He was preparing to power up when the space in front of him filled with light. He found himself flying backwards for almost a hundred yards before he caught himself.

"G-Gerald?" Roger stammered.

Before him was his son, in Golden Ouzaru form. He was emitting an incredible amount of power.

Roger tried to contact his son's mind, but found nothing coherent to address.

"Wait! Who is that?" Roger called.

"Uncle Roger? You're alive!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yes, but not happy." Roger said. "What are you doing in Gerald's mind?"

"Same thing as you I suspect. Trying to find something rational in order to try and calm him down." Jessica said.

Suddenly there came another huge explosion and Gerald went flying straight up from the ground.

Coldar flew straight up after Gerald.

"Damned! That Icejin is after Gerald!" Roger said.

"Gerald's the only one that's inflicted any damage at all on Coldar, little wonder why he wants to destroy him." Jessica returned.

"Not on my watch!" Roger yelled and flew in pursuit of his son and Coldar.

"I'm not going to make it!" Roger said

Coldar had closed the distance between him and Gerald and powered up one of his huge planet buster balls to toss at the boy Saiyan.

"No! Not my son!" Roger screamed flashing past Super Saiyan level four, straight into Super Saiyan level five. "I will not let you hurt him!" 

The pain through Super Saiyan level four was intense, but the healing effects of the Super Saiyan level five transformation repaired his broken ribs. Coldar threw the ki ball straight at Gerald who had started his decent back towards the planet and caught himself to hover in the air.

"Die you monkey!" Coldar yelled.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The almost daily drills had paid off. The entire population of the planet had been evacuated to the escape ships within 15 minutes. 

"Launch now!" The Captain exclaimed. At his order, thousands of ships burst out from hidden launch tubes and out into space."

"Hehehehe... You assholes have got 10 minutes." The Captain thought to himself as his ship carried him away to a preprogrammed destination.

Bardock and Raditz noticed the mass exodus. "Rats fleeing a sinking ship." Bardock observed.

"Yeah." Raditz answered while securing his makeshift sling around Bardock's arm. "To bad you weren't close enough to Roger when he hit Super Saiyan Five. You might have been healed."

"Well that's your fault, you brought me over here." Bardock complained.

"It was either that, or become cheeseburgers at one of those Earther fast food places." Raditz said.

Bardock smiled at the memory of Vegeta taking them to Burger King when they were all there for the weddings. Eight Saiyans at a fast food joint? Not one of Vegeta's brightest ideas. The place had to close for two days to restock.

Jessica was intent on the fight. She looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Jessica?" Raditz questioned with concern.

Sweat was pouring from Jessica's forehead and down her neck.

"Jessica? What's wrong?" Bardock asked, also getting worried.

Jessica didn't answer; her mind was locked into Gerald's.

"Damned! What's going on?" Raditz demanded from no one in particular.

"Look!" Bardock exclaimed while pointing at the huge ki ball just leaving Coldar's hand.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger used instant transmission and phased into the ever-shrinking space between the giant energy ball, and his only son. He surrounded himself with his blue ki shield and prepared to intercept the planet destroyer.

The two energies clashed with a cataclysmic force. Huge chunks of dirt and rock were ripped out of the planet and sailed straight into the energy. The clouds moved through the sky in unnatural directions to also be consumed in the energy. This lasted for almost a full minute before the energy ball collapsed in on itself, then exploded.

After the smoke cleared Roger stood surrounded in his blue ki shield with his hand outstretched and unharmed.

"This doesn't make any sense." Roger thought to himself. "I sense that he is every bit as powerful, if not a hair more powerful than I am, yet that ki ball was comparatively weak. What gives with this guy? Is he sandbagging?"

Coldar shrieked and flew at Roger full bore. The two warriors exchanged punches and kicks for almost 30 seconds and Roger was clearly getting the better of the Icejin.

"That's it! They got Vegeta's DNA, but not his experience! While Coldar may have the power of a Super Saiyan level five, he doesn't know how to tap into it, or use it! They didn't have time to train him! That's why they were trying to keep his ki cloaked before we got here! They didn't want to be discovered too soon!" Roger deduced. "Well, I'm not going to give him the time he needs to learn his new skills."

Roger powered up to full and launched himself straight at Coldar.

Gerald hovered in the air quietly the entire time.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Jessica?" Raditz reached out to touch his adopted daughter on the cheek. The second he made contact her eyes flew open.

"I did it!" Jessica proclaimed.

"Did what?" Bardock asked.

"I reached Gerald's rational mind!" Jessica said. "He's in control of himself again1"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the fight raged on around him, Gerald's eyes slowly opened.

"Father!" Gerald's voice boomed like thunder.

Gerald balled up his great fists, each on as large as a pick-up truck, tight and closed his eyes and started yelling. Vast energies began to swirl around him. He began to shrink in size, his face lost its ape features and became a human visage once again. His chest and face cleared of fur.

Gerald became the youngest Super Saiyan level four in history.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger had Coldar on the ropes. His anger at him was fueled by Coldar's earlier attack on him, but mostly because he tried to kill his son. Roger was in a blind fury that he had never felt before. Coldar was reduced to whimpering.

"Father!" Roger heard from behind him. The voice sounded like Gerald's, but it was impossibly deep for a boy of his age.

Roger turned his head to see a man who was his mirror image.

"W-who are y-you?" Roger asked.

"It's me, Gerald." Gerald looked a bit taken aback by his father's question.

"But you're an adult!" Roger said shocked.

Gerald looked at his hands, then down at the ground and the rest of his body. "I wonder why?" Gerald finally said.

"We'll figure it out later." Roger turned his attention back to Coldar. Roger knew Coldar's personality. When faced with greater power, he was different that most of the other Icejins that Roger either seen or heard about. Coldar was, at his heart, a coward.

"Well, I wondered what happened to her." Gerald said and suddenly took off.

"Alright Coldar, you have one, and only one chance to live. I want the antidote to the poison you gave King Vegeta's assassin, and I want it now!" Roger screamed in his face.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" Coldar tried to look defiant but only achieved a sort of frightened rat look.

Roger put the palm of his hand right on Coldar's face and began to power up a Kamehameha. "You have roughly five seconds to start talking.

"Ka......."

"Stupid monkey!" Coldar spat

"Me....... Insults will not help you."

Coldar remained silent glaring at Roger.

"Ha......"  
  
Still nothing.

"Me..... One more syllable left Coldar."

"Wait!" Coldar exclaimed suddenly as the ki in Roger's hand started to burn his skin. "Damned you! The Antidote is in the lab!" 

Roger maintained the ki in his hand. "And where is the lab?"

"It was four floors under the palace. Sub-basement four they called it. It was heavily fortified, it should still be there." Coldar said.

"Thank you Coldar, see how pleasant things can be when we cooperate?" Roger teased.

Coldar just fumed.

Gerald flew back up with a very beaten and battered Icia.

"Look what I found dad!" Gerald exclaimed.

"He might have an adult's body, but his mind is still that of a child." Roger thought and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jessica, Bardock, Raditz, and Kirillin ran up to them.

"Jessica says that something is wrong! The planet is going to blow up!" Raditz exclaimed.

"We can't leave until we get that antidote!" Roger said as he zoomed off towards the site where the palace once stood with Coldar tucked under his arm.

"I'm coming with you!" Jessica and Gerald said in unison.


	8. Roger's Horrible Decision

Raditz, Kirillin, and Bardock took off following Roger, Gerald, and Jessica.

"Why is he in an adult form?" Kirillin wondered.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a theory." Bardock said. "Kakkarot told me the story about when he was wished back to being a child. Later, he became a Super Saiyan level four and while he was in that form, his body shifted back to being adult."

"Yeah, I remember all of that." Kirillin said.

"Well, my theory is that the energies of a Super Saiyan level four are too great for a child's body to handle. We Saiyans must have some sort of defense mechanism that changes our entire metabolic structure to prevent us from blowing up." Bardock surmised. "When Gerald powers down, he will more than likely become a child again."

"Sounds like a good theory." Raditz said. 

Roger set down at the site of the palace and began to power up. He let his ki remove layer after layer of rubble and dirt and sent it flying a few dozen yards. Finally, an opening presented itself.

"That must be it!" Roger exclaimed as he flung himself headlong into the open elevator shaft."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku had not felt this weak and helpless since he collapsed from his heart virus while fighting Android 19. He couldn't fight it anymore; he was lying on his back slowly sliding into oblivion. What little energy he did have left was used to hold tight to Vegeta. Goku could no longer sense Vegeta's ki. It had gone so low that it wasn't impacting on Goku's senses. Goku chuckled. "Not that my senses are all that great right now." Goku thought to himself. 

  
Goku started to hear a howling sound. It was an eerie sound that sounded like thousands of banshees wailing into the night. Goku looked ahead and with some difficulty focused his exhausted eyes. He saw a vast whirlpool of blackness that had only one purpose, to bring Vegeta's soul into the next dimension.

"At least King Yamma will grant us our bodies again when we get there." Goku thought.

Goku wondered briefly if it wasn't all for the best after all. He wondered if his and Vegeta's time was long passed. After all, by rights they should have probably have died of old age by now any ways.

But there was just something in this Saiyan that would not give up with out a fight. Something that seen death as a defeat, and he would never accept defeat.

Goku gathered up what little energy remained in his body and tried once again to stop their forward progress.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger went down to what he thought was four floors when he came to the outer doors of the elevator. Wasting no time, he blasted the doors and flew into a large room that was filled with scientific equipment. Rows of beakers lined one wall full of shelves. 

Roger's mouth dropped open at what he saw next.

Across the lab, on the back wall in three layers was what looked like about a dozen "sleeper" chambers, each one held an Icejin/Saiyan hybrid.

"Father!" Gerald gasped, his power began to rise immediately.

Roger watched his son and wondered how his power could be rising even further. Then he realized that neither he nor Gerald had engaged their mystic powers yet. Gerald was tapping into a deep well of power that lay beneath his Super Saiyan powers.

Gerald's power was still rising. The ground began to shake.

"Calm down son before you bring the roof down on us." Roger smiled.

Gerald was shaken from his reverie. "Oh, sure dad." Gerald smiled a crooked grin.

The rest of the team joined them and had the same reaction as Gerald.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Kirillin said.

A new sense of urgency swept over Roger. He sensed that time was growing too short, for them, and for Goku and Vegeta.

"Okay Icejin, where is it?" Roger shook Coldar.

"Where's what?" Coldar smirked.

Roger powered up a ki ball and pointed it right at the Icejin's face. "THE DAMNED ANTIDOTE YOU IDIOT!"

Coldar cringed back as if he'd been struck. "I-It's over there!" Coldar pointed to a shelf just above what looked like an operating table.

Roger flew over dragging Coldar by the scruff of the neck and tossed the table away. "Which bottle? Lie to me and you will die!"

"That one right there! The one with the green label! Coldar practically screamed.

Roger reached for the indicated bottle.

"Uncle Roger, he's lying. I don't know which bottle it is, but that one is not the antidote." Jessica said.

Roger broke; he'd had enough. Violently Roger threw Coldar to the floor and powered up. He then vaporized both of Coldar's legs, below the knees. 

Coldar's scream caused everyone but Roger to cover his or her ears. It also shocked them. Never had mild-mannered Roger behaved this way before.

"Coldar!" Roger yelled to get the Icejin's attention. "This is your very last chance. I want that antidote, and I want it now. Lie again, and I will take off your arms."

"It's there! Right there! The orange bottle!" The Icejin wailed through his pain.

"Jessica?" Roger inquired in his mind.

"He's n-not l-lying this t-time." Jessica stammered, truly shocked at seeing Roger act so ruthlessly.

Roger grabbed the bottle and tucked it in his pocket.

"Good, let's get out of here! Everyone come here and make contact!" Roger ordered.

"You realize that these creatures were created for the sole purpose of destroying our race, don't you?" Bardock said morbidly.

"Yes, so?" Roger said already knowing where Bardock was going.

"So, if we let even one of them survive, it would be a grave mistake on our part." Raditz finished for his father.

"That's murder!" Roger exclaimed, but even as the words left his lips he knew they were right. He knew that the Saiyan race would know no peace until these creatures were destroyed, or the Saiyans themselves were destroyed.

"Wait! Goku would find another way!" Kirillin spoke up "He wouldn't just kill them!"

Roger knew that they were waiting on him to make a decision. They had accepted him as the leader of this group. Even Kirillin, Raditz, and Bardock had accepted his leadership despite the fact that they were older, and were original Saiyans.

Roger could see nothing but nightmares for the Saiyans if these hybrids were allowed to live, and worse, allowed the time needed to become adept with their new powers and skills.

"What would Goku do?" Roger mumbled. To destroy someone in a battle was one thing, but these creatures were in suspended animation or something, completely helpless. 

But they were Icejins, which means that they would survive the destruction of this planet and could breathe in space.

"Kirillin. I'm not Goku. I can't let that dictate my decision. And unfortunately, I don't see much choice other than destroying these creatures." Roger hung his head and looked over at Coldar whose eyes were as big as saucers.

Suddenly there came a deep rumble in the planet's core.

"It's started Uncle Roger!" Jessica said.

A small quake shook the room.

"Raditz, you and Kirillin take the kids back up the shaft. Bardock and I will be up momentarily. " Roger said solemnly.

Pieces of mortar and stone fell from the ceiling.

"Hahahaha! You will never be able to get off the planet in time now!" Coldar raised his upper body off the floor.

Roger just stared past him, hating and regretting what he knew he had to do next. He powered up to Super Saiyan level five.

Roger began to power up as far as he could go, the whole time weighing the options in his head. He was desperately trying to find a viable excuse to let the Icejins live. In the end, he found nothing but gloom and despair for the Saiyans, and for the entire universe, if these creatures lived. Not even Earth would be safe from them.

A large ki aura built up around Roger. Roger calmly walked over grabbed Coldar by the scruff of the neck and threw him bodily towards where the other Icejins lay resting in their chambers.

Roger took a look into Bardock's eyes. Bardock seen the anguish and knew that Roger would be changed forever by this decision. 

Roger turned back towards the Icejins.

"20X Ka.... Me..... Ha.... Me.... Haaa....."

"Wait! We can talk.... Stop!" Coldar looked into Roger's eyes just before he died.

Roger released a huge Kamehameha wave straight at the Icejins. The wave struck and immediately vaporized everything along the wall, including the wall. The wave traveled through the ground digging creating a huge tunnel, which collapsed in numerous places. The wave emerged from the ground and continued out into space in a straight line.

"May Yamma have mercy on my soul." Roger said.

Suddenly a violent quake hit causing the floor to crack and larger stones to dislodge from the ceiling.

Roger turned on his heel and walked up to Bardock. "Let's get the hell out of here." With a moment concentration, Roger and Bardock disappeared from the lab.

Kirillin, Raditz, Jessica, and Gerald felt Roger power up, they felt the Kamehameha wave build up, and they saw the attack tear part of the planet away. They also felt the kis of the Icejins wink out.

Roger and Bardock appeared in front of them. For an instant, Roger's eyes locked with Jessica's. He saw something there that he'd never seen before. Uncertainty, fear, and worse, fear of him. This hurt Roger deeply. It felt like someone stuck a knife in his guts and kept turning the blade. He looked into his son's eyes and seen something different. His son's eyes held a questioning look. Gerald didn't quite fully understand the import of what just happened. Roger decided to take great pains to explain it to him when they got back.

The planet in the meantime was breaking up. The team flew up into the air just as the ground beneath them became a sea of molten lava.

Roger looked at the planet. Even in death it was beautiful to behold. The green of vegetation and forest was gone, to be replaced by the oranges and reds of molten lava and explosions. Roger stretched out his senses for he learned long ago that a planet has a sort of ki of it's own. An energy of life, of heat, of wind, of rock grinding against rock and one could feel these things if they concentrated hard enough. Gohan had taught him that as he had learned it from his father.

Roger shuddered as he suddenly thought about what Gohan would think about his actions today. 

"Umm... Roger? I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have to leave now." Jessica said. "We only have seconds left before this planet blows up." 

Roger looked at Jessica, but he was looking through her instead of at here.

"Everyone make contact" Roger finally said with sadness in his voice. Everyone either touched Roger, or touched someone that was touching Roger.

"Everyone ready?" Roger tried to smile and failed.

Roger concentrated and the team disappeared.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku was all but drained of energy. His arms were on fire from maintaining his hold on the Saiyan King. Vegeta had not regained consciousness in quite some time and Goku had lost track of the King's ki some time ago. Had Goku not thought his own abilities to sense ki had not been impaired, he would have thought that Vegeta was already dead.

The spinning black vortex loomed large as they approached closer, and closer.

"Vegeta. I-I'm sorry. I t-tried. It looks l-like I can't win this one old friend." Goku said knowing that Vegeta couldn't hear.

"K-kakkarot." A weak voice reached Goku's sensitive ears. He looked down into Vegeta's face. His eyes were open, bloodshot and tired looking.

The briefest, smallest of smiles passed over Vegeta's features.

"G-Goku." Vegeta said weakly.

Goku knew that there was something Vegeta wanted to get off his chest. It was the only time Vegeta ever got sappy enough to call him by his given Earth name.

"Promise me we will w-we fight in t-t-the other w-world?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes we w-will, Vegeta. I'm sure that King Yamma will give us back our bodies." Goku said. "We will probably even be allowed to go to the Nexus, just like always."

Vegeta smiled again. "So, n-nothing will r-really change for us t-then? I'll k-k-kick your ass in life and d-death!" Vegeta stammered out.

"I wouldn't have it any o-other way, my King." Goku used Vegeta's honorarium.

A small smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. Goku remembered that smirk from the very first time he and Vegeta met. The memory brought a smile to his face.

"Y-You wait until n-n-now to s-show me t-the p-roper r-r-respect?" Vegeta kept smirking.

"No V-Vegeta. I have always r-respected you." Goku said honestly.

"Y-You a-are a g-g-good f-friend G-Goku." Vegeta slipped back into unconsciousness, a single tear slid down the King's cheek.

"As have you Vegeta." Goku smiled. Only once before had he seen Vegeta shed tears, and that was years ago. It made Vegeta seem more "human" to Goku. "I always knew you were just a softie."

It was only a matter of minutes now until they would be sucked into the vortex and taken from this life, probably forever this time. Goku braced himself and kept his hold on Vegeta. Wherever the Saiyan King went, Goku planned on going too.

Goku almost laughed. If he'd been stronger, he might have been able to do it. Goku slipped into unconsciousness, but even then his arms held tight to King Vegeta.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Turles, Nappa, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Abigail and Bulma sat in the room where Goku and Vegeta's physical forms were struggling to stay alive.

Bulma would look at the clock frequently. "Where are they!" She finally blew up.

"They've been gone over a day!" Bulma lamented. "There isn't much time left!"

Chi-Chi looked up from feeding Gotarm. "I don't know Bulma. They should have been back by now."

Suddenly several lights started flashing and a blaring alarm sounded above King Vegeta's bed. Bulma rushed over and examined the panel before shutting off the alarm.

"Dende help us! He's gone into Cardiac Arrest!" Bulma yelled to no one in particular.

"Nappa! Come here!" Bulma ordered.

"Yes my Queen!" Nappa took a position next to Bulma.

"See what I am doing? These are called heart compressions. Can you do these without breaking the King's ribs?" Bulma asked.

"Of course!" Nappa watched Bulma do a few more compressions as she gave Nappa specific instructions.

Bulma then moved aside to let the large Saiyan do the job. "Good Nappa! You're a natural! Keep doing it, I'll be right back!"

Bulma raced out the door and into a small room adjacent to the room where Goku and Vegeta had been put and momentarily ran out with a rather large looking cart full of what looked to be medical equipment.

"Your Majesty! Vegeta's stopped breathing!" Turles called out frantically.

Bulma raced back into the room with the crash cart in front of her. She immediately took out a bag-breather and without ceremony, shoved the tube down Vegeta's throat. Then she started to squeeze the bag at regular intervals timing it opposite of Nappa's heart compressions.

"Okay, Turles, squeeze this bag just like I'm doing it now. Understand?" Bulma asked.

"Yes your Majesty." Turles said.

"Good! That's good Turles, just like that!" Bulma exclaimed.

She turned around and grabbed to objects from the cart, and a tube of something else. She spread the stuff from the tube onto the paddles, and then on King Vegeta's chest and upper abdomen. She then put the faces of the paddles together and rubbed them around a bit.

"Okay guys, when I say clear, you take your hands off the king, do you understand? Make sure that no part of your body is touching the King, or the table he's laying on, okay?" Bulma said.

"Okay, we're ready when you are." Turles and Nappa said.

Bulma turned and twisted a few dials on the cart, then flipped a switch. A high pitched whine started to come from the cart. The whine grew in volume and frequency until it started to hurt the ears of the other Saiyans.

"Clear!" Bulma yelled and Turles and Nappa threw their hands up in front of them to indicate they were clear. Bulma pressed a little blue button on the side of the cart.

There was a crackle and the distinct smell of ozone in the air as Vegeta's body jumped a few inches off the bed. 

Bulma took a quick look at the monitor, no heartbeat.

"Okay, go back to what you were doing guys!" Bulma ordered.

Nappa and Turles restarted the CPR.

Bulma looked back at the cart. Vegeta's Saiyan physiology wouldn't respond to normal human level voltage. She set the machine at its highest setting then flipped the switch again.

Again the power built up.

"Clear!" Bulma ordered.

Bulma hit her mate with the paddles again and his body jumped off the table almost a foot. Bulma quickly checked the monitors again. There was a weak but steady heartbeat.

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know how long it would last, but she had saved her husband for now.

All of a sudden, the room got six people fuller as Roger and crew materialized in front of the beds.

"Well?" Bulma looked hopeful at Roger.

"We obtained the antidote." Roger said coldly as he removed it from his pocket and handed it to Bulma.

Bulma took a brief look into Roger's eyes as she took the antidote. She didn't like what she saw there, but she didn't have the time for questions now. She took the bottle and rushed over to the cart. She opened up a drawer and took out a syringe.

"Are you sure this is the antidote?" Bulma asked.

"Reasonably sure, thanks to Jessica." Bardock answered.

Roger went to a corner of the room and kept quiet.

"Well, there's no time to test it and there's nothing to lose at this point." Bulma stated flatly.

Bulma loaded up the syringe and checked it for air bubbles. Satisfied, Bulma injected her husband.

Everyone crossed their fingers and waited for several long minutes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku's eyes slowly opened. Something changed. Something was different. Goku suddenly felt stronger. The force pulling on Vegeta's body and the vortex were gone.

"What's happening?" Goku thought. 

The mindscape seemed lighter somehow.

"Well, I guess there is no where to go except back the way we came." Goku tested his ki to see if he had enough to fly, and he did, barely, but he was gaining strength by the second. Gratefully, Goku noticed that Vegeta was also gaining strength. He was still shaky, but he could stay in the air. He flew as fast as he could back towards where they had started. Something told Goku there was something waiting for them.

Something Good!


	9. Healing

"They're getting stronger!" Bulma yelled joyfully. "The antidote seems to be working!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi hugged with Abigail, and Jessica joining in. Kirillin, Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, Gohan, and Gerald smiled and congratulated each other on the success of the mission.

Over in the corner Roger nodded his head and teleported away. Nobody noticed for a few minutes.

Yambia entered the room and looked around. "I thought I felt Roger's ki here." She said.

Bardock looked over to the last place he seen Roger. "He was just right there." Bardock pointed.

Yambia stretched out her senses and couldn't feel him. She tried to communicate with her husband, but received no reply across their bond. It was if he had shut himself off from her.

"I can't sense him at all!" Yambia said distressed. "This isn't like Roger at all! What has happened? And who the hell are you!?"

Gerald looked down at his self. "Oh, sorry mom!" 

Gerald sighed and powered down. As he did, his form shrank back to that of an 11-year old boy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH" Yambia screamed turning towards Bardock, Raditz, Kirillin, and Jessica. "What the h-hell happened to Gerald?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger teleported to the farthest ki he could sense on the planet and flew as far from that as he could. He touched down on the top of a small mountain. It was rainy, and windy, and cold. Roger didn't feel a bit of it. His body was numb. His mind was totally turned inward.

"How strange. In just a few short hours I went from a being secure in his moral convictions to a cold-blooded murderer." Roger thought. 

Roger let the wind-driven rain pelt against his skin. The howl of the wind offered him no comfort. Roger had never suppressed his ki this low before, but he didn't think he could handle anyone's company right then.

His thoughts raced between total guilt, and pseudo rationalization. 

"It was self-defense wasn't it?" Roger thought. "They would have killed all of us if given the chance."

Then Roger remembered the look in Jessica's eyes and another wave of guilt tore at his heart.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Let go of me you low class baka!" Vegeta suddenly pushed himself away from Goku. "I won't have you carting me about like an infant!"

"Vegeta! You're awake and much stronger!" Goku said elated.

"No thanks to you, Kakkarot! Do you know how long I've been smelling your armpits! A lesser Saiyan would have died immediately!" Vegeta floated up a few feet further. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Goku smiled. "Same old Vegeta." He thought to himself.

"Well, I'm not sure, but when the force dragging us along disappeared, I figured that the best thing to do was to get back to where we started." Goku said.

"Well, I don't know, but without any other logical choices that way is as good as any." Vegeta said. "Let's go!"

Vegeta and Goku flew for around an hour, or what seemed like an hour, until they arrived at a portal of sorts. It glowed with a white light.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Goku said.

"I don't know, but every fiber of my being says we should go through." Vegeta said.

"I think so too." Goku smiled.

"After you Kakkarot." Vegeta waved towards the portal.

"No really Vegeta, you are too kind, but a low class such as I should never go before the King of all the Saiyans." Goku smiled wide.

Vegeta smirked. "Together then?" 

"Let's do it." Goku agreed.

"Okay. On your mark... Get Ready..... Go!!!!" Vegeta said as he and Goku started running towards the portal. Just as they reached it, Vegeta stopped and shoved Goku through the opening.

"Hey! No fair....." Goku's voice dwindled as he disappeared.

"Hahahahahaha! Kakkarot! I always get my way!" Then Vegeta jumped through the portal.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone's attention had riveted on an obviously upset Yambia.

"Cough!... Quiet down! Can't you see your king is trying to sleep!" Came a weak but regal voice from issued from the hospital bed.

"Chi-Chi. I'm starved! What's the chances a Saiyan could get a decent meal around here!" Goku teased.

Everyone turned towards the bed in stunned silence. Then Kirillin smiled and started laughing.

"Goku! Don't you ever change!" Kirillin said as everyone else cheered and welcomed the two warriors back from the brink of death.

"Alright! Enough! Woman stop slobbering all over me!" Vegeta finally said after letting it go on for a conspicuously long period of time.

"How'd I get here anyway?" Goku asked.

"Bulma sighed." It's a long story guys."

"Well we seem to have nothing but time right now." Vegeta said. "Somebody better start talking before I get angry!"

So everyone started telling the story with each person filling in his or her own set of details.

At one point in the story, Bardock, Raditz, Gerald, Kirillin, and Jessica became very evasive about what happened in the lab other than Roger retrieved the antidote. Vegeta's sharp mind picked this up immediately.

"Stop!" Vegeta said. "What happened to Coldar?" 

"Sire?" Bardock stalled.

"What happened to Coldar and Icia?" Vegeta repeated impatiently.

"Oh! Icia? I don't know." Kirillin said. "I thought Gerald had her."

"I did, but I kind of lost track of her when...." Gerald trailed off.

"When what dammit!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sire, that information is highly personal." Bardock said.

"Personal to who?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Personal to Roger." Jessica said.

Vegeta looked at the team members one at a time. These warriors were loyal to each other. Who ever picked them for this mission couldn't have asked for a finer crew. Vegeta's expression softened a bit.

"Okay, that will be all for now. However Bardock, I expect the team leader to file a full report with my before tomorrow, and that includes the missing details. Do you understand?" Vegeta assumed that Bardock was the leader.

"Roger was the team leader and he's missing at the moment." Raditz spoke up.

"Missing?" Vegeta stretched out his ki and couldn't sense the saddened warrior at all.

"Is he dead?" Vegeta said.

"No, I believe he is hiding his ki so we can't find him, for now any way." Bardock answered.

"Now wait just a damned minute!" I'm Roger's wife and I demand to know what you are not telling us!" 

Yambia's ki started to rise along with her anger.

"She's right you know." Goku said. "She deserves to know what happened." Goku said.

Everyone looked at the team members. The team members looked at each other and came to a consensus.

Bardock spent the next few minutes filling in the missing details.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment contemplating what he or she had heard.

"What a moral dilemma!" Gohan finally said. "To kill, or to risk the annihilation of your race, and the enslavement of the universe!" Gohan felt sorry for Roger that he had to face such a decision.

"I don't see what the problem is." Vegeta said. "Letting them live would have been a mistake!"

"That's what Bardock and I said as well." Raditz offered.

"I think Roger made a good decision." Yambia said. "I really can't think of any reason to let them live and about a billion reasons why they shouldn't."

"Remember though that although Roger has the body of a Saiyan, his mind and experiences are that of a human." Goku offered. "Although some humans do kill, most are good people that are taught that killing is almost always wrong except in matters of self-defense."

"But this was self-defense!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He knew the risks of letting them live."

"It's not that simple." Bulma said softly. "Roger would have no problem with this if he killed them in combat as a matter of protecting himself or others. But these icejins were totally helpless. Most of them died without even knowing what hit them, or even seeing the face of their opponent."

"There wasn't time for a prolonged battle." Jessica said. "As it was we made it off that planet with about a minute to spare before it blew. Roger was not only forced to make such a horrible decision, but he was only given seconds to do so. I have to admit, for a few minutes I was scared of him for his behavior. But under the circumstances, I don't think he was really given much choice."

"I don't like his decision, but I have to agree." Goku said. "He really wasn't left with too many options."

"If we were all just regular Saiyans, this conversation would probably not even be happening." Bardock said. "But Roger isn't a regular Saiyan, and this incident has hurt him to the core. I felt it."

"We have to find him!" Yambia said. "I hate this! I can't even feel him through our bond!"

"What? That's impossible! That would mean that Roger's completely disassociating himself!" Vegeta said.

"What does that mean?" Goku said.

"It could mean that he is contemplating something horrible!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta stood shakily to his feet. "We've got to find him!"

"Oh no you don't mister!" Bulma reacted. "You're not fully recovered yet."

Vegeta swayed unsteadily. "I'm fine woman! Now get out of my way!" Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes with that, "Please, I have to do this!" look.

Bulma stepped out of the way. "Fine! But if you collapse out there don't say I didn't warn you!"

Bulma knew that Vegeta and Rogers had shared some experiences together, but he didn't know he cared for him like this.

"Kakkarot! Get the hell out of that bed and see if you can possibly make yourself less useless!" Vegeta ordered.

Goku smiled. "That sure is a funny way of asking for help."

Vegeta glared daggers at him.

"Okay! Okay King Vegeta! I'm up, see? What do you want me to do?" Goku chuckled.

"My ability to sense ki is.. ummm... impaired right now, probably due to the poison. Since next to mine your ability to sense ki is the best, see if you can find Roger." Vegeta knew that at least half a dozen people on the planet had more sensitivity to ki than he did, but he wouldn't admit it. He was right about one thing; Goku's ability was the best.

Goku concentrated a bit for several seconds, a frown came on his face. Goku then put two fingers to his head and concentrated harder, then harder still. His frown kept deepening. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Roger is not on this planet, or on any planet near here." Goku said.

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed. "How is that possible? Your ki senses are on the blink or something, try again!"

Goku repeated the same processes.

"No, I assure you that if Roger was on this planet, I would know." Goku said.

"S-Search the o-other world" Yambia said.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Goku repeated the process once again.

"Nope, isn't there either." Goku finally said.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Where the hell could he be?" Bardock exclaimed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger was so withdrawn into himself that he didn't notice that the rain had stopped, or the wind had died down, he didn't notice the 40-degree temperature change.

A small ki ball landed a few feet from Roger.

Roger immediately went into a defensive stance looking around frantically for the source of the attack.

"What? What happened? Wait, I know this place. This is Tao Kaioshin's world. What am I doing here?" Roger asked.

Since no answer seemed forthcoming, Roger began to look around. The Ultimate Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Oh Great! Add "Trespassing on God's planet " to my list of sins King Yamma!" Roger bemoaned.

Roger continued to look around and his eyes caught sight of The Eternity Pool. Curious, he walked over to it. He tried not to look in, afraid of what he might see, but something seemed to be compelling him to look into the water.

Roger didn't see anything at first and was about to turn away when the water started to swirl and churn. After a few seconds, an image began to form on the surface.

It was he. He was standing in the lab; Bardock was several steps behind him. Coldar was at his feet. It was at the point where he made his fateful decision.

Only this time he didn't grab Coldar and toss him. This time he didn't fire the 20X Kamehameha wave. This time, he turned to Coldar.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you!" Roger then turned on his heal and left the lab with Bardock.

"Is he trying to say this is the decision I should have made?" Roger thought.

The water started churning again. Then another image formed. It seemed to be several years later on the Planet Vegeta. Gerald and Jessica were both about five years older. Jessica a young woman, and Gerald in his late teens. Incredibly, King Vegeta was bouncing a baby on his knee. Roger himself was talking to Jessica on the other side of the room.

Suddenly Tora broke into the chamber.

"What is the meaning of this Tora!" Vegeta yelled handing the baby to Bulma.

"Sire! An Icejin ship has just dropped out of hyperspace and is in orbit around the planet!" Tora exclaimed.

"What?" Vegeta screamed. "Get every warrior you can muster! We are going to protect this planet!"

Vegeta, Tora, Gerald, Jessica, and Roger powered up and took off out the window.

What followed next was a blur of battle images. Two dozen Icejin/Saiyan hybrids, and hundreds of Icejins poured from the ship in high orbit and descended on the planet. Roger watched, unable to rip his eyes away, as all the people he knew and loved were destroyed. All except on.

Finally even King Vegeta himself succumbed.

Then Coldar with his robotic legs threw the death ball that destroyed the planet.

"So. You think you made the wrong decision?" The Ultimate Kai said in Roger's mind.

"I don't know! Even if my decision were the correct one for the Saiyans, does the ends justify the means?" Roger was practically in tears.

"Hmmm...... That is a good question. Look back into the pool at the great and terrible power that avenges the Saiyan Race. You did notice that Goku was not killed by the Icejins, right?" The Ultimate Kai asked.

"Yes, I did notice that." Roger asked curiously.

"He, Chi-Chi, Gotarm and Kirillin went back to Earth to visit some relatives." Tao Kaioshin pointed out. "Look into the pool again."

Again the water churned. This time the image was of an incredible warrior that had achieved the Ultimate Saiyan level. He was in space above the Icejin homeworld.

Gotarm's eyes glowed briefly, and the planet exploded. Not only that, but every Icejin anywhere in the universe fell down dead. Even those with Icejin blood in their veins.

"That's Goku's son!" Roger said. "Why did he do that?"

"The Icejins destroyed Earth, including his mother and father." Tao Kaioshin answered.

"E-Earth?" Roger stammered.

"You knew that if you let them live that the destruction of Earth was a possibility." Tao Kaioshin stated flatly. "Additionally, the Icejin/Saiyan hybrids transmute the Icejins until none are left. They stage a reign of terror unparalleled in history. Eventually there are only two type of beings, Icejins, and slaves.

"Perhaps, sometimes, the ends do justify the means." Tao Kaioshin finished.

"B-But, how do I make those decisions! I'm not you! I don't have perfect knowledge! I don't want to play God!" Roger screamed in his mind dropping to his knees.

"You use the intelligence you have been given." The Ultimate Kai answered. "You are the compilation of a great deal of work and effort you know. You have been given the knowledge and experience of great people. Rogalle is in there, you even have retained information from the people you've merged with. Piccolo, Nail, Kame, and even Vegeta are all contributors to your knowledge and decision making abilities. You made a human decision based on that knowledge, made it for good reasons, and carried it through. In the process you saved trillions of living beings from death or enslavement. In your place, under the same circumstances, I would have done the same as you."

Roger was shocked at that statement.

"Now you know why I've separated myself from the affairs of the living. Well, mostly any way." Tao Kaioshin smiled in Roger's mind.

"Look, I cannot tell you how to feel, or how to deal with your own conscience in this matter, all I will say is that you shouldn't beat yourself up over this." Tao Kaioshin said.

"I'll try not to. It may be awhile before I can stop though." Roger said.

"I understand, but I think you can heal now." Tao Kaioshin returned. "Okay, off with you then."

Before Roger managed to thank him, the Ultimate Kai teleported Roger back to the corner he was in before he teleported away from the medical facility.

After Roger was gone, Tao Kaioshin smirked. "I know how you feel Roger. Sometimes I don't like playing God either."

Roger managed to materialize into the middle of WWIII.

"And just where the hell do you think they should start looking Vegeta! Goku has already said that he's not on the planet, or even in this damned quadrant of the Galaxy!"

In the meantime, Goku who had not stopped trying to find Roger snapped his head around to look at him.

"Ohhhhhh!! So that's where you were! I would have never guessed!" Goku said.

"That's King Vegeta to you woman, and I don't care where they start looking! We're not going to sit here on our ass while Roger is missing just because Kakkarot's head is on the fritz!" Vegeta yelled.

"Umm.. Guys?" Goku tried to get Bulma and Vegeta's attention.

One by one, everyone started looking where Goku was looking and seen Roger. Yambia ran to him and embraced her mate. Everyone else smiled and greeted him.

"Maybe Kakkarot's head is like a television! It needs a couple of good kicks to get it working!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well that certainly explains the frequency of our broken televisions on Earth!" Bulma yelled back.

"Guys?" Goku tried again.

"That wasn't my fault! That guy should have never of cheated on his mate! I had to blast him!" Vegeta said.

"That was a soap opera you baka!" Bulma was red in the face. 

"GUYS!" Goku yelled.

"WHAT?!?!?" Bulma and Vegeta glared at Goku.

"I found Roger." Goku answered.

"What? Really? Where?" Vegeta said

"Over there." Goku pointed to a place over Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta and Bulma turn and see Roger.

"You know Kakkarot, you really could have told us sooner!" Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Ummm... Sorry... I guess.." Goku scratched the back of his head.

After a few minutes of lively talk, Bulma notices the invisibility belt around Kirillin's waist. She noticed that the entire team had them.

"What's that?" She pointed to Kirillin's belt.

"Oh! I forgot all about this! You'll love this!" Kirillin reaches down and turns the knob. He disappears from sight.

"It's an invisibility belt!" Kirillin's disembodied voice exclaimed

Kirillin reappeared.

"That reminds me Kirillin. We have a promise to keep." Roger said.

"That's right! In all the excitement, I almost forgot about it!"

Goku remembered that part of the story.

"It's hard to believe that Tien is a prince!" Goku said.

"I don't know about being a prince, but I always figured that he was not from Earth." Vegeta said. 

"Who wants to go with Kirillin and I?" Roger said.

"Vegeta why don't you go!" Bulma said.

"What? How can I possibly leave! I'm the King! I have responsibilities here!" Vegeta protested.

"Come on Vegeta! You haven't been out of that Palace for anything but official duties and sparing with Goku for months!" Bulma said. "You need the time away! Besides, this would be a great opportunity to see if these people want to trade with us!"

Vegeta looked at his mate. "Very well then." Vegeta said out loud. "Besides, this might turn into something interesting." He thought.

"I'll go!" Gerald said.

"Count me in this time!" Yambia said.

"Me too!" Chi-Chi volunteered.

"I think I'm sitting this one out." Jessica begged off.

"Nappa and I missed the first trip, so we will join the team for this trip." Turles said.

"Good! Bardock?" Roger asked.

"I think Raditz and I have had enough adventure for one day. Besides, this sounds more like a diplomatic mission than anything else. I think we'll stay here." Bardock answered.

"Goku?" Roger asked.

"No! Goku is not going!" Chi-Chi spoke up. "I want an adventure to tell everyone about, and if Goku is there, he will just do everything and save the day and no one else will even notice me! Besides, I've been training!"

Chi-Chi threw a barrage of punches and kicks into the air. Even Vegeta had to admit to himself that her speed was impressive. Her ki had grown considerably since the last time he saw her as well.

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it Chi-Chi, I'll stay here." Goku looked hurt.

"Well, if Chi-Chi is going, then I am too!" Abigail said. 

Raditz had been training his mate for the past eight years. "Show them what you can do!"

Abigail smiled. "Here I goooo!!" 

Abigail flashed into Super Saiyan level Two.

"Ha! You're not the only one!" Chi-Chi yelled as she followed suit.

"Chi-Chi! When did you start doing that?" Goku looked dumbfounded. Vegeta's jaw almost hit the floor.

"About three months ago. Right after Gotarm was born." Chi-Chi said.

"You guys power down! The equipment in this facility is sensitive! It will probably all have to be recalibrated now!!

Chi-Chi chuckled. "Alright Bulma. Sorry about that." 

Both ladies powered down to normal.

"Amazing!" Kirillin said.

"Everyone that is going should meet back at the Palace Gates at noon tomorrow. Get something to eat, and get a good night's sleep." Roger said.

Everyone talked for awhile, then broke up and headed out towards their perspective homes. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Author's note: Okay, this marks the end of the Icejin Saga. For those of you that wish to see a King Tien Saga, review and let me know.

Aren't I a stinker? :c)


	10. Tien's Remarkable Life

By popular demand, and some good reviews I bring you...

****

The King Tien Saga.

King Vegeta, Roger, Yambia, Kirillin, Chi-Chi, and Abigail materialized on the planet where they spoke with Korlos. They had been in such a hurry, they didn't think to ask what planet they were on during their previous visit.

"What is this place?" Vegeta asked.

"We don't know the name of it." Roger said. "We really didn't have the time to be sociable before."

"Sociable Saiyans! What next!" Vegeta muttered.

"Hmm... How about a friendly King of all the Saiyans?" Roger smiled.

"You know, it's not to late to have you beheaded or something." Vegeta smirked. 

Vegeta's head suddenly snapped around, he fell into a defensive posture. "I feel a bunch of kis around me, but I don't see a blasted thing!"

Everyone else felt it too.

Vegeta next thought was interrupted when Korlos appeared in front of them, flanked by six Tien lookalikes.

"To answer your question, you are on the planet Gardedose." Korlos bowed low before King Vegeta.

"Did I hear correctly? Do I have the honor of addressing the King of the Saiyans?" Korlos said with great respect.

"Yes. This is King Vegeta of the Royal House." Yambia said.

"Welcome to Gardedose! We are honored to have King Vegeta here!" Korlos said

"One of my people made a promise to you. It would be dishonorable to break it." Vegeta stated plainly, trying to look disinterested in the attention Korlos was lavishing on him. It made Vegeta a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, we have come here to see if you or your representatives would like to accompany us back to Earth to retrieve your lost king" Roger said.

"Yes! Thank you! I will put together an honor guard immediately!" Korlos ran off to see to that chore.

After Korlos was gone, Kirillin spoke up. "You know, I've been thinking. There is every possibility that Tien won't be happy with this."

Vegeta pondered for a moment. "You know, you're right for once. Old three eyes has never struck me as a 'royal' type of person. He's way to independent and will probably not care for the duties that his office will demand."

"Oh, you mean like you care for them?" Abigail smiled prettily. Vegeta shot her one of his death glares, so she hastily added "Sire" to the end of her sentence.

Vegeta's glare softened into a smirk. "Point taken. I just don't think that we should do anything to force Tien into doing something he doesn't want to do. We should do nothing to convince him one way or the other. Let him make his own decisions. Let Korlos and his people ask and do the convincing."

"What if these people insist?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hoping it will not come to that." Kirillin said. "Then there would be only one choice to make. Tien has been our friend for to many years to not take his side, even if it came to a fight."

"Baldy is right again." Vegeta smirked. "We have fought along side him before, we owe him that much."

"You know, "Your Highness", that I haven't been bald for decades now!" Kirillin fumed. "How about dropping the nick?"

Vegeta just smiled.

After about fifteen minutes, Korlos returned with five large men, even bigger than Tien himself, and one woman. It was sometimes difficult to tell the men from the women here, none of these people sported so much as a single hair on their heads or bodies that one could see. No arm hair, no facial hair, nothing. 

"We are ready." Korlos said.

"No, we are not!" Roger looked at Korlos in horror. Roger, and the others, noticed that they were all armed to the teeth. The men all had a side arm of some sort on each hip, and a bandoleer of what looked to be grenades of some sort over each shoulder. Strapped to each one's back, was a rifle of some sort.

"You are not going to my planet armed like that!" Roger exclaimed.

"Your planet?" Korlos said. "But I thought you were from Vegeta?"

"It's a long story." Roger said. "Regardless, you are not going there until you've removed all those weapons."

The Guards all looked at each other. One of the largest among them spoke up. "Surely you wouldn't deny us the ability to defend ourselves? We would be without any sort of protection!"

"As King of the Saiyans, I personally guarantee your safety would on planet Earth. The Earthlings are not strong enough to pose a threat." Vegeta said. "But Roger is right. You cannot take your weapons with you. This is not negotiable."

"Perhaps we should just tell you to go home and go to Earth ourselves!" Korlos threatened.

"You could do that, if you wished, however if you go to Earth armed in that manner, we would have no choice but to consider you hostile invaders, and defend the planet as such. We have people on Earth that can contact us immediately, and some of them are Saiyans." Vegeta warned. 

Vegeta punctuated his threat by raising his power level to just under Super Saiyan level one.

Korlos and all of his people within sight stopped and stared at Vegeta in awe.

"These people must sense ki energy naturally. Even the children appear to have felt that." Roger thought. "What a unique people!"

"I don't like making unilateral decisions, but in this instance it's our way, or no way!" Vegeta powered down.

Korlos walked a short distance away with his guards and began to talk with them.

The woman was standing just sort of giving them the once over. It looked like she was appraising them in some manner. She was smiling. Kirillin thought that was sort of strange right off. He could count on his one hand the number of times he'd actually seen Tien with a genuine smile on his face, and most of the people here didn't appear to be the smiling sort either.

"My name is Katrinka." The woman finally said. "I am the prince's, The one you call Tien, great, great, grand niece. I am the last member of the royal family to have survived."

"Pleased to meet you." Roger said observing his manners. 

This was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Umm... We're friends of the prince." Kirillin finally said.

"How did you become friends?" Katrinka asked.

"Well, it was after he tried to kill us." Kirillin started. "That is me and Goku, especially Goku. They had one dozy of a battle! After that, they became friends."

'Who won?" Katrinka pressed for more information, looking excited at the mention of a fight.

"Goku did, but it was real close." Kirillin smiled

Katrinka's manner and body language visibly fell when Kirillin told her that her prince lost the fight. "Oh.." She said, and stopped talking.

Kirillin looked at the girl, or so he guessed that she was a girl. It was hard to tell age on this planet, she may have been an 80-year old woman for all Kirillin knew. She was quite beautiful, except for that lack of hair thing.

Korlos chose that moment to rejoin the Saiyans. The guards were busy removing their weapons.

"We have agreed to your terms. But be warned, our people would not be pleased if any harm came to us." Korlos said.

"Understood." Vegeta said. "I don't foresee any problems. We are just going to get Tien, and then come back."

"Our ships are this way." Korlos started off.

"Your ships will not be necessary either." Vegeta flagged him back, along with his men. "We have other means of travel."

"Everyone make contact with either myself, or Vegeta." Roger instructed. "By the way, what are your people called?" Roger asked.

"We are the Kladeshians!" Korlos bowed low towards Vegeta.

Everyone made contact with Roger or Vegeta, although the Kladeshians looked pretty uncertain about touching them, or each other.

"I don't know what Tien's ki feels like, so I'm leaving it up to you sire." Roger smiled.

Vegeta put two fingers to his head. "Okay.. There's Trunks.... That feels like Goten and Pan... Where's Bra? Oh! There she is.... The androids don't have ki.... There's the old man.... There's Uub.... He's training with someone.. Seems to be old three-eyes!" Vegeta thought to himself.

"Okay everyone, I found him!" Vegeta said.

Roger took a hold of Vegeta's shoulder and they all disappeared.

Tien looked up through blood as the cut that Uub opened up on his forehead bleed freely.

"Oh my! Tien! I'm so sorry!" Uub apologized. Tien slapped him away.

"Enough! If I'm ever going to reach the next stage of my development then you have to fight me all out! Stop whining every time you injure me!" Tien yelled. "I must get stronger!"

"Tien, my friend, please listen. Did it ever occur to you that you've reached your limit? That humans were not meant to be like Saiyans?" Uub pleased with his friend.

"No damned it! I won't accept that! I can't accept that!" Tien was practically screaming.

"Look, I will train with you, but this obsession you have with me beating you to the point of death everyday is getting you no where." Uub argued. "It's only made you a little stronger.

"I have the Senzu Beans!" Tien retorted.

"That's not the point and you know it!" Uub said exasperated. 

"Look, as long as I can remember, I've only wanted to get stronger. For a long time I used Goku as an excuse to do so. My goal was to train and become stronger than Goku! But that all went out the window the day he became a Super Saiyan. I stood there and watched him transform while he was talking to Future Trunks that day and I knew that I would never be able to match him. For a while I accepted that and tried to live my life as best I could, but then Kirillin beat me! Even Kirillin is stronger than I am! There must be a way to get stronger! To transcend this form like the Saiyans do!" Tien said.

Uub didn't respond. He was staring wide-eyed over Tien's right shoulder. Uub tried to speak.

"T-Tien... L-L-Look t-t-there!" Uub stammered out.

Tien whipped around, fearing a new enemy had shown itself on Earth. Instead what he found was Vegeta, and Kirillin, some other Saiyans he'd never seen before, and a bunch of people that looked just like him.

"V-Vegeta! Kirillin! W-Who are a-all these p-people!" Tien finally managed to stammer out.

"We were in the neighborhood so we thought we'd drop in. We met some family members you may recognize, so we brought them along." Vegeta smirked.

Tien had never fully forgiven Vegeta for killing him the first time they met. He was mostly over it, but there was still just a bit of residual resentment in Tien's brain.

Before Tien could recover from the shock of seeing people that looked just like himself, one of them flew over to him.

"Please look at this." Korlos said extending his hand out. In his hand was what appeared to be a crystal. As his hand extended, palm up, a 3D holographic image formed over the crystal which was glowing a light blue color.

The image looked just like Tien, wearing the robes and crown of a King. "This is your father, our King, who died fighting the Icejins many years ago. "  
  
"My father w-was a King?" Tien said shocked.

"He is King Sarmen III." Korlos said. "You will be King Sarmen the IV."

"What? You want me to be your king?" Tien could not believe his ears. Roger saw Tien swaying a bit from the news. He reached over and slid a large rock under Tien's butt just as the big man sat down. Roger then noticed that it wasn't the news that was wrong with Tien. It looked like he'd been beaten pretty severely. Uub suddenly came towards Tien.

"Here, take this." Uub handed Tien a Senzu Bean.

"Ah, that's better." Tien stood back up after eating the bean. "Kirillin! Is this some sort of joke?"

"Afraid not old friend. We found their planet pretty much by accident. Like the Saiyans, they had been attacked by the Icejin and almost wiped out. They say that your father launched you into space so you would survive. Your ship got off course and landed here on Earth apparently." Kirillin said.

"My earliest memories were when I was adopted by a family. They raised me until I was about four years old. I had a fairly normal life, even started school and had some friends. Some people looked at me funny, having no hair and a third eye and all, one should expect the occasional stares, but all in all, I was pretty happy. Then a few days after having started a new school year, one of my new classmates found it amusing to pick on me. I became afraid of this boy. He was a huge boy for his age. He called me three eyes, and freak, and said I belonged in a circus sideshow, and when he thought no one was looking, he would hit me, or shove me down and kick me. My parents went to the principle and complained, but were told that 'boys will be boys' and that I should expect such treatment all my life, and get used to it because I was so different. A few weeks later, the bully caught me out behind the school and beat the hell out of me. He walked away laughing. That damned laugh! I lay there bleeding, wishing I were stronger somehow, growing angrier and angrier. Then something snapped, energy flooded my body in a way I'd never felt before. There was a blinding flash of light, and when I focused again the boy was lying in a pool of blood with a hole about the size of my fist cut clean through him, dead. There were about 20 witnesses that said that I had fired some sort of weapon they couldn't see at the boy. The neighbors and other people in town thought I was some sort of demon. They said that if I stayed bad luck and disaster would surely destroy them. They burned my parent's house down with my father in it before the police finished their investigation. My mother and I ran away to live in the woods for almost a year when she was attacked by a panther. At first I panicked, then I felt angry. I had lost so much in such a short period of time, so much! I was five years old and I didn't have anything more to lose, so I attacked the panther. To my surprise I defeated the cat with relative ease. I knew that I was strong, at least stronger than my classmates, but I had no idea up to that point that I was so strong. I was too late to save my mother, she called my name weakly. I bent down to hear her and she said. "You're a good boy Tien, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Unfortunately, it would be many years before I believed her. I swore that I would never fear anything ever again that day!

After that I wandered around for three years, killing or stealing what I needed to survive. 

One day I heard a racket outside of the hut I had constructed to sleep the night. I went out to investigate and there were what appeared to be several men chasing a small boy. I thought it odd that the boy's face was painted in such an odd manner. He looked like one of those China Dolls. Anyway, at first I felt that it was none of my business and turned to go, but something in that boy's eyes... He looked so helpless. I ran in and beat the crap out of the men, and their dogs that they were using to track the boy. I turned to the boy and told him he was safe. He ran off into the woods. I could have followed him, but decided not to. A few days later I was cooking some venison when he came out of the woods and approached me.

"Why did you help me?" Choutzu asked suspiciously.

"Looked like you needed it." Tien answered. "Hungry?"

Choutzu eyed the food guardedly. "My name is Choutzu. I am... well was, the prince of the Eastern Kingdom. There's been a revolt; my mother and father were killed. They thought it would cause trouble if they just killed me outright, so they hired some men to kidnap me and bring me to the woods to murder. I broke free from them and was running for my life when you stepped in. How did you defeat all those men?

"Guess I'm pretty strong." Tien said proudly.

Choutzu and I traveled together after that for almost a year. One night just before turning in, we were approached by a rather strange looking old man that asked us if we thought we were tough. Well, I did and I said as much. The old man said that he was the Crane Master and told me I was nothing. I attacked the old man and he cleaned my clock! He beat me with ease and laughed hysterically. Choutzu, trying to protect me, attacked him with no better results. 

"So, you guys live out here all alone huh? You've got no one in this world that cares about you?" The Crane Master teased.

"We care about each other!" Choutzu yelled.

"I see that there is a strong bond between you two. That's good! I think you two will do." The old man cackled.

"Do? Do for what?" Tien said.

"Do as my new students!" The old man answered.

I literally jumped at the chance to be trained by such an experienced fighter. Choutzu didn't like it, but came with me anyway. The training was brutal! He pushed us to our limits and beyond! We trained for years. Training, eating, and sleeping were our only three activities. Unfortunately, the Master also taught us a whole lot of bad habits and attitudes along the way. He sent us out into the world to see how ruthless we could be. How to cheat the ignorant, as he put it. That was when we met Goku for the first time."

"Wow!" Kirillin gasped. "You've never talked about your past before!"

"You never asked." Tien said with a smile.

"Sounds like you've had a rough life." Katrinka said.

"Who are you?" Tien asked.

"I am your great, great, niece. My name is Katrinka." Katrinka answered.

"Is it my imagination, or is she actually flirting with Tien?" Kirillin thought.

"Umm... It's nice to meet you. I've never had an actual blood relative before." Tien said.

"I bet you've been lonely here. Away from your own kind." Katrinka said.

"No, not really. I had Choutzu as a friend until he passed away, and also my wife Lunch. I have a son that went to college and lives in the states now." Tien said innocently.

Katrinka recoiled as if shot. "Y-you m-mated with an o-off-worlder?!?!?" she exclaimed.

Tien scanned the faces of the other Kladeshians and seen the same look of revulsion that he seen on his niece's face.

"Umm.. Yeah." Tien was at a loss for words.

One of the guards started to say something, but Korlos interrupted him. "We all have a lot to discuss, it seems. Perhaps we could all go back to Gardedose?"

"Not quite yet." Vegeta spoke up. Some of us have family here, and would like the chance to see them before we leave. Additionally, I think that Tien, rather King Sarmen IV would like more time to digest the information that has just been thrown at him." 

"Tien looked at Vegeta with a relieved look in his eye. I think one week should be enough time for both." Vegeta continued.

"What's a week?" Korlos asked.

"Seven full rotations of this planet." Chi-Chi spoke up.

"King Vegeta! Surely you of all people must realize that the affairs of state on any world can suffer in that amount of time. "Korlos argued.

"You've been without a king for almost 400 years and your entire culture is going to fall apart over the next week without one? Surely you don't mean to test my intelligence to that extent, do you Korlos?" King Vegeta countered. "Besides, King Sarmen IV has not even decided to take up the office."

"That can't even be in question! He has duties! An obligation to his people!" Korlos looked stunned.

"Perhaps once that was true. However he is now a citizen of this world, and free to make his own decisions." Roger said.

"B-But...." Korlos's face was livid with anger. With some effort, he brought it under control. "I will confer with my men." He said as he turned on his heal and walked fifty or so yards away with his men in two. Once again Katrinka was left standing.

"This isn't what you expected, is it?" Chi-Chi said.

"N-No! Not at all! It's as if he's not of our people at all!" Katrinka whispered. "M-Marrying and mating with and off-worlder!" The look of disgust returned to her face.

"Don't you see? To him, you're the off-worlder!" Chi-Chi said. "Up until today, Tien wasn't sure where he came from, but he always thought he was born here. This has been his home.

"Please don't get me wrong. I have nothing against anyone on this planet, or anywhere else for that matter, but mating with an off-worlder has always been such a taboo in my culture. It's hard to imagine that anyone would do that!" Katrinka said.

"You're forgetting that he is not of your culture, but of the culture of this world." Abigail said. "He is as much a stranger to your culture as I am."

"You don't understand! The people will never accept him as king now!" Katrinka broke into tears and ran off.

"This is catastrophic!" Kardeem said to Korlos. "What the hell are we going to do! We need King Sarmen to take the thrown to reunite the factions, but if it ever gets out that he mated with an off-worlder it will be war for sure!"

"Don't you think I know that! Either way, we are looking at war! This must never get out! We have to find a way to erase all traces of this. No one is to ever know!" Korlos said.

"How are we going to do that?" Kardeem said.

"This planet, and everyone on it must be destroyed. Along with the Saiyans here as well." Korlos whispered.

"You're joking? Did you feel King Vegeta's ki? And he didn't even break a sweat! I still got the impression that he was concealing a large amount of power. After all, these guys have beaten Icejins!" Langlot said.

"I have a plan..." Korlos smiled wickedly.


	11. Tien The Reluctant King

Chi-Chi felt a bit left out. Once again the men seemed to be controlling things.

"Damned it Abigail! I didn't come along to be shut out of things!" Chi-Chi fumed.

"I agree, I love Raditz beyond words to describe, but his chauvinism is sometimes too much to bear." Abigail replied. "By the way, is it me or did you sense a sudden change in mood of our friends over there?"

Yambia started at the word 'chauvinism'. "What does chauvinism mean?" 

"Well, it means that men think they have to rule everything, that they are superior to women." Abigail said. 

"Oh!" Yambia blushed suddenly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Roger called me a chauvinist the other day." Yambia admitted.

Chi-Chi and Yambia laughed. "Well, I guess it could work in either direction, now that you mention it."

"Ladies?" Vegeta said "If you are finished running down the entire male population of the universe, you could join us over here."

Chi-Chi gave Vegeta the look; the Chi-Chi patented warrior-withering look that chilled even Vegeta's heart.

Roger and Kirillin gulped loud enough for Vegeta to hear. The warrior's looked at each other not knowing how to react.

"How about you, Kirillin and Roger join us here, my king?" Chi-Chi said in a low cool voice, her face suddenly radiating a bright smile.

"Ummm... Sure...." Roger said as they walked over to the women.

"Priceless!" Yambia said under her breath. Abigail only smiled in response.

"Did you two feel the same thing we felt? Something has definitely changed with the Kladeshians." Vegeta observed.

"Yes, we were discussing that, among other things." Yambia smiled. "I don't know what is going through those bald heads, but I for one have a bad feeling about it."

"Shame we didn't bring Jessica with us, she might be able to tell us what is going on." Roger said. 

"What is her deal anyway?" Vegeta said nodding towards Katrinka.

"It seems that we are looking at the results of a totally male dominated society." Abigail observed. "Other than when we teleported, she has not been closer than 10 yards or so from the males in her group. They are talking and she has not been invited to participate at all. She only speaks to the males when addressed by them. Other than what is necessary communications, the males shun her almost entirely." Abigail said.

"We noticed that as well." Uub and Tien walked up to the group.

"When we teleported, she placed her hand on my shoulder, and not one of her own people." Yambia said.

"They may be my people, but their customs are strange." Tienshinhan said.

"I've seen many male dominated cultures in my travels." Vegeta said. "Saiyan culture was, in large part, male dominated. 

"What do you mean 'was'?" Abigail smirked.

Vegeta smiled "I've even seen some female dominated cultures. Seemed all topsy-turvy to me, and the incessant nagging was too much to bear!" Vegeta smirked, pleased with his jibe. 

"Imagine that! A planet where the men actually work and get things done. Must be a social paradise!" Chi-Chi returned.

Vegeta's smirk faded. "Women!"

"Wait! Korlos is coming back." Roger alerted the group in a whisper.

Everyone turned and watched the Kladeshian land in front of the men, and address them.

"We have decided to accept your 'hospitality' until this matter is resolved." Korlos stated flatly. "We cannot wait forever, however."

"Understood." Vegeta said as he felt a familiar ki approaching from the Southeast. Vegeta smiled.

"Feels like Trunks." Yambia said.

"Goten is coming in from the West." Roger said.

"Feels like Pan and Bra just joined Trunks." Chi-Chi added.

Everyone suddenly lost Trunk's ki for an instant, then felt it directly behind them.

"I forgot you could do that son." Vegeta smirked as he turned around.

"How are you father. What brings you to our little ball-o-mud?" Trunks smiled. Pan and Bra were with him.

"Tien is a King!" Kirillin blurted out.

Trunk's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Vegeta looked down at Kirillin. "Mr. Subtle."

"Sorry." Kirillin shuffled his foot.

"Tien is apparently the son of their king, and they want him to go back and claim the throne." Vegeta said. "We need to stay on Earth until the details are ironed out."

"Wait a minute! What details? I haven't even consented to be their king!" Tien said. 

"That's one of the details." Vegeta smirked.

Chi-Chi turned to Korlos. "What if he doesn't want to be your King?"

Korlos shot Chi-Chi a look of horror. "Y-You a-addressed m-me?" He stammered out.

"Yes. I did!" Chi-Chi glared at the man.

Korlos started to speak again, but broke it off. He made a visible effort to relax.

"King Vegeta." Korlos bowed. "It's a matter of utmost importance to my people that we have our king back on his throne as soon as possible. In the four hundred years since the death of King Sarmen III, our people have splintered into dozen or so factions. Wars between us have destroyed millions of lives. Our weapons technology has increased to develop terrible weapons. We have been at a standoff for almost a hundred years, but that won't last forever. The next battle will reduce our planet to ash! It is imperative that King Sarmen IV takes his rightful place. Only he can unify our world again!"

"I hear what you are saying. However I have no authority over this man." Vegeta said. "The people on this planet are free to make their own choices. If Tien decides that he doesn't want to be your king, I'm afraid that you will have to accept his decision." 

A momentary flush of red passed across Korlos's face. "Yes your highness."

Vegeta turned to his son. "We need some place to stay for the Kladeshians. We will use the living quarters at Capsule Corp."

Trunks nodded his head. "That's fine, but since there hasn't been any need for a staff there, you will be fending for yourself."

Vegeta suddenly got an evil look. "Well, that's why we brought these women along!" Vegeta shot a quick look at Roger indicating that he should play along.

"Well, I've lived long enough I guess." Roger thought.

"Yeah, we brought along our own staff!" Roger could barely keep from laughing.

The next sound that was heard forced every Saiyan to cover their ears in self-preservation.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE YOUR ROYAL BAKA! WE DID NOT COME ON THIS EXPEDITION TO BE YOUR MAIDS!" Chi-Chi screamed. Yambia and Abigail were standing in brazen defiance along side her, or as defiant as one can be with their hands on their ears.

Vegeta was silently berating himself for forgetting about 'The Voice' and the decibel level to which it could attain. "It was a joke woman! What are you trying to do? Deafen all of us?" Vegeta momentarily wondered how she could stand her own voice now that she had the hearing of a Saiyan.

"We well all take part in whatever work needs to be done." Roger said looking apologetic for going along with Vegeta's joke.

"I will see what can be done to get a temporary staff to help out." Bra said.

Tien suddenly recognized Chi-Chi for the first time. "Chi-Chi?? Is that you?" Not only did he recognize her, but also he sensed how strong her ki had gotten. 

"Yes! It's me!" Chi-Chi spun around on her toe. "You like the change?"

"I must say that the change agrees with you. But how did you become a Saiyan?" Tien said.

"Goku said The Ultimate Ki did it. He said that it was a reward for both Goku and I after everything Goku has done for the universe over the years." Chi-Chi explained. "Or so that's what he thinks."

"Well, if anyone deserves a reward, it's you and Goku." Tien smiled.

"Thank you!" Chi-Chi said.

Korlos's face had grown red again. The longer Tien talked to Chi-Chi, the redder his face became.

"Your highness!" Korlos addressed Tien. "Perhaps we should go to this Capsule location. We really have a lot to discuss in a short period of time."

Tien looked over at Vegeta who nodded.

"Um.. Very well. Trunks can you take us?" Tien asked.

"Of course!" Trunks answered. "Since there is no one's ki for father to sense, it's either me, or we all fly."

"Good. Let's go then." Tien said.

Everyone arranged himself or herself to be transported to Capsule Corporation. Abigail took special note to see that none of the male Kladeshians would make contact with a woman, and Katrinka was careful not to make any contact with a male.

"Interesting." Yambia muttered as her eyes made contact with Abigail's and Chi-Chi's.

"How can such a scientifically advanced civilization have such backward views?" Yambia heard Roger's voice through their bond.

"Roger, when you called me a chauvinist, is that what you meant?" Yambia asked mentally.

"Sort of, you do tend to push that 'Saiyans are superior!" thing a bit far sometimes, but not nearly to that extent! You can be reasoned with, these people are so entrenched in the male dominant mind set that anything that they see that goes against that belief shocks and horrifies them. Did you feel Korlos's ki when Tien was talking to Chi-Chi? I thought he was going to blow the top of his head off!" Roger said.

"Before you came over and joined us, we all said we have a bad feeling about all this." Yambia said.

"So did we." Roger said. "Vegeta said that he felt something sinister about Korlos."

"What are we going to do?" Yambia asked.

"Vegeta says we should play it by ear, at least for the time being." Roger relayed. "Tell Chi-Chi and Abigail when you get the chance."

"Will do." Yambia said.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Trunks said. "Capsule Corporation, here we come!"   


Everyone disappeared except Uub. Uub had other things he needed to do.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jessica monitored the currently Earthbound Saiyans as best she could. She had to be careful because Vegeta had this uncanny ability to catch her trying to read his mind, and Yambia, and Goku could do the same. She sort of felt at the edges of Chi-Chi's mind and felt worry, apprehension. Her worry seemed to be twofold. She wanted someone to be proud of her, but not for the same reasons that she had made him proud before. She wanted someone to respect her abilities as a warrior.

"She must be thinking about Goku." Jessica thought.

Jessica sensed that Chi-Chi was a happy person, particularly in recent years. She loved to care for Goku, and Gotarm, she loved the domestic role. But part of her was also a fighter. She was trained in the martial arts. She watched too many times as her husband and sons went off to save the universe, occasionally not returning for years. Although she complained bitterly, part of her longed to be there beside her husband, sharing the battle with him. She wanted to prove herself, but knew that she would never get the chance with him along. He would try to protect her, as he always has.

She left Chi-Chi and started scanning the unfamiliar minds. She felt a woman. This woman was full of fear, and that fear coalesced into well-suppressed hatred. 

"Hatred for who?" Jessica thought. "She delved farther. The fear and hatred was all consuming! The woman's only real passion. Suddenly images of beatings appeared in Jessica's mind, beatings so severe that surgeons had to be called to reattach flesh to bone, and in some cases, organ transplants.

With some effort Jessica broke free of the woman's mind and fell to her knees. "Poor Katrinka!" She gasped out. She had gotten her name from her assailant who kept repeating it as he beat her. The images faded out, but their memory would linger for some time.

As Jessica's strength slowly returned, her mind brushed up against another, male this time, and a very strong personality. 

Suddenly Jessica's eyes flew wide open and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pain.

Several minutes later Jessica felt a splash of cold water on her face. Her eyes fluttered open to Gerald smiling down on her. She was in a bed in the medical facility.

"Geez Jess! You gave us quite a start! What happened?" Gerald asked.

Jessica racked her fuzzy brain for an answer.

"Maybe we should join our friends on Earth." Jessica said. "I think it would be a good idea."

"Why? Father, Vegeta and the rest can handle themselves." Gerald gave Jessica's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know they have the power. But someone is plotting their death." Jessica said.

"So what's new? Seems like someone is plotting our demise 24/7 recently." Gerald smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"They should be warned." Jessica said. "They should be warned that the person they are dealing with is totally insane. I've run across the occasional loon from time to time when trying to read minds, but never have I run across a mind so terrible, s-so ugly, before! In a way, he's more dangerous than an Icejin!"

Gerald looked into the eyes of the girl that he had come to have a crush on, but at the same time felt like a sister. 

"If you think it's important, then we will go as soon as you've eaten something and gotten your strength back. Deal?" Gerald made a face at her.

"Deal!" Jessica agreed.

"Besides, I want to ask the king a favor." Gerald said.

"Oh? What's that?" Jessica asked, her curiosity mounting.

"Well, as you know, both of my parents are mystics. That is to say, they both underwent a procedure from the Elder Kai that drastically increased their power." Gerald said.

"Yes, I remember, although I was just a kid at the time." Jessica said.

"Since they became mystics before I was conceived, their altered genetic code was passed to me, as well as the mystical energies." Gerald continued. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Jessica smiled. "I can keep a secret!"

"The only time I have ever powered up to my maximum is the day I was born." Gerald said.

Jessica looked at Gerald in wonder. "But you went Super Saiyan Four! Are you saying that you could have gone even farther!?!?

"I'm not sure. I went Super Saiya Four, but when I tried to access my double mystic abilities, the power I felt was so incredible that I was afraid I'd blow up the planet or something, so I suppressed it." Gerald said.

"I see." Jessica looked thoughtful. "So what is the favor?"

"I want to know if Vegeta knows of a planet or place where I can really cut loose without worrying about destroying everything around me. I've been training with Dad, and he says that one-day, when I learn to control my ki, I will be able to power up without disturbing so much as a blade of grass, but I can't do that right now." Gerald said. "The thing is that I'm just dying to cut loose with everything I have just to see how powerful I really am."

Jessica smiled. "I understand." Jessica slid shakily out of bed and headed towards the facility's cafeteria. 

"Let's get something to eat. I should regain my strength in a few minutes if I eat something. " Jessica took the lead.

"Your wish is my command pretty lady!" Gerald blushed right after he realized what words just left his mouth.

Jessica turned to look at the boy behind her. "Why thank you Gerald." She decided not to tease him about the crimson color in his cheeks. Jessica seen the man this boy would become when he was in his Super Saiyan Four form, and she was impressed to say the least.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'm bored!" Goku complained.

"What's wrong? Not used to sitting about when others may be saving the universe?" Bulma teased.

Goku growled in a very Vegeta like manner. "No I'm not! I don't like it one bit!"

"Touchy, Touchy! Maybe you should go and visit the Supreme Kai. At least you could watch Chi-Chi on his crystal ball. Or maybe you could just relax and go visit Grand Kai's planet. You have a lot of friends there you know." Bulma suggested.

"Grand Kai doesn't like living people on his planet." Goku said.

"C'mon Goku, he's always made an exception for you!" Bulma encouraged. "I bet he won't mind one bit."

"I would like to see them again." Goku said. "Alright, but I'm going to keep my senses open for Chi-Chi, if she gets into trouble I'm..." Goku was interrupted.

"No! That would be the worst possible thing you could do!" Bulma warned.

"Why?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the whole purpose of Chi-Chi training and going on this mission was to prove herself to you as a warrior. Can't you see that if you bail her out she will view it as a failure, no matter how the battle turns out." Bulma said.

"Oh..! I never thought of it that way. " Goku said.

"You are always telling people to have faith. Now I'm telling you. Have faith in Chi-Chi and don't interfere, no matter what, promise?" Bulma asked.

"I understand." Goku said. "I promise that as long as Chi-Chi has any fight left in her, I will not interfere."

Bulma thought about it. "I guess that is fair, after all I guess we wouldn't want to just abandon her if she was about to die. But not before that!"

"Agreed." Goku said. "I will be on the Grand Kai's planet until then."

"See you later Son." Bulma said.

Goku smiled and used instant transmission to disappear from sight.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun had set in a brilliant display of reds, oranges, and yellows. Never had Katrinka seen something quite so beautiful. She looked out at the horizon long after the sun had extinguished itself in the sea. Her thoughts raced about her world, and her people.

Next door, Korlos had gathered his male people in his room for a conference.

"Your Excellency, with all due respect I fail to see how we are going to accomplish your plan. We cannot out power the Saiyans, nor do we have a single weapon at our disposal." Kardeem complained.

Korlos chuckled evilly. "You lack faith guardsman!"

Korlos walked over to the bed and began to go through some motions. It looked as if he was taking off his shirt, but his tunic remained on. Korlos then placed something unseen on the bed. The mattress sunk to accommodate a heavy load. Not removing his hand from the object, Korlos began to feel around. Korlos finally grunted in satisfaction and turned an invisible knob.

Suddenly a large pack appeared on the bed.

"What is that?" Kardeem asked.

"You didn't actually think that I'd let them bring us here without weapons, did you?" Korlos smirked.

"B-But we agreed to..." Kardeem started.

"We were coherced!" Korlos said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes your Excellency." Kardeem said. Kardeem learned a long time ago that opening one's mouth once to often to this man was bad news.

"Good then Kardeem." Korlos turned and started inspecting the contents of his pack. He came across a small item and smiled. 

"Can you tell me what this item is Kardeem?" Korlos asked indicating a grenade-sized device he was proudly displaying in front of Kardeem's eyes.

"T-That's a N-Neutrino Warp G-Grenade!" Kardeem's eyes were wide.

"Correct Kardeem, a Neutrino Warp Grenade! Banned on our planet by mutual decision almost 100 years ago, before on could actually be used. After testing in an asteroid belt showed that it was far more powerful than its designers had intended. This is the only one left." Korlos eyed the weapon like a thing of beauty.

"That will destroy the whole solar system!" Langlot spoke up.

"That's the idea idiot!" Korlos said impatiently.

"W-What's the plan?" Faklar asked.

"Well, first things first. I convince King Sarmen IV to ascend to his rightful office, or drug him and take him back to our planet by force, whichever works, then we plant this little baby, and teleport out of here with this." Korlos pulled another, larger, device from his pack.

"I've never seen that before, what is it?" Kardeem asked.

"It's a teleportation device, a gift from our more scientifically bent ancestors. A product of the time before the Icejins came. I found it a few years ago." Korlos explained. "Its coordinates are set for Gardedose. We get the King, pull the pin, and zap out of here. No muss, no fuss."

"He's totally insane!" Kardeem thought to himself. Kardeem snuck a peek at Korlos's backpack. There were several blasters, bandoleers of grenades, and what looked to be two or three small thermal nuclear devices. 

Kardeem shuddered.

Korlos laughed maniacally as he tossed the Neutrino Warp Grenade into the air and caught it.


	12. Buu's Sorrow

To all of you good people that have been reviewing, thanks!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Korlos placed everything back into the pack and secured the tie-down flaps. He reinitialized the invisibility field on the pack and then put the pack on the top shelf of the closet in the room.

"Nobody will find it up there. It doesn't look like this room has been used in years." Korlos said. "Now, to the business at hand. I will see if I can talk to King Sarmen."

Korlos left the room leaving the guardsmen looking first at each other, then at the closet.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katrinka had just finished bathing and dressing when a knock came at her door. Vegeta had thoughtfully placed her room farther down the hall from the other Kladeshians. He placed Roger and Yambia in one room, and Chi-Chi and Abigail in another room, both between the male Kladeshians, and Katrinka.

Chi-Chi had looked into Katrinka's eyes while they were going to their rooms. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was a hidden horror in those haunted eyes. The woman had suffered something foul in her life, Chi-Chi was sure of it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Uub was flying towards a familiar ki. Buu had rejoined with him shortly after the fight with Cordell, but about six months ago, while Uub was shaving, Buu reemerged again, hastily apologizing explaining he had something to take care of, then left. Uub hasn't seen him since, even though he was keeping track of his ki. 

Uub had decided yesterday that he had waited long enough and would go find him today to see if his friend needed anything. Buu's ki had not moved in several weeks and Uub was worried.

Uub eventually came to the source of Buu's ki and hesitated. He floated over the Satan City cemetery for several minutes wondering why Buu had come here.

Finally, curiosity getting the better of him, Uub slowly floated towards his friend. As Uub got closer, a building came into view. Above a large opening, with large metal doors, was a single word engraved in large bold letters. It read, "SATAN". The doors were wide open, and the lock had been snapped and twisted like tinfoil. Uub landed and walked up close to the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Uub turned to see where the whispering voice came from.

"Why not?" Uub said to the caretaker.

"There's something in there, and he's really strong! See what he did to that door?" The caretaker pointed.

"Yeah, you haven't called the authorities?" Uub said.

"I started to, but I didn't have the heart to do it. That creature is so sad." The caretaker said.

"He's a friend of mine. He was also Hercule's best friend when he was alive. I'll try and get him to go home." Uub said and stepped into the crypt.

"Buu?" Uub called into the darkness.

Sobbing was all that answered his call.

Uub moved towards the sound and called again. "Buu?"

"I'm here." The sobbing voice said.

Hercule Satan himself built this mausoleum when his parents passed away. It was also to be his final resting-place. Hercule had tried to explain things to Buu at the time, but even after everything that had happened up to that point, Buu couldn't quite grasp the concept of death. Evil Buu understood all to well what it meant to kill, but to this Buu, it was like a kid blasting away at video game characters, death had no meaning to him, it was a game. It wasn't until he met Hercule that the thought of what he was doing was wrong even entered his mind.

Uub walked closer and Buu came into sight. Buu had been obviously sitting her crying for a long time.

"Buu? Are you okay?" Uub asked.

"Why do humans die?" Buu said. "Why do they have to go away?"

"Well, we age, the parts in our bodies get old and worn out, and after so many years they stop functioning." Uub said. "That's if you die of old age. There are diseases, accidents, and numerous other things that can cause a human to die. Most humans are really fragile, if you get right down to it."

"Uub not fragile." Buu said.

"No, it would take far more than getting hit by a bus to kill me." Uub smiled. "But I'm not your average human. Even so, I will eventually grow old and die. I am mortal after all."

"What means this 'mortal'?" Buu asked.

"It means that you are born with a set number of hours in your life. That you can die. See, you are immortal, a being of mystical power. Unless you get killed by a very powerful person, you will live forever." Uub said.

"He was Buu's first real friend." Buu said after a short pause.

"I know Buu." Uub put his hand on Buu's shoulder.

"See that? Over there?" Buu pointed to another end of the crypt. On the back wall was a series of small caskets, not hardly even a quarter the size of a normal casket. Each one was emblazoned with a name. 

BEA 

BEA I

BEA II

BEA III

BEA IV

BEA V

Six caskets containing the original Bea, and five of her descendants. Hercule had them interred here with his parents. And ultimately, with himself.

"He was a good man, wasn't he Uub?" Buu looked into Uub's eyes.

Uub thought about the one time sole survivor of the entire human race. "Yes Buu, he was."

"Is Buu a good man too?" Buu looked hopeful.

"Yes Buu. You are a good man." Uub said smiling.

"Will it always hurt? Will I make friends just to watch them die, forever?" Buu's eyes freely began to water again.

Uub thought for a moment. "I will not lie to you Buu, but if you make friends, you will always outlive them."

Buu's head drooped to his chest. "I don't think I can stand that. It hurts too badly."

"Buu, I think that you should come away from this place with me now. It's too sad for you here." Uub said.

Buu looked at Uub and nodded his head. "Okay, Buu come." Buu stood up and followed Uub out the door, looking back one last time at Hercule's casket. "Goodbye my friend." Buu whispered.

Uub and Buu passed the caretaker. "Please contact Trunks Briefs at Capsule Corporation. He is the Trustee for the Satan Foundation. He will cover any repair expenses needed."

"That's already been arranged actually. The Satan Foundation left us a large sum of money years ago to cover maintaining this crypt. We'll call it an act of nature." The old caretaker winked.

"Thank you." Uub said.

Buu looked at the caretaker. "Buu sorry."

"It's okay big guy." The caretaker smiled.

Buu started to take off. 

"Wait Buu! Let's walk a while, okay?" Uub said.

Buu looked a bit surprised, but started to walk with Uub.

As the strange duo walked along, they began to see people visiting various gravesites. Some were crying, some were talking, and some were even laughing and talking happily. This puzzled Buu but he kept walking for a while without speaking. Suddenly Buu stopped. Ahead of them was a man at a gravesite. The site was different. There was no grass on top and had obviously been freshly dug. There was no grave marker in place yet. The man was on his knees weeping. There was a car parked next to the site, with two small children in the back seat.

Buu walked up behind the young man. "Why man cry?" Buu asked.

The man turned his eyes up momentarily and saw Buu. Oddly, he wasn't afraid.

"M-My wife died." The man managed to say.

Buu looked at the man, the grave, then the children for several long minutes. Then he walked back to Uub.

"Why that man cry, and those people talking and laughing?" Buu indicated what looked to be a family of four. There was a man, woman, and two male teens.

"The date on the grave marker that family was almost ten years ago, while that man lost his wife very recently." Uub said. "Over time, the pain subsides. Eventually the sadness is replaced by only happy thoughts of the person that has died. You remember all the great things they did, and all the things you loved about them. It's easier to talk about them, and you don't need to cry anymore."

"That man will be happy again?" Buu asked.

"Yes, I believe he will, but it will take many years. He may even find a new wife one day, and his children are bound to be a source of comfort for him in the days to come." Uub said.

Buu looked at Uub and suddenly envied him a lot. "Buu wishes that he could be human, like Uub." Buu said. "Buu doesn't want to be im-mor-tal any more."

"I don't know how that can be done Buu, the Dragonballs are gone." Uub said.

"Goku would know how." Buu said. 

"We'll go talk to Vegeta. He arrived back on the planet this afternoon." Uub said.

"Vegeta don't like Buu." Buu said.

"Sure he does, he just has a hard time showing it." Uub lied a bit. "C'mon, let's go!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goten arrived at Capsule Corporation about an hour after Trunks brought everyone there.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch up to you when you're popping in and out all over the planet!" Goten irritably said.

"Hey! It's not my fault you never quite got the hang of the teleportation technique!" Trunks shot back.

"I was just five minutes away from you guys! You could have waited that long before coming here! It would have saved me an hour of flying time!" Goten argued.

"Oh shaddup!!" Vegeta yelled. "You idiots are giving me a headache!"

"King Vegeta?" A voice from behind Vegeta said.

Vegeta turned around to see Korlos bowing to him. A sudden memory was triggered in Vegeta's mind about one of the few words of wisdom his father tried to impart to him when he was small. What was it he said? "Never trust a man that bows too much, but always punish the man who refuses to bow." 

Somehow, that seemed like an appropriate bit of wisdom in this case.

"Yes?" Vegeta answered.

"I would like to request an audience with King Sarmen at his earliest convenience." Korlos asked.

"Why are you asking me? Go talk to your king!" Vegeta snapped a bit irritated.

"Oh! That would not be appropriate! This is your jurisdiction, isn't it? All such requests should go through you!" Korlos stated.

Vegeta silently fumed for a minute, having been interrupted from instigating a possible sparing session between him, Goten, and his son, but then he relented.

"Alright then, I will relay your message to King Sarmen IV." Vegeta answered.

"Thank you milord." Korlos backed out of the room.

"Who's the snake oil salesman?" Goten asked after Korlos was out of earshot.

Vegeta chuckled. "You may look just like your father, but your judge of character seems a whole lot sharper! Your father can be so stupid some times!"

"Hey Vegeta! Watch who you're calling stupid!" Goten said indignantly.

"You know dad, if you want to spar, you could just ask." Trunks said. Goten looked at his best friend, then back at Vegeta in sudden understanding.

"Sure, I could do that, but that isn't half as much fun!" Vegeta smirked. "So demon spawn of a third class baka, are you going to spar or do I have to start in on your mother's rather dubious lineage?" 

"Ohhh.. You are going to pay old man!" Goten said as he flew out the window towards their traditional sparing area.

Vegeta and Trunks followed close behind, each with a smirk on their face.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bulma walked in to the cafeteria where Gerald and Jessica was just finishing their meal, or rather meals by human standards.

"So how's the patient?" Bulma asked pointedly looking at Jessica.

"Fine doc, I just had a bit of a turn." Jessica smiled.

"What happened?" Bulma looked concerned.

"Well, let's just say that when you eat apples out of a barrel, you will eventually come across a real rotten one." Jessica said. "Reading minds is like that."

Jessica didn't want to tell Bulma that the mind she was referring to was on Earth and was planning to kill her husband.

"Oh." Bulma said.

Gerald picked up on Jessica's cue. "We're sort of bored Queen Bulma, so we thought we would go to Earth and see what was going on, is that okay?"

Bulma marveled at Gerald. The kid just asked to travel several thousand light years with the same kid like innocence that an Earth child would ask to go out and play.

"Sure kid, that's fine, but report to your father when you get to Earth, so he knows you are there, got it?" Bulma tried to look stern.

"No problem, we intend to talk to him anyway." Jessica answered.

"You sure you're up for this kiddo?" Bulma asked Jessica.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm much stronger now." Jessica said.

Bulma got up to leave. "You two behave yourself." Bulma called over her shoulder.

"We will Ma'am!" Gerald cheerfully answered.

Gerald ran around the cafeteria grabbing a bunch of food and putting it out on one of the tables.

"What are you doing? We are just going to Earth, not some deserted planet." Jessica said.

"It never hurts to bring some extra food, just in case!" Gerald said as he removed a capsule from his pocket, pushed the plunger, and tossed it towards the table. The food was neatly encapsulated.

"I hope they don't miss that table." Jessica smiled.

"Umm... Well, We'll return it later." Gerald said. "Let's go!" 

Gerald grabbed Jessica's hand and they both disappeared.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It took some doing, but after talking with Katrinka for the better part of an hour, Chi-Chi and Abigail managed to convince her to take a tour of the complex. Of course, their conversation hadn't really surpassed the, "How's the weather?" stage.

Katrinka looked pretty disinterested in the tour, but did look like she was enjoying some sunshine and fresh air.

"So, Katrinka, what do you do where you are from?" Abigail asked.

"What do you mean?" Katrinka asked.

"I mean, do you have a job? Do you work?" Abigail pressed.

"No, the men do the work." Katrinka said plainly.

"Oh. Well, that sounds good. Vegetasei is a lot like Earth, the men and women a work." Abigail said.

"Do you have a husband?" Chi-Chi piped in.

"A what?" Katrinka looked surprised.

"You know, a husband, a mate? A man you love and live with and raise your children with and all that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, the men and women do not live together on my planet. The main computer selects us for each other, and insemination is done artificially. Men and women do not touch." Katrinka explained.

Chi-Chi and Abigail exchanged horrified glances. "W-Who raises your children?" Chi-Chi finally managed to ask.

"The female children are raised by the female parent, and the male children are raised by the male parent." Katrinka explained further. 

"And you live in separate places?" Abigail was bug eyed.

"The women live in the women's facilities outside of the towns and cities. Of course, we get special passes to go shopping and such in town, providing we don't disturb the men overly much." Katrinka smiled.

"Katrinka... Don't you find that arrangement a bit... well... how do I put this? Demeaning?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No! Not at all!" Katrinka said a little to excitedly. "Look, we shouldn't be discussing this." Katrinka looked around furtively 

"Why not?" Chi-Chi wanted to know.

"Because!" Katrinka realized her voice was to loud, and lowered it to a murmur. "Because the penalty for heresy is... severe."

Katrinka turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Chi-Chi and Abigail exchanged another horrified look, then walked after Katrinka.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kardeem woke up with a start. "What the hell is that?" He looked around at the other guardsmen who also looked shocked.

"T-That's someone's ki!" Kardeem suddenly realized. "But that's impossibly high! How can any creature be generating that much power!"

Kardeem wondered briefly if he looked as scared and shocked as the others.

"I'm going to i-investigate." Kardeem said. "Stay here and out of sight."

Kardeem activated his invisibility belt and flew towards the massive ki he felt. After about five minutes, he came to an open field, pocked marked with craters. The field was obviously the scene of a huge battle. Kardeem heard voices and ducked behind some boulders.

"Come on son! You can do way better than that! You've been slacking off on your training again, haven't you?" King Vegeta teased. He was in Super Saiyan Two form.

Vegeta came within Kardeem's line of vision. Kardeem's jaw almost hit the floor. It was King Vegeta all right, but his hair was a golden color, and he was emitting a level of ki that was almost too much for his senses! He was many thousands of times stronger than any being Kardeem had ever seen!

Suddenly, two more people suddenly appeared in front of King Vegeta. They each were emitting an aura only slightly lower than the King's. Both of them started throwing punches and kicks far faster than Kardeem's eyes could follow.

Vegeta disappeared and suddenly reappeared in back of Trunks. Vegeta grabbed his son in a bear hug, forcing the air out of him. Vegeta then leaned forward and whispered in his son's ear.

"We have a visitor." Vegeta said.

"Really? Where?" Trunks stretched out his ki and found the intruder almost immediately.

"It's one of the guardsmen." Vegeta whispered. "I recognize the ki pattern."

"Should we catch him?" Trunks said.

"No, I want him to go back and report about what he's seen here. Make them think twice about doing anything stupid." Vegeta smirked. "Tell Goten."

Trunks relayed the message through their psychic bond.

Kardeem had seen more than enough already though and he left to make his way back to the others.

Just as Kardeem was about to enter his room, he brain felt another power. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw something streaking through the sky towards the place that Vegeta and the others were sparing. It collided with the King with a terrible force.


	13. Choutzu's Funeral

Please forgive the length of time it's been since last I updated. Since the war started, I've been worried sick about my Nephew who is in the Marines, right there at the front line. Please, even if you don't support the war, always support our guys in uniform. Anyway, I've started this chapter 8 or 10 times and as I reread it, it's pretty dark. That's just the mood I've been in for the last couple weeks.

Per usual, thanks for all the reviews, and I'll try to update more often.

On with the story!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta ducked under a vicious punch to his head and countered with a kick that caught his attacker in the gut.

"You know boy, I felt you coming for at least two miles!" Vegeta smirked.

Trunks Jr. panted and struggled to regain his breath. "I... know... (pant, wheeze) I tried to keep my ki down, (Wheeze, cough) but when I woke up and felt your ki here on Earth... (breathe, cough) I got too excited to keep it suppressed enough to sneak up on you."

"That's because you've been hanging around with these Earthlings too long. You lack discipline!" Vegeta smirked. Vegeta felt another ki and looked past his grandson.

"Oh hey you two! Get over here and meet your Great Grandfather!" Trunks Jr. called.

"GREAT GRANDFATHER!" Vegeta fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground.

Behind Trunks Jr. floated two six year old twins. A boy, and a girl. They both looked down at Vegeta.

"That guy is our Great Grandfather?" The boy said with his arms crossed.

"Great Grandfather!" Vegeta repeated to himself after recovering from the shock enough to regain his feet.

Goten and Trunks were cracking up. 

Trunks floated down to his father. "Sorry dad, I should have warned you about the additions to the family." Trunks tried to suppress a snicker.

"I wasn't even used to being a Grandfather yet!" Vegeta lamented. "Alright then, let's have a look at the brats."

Vegeta and Trunks floated up towards the children.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That power we felt, it was Vegeta and two others! I've never felt anything like that!" Kardeem reported back to the others. "And worse, they were holding that level of power without any effort whatsoever! I sensed a far deeper power than what they were showing. We would be insane to cross them!"

"But the Neutrino Warp Grenade, that should take care of them, right?" Langlot asked.

"Yes, but if even one of them survives, or the Saiyans on Vegetasei find out about what we did, we would not survive more than a second if they decide to attack us. It would make the Icejin attack look like dinner with the family!" Kardeem lamented.

"You worry way too much." Korlos said walking through the door. "We will make plans after I talk to King Sarmen. I see no need to start worrying yet." 

Korlos gave Kardeem a hard look. "Don't you have better things to do than standing here bringing down the men's morale?"

Korlos's face was red with anger.

"Yes your Excellency." Kardeem said and sat down on the bed.

"I felt that ki as well, but it doesn't change our purpose or mission, do you understand?" Korlos looked at the men one at a time. They all nodded in the affirmative.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tien Shin Han was deep in thought. Part of him wanted to go join the sparring session outside; the other needed to thrash out his feelings about being a king.

"A king?" Tien thought. "Hell, I can barely manage my own life much less rule a planet!"

Tien jumped up from the bed and paced the floor. "What can I possibly offer those people? What would I be giving up?"

Tien wasn't greatly experienced in matters of royal duties, but he knew that if he accepted the crown, his life of basically being able to come and go as he chose would be over for keeps. Still, the attraction of meeting and being with his own people was almost overwhelming.

"I sure would like to get to know more about them, more about myself." Tien thought.

Tien's mind began to wander through his own memories. He thought of his early life, of Choutzu, of his training, of his many battles, and most of all, his friends. Tien remembered the day Choutzu passed into the next dimension. It was one of the saddest days of Tien's life. After the young prince died, but was still lying in his bed, Tien went to read Choutzu's will.

The will left specific instructions on where, when, and how he wished to be buried. The instructions were not easy. First Tien had to go and seek out a specific monk, at a specific temple to sanctify his body. Then, Choutzu wished himself to be buried on the top of Zu, an incredibly high mountain shrouded in myth and legend. It has been said that many have climbed the mountain, but very few have ever returned.

Tien gently wrapped Choutzu's body in white linen and flew to the temple that Choutzu described in his will. It was quite a long journey, but Tien was determined to carry out his friend's last wishes.

Upon entering the appropriate district, Tien spied several villages in the low lands. Ahead of him, about half way up a mountain, was a beautiful but ancient monastery just as Choutzu's will described it would be. Tien carried his small load up the side of the mountain, trying not to be seen as he approached from the underside of the monastery. 

Suddenly a voice spoke in his head. "Why have you come here?"

"I have come seeking Lao Sine Plaau." Tien said after recovering from his initial surprise.

"Lao Sine Plaau? Why do you seek Master Plaau?" The voice returned.

"My friend died. He asked my to seek out Master Plaau to sanctify his body prior to burial on Mt. Zu." Tien said.

There was a brief pause.

"Mt. Zu is holy ground. The only people that can be buried there are members of the royal house. But the royal house was toppled in a revolt many years ago. Tell me, what is the name of the deceased?" The voice asked.

"His name is Choutzu. He told me he was a prince may years ago." Tien answered.

"Choutzu? Surely you must be mistaken. Choutzu was assassinated during the revolt." The voice seemed puzzled now.

"He escaped, and was running from his captors when we met. I saved him." Tien said.

There was another pause, this one a bit longer.

"Very well. I sense no malice or deceit in your heart, please come to the lowest balcony." The voice bid.

Tien continued his flight, up and around a large, wide ledge until the monastery came into view. Before him was a balcony cut right into the sheer cliff face of the mountain.

Standing there to greet him was an incredibly ancient looking man. The man bid Tien to land in front of him.

Tien landed and regarded the man for a few seconds. "You are Lao Sine Plaau, aren't you?"

"Yes. That is the name I was once called." Lao Sine Plaau answered.

Tien regarded the man a bit longer. Although the man appeared to be incredibly old, Tien sensed great power in his small frame.

"Come this way." Lao Sine Plaau finally broke the moment.

Lao Sine Plaau briskly walked inside what looked to be a large auditorium of some sort. There was a stage area, and many rows of benches, all carved out of the rock.

"What is this place?" Tien said.

"When I was just a boy, this place housed thousands of monks, such as myself. They all came here to hear Piepi Zin speak. Master Zin was very wise and his counsel was highly treasured indeed! He was my teacher. Now, after all the wars, famines, and other troubles, the order has dwindled to just the 12 that stay here. We barely use this place anymore." Lao Sine Plaau shrugged his shoulders. "Here we are."

Lao Sine Plaau and Tien turned a corner and entered a room that had a small rock rise in the middle with the top cut flat, much like a table.

"Place him on the table please." Lao Sine Plaau requested.

Tien did what he was asked. 

Lao Sine Plaau began to unwrap the linen. Once he got the face uncovered, he stood looking at it for what seemed like a very long time.

"There is no mistake." Lao Sine Plaau finally said. "This is Choutzu Si Chin. The last heir apparent to the thrown of... Well, of a now long dead dynasty."

Tien saw that a tear was rolling down the old man's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Tien asked.

"Yes. Choutzu was one of my most promising students. I was the court teacher in religion, and math. He was like a son to me." Lao Sine Plaau explained. "I mourned all those years ago, now I must mourn again."

Lao Sine Plaau looked Tien in the eyes. "You were his friend?"

Tien nodded his head. "Yes, we were best friends for a long time."

"I feel that there was a special bond between you." Lao Sine Plaau smiled. "Give me a few minutes to gather the necessary items and we will go off to meet the dragon of Mt. Zu."

"A dragon?" Tien said.

"Yes. The dragon of Mt. Zu guards the top of Mt. Zu against grave robbers and others that would do mischief." Lao Sine Plaau said. "He will want to question us a bit."

Lao Sine Plaau disappeared through another door and within 10 minutes, he reemerged carrying a medium sized, brown satchel of some sort. Lao Sine Plaau then led Tien back out to the balcony and pointed towards the west.

"See that middle mountain, the one that is taller than all the ones around it?" Lao Sine Plaau asked.

Tien looked up into the snowcapped mists of the mountain in question.

"Yes, I see it." Tien answered.

"That is Mt. Zu." Lao Sine Plaau stated with obvious awe in his voice. "You will need to carry me with you."

"Can you make such a trip? You are a bit old aren't you?" Tien asked.

"I am 1,032 years old as of yesterday." Lao Sine Plaau stated proudly. "I can make this trip."

Tien looked at the man appreciatively. "Very well then. Can you hang on to my shoulders? I need to carry Choutzu in my arms."

"Yes, I can do that." Lao Sine Plaau turned and rewrapped Choutzu's body in the white linen, adding a sprinkle of some liquid to Choutzu's wrappings.

Tien picked Choutzu up, and turned to allow Lao Sine Plaau access to his back and shoulders. The old man had surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm ready then." Lao Sine Plaau said.

Tien lifted gently off the ground so he didn't shock the old monk, and slowly accelerated towards the Mt. Zu.

45 minutes later, Tien touched down on hard packed ice. The entire top of the mountain was covered in snow and ice, except right on the very top, in what looked to be a graveyard. It was somehow, miraculously clear. It was freezing cold, and Tien was feeling it, but Lao Sine Plaau showed no signs that he knew it was cold or not. There was no sign of a dragon.

"There, we must go there." Lao Sine Plaau said pointing towards the graveyard.

The duo began to walk to the graveyard when a booming voice stopped them. "Why have you come here Lao Sine Plaau, and who is this stranger?"

Tien looked around expecting to see a dragon, but saw nothing but the snow and ice.

"We have found the last member of the Chin family, great dragon! We wish permission to lay him to his final rest." Lao Sine Plaau said as he dropped down on one knee.

There followed a brief pause.

"Who are you?" the voice boomed.

"I am Tien. I was a friend to Choutzu." Tien said.

"Great dragon! Please trust this man. I have sensed no evil in his heart." Lao Sine Plaau pleaded. 

"Very well, you may pass. But know this Tien, the spirits of this place will not tolerate sacrilege or desecration. Stay with Lao Sine Plaau and do no more or less than what he says." The dragon ordered.

"I understand." Tien said.

Suddenly the entire top of the mountain seemed to move. A great form seemed to uncoil itself from around the top of the mountain, and a great head reared up into the sky. The dragon resembled Shenron, but was pure white; even the eyes were white. 

"You may pass." The dragon said.

"T-Thank you." Tien managed to stammer out.

As they passed the small rock wall that ringed the graveyard, the temperature went from

70 below, to about 80 degrees above zero. The change took Tien by surprise.

"What is this place?" Tien asked.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a great and terrible war fought at the base of this mountain. Many died protecting the kingdom that once ruled this area. Finally, in one final charge, Choutzu's ancestor was able to repel the invading army. Unfortunately, he died in the battle. His wife was a chuchi woman and possessed great magical powers. Heartbroken she carried him to the top of Mt. Zu where she spent her entire power, including all of her life energy, creating this place and changing herself into the dragon, so

She could always protect her beloved from harm." Lao Sine Plaau said.

Tien looked up at the dragon, which was watching them carefully.

"Over here Tien, place Choutzu's body on the altar." Lao Sine Plaau asked.

Tien laid Choutzu on the altar as he was bidden. The altar was an ornate construction that seemed to be a combination of eastern religions and philosophies. Lao Sine Plaau began to chant in a tongue Tien was unfamiliar with. Lao Sine Plaau then unwrapped Choutzu's body while continuing with the chant.

Lao Sine Plaau removed an ornate, black robe with gold and silver birds embroidered on the front and back and dressed Tien's dead friend in it. Following that, he removed a pair of flat sandals and put them on Choutzu's feet

Still more chanting as Lao Sine Plaau removed several jars of powders from his bag. He began to cast handfuls of the contents of the jar over Choutzu's body.

After about twenty minutes more chanting, Lao Sine Plaau stopped and stepped back.

"Tien, will you please carry Choutzu's body and follow me?" Lao Sine Plaau asked.

"Of course." Tien picked up Choutzu and followed Lao Sine Plaau to a grassy area of the graveyard. There were several markers all in neat rows. Tien guessed there were about a thousand graves. Lao Sine Plaau would identify the occupants of the grave every time they passed one. Finally, they had gotten down towards the end of front row.

"This is Choutzu's mother. She died in childbirth bearing Choutzu... This is Choutzu's father, he was killed during the revolt along with Choutzu's two older brothers, there, and there." Lao Sine Plaau said pointing.

Finally they reached a plot of land with no marker. Lao Sine Plaau stopped and looked at the dragon for a second.

Suddenly, the dragon's eyes glowed briefly and the ground opened up a rectangular hole approximately five foot deep. A large boulder rose up into the air and split several times until several flat pieces come together to form a stone casket, which floated down into the grave. Choutzu's body levitated from Tien's grip and was laid gently into the casket. The last part of the boulder then began to crumble; when it was done it formed an inscribed marker. The language was unfamiliar to the warrior.

Lao Sine Plaau chanted for a few more minutes, then the ground closed up. There was no sign that it had recently been open. The ground sported the same green grass as the rest of the cemetery.

The finality of it hit Tien like a ton of bricks at that point, as he lost control of his tears. The old man opened his arms and Tien freely cried onto his shoulder for several minutes.

"Sorry, I'm not usually so emotional." Tien apologized after gaining control again.

"You should express your emotions Tien." Lao Sine Plaau smiled. 

"He was the last one Lao Sine Plaau. That means that from now on nobody enters this place for any reason, not even you." The dragon spoke.

"I understand." Lao Sine Plaau sounded disappointed. "We must go now, Tien."

Tien looked at the dragon one last time. The dragon bent his body and brought it's head low, within reach of Tien's hand. Tien reached out and put his hand on the dragon's snout. The dragon regarded Tien for a few seconds.

"You have traveled from the darkness into the light Tien Shin Han. You are a rare person. Go now, and be content. Choutzu's spirit is safe and happy." The dragon said and raised its great head back into the sky.

"Thank you!" Tien smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Grand Kai! I'm boorreed!" Goku said in a whiney voice.

"Look man! You've beat up every warrior on this world! There is no one left!" The Grand Kai said. "Why don't you just go on home to your family or something."

"Wait! I haven't beaten up everyone on the planet. King Kai told my that you are pretty tough, how about a little sparing match?" Goku looked excited.

The Grand Kai sweat dropped. "What? No way man!" The Grand Kai said backing up. "You know I have to set a better example than that! I can't just go around fighting everyone! Besides, I have massive amounts of Grand Kai paperwork to do!"

"Oh... I suppose... Well, what am I going to do then?" Goku asked. "Vegeta is the only one that can really challenge me, and he's with Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi doesn't want me around right now."

"You could help me with my paperwork." The Grand Kai said with a sly smile.

"What? No way!" Goku used instant transmission and disappeared.

"Hehehehe... Knew that would get rid of him!" The Grand Kai chuckled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jessica and Gerald materialized in what appeared to be an open field of some sort. Nobody was around.

"Where are we?" Jessica said.

"Haven't got a clue. I locked onto Vegeta's ki and teleported. He must have teleported away before we got here." Gerald said. "I can't just up and change directions in mid transmission."

"See if you can find him again." Jessica said.

"Okay." Gerald concentrated a moment. "There he is! He's powered up quite a bit, and there are other very powerful people around him. He could be in a battle."

"Really? Should we just teleport into that without knowing what we are up against?" Jessica said.

"I don't think it's a battle after all. I think Vegeta is sparing with someone. Vegeta's power is just a fraction of his maximum." Gerald smiled. "That means he is either sparing, or playing with his foe. Either way, I don't believe we would be in any danger."

"We need to hurry and see him as soon as possible, so we need to risk it I think." Jessica surmised.

"Ok, let's go then." Gerald took Jessica by the hand and they teleported away.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Uub felt a very powerful and familiar ki materialize behind him. "Goku!" shouted as he embraced the Saiyan warrior roughly. Buu just looked on and smiled.

"Hey Uub! How about some one on one! I know a great place where we can fight all out and not have to worry about destroying anything." Goku said.

"You want to fight me all out? Goku, you know I'm not nearly as strong as you are. Especially now that I'm no longer merged with Buu." Uub said sheepishly.

Goku looked passed Uub's shoulder and noticed Buu. "Oh hey Buu, how are you doing?"

"Buu Okay. Buu misses his friend Satan." Buu looked sad.

"Oh, yeah, I guess being immortal has its drawbacks." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Actually Goku, you're just the Saiyan we wanted to see." Uub said. "You see, Buu wants to make a wish. He wants to be mortal, or more specifically, he wants to be human."

"Really? That's funny! All that time Vegeta wanted to wish for immortality, and here is someone that wants to be mortal!" Goku shook his head.

"Well, can you do it? Can we use the Namekian Dragonballs?" Uub said.

"I don't know, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask. You guys up for a little road trip?" Goku smiled.

"Okay!" Buu clapped his hands.

"Seems like it's a go, Goku!" Uub said excitedly.

In an instant, the trio were gone.


	14. Tien's Respect

Vegeta was quite impressed with his Great Grandchildren, although he wasn't about to say so. They were both quite strong willed, and the boy definitely carried a touch of Vegeta's arrogance. 

His Great Grandson, Hanes Briefs, was a bit sassy, but Vegeta liked that. The boy was not quite the spitting image of Vegeta in the face, but it was close. In many respects, Hanes reminded Vegeta of himself at that age.

Lindera Briefs, his Great Granddaughter seemed to be a bit shy, but she did like to spar, and she didn't take any guff from her brother. Vegeta liked that as well. She had a quieter, laid back manner about herself, seemed more secure and confident than Hanes. It was Lindera that got the first punch on Vegeta. Naturally Vegeta was powered down low to spar with the kids. She was a thinker while Hanes was a feeler. Not that fighting by your feelings is necessarily a bad thing, but the boy would have to develop more discipline in order to be a great warrior. Lindera, on the other hand, seemed to already possess all the tools she needed.

They had sparred for a bit when Vegeta remembered he had to talk to Tien.

"I got to go for a bit. You brats keep yourself busy for awhile." Vegeta smirked.

"You know, that brat thing is really getting on my nerves." Hanes said.

"Tough, brat." Vegeta smirked.

Hanes just smirked right back.

Vegeta stopped again as he felt Goku popping around the cosmos. "What the hell is he up to?" Vegeta thought. He dismissed it after a few seconds. "Probably looking for some mischief to get into." Vegeta smirked.

"Was that dad?" Goten asked.

"I think it was." Trunks answered.

"You'd think he'd at least pop in to say hello or something!" Goten said.

"You know your dad, he's probably trying to save the universe again or something." Trunks smiled. "He gets kind of obsessed."

Goten smiled as well. "True."

Vegeta felt Hanes's ki slip around behind him, then teleported away as the boy attacked with a kick.

"I AM NOT A BRAAATT! Huh? Where'd he go?" Hanes said perplexed frantically looking around.

Trunks, Trunks Jr., and Goten only smiled at the boy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger landed in his parent's back yard. He had kept his promise to his mother to visit once a year with Yambia and Gerald, usually at Christmas time, so this should be a pleasant surprise to his parents. Gerald looked around at his favorite childhood play area and smiled. The old garage had been expanded and renovated, and it now bore a huge sign that said, "16's Workshop". Other than that, it was fundamentally unchanged since the day he was born. 

His mother insisted that the swing-set, sandbox, and the monkey bars remain so her Grandson had something to play on when they came to visit. Roger didn't have the heart to tell her that Gerald has really never been interested in such things. 

Roger suddenly sensed a huge ki appear. "That's Goku. What is he doing?" Roger thought.

No sooner than he finished the thought that Goku disappeared again. "What a wild man!" Roger thought.

"Son?" A voice came from behind him.

Gerald turned to see his father, or rather part of his father. 16 was standing between Roger and Gerald Sr. In what could only be described as a protective position.

"It's okay 16, it's just me." Roger smiled.

16 smiled back and stepped to the side. "Sorry Roger, my sensors allow me to detect the level of one's ki, but not the specific frequency like you can sense. We didn't know if it was a friend or not."

"Sure, I understand." Roger said. "I really appreciate you taking care of things around here."

"Me and the big guy here are good friends. You should see the people in town! They've pretty much adopted 16!" Gerald exclaimed as he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone. "He even has a girlfriend."

"16! You dog!" Roger chucked the android on the shoulder. 

If it was possible for an android to be embarrassed, 16 certainly looked uncomfortable.

"Betty's not really my girlfriend, we went out dancing last Friday. We enjoyed each other's company." 16 said shifting uncomfortably from foot-to-foot.

"Where did you meet?" Roger asked genuinely curious.

"Your father entered me in what the humans call a "Bench Press" contest down at the gym." 16 said.

"16! We don't really need to go into all that. How are things on Vegetasei, Roger?" Gerald looked uncomfortable.

"Hold on a minute dad, I want to hear more! Go ahead 16." Roger said, as his father looked sheepish.

"I was number six to compete. The guy ahead of me pressed 425 lbs., so I put 1,000 lbs. On my bar." 16 said. "I wasn't sure why, but everyone started passing money back and forth and whispering."

"They were betting." Roger said. "Please continue."

"I lay down on the bench and prepared to lift like I seen the others do. Gerald said I should act like I was straining. That's when Betty came up and asked me if I needed a spotter." 16 said.

Gerald smiled. "16 asked her what she intended to spot for him."

Roger chuckled. "Go on 16."

"She put her hand under the bar and her hand brushed mine. It felt... electric. I don't know how to describe it." 16 said.

"It was probably static electricity." Gerald smiled.

"Shut up dad! Go on 16." Roger chuckled.

"Anyway, I forgot to act like it was hard and lifted the weight, which seemed to elicit a response from Betty." 16 said.

"The woman squealed like a 14 year old." Gerald said.

"Yes, she squealed. After the competition, she asked me to a coffee shop and we talked. Then last Friday we went to what she called a dance." 16 said.

"How did you do? Can you dance?" Roger asked.

"Yes. Apparently Dr. Gero programmed numerous dance steps into my core memory banks." 16 said.

"Well, that sounds romantic." Roger said. "Tell me 16, was there any prize money involved in the bench press contest?"

"Yes, it was 1,000,000 Zeni. Your father and I split the money." 16 said.

Roger shot a quick scowl at his father. Gerald looked away and shuffled his foot.

Roger felt something behind him. Not ki exactly, but a sudden warmth, a feeling of security, and protection, and love.

"Hello mother." Roger said without turning around.

"I could never sneak up on you Roger, not even when you were a boy. You always knew where I was." Mimi said.

Roger smiled and embraced his mother. Roger wondered if his not being around was hard on his parents. Somehow, Mimi sensed what Roger was thinking.

"Roger, children have to make their own way in the world, or in your case the universe." Mimi smiled and motioned towards 16. "Besides, with this big lug hanging around, we really are well cared for."

"I know mom, but sometimes I wonder if I should be here for you." Roger smiled wanly.

"Pish-Posh boy. We are your parents, it was our job to show you the world, and when the time came, it was our job to step back and let you live in it." Gerald looked at his son hard for several seconds. "Why so glum, chum?"

"Am I so obvious?" Roger said.

"Clear as glass boy." Gerald smiled.

"Promise not to freak out, okay?" Roger said as he started telling his parents about recent events, and his terrible decision.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A bare instant after Vegeta teleported to see Tien, Gerald Jr. and Jessica blinked into existence in front of where Vegeta had just been. Gerald found himself with a chest full of five-year-old child that looked very familiar. Confused, Hanes punched an unprepared Gerald in the jaw knocking him back several yards.

Pissed off and in pain, Gerald Jr. started powering up. 

"Whoa there, Gerald!" Trunks placed his body between the boys as Gerald Jr. passed Super Saiyan Level 2.

"Gerald! Power down! It was an accident!" Jessica screamed.

Lightening sparked all around Gerald's body. Super Saiyan Level 3. The Earth started to shake.

Hanes couldn't believe the power he was feeling from a boy not that much older than he was.

Suddenly Gerald's power level started to decrease. He returned to his normal form.

"Sorry." Gerald said sheepishly. "I really have this thing about being taken by surprise like that"

**__**

"Did you feel that?" Trunks telepathically spoke to Goten.

**__**

"Yes! It was Super Saiyan Three, but far deeper down it was like he was holding the bulk of his power back!" Goten responded.

**__**

"He was working harder holding his power back than he was working to go Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks exclaimed.

**__**

"Totally amazing!" Goten said.

**__**

"Fortunately he controlled his anger." Trunks sounded relieved.

Trunks Jr. was equally as shocked. He looked around to make sure the twins were all right only to find them in back of him.

"What are you rascals doing back there?" Trunks Jr. teased his children. "You're not scared are you?"

"Humph!" Hanes grunted as he took the classic Vegeta stance.

"I've never felt anything like that!" Lindera exclaimed.

"Well, you've just never seen me go Super Saiyan 5, have you?" Trunks Jr. said.

"No, we haven't!" Lindera exclaimed. 

Hanes was dying to see the transformation, but his hurt pride would not allow him to show that much interest. Although he would rather die than admit it, Gerald had just scared the hell out of him.

"By the way, why are you two here?" Trunks asked Gerald and Jessica.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We came to see Vegeta." Jessica said. "I was umm... well, I was kind of probing the minds of the people around here and one of the people that Vegeta arrived here with is totally insane."

"Really?" Goten said. 

"Dangerously insane?" Trunks asked.

"Definitely. The mind I probed was a living, continual nightmare! I will know which one if I get close to them. I believe they are planning something very drastic." Jessica said.

"How drastic could it be? I sensed all of the Kladeshian's ki levels, and not a one of them could even offer us a meager fight. Why worry?" Trunks said.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about it." Jessica said.

One thing that Trunks knew about Jessica, when she says she has a bad feeling about something, it usually spells trouble.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta cursed under his breath. "That little brat is going to be in so much trouble after I've talked to old three eyes! What the hell was he trying to do? Tear the planet apart?"

Vegeta had materialized outside Tien's door just seconds before. He now stood there trying to think about what to say. He knew he wasn't exactly on Tien's list of all time best friends. People tend to hold a grudge when you kill them.

"Oh for Kami's sake Vegeta! Stop lurking outside my door and come in if you have something to say!" Tien yelled through the door.

Being able to sense ki levels in others is a great thing, but living among people that can also sense ki can be a real pain sometimes. Vegeta thrust the door open.

"The King of all the Saiyans doesn't 'lurk', baldy!" Vegeta yelled.

Tien looked at Vegeta and a slow smile appeared, then a soft chuckle, then a full out laugh.

What are you laughing at?" Vegeta asked.

Tien controlled his laughter. "You know, I hadn't realized it until just now, but I think I've actually missed you!"

Vegeta smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to get all mushy on me?"

"No, nothing like that. But I don't think I hate you anymore. Somewhere along the line, I actually started to respect you. I didn't realize it until just this moment." Tien said.

Vegeta bit back a bit of pride. "Well, for what it may be worth, the day we first met and you fought with Nappa I had a great deal of respect for you as a warrior. You fought Nappa head on and he beat the shit out of you, but you kept coming, he blasted your arm off and you still almost killed him. I was quite impressed."

Tien looked at Vegeta to see if he was serious. "Thanks Vegeta, coming from you that means a lot."

"Okay, that's enough of that. Let me say what I came here to say before we start hugging or something equally as disgusting. The people that we came here with want to talk to you. The one named Korlos is anxious to speak to you about being their king. He asked me to set up an audience with you." Vegeta blurted out.

"Okay, that's better than pacing the floor thinking about it." Tien said. "Set it up for whatever time and place is convenient. It's not like I have a full schedule at the moment."

"You got it." Vegeta turned to leave.

"Vegeta wait!" Tien blurted out.

"What is it?" Vegeta turned back.

"Being a king, what's it like?" Tien asked sincerely.

"Sometimes it's good, often it sucks." Vegeta said. "You're not your own person anymore. Much of your day is spent in mind numbing meetings. You watch as others go off to fight while you have to attend to the affairs of state. Then there's the occasional assassin trying to kill you. On the other hand, I've found that there is great satisfaction in watching my people grow and prosper and knowing that I had a hand in that. People respect you, and look to you for leadership. There's times you love it, and times you hate it beyond words."

"Assassin?" Tien looked curious.

"Long story. I'll tell you about it when this situation is taken care of." Vegeta said.

"Do you think I'm king material?" Tien asked.

"Truth?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Tien said.

"I think a person can do whatever it is that they put their mind to do. I think that if you really want it, you would be a great king. So the question becomes whether or not you really want it. My opinion is that you are not the type of person that would really want that sort of life." Vegeta said honestly. 

"Did you really want it?" Tien asked.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "At one time I wanted it badly. I once believed that if I were powerful enough to rule the universe, all my problems would be gone. My every thought and action was to that end. Now I find that the one-day of the week I really look forward to is spent with a man who I once despised for standing in the way of that plan. Some people go fishing, I go fighting."

Tien knew right away who that man was.

"One more thing." Tien started. "If being a King is so time consuming, why are you here and not on Vegetasei?" Tien asked.

Vegeta paused for a moment. "Because my mate told me to go."

Vegeta smirked.

Tien waited until the door was closed before laughing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger phased into Capsule Corporation's kitchen with his father and 16 in tow. Gerald Jr., Goten, Trunks, Trunks Jr., Jessica and the twins were busy pigging out

"Gerald!" Roger addressed his son. "What were you doing earlier?"

Roger had been talking to his mother when he felt Gerald's ki spike upwards rapidly. Roger gave a hasty explanation and started to use instant transmission to reach Gerald. His father stopped him and insisted on coming along. Once Roger's father was going, 16 insisted on accompanying them as well.

"Sorry dad, I lost my temper a bit I guess." Gerald said looking very contrite.

"Jessica, would you and Gerald take your dinner and go play video games or something?" Roger asked.

"Hanes and Lindera, you go with them." Trunks Jr. said.

"Sure Uncle Roger." Jessica said.

"Yes dad." The twins answered in unison.

"Oh, and Jessica, no reading minds, okay?" Roger winked.

Jessica got a sour look. "Oh... alright!"

Once the youths were safely out of earshot.

"Did everyone feel what I felt?" Roger asked.

"Yes. I've only felt power like that one other time." Trunks said. "That's when you and dad fused when you were already fused with Piccolo."

"The Ultimate Saiyan you called yourself." Goten said.

"Not even we, fused as Gotenks can generate that much energy." Trunks said. "Especially now."

"Especially now?" Roger asked.

"We aren't exactly spring chickens anymore Roger. Our power is starting to diminish." Trunks said.

"I see." Roger said. "What worries me the most is the temper. He lost it for a few minutes on the planet Felonious and went Super Saiyan 4."

"The brat has always been like that, since the day he was born." Vegeta said as he walked into the room.

"True." Roger said flatly as he recalls Yambia's telling him of the events of that day. "If it weren't for you and Goku, the hospital would have probably been blown to the ground."

"The boy went Super Saiyan 2 on the day he was born. You didn't expect him to get weaker after that, did you?" Vegeta queried.

"Truthfully, I didn't know what to expect." Roger said. "What is that latent power he is suppressing?"

"Kakkarot said it is the combined power of the two Mystic level Saiyans that spawned him." Vegeta smirked. "He's suppressing it because he's not sure if he can control it. Frankly, if he had not suppressed it earlier, I doubt we would be having this conversation."

"The mystic powers!" Roger mentally kicked himself in the rear for not thinking of that himself. "He's purposefully blocking them because he doesn't know how to control them!"

  
"Vegeta, what if you and I fused and took him to the nexus where you and Goku spar?" Roger asked. 

"I hate to fuse!" Vegeta spit out between bites of sandwich.

"I know, but it might be the only way we can survive if he lets loose." Roger observed.

"Can you go Super Saiyan Five?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so, I went Super Saiyan Four on Felonious without tapping into my own mystic power, I think I can do it." Roger said.

Vegeta thought for a long moment. "All right, we'll do it. But I think it's extremely dangerous. At that power level, anything can happen"

"Isn't it better to find out in the nexus than to have it happen on Earth, or Vegetasei?" Roger said.

"That's the only reason I agreed. Let's go get this over with." Vegeta stood up and let Roger lead the way to his son.


	15. Gerald's Full Power!

First, I want to thank all of the people that reviewed. 

Omegadramon: Thanks for your kind suggestions. I was sort of going in a different direction with that subplot of the story. However, I will keep it in mind for the future.

King of Games: Thanks for the spelling correction. I will make the changes soon.

Happy-Fox-Girl: Thank you for your well wishes concerning my Nephew. We got a telegram from him yesterday. He says that he took a bit of shrapnel in the shoulder, a "minor flesh wound" as he called it, so he is currently convalescing in the military hospital back in Kuwait for the next couple of weeks. It is an unfortunate mix of feelings to be sad that a loved one has been hurt, but also happy that he is no longer on the front lines and is out of harms way. Perhaps the brunt of the fighting will be over in two weeks. That is, if they can keep him in the hospital for that long, my Nephew has always been a stubborn kid. :c) I remember when he was young and would hurt himself playing. Injuries that would send the average kid crying to their mommies would barely phase him at all.

Okay, enough of that. On with the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kirillin landed after flying for quite some time. He had thought about taking a commercial flight, but decided that flying himself would be quite a bit faster. He was very anxious to see his daughter after all this time. So anxious, in fact, that he forgot to take care not to be detected while flying here.

[Begin flashback]

N.O.R.A.D: "General Hollander! Radar has detected a small object heading into U.S. air space at an incredible velocity. Tracking indicates that it originated from Japan!" A young corporal stated excitedly.

"Japan? They're our allies.... I think." The general thought. "Is it a missile?"

"We're not sure sir, if it is a missile, it's very small." The corporal stated.

"It's not another one of those damned ultralights is it? We don't need any more bad press about shooting down civilians!" The general stated. "Hehe, I wish I could have seen the look on that guys face when he saw that sidewinder coming at him...."

"No general, it's even too small for that." The corporal answered.

"Okay, well scramble three of the alert fighters and let's get up there and see what it is." General Hollander ordered, chewing on the bit of his pipe.

"Will do sir!" The corporal said turning to his console to issue the appropriate commands.

Kirillin had just spotted the Californian coast when a loud roar caused him to cover his ears. Three F-18 Hornets had just buzzed by at mach two.

"Crap! What do these guys want?" Kirillin thought to himself. He turned his head to see that the aircraft were turning for another run.

"Well, did you get a look at it Bravo One?" General Hollander spoke into his mike.

"Umm... Yes sir." The lead pilot answered.

"Well? What is it man!" General Hollander asked impatiently.

"I-It appears to be a flying man sir." The pilot answered.

"Come again Bravo One? Did I hear you say that the object is a flying man?" General Hollander asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir. A flying man" 

"Bravo Two, do you confirm?" General Hollander asked.

"Yes sir. It is a flying man. We have him in visual sight right now." Bravo Two answered.

"A flying man?" The General thought. 

"Is he a U.S. Citizen?" The General asked.

"We don't know sir. Do you want us to ask?" Bravo one asked with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Watch your tone Captain!" General Hollander ordered.

"Yes sir." Bravo One replied.

"Does he look dangerous?" The General wanted to know.

"No, not really. He's really fast though. We're going mach 2.5 and we are barely catching up." Bravo One answered.

Kirillin watched as the two planes crept closer and closer. He had purposefully allowed them to catch up. Just as they got to within 20 yards of him, he phased out.

"What? Where did he go?" Bravo one exclaimed.

"Above you sir!" Bravo Two exclaimed.

Bravo One looked up and saw Kirillin sitting on his cockpit bubble smiling a wide cheesy smile.

"Ulp! How'd he do that?" Bravo One thought as Kirillin suddenly disappeared to sit on the other plane's cockpit.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Bravo Two yelled. Kirillin just smiled and disappeared again only to reappear in front of the planes, flying backwards.

Kirillin waved and phased out, reappearing miles away and at a much lower altitude. 

"I guess I'll have to fly low to keep from being spotted on their radar again. I'll stick to the countryside as much as possible." Kirillin continued his journey.

[end flashback]

Kirillin smiled as he remembered the looks on the pilot's faces. He then looked around, he sensed that his daughter's ki was very close. Down the street and on the left he spied a Capsule Corporation logo on a large building. 

"Ah... This must be the place!" Kirillin said as he walked the two blocks to the building.

+++++++++++++++++++

"So, what is it you want, Korlos?" Tien asked

"We, your people, want you to take your rightful place among us, as our King." Korlos stated flatly. "Your world needs you."

"From what I understand, you haven't had a king in 400 years. Why the sudden need now?" Tien asked.

"The fulfillment of prophecy, for one. Legend has it that our king would return and reunite our people. Legend aside, our people have become highly fragmented over the centuries. There have been numerous horrible wars that have cost many lives. There is no central authority. Numerous cults that believe in all manner of heretical and immoral things have formed. We need you to bring peace and unity together again within the boundaries of our ancient moral code." Korlos explained. "You must bring order back to our people!" 

Korlos's explanation was quite impassioned. Tien's and Korlos's eyes locked for the briefest of moments, but it was long enough.

"This guy is quite mad!" Tien thought to himself. 

"These cults you speak of, how do their beliefs differ from your own?" Tien asked.

"Many want independence. Some of them even believe that men and women are equal!" Korlos stated with disdain.

"You don't believe they are equal?" Tien said.

"OF COURSE NOT! HOW COULD THEY BE?" A red in the face Korlos yelled.

"He's insane!" Tien thought and decided not to antagonize the man further. Tien had run across this xenophobic type of person before and learned that no amount of debate would convince them they were wrong.

"I see what you mean." Tien said simply.

Korlos seemed satisfied and relaxed in his chair. "So that is what we want. We want you to come home and be our king." Korlos finished. "Will you agree?"

"I've given this considerable amount of thought, Korlos. I realize that I was born to be your king, but my life has taken a radically different path. I don't believe that I have what it takes to be a king. I've also come to the conclusion that I would never be happy in such a position. I have, therefore, decided to decline your generous offer." Tien tried to smile disarmingly.

Korlos's face grew redder and redder as he realized that his offer was about to be rejected.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?" Korlos screamed. "ENDLESS DIVISION AND WAR FOR YOUR PEOPLE!"

"I fail to see how the presence of an inept ruler will stop that." Tien said. "I'm afraid my answer stands. Please excuse me."

Tien got up from his chair and headed back towards his room leaving a livid Korlos to stew in his own juices.

"Damned him!" Korlos thought, then he smiled. "I hope you don't think this is all over my dear King Sarmen, because it's not! It's not over by a long shot! You will soon be on your home world, and once there, we will 'reorientate' your thinking."

Korlos smiled evilly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jessica wrapped her tail around her waist and floated in the nexus. "King Vegeta! I would like to speak to you for a second before you start."

"Sure kid, what is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I was reading some minds of people on Earth." Jessica started.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" Vegeta smirked.

"I know." Jessica looked sheepish. 

"Okay, go ahead." Vegeta said.

"As I said, I was reading minds, more specifically the minds of the people on your team and the people you brought with you. One of the male Kladeshians is totally insane. Probably violently so." Jessica explained. "His thoughts were extremely dark."

"I see. Do you know which one?" Vegeta said. 

"No, but if I get close to him, I will be able to tell." Jessica said.

Vegeta momentarily thought about canceling testing Gerald's powers, having a crazed Kladeshian running around Capsule Corporation made him uncomfortable, but he wanted to get this over with, and it shouldn't take too long. Besides, Chi-Chi and Abigail was there in case things got out of hand, and even Tien was far stronger than the other Kladeshians.

"Alright Roger, let's get this over with and get back to Earth." Vegeta took up a position next to Roger.

"Okay Gerald. The Nexus is indestructible, so you don't have to worry about destroying anything. So don't hold anything back." Vegeta said.

"Okay, I'll try." Gerald smiled. Deep down the thought of letting that power go scared him a lot.

"Ready Roger?" Vegeta said. Roger nodded.

Both of them powered up to Super Saiyan Five. Roger released his mystical abilities fully and a bright white stripe formed up the middle of his hairline. It glowed like a star. 

Vegeta smirked, as he had to lower his power a bit to match Roger's.

"But not by much!" Vegeta thought to himself.

"Fuuuuussion Ha!!" Twin voices called out.

After the bright flash subsided, an immensely powerful Rogeta stood in the place where Vegeta and Roger once stood. In Super Saiyan Six form.

Rogeta also sported the mystic stripe running through the navy blue hair.

Rogeta briefly wondered why he didn't go to the Ultimate Saiyan form.

"Oh yeah, we don't have Piccolo and crew in here with us this time." Rogeta thought, answering his own question.

"Okay Gerald. Power up and don't hold anything back!" Rogeta called.

Gerald started powering up. He blew passed Saiyan Level Three in an instant and transcended into Super Saiyan Level Four. Gerald's body shifted from a ten year old, to that of an adult, perhaps 18 years of age or better. Then it seemed like he wasn't going any further.

"C'mon Gerald! Release it all!" Rogeta ordered.

"I-I can't!" Gerald called. "It's not working!"

Rogeta thought for a moment. "Well, I hate to do this, but..."

Rogeta flew in and kicked Gerald in the face hard enough to snap his head to the side. When his head turned back, his eyes were filled with liquid fire.

"W-Why y-y-you..." Gerald paused, then started screaming.

Rogeta was suddenly caught in a hurricane of power. He was swept back, along with Jessica for several hundred yards before he caught himself. There was a huge explosion, followed by a terrible flash, almost blinding flash of light. Rogeta reached out and caught Jessica who was caught like a leaf in a typhoon.

"Stay here." Rogeta ordered and flew off leaving Jessica behind a small planetoid. Rogeta flew back to where he left Gerald, and what he saw and felt shook him to the core.

Gerald floated in the Nexus as an Ultimate Saiyan. He was more powerful than Rogeta had been. His hair sported two glowing lines of mystic force. Gerald's body was in an adult form, and heavily muscled. His tail, as well as the bulk of his body hair was a glowing Navy Blue. His eyes held no pupil, just a glowing sea of navy blue. Those eyes slowly turned to look at Rogeta.

"Double Mystic Ultimate Saiyan." Rogeta whispered in awe.

Gerald's mind was whirling. The anger he felt a moment ago was gone. Like Rogeta, he was aware of every living being in the universe as he fought to block out the flood of thoughts and emotions. The power he was experiencing was overwhelming! It felt like he was going to explode! Gerald lacked the centuries of fighting experience that Rogeta had when he reached this level. He didn't know how to handle this power.

"Stop fighting yourself Gerald." A voice spoke softly in Gerald's head.

"Who is that?" Gerald answered

"It's The Ultimate Kai." Tao Kaioshin answered. "Relax, don't fight your own power. Let if flow like water. Breathe deeply.

Gerald took Ultimate Kai's advice. He began to relax.

"That's it Gerald! Relax your mind and body, one breath at a time. Good! Now feel your power. Calmly reach out and gather it to you. Control it, don't let it control you." Ultimate Kai said.

"Okay, I think it's working." Gerald said.

"Good. Now do you feel that?" The Ultimate Kai asked.

Suddenly all the random chatter in Gerald's mind went silent.

"Yes! What did you do?" Gerald asked.

"I've set up a mental barrier. You would have learned how by yourself eventually, but I thought you needed the help." Tao Kaioshin said. "Wouldn't want you going insane on us."

"Umm... Yeah, thanks." Gerald practiced taking the barrier away, then putting it back. "That would come in handy at this level."

Rogeta was watching Gerald closely. He seemed to be catatonic for the moment. Rogeta decided to give him a few minutes to adjust. After all, Rogeta himself was almost overwhelmed by that transformation. 

"This is amazing! My son! A ten year old boy/brat is now the most powerful being in the universe!" Rogeta thought.

"Gerald, listen carefully. The only reason I've allowed you to stay in that plane of existence at your power level is because I sense no evil in your heart. I would hate to think I've misplaced my trust. Your power is great, greater than any of the lesser Kais has ever been. You hold the fate of the Universe in your hands, for better, or for worse. Do you understand?" Tao Kaioshin said.

"I believe so." Gerald said.

"Listen, you are so young, and the difference between good and evil is seldom clear. Before you use your powers, promise me that you will seek out your father, Vegeta, and/or Goku for advice. Promise?" Tao Kaioshin asked. "If no one else is around, call me, I will hear you."

"Yes sir." Gerald answered simply. He could feel The Ultimate Kai smiling in his mind.

Jessica had flown back to where Rogeta floated and studied Gerald for a few moments. "Is he okay?"

"Not sure. But if he doesn't snap out of it in a minute or two I want you to try reaching him telepathically. I tried, but your telepathic skills are far better." Rogeta admitted.

"Well, actually... I've already tried." Jessica looked sheepish.

Rogeta smirked. "And?"

"I encountered some sort of barrier. Never ran into anything like it before. I couldn't read past it, but it seemed that Gerald was talking to someone." Jessica explained.

"Talking to someone? Do you know who?" Rogeta said.

"No, but whoever it is, they seem to be benevolent. They seem to be guiding him through this." Jessica said. "That's really the only impression I got."

Rogeta studied Gerald; his power was now much more stabilized than it was right after the transformation. Gerald didn't seem to be struggling trying to control it anymore. Rogeta could feel it as Gerald gently brought his mind, body, and spirit onto the same team, working as one. Rogeta was supremely proud of his son/friend at that moment. Instead of a mass of chaotic power, Gerald had become warrior.

Gerald's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Hey! Did you miss me?" 

Rogeta smiled.

"Well boy, it took you long enough!" Rogeta said.

"Just had a few issues to work out, with a little help from a friend." Gerald smiled. He vaguely wondered why his voice seemed so deep. 

Rogeta figured he knew who that friend was.

Gerald began to look at his body.

"Whoa! I'm totally cut and buff!" Gerald said appreciatively.

"You sure are!" Jessica said just a little too excitedly, which did not pass Rogeta's notice.

Gerald suddenly dropped into a defensive posture. "Seems to me that you were having difficulty controlling your feet earlier. Care for a rematch?""

"I was just trying to get you into the spirit of things." Rogeta smirked.

"Looks like it worked." Gerald said just before he winked out of existence.

"What?" Rogeta said as Gerald appeared behind him; they were back to back.

"I d-didn't see you at a-all!" Rogeta said stunned that not even his eyes could detect Gerald's movements.

Gerald just smiled. Gerald threw a back fist strike at Rogeta. Rogeta used his powers to become ethereal thinking that Gerald's strike would pass through him.

Rogeta was slapped hard when it didn't.

"I phased shifted my molecular structure to match your ethereal frequency." Gerald smiled.

Rogeta rubbed his jaw, knowing that had been little more than a light tap compared to what Gerald was capable of. 

Suddenly, Super Saiyan Three Jessica was between them. "I hate to rain on your parade guys, but every bit of my intuition and mental ability is screaming that we should go back now."

Gerald looked at his friend and nodded. One thing Gerald learned is never, ever underestimate the power of Jessica's intuition.

Gerald breathed in and released it, powering down to his normal form, that of a ten year-old boy. Jessica also powered down.

"Let's get back then." Rogeta said as he put two fingers to his head. Jessica and Gerald each placed a hand on Rogeta's shoulders and they all three disappeared.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

While Gerald was transforming into the universe's most powerful warrior, night had fallen back on Earth. Everyone had either went home, or was preparing to turn in for the night.

All of the Kladeshians was fast asleep.

Except for Korlos. Korlos was waiting for the right moment. He had removed the knapsack from the closet shelf and took from it the transporter device, the Neutrino Warp Grenade, and a small device that looked like a tranquilizer syringe.

"Let these fools sleep as our world and culture is crumbling around our feet! I will be the savior of our people! I alone will save the Kladeshians!" Korlos raved to himself.

Korlos eyed the Neutrino Warp Grenade appreciatively. "Quite a feat of accidental engineering." He thought with a chuckle. The Neutrino Warp Grenade generates a null gravity field to launch itself into low planetary orbit around the target planet, or other celestial body. Once there, it starts to gather neutrinos that stars naturally emit through the process of fusion. Once the grenade has amassed enough neutrinos, it aims them at a single spot in space and fires them in a stream. This opens up a temporary warp field that sucks everything within half a parsec into it. When it was first tested its effects were believed to be much more localized. The test sucked an entire solar system out of existence. There was one populated, but primitive planet in the system, about a billion lives lost. 

It takes about 30 minutes to amass the necessary neutrinos.

"Genius really. Don't know why they ever banned them." Korlos smiled as he put the transporter device and the Neutrino Warp Grenade back into the knapsack. He activated the invisibility field, then put the knapsack back on. Another adjustment of the knob and he disappeared along with the knapsack. He picked up the syringe.

"Alright King Sarmen. Time to take up your responsibilities!" Korlos left his room heading towards Tien's quarters.


	16. Gerald Saves The Earth!

Tien startled awake. Something was wrong. He quickly sat up and looked around warily. Somebody was in his room. Tien focused and felt a ki, but his acute vision saw nothing. 

"Alright Korlos. I know you're in here! Show yourself!" Tien said as he flipped himself out of bed with the agility of years of training. He immediately lowered himself into a defensive posture.

That was when he felt a pinprick his arm.

"Well, you are sensitive, aren't you? I had my ki lowered as far as I could. I must commend you, most people would not have detected me at all." A voice from directly in front of Tien said. "Don't worry, the effects of the drug are quite fast and painless."

It was true. Tien was already feeling sluggish as the strength started to drain out of his arms and legs. His knees wobbled. 

"You fanatic!" Tien managed to say as he used his remaining strength to form a ki ball in his hand. The ki ball disappeared unused as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Fanatic am I? Well, after a bit of time you will be a fanatic too!" Korlos said as he tossed Tien's prone body over his shoulder and carried him out into the hall.

Korlos looked up and down the hall and didn't see or sense anyone. He sprinted the length of the hall back to the Kladeshian's quarters. Korlos stopped again and looked back down the length of the hall. He also extended his ki senses to take in the Capsule Corporation complex. 

"Damned! They're waking up! We've got to hurry!" Korlos entered their room.

"Wake up! Wake up you fools!" Korlos screamed as he kicked their beds. "Get up now!"

The Kladeshians wondered what was going on, but complied immediately.

Korlos deactivated the invisibility device. "Follow me now!"

Korlos ran to the far end of the hall with his people, and Tien, in tow and exited the building.

"Here! Hold him!" Korlos handed Tien over to Kardeem. For the first time, Kardeem sensed what was happening. Korlos pulled out the transportation device and pushed a blue button. The device's lit up and hummed slightly. Korlos then pulled the Neutrino Warp Grenade and pulled the pin out then tossed it several yards. It glowed slightly, then rose rapidly into the air and out of sight.

"In thirty minutes, we will have no more Saiyan problem." Korlos chuckled. Korlos then took Tien back from Kardeem.

"Everyone, place your hand on the transporter!" Korlos demanded.

"What about Katrinka?" Kardeem asked.

"She is a woman! What do you care? She's expendable!" Korlos declared. "Now put your hand on the transporter!"

Kardeem followed the order. 

"Okay, here we go!" Korlos pushed the blue button again, and everyone disappeared.

Everyone that is, except Kardeem. He removed his hand at the last possible moment.

"He is insane!" Kardeem whispered to himself. "I must stop this!" 

Kardeem launched himself into the air in pursuit of the grenade.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Did you feel that Abigail?" Chi-Chi asked after being wakened by a sudden spike in someone's ki.

"Wasn't that Mr. Tien's ki?" Abigail asked uncertain.

"Yes! I'd recognize that ki anywhere." Chi-Chi said.

As suddenly as it spiked, Tien's ki dropped to almost nothing.

"Tien's in trouble, let's go!" Chi-Chi said as she hopped out of bed reaching for her clothes.

Within seconds, Chi-Chi and Abigail were dressed and were out the door. Chi-Chi was concentrating trying to locate Tien's ki that felt dangerously low. For the first time in days, she found herself wishing her husband was around; he could find a low ki from across the galaxy.

"Damned! I can feel it, barely, but I can't tell what direction it's in!" Chi-Chi said.

"Raditz says that in times like this, you need to breathe and relax." Abigail suggested.

"Of course!" Chi-Chi took a few deep, cleansing breaths, and relaxed letting her ki senses flow out.

"There!" Chi-Chi said after a few seconds and flew out a nearby window. Abigail followed. The couple flew down the length of the living complex and rounded a corner in time to see a group of people, one of them holding Tien, disappear from sight. One of them suddenly took off and flew straight up.

"Damned! We're too late!" Abigail said.

"Tien was unconscious!" Chi-Chi said. "They've kidnapped Tien!

"What's he up to?" Abigail asked looking at the rapidly fading energy trail Kardeem left behind.

"Let's go ask him." Chi-Chi said as she transformed to Super Saiyan Two.

"Let's do." Abigail replied as she followed suit. The duo took off after Kardeem.

Kardeem was having enough trouble without a couple of angry Saiyan women coming after him. He had the grenade in sight. But the air was thinning rapidly, and the temperature was now sub-zero. He was at the very edge of the Earth's atmosphere.

"O-Only a f-f-few m-more feet!" Kardeem shivered in the extreme cold. The air was all but gone; each breath was rasping, and painful. Kardeem tried to form a ki attack in order to take the grenade out, but he couldn't concentrate his energy. The lack of oxygen was hampering his concentration.

"Damned!" Kardeem thought. "I've got to make it!"

Kardeem concentrated one more time and formed a small ki ball in his hand.

That's when he lost consciousness and fell, plummeting back to Earth.

The Neutrino Warp Grenade achieved a low orbit, and began collecting neutrinos for it's deadly purpose.

"What's that?" Abigail pointed above them as they were flying.

"He's coming back!" Chi-Chi said ready for a fight.

"He looks injured or something." Abigail observed.

"Yeah, his ki is really low." Chi-Chi said as she reluctantly gave up her intention to throw her very first Kamehameha at an enemy, and moved to catch the prone body of Kardeem. "Damned!" Chi-Chi thought to herself.

Being in Super Saiyan Two form, Chi-Chi easily caught the bulky Kladeshian. He was half frozen, and was blue around the lips indicating oxygen deprivation. He was barely breathing. Chi-Chi and Abigail quickly flew him back to Earth.

"He's almost dead!" Abigail said as Chi-Chi put him on the ground.

"I'm going to try this. I seen Goku do it once for a wounded bear." Chi-Chi said as she placed her hands on Kardeem's chest and slowly released a bit of her ki.

Kardeem's body immediately began to warm; his breathing became deeper, and more regular. After a half a minute, Kardeem's eyes fluttered open. At first he looked confused, he looked from Chi-Chi to Abigail. Then his eyes went wide in horror.

"The grenade! We must stop the grenade!" Kardeem tried to scramble to his feet only to be pushed down by Chi-Chi's hands.

"Hold it right there buster! You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what you are talking about! What is this grenade?" Chi-Chi said.

Kardeem shot Chi-Chi a hard look for touching him, but his demeanor softened.

"Korlos! He's mad! He kidnapped the one you call Tien, and he launched a Neutrino Warp Grenade into low orbit! If we don't stop it, it will destroy everything in this solar system!"

"Damned! We should not have gone!" Vegeta's voice sounded from behind them. "Where is this grenade?"

Chi-Chi and Abigail had been too absorbed in what Kardeem was saying to sense Vegeta, Roger, Gerald, and Jessica appear behind them.

"In orbit around your planet!" Kardeem said. "We need a space ship!"

"No we don't." Vegeta smirked. "Come on Roger, Gerald, we can destroy the thing."

Roger and Gerald nodded and took off after Vegeta.

"I haven't learned how to breathe in space yet!" Gerald said.

It's easy, we'll show you on the way." Roger answered.

"Vegeta, Roger, and Gerald lit up the sky like the noon day sun transforming to Super Saiyan Five.

"Damned it! We're left behind again!" Chi-Chi stomped the ground. Abigail felt the same way.

Vegeta, Roger, and Gerald reached low orbit.

**__**

"Where is it?" Vegeta asked irritated.

**__**

"If it were in geo-synchronous orbit, it should be here." Gerald mentally communicated.

**__**

"You spend too much time around Gohan." Vegeta smirked.

**__**

"Thank you!" Gerald smiled.

**__**

"Okay, it's a weapon, so its creators would have designed it to be hard to find. So we must assume an geo-asynchronous orbit." Roger surmised.

**__**

"But that means it could have gone in any direction!" Vegeta exclaimed. **_"That means there is only one way to find it. Spread out and blast anything that looks suspicious! Change your direction on every completed orbit!"_**

"Right!" Gerald and Roger answered, then took off in two different directions.

Vegeta took off across along the west axle plane.

Several minutes had passed with no luck at all. Vegeta wasn't told how long he had until the damned thing went off, but he sensed the time was short.

"Damned it! We've got to find this thing!" Vegeta silently cursed. "Is there a smarter way to look?" 

Vegeta thought about all the training he had done at Super Saiyan Five with Kakkarot.

"Remember Vegeta, your vision is very sensitive in this form. If you concentrate, you can see light and energy not normally visible to you."

Vegeta did concentrate, as did Kakkarot. Suddenly his world was awash in colors and movement he had never seen before. Gamma, beta, ultraviolet, and many other energies took physical form in front of him. It was quite... beautiful.

Vegeta concentrated for a moment, the colors and energies became visible to him. He sorted though them. He noticed that one of the energies was moving rapidly to one point. He concentrated on that energy form.

"Neutrinos! Of course! "

Vegeta flew rapidly towards the grenade.

Gerald was much closer to the Grenade and had it in sight. He flew to it and charged up a ki attack to destroy it. Suddenly the Neutrino Warp Grenade glowed brightly, then released a stream of rapidly moving particles. Gerald suddenly found himself being pulled into the resulting warp singularity.

Gerald, caught by surprise, flashed into his Double Mystic Ultimate Saiyan form.

Even at that, he was barely holding his own against the pull.

+++++++++++++++++

On Earth, the ground shook violently as the planet started leaving its normal orbit.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They must not have found the grenade in time!" Kardeem cowered.

"Is that it then?" Abigail said.

"Once the warp is open, there is no way to stop it!" Kardeem said.

Chi-Chi smiled. "They will stop it." 

"How do you know?" Kardeem said.

"Because they are the Z-Warriors." Chi-Chi answered.

Kardeem looked at her in wonder.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Think Gerald! THINK!" Gerald was racking his brain over a piece of theoretical science that Master Gohan had taught, and he had only half listened to.

"A warp singularity, which is sucking matter and energy into it. Why is it sucking? It is sucking because an imbalance of matter and energy exists between the two dimensions. When that imbalance is corrected, the warp singularity closes. Matter and energy are interchangeable. So, if I pump enough energy into this thing, it will close... Is that right? Well, I've got nothing to loose in the attempt." Gerald thought. 

"I'm going to have to spend more time around Master Gohan!" Gerald thought wryly.

Gerald pushed back a few yards and readied himself to throw the strongest attack Gohan and his Father ever taught him. The now famous attack that the legendary Goku learned from the Turtle Master all those years ago. The attack that he had never used against an enemy for fear of releasing too much power.

"Kaaaa... Meee.... Haaaaaa... Meeee....

Gerald's energy spiked to incredible heights, his eyes glowed, and the twin stripes of white hair glowed like the sun. A ki ball like no other before it, incredible in its size, formed along side Gerald's body. Gerald was putting every ounce of his power into this. If it didn't close almost immediately, the damage to the Earth would be irreversible. Already Earth's envelope of atmosphere was beginning to bulge out towards the singularity. In another few seconds, it would rip away entirely.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Gerald screamed as a piece of space debris flashed past him and into the gaping maw.

The attack flew through space, powered from Gerald, but also pulled from the singularity. Gerald was sweating, pumping more and more power into the attack.

The attack entered the warp singularity without a sound.

The rip in space closed without fan fare. It just winked out of existence.

Gerald was glad the crisis was over, but was a bit disappointed. "What? No explosion? No flash of light? Nothing! What a gyp!" He thought to himself.

The planet seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as it settled back into its normal orbit. Gerald looked down at the Earth he had saved and hoped everyone was all right.

**__**

"Boy! What happened?" Vegeta yelled as Roger also flew up; Roger had something that looked suspiciously like a part of a satellite in his hair.

Vegeta grabbed the now inert Neutrino Warp Grenade and crushed it in his hand.

Gerald looked at Vegeta proudly**_. "I saved the Earth!"_** Gerald explained to Vegeta and Roger what happened.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku had gone into some sort of trance. Uub tried to rouse him a few times, to no avail. He finally figured that this much just be a Saiyan thing and waited patiently for him to wake up, or whatever. 

Finally, Goku's eyes flashed open.

"My gosh! What an amazing kid!" Goku exclaimed.

"What?" Uub asked.

"Didn't you feel that ki?" Goku asked.

"Oh... No, I guess I didn't. My mind has been on other things." Uub admitted.

"Buu feel ki! Boy/Man saved the Earth!" Buu clapped his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Uub said.

"Uub not ask." Buu returned.

Uub sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, the Namek village is that way. You guys stick with me, the Nameks can be a bit suspicious around strangers." Goku said.

The trio took to the air towards the Namek village.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back on Earth, the danger was over, but the Earth was worse for the wear. The pull on the Earth had activated numerous quakes along several fault lines. There was a great deal of destruction; numerous after shocks were still rocking the planet.

"Gerald! Your mother tapped into an ability born of her mystic powers that allowed her to physically heal a planet. Concentrate and see if you have that ability as well." Roger said.

Gerald landed close to where Chi-Chi and Abigail were trying to keep their footing, and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, the planet quieted. Erupting volcanoes went dormant again, the seas and tidal waves calmed, and the planet was back to normal again.

But even more! Buildings reconstructed themselves, the wounded became healed, and those that had died in the catastrophe, lived again!

Inside Capsule Corporation, Gerald Sr. picked himself up from the floor of the living room where he ran when the shaking started. He didn't know what to think. The last things he remembered was a huge beam falling on him, then he was in line to see King Yamma, then he was back here whole and unharmed.

"What gives?" Gerald Sr. thought.

Then he heard a soft sobbing behind him. He turned to see 16. The android had his huge hands over his face.

Astounded Gerald Sr. spoke "What's wrong 16?"

Clearly startled, 16 slowly removed his hands from his face and looked around. "B-But you were dead! This building had collapsed and you were dead! What happened?" A sudden look of joy flashed across the android's face. "You're alive! You're alive! I don't care how!" 16 picked Gerald Sr. up like a rag doll and embraced him.

"16! 16!" Gerald managed to grunt out. "You're crushing me! I can't breath!"

"Sorry." 16 said as he released his hold on his friend.

Gerald caught his breath for a second. "Were you crying?"

"Sort of, I guess. I mean I have no tear ducts, but I was experiencing the emotion." 16 smiled.

"Have you ever read the story of Pinocchio?" Gerald Sr. asked.

"It is in my memory banks, shall I review it?" 16 said.

"Yes, please do." Gerald Sr. asked.

After a few moments of concentration, 16 said, "Review completed."

"I think you are more human that you know." Gerald Sr. smiled.

16 smiled back.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta was pissed. "WHY?" was the only thing he could get out.

"Korlos is mad!" Kardeem whimpered.

"Duh! Now tell us something we don't know!" Vegeta fumed. "You'd better start talking mister! The only two reasons that I haven't blasted you into the next dimension yet is that they told me you tried to stop the grenade, and you might provide us with some explanation for all this. If you remove any one of the two reasons, I'm going to blast you anyway!"

"The people of our planet have been with out a common direction for hundreds of years. As a result, we've broken up into numerous factions, cults, and religions each with different beliefs. The one thing we have in common is our fanaticism in holding on to our separate beliefs. Many have died in wars to numerous to count. To date, however, we managed to keep out skirmishes to ourselves. We've never attacked another world, or even associated with other people before. This goes against our teachings. Korlos believes, as do most of us, that the return of our king would solidify our people and bring peace to our world. But Korlos had become warped. I believe that he intends on ruling through King Sarmen, or Tien, as you know him. Please believe me, our people are not genocidal, this is the work of one mad man! Do not destroy us!" Kardeem begged.

Vegeta softened a bit. "Kardeem, there was a time when our people would have destroyed your planet for this. But, for better or worse, we have changed." Vegeta looked over at Roger. "We do intend on getting our friend back, and Korlos will be..." Roger cleared his throat loudly. Vegeta smirked. "...brought to justice." Vegeta finished.

Kardeem looked surprised. He had always been told that the Saiyans were blood thirsty and unforgiving savages.

"We must hurry! Korlos will try to use the mind control device! He will replace Tien's memories with a false life!" Kardeem said.

"Let's get there then!" Vegeta ordered. Everyone took hold of Vegeta as they all disappeared.


	17. The Birth Of AbiChi!

Tien was far stronger than the average Kladeshian. 

Korlos didn't count on that. 

Tien learned from the best warriors available in any galaxy. He had subconsciously patterned his life around those he admired. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and even Vegeta were his instructors. His training had been almost nonstop for decades other than to eat, and sleep. Tien had pushed himself far beyond Kladeshian abilities.

This is why it would have been no surprise to anyone that knew him that he came out of the drug Korlos injected him with hours before Korlos expected.

Tien kept his eyes shut and his ki low, and faked unconsciousness and listened.

"Take him to the lab! I will be there momentarily to set up the mind controller." Korlos said.

"R-Right away sir." One of the Kladeshians said.

Like Kardeem, the other Kladeshians in their party was appalled by what Korlos had done. But they were afraid of him too.

Tien felt his self being trundled along and peeped open an eye. They were headed down a corridor of an unfamiliar place. There were windows facing a setting sun that was just a bit too red. Tien also noticed that he felt a bit heavy, like the gravity wasn't quite right. "We're not on Earth." Tien concluded to himself. "I don't know what this "mind controller" is, but something tells me I'd better not hand around to find out."

Tien phased out of sight, then phased in, standing in front of the guardsmen.

1.36 seconds later, all five of the Guardsmen were laying on the floor, out cold.

"I must be getting old, that took too long." Tien smirked to himself. 

"Well, no need to be subtle at the moment." Tien turned and blasted a hole through the side of the building. 

He flew down towards the street and started running, too fast to be seen. He lowered his ki as low as he could.

"I've got to find a place to hide until I can come up with a plan." Tien said. "I can't beat a whole planet of people up!

Tien knew from experience that someone would come to save him. Goku, at the very least, would have a hard time turning down the opportunity to save someone. After running for about 50 miles, Tien stopped and looked around. The nice, immaculate city gave way to bombed out ruins. There were people, his own kind, thin and sickly looking, picking their way across the rubble. There was a family huddled in a corner, a man, woman, and two frail looking children. Tien approached them, but they caught site of him and shrunk back into the darkness.

"Wait! I won't hurt you! Please, won't you talk to me?" Tien asked.

The man poked his head around the corner. "What is it you want now? We have no more dignity to give! Please leave us alone!"

"I am not here to harm you, or take your dignity! I just want to know what happened here!" Tien said.

The man bravely left the relative feeling of safety his wall gave him, and stepped out a few paces. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tien, I'm from the planet Earth." Tien said.

"But you are Kladeshian, are you not?" The man said.

"Yes, but I have no memory of it." Tien answered.

"This place was once a beautiful city. It was a major science and technology center. Korlos destroyed it because we refused to cooperate with him and turn over our research." The man explained. "Now, it is just rubble."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tien said sadly.

The man grew curious. This Kladeshian was unlike no other Kladeshian from the outside he had ever met before. He started to walk towards Tien.

"Are you really sorry?" The man asked.

"Yes. This isn't right. This is... horrible." Tien searched for the right word to describe the devastation he was witnessing.

Slowly the man came even closer.

Suddenly the man's eyes shot wide open as he gasped and fell back on his rear end. He pointed at Tien.

"Y-You're K-King Sarmen! You're King Sarmen!" The man managed in a raised whisper. "I saw your father's picture when I was a small boy! You're the legend! You've back finally to free us all!"

Tears were streaming down the man's face. Tears of utter joy.

"But I'm not that man. Perhaps I once would have been, but my life did not follow that path. I cannot be your king, but I will help you. I have a bit of a score to settle with Korlos any way." Tien smiled.

"Maybe you will be our king later then!" The man jumped up with a big war whoop. "Everyone! King Sarmen has returned! It's the legend! It's the legend!"

From around corners and through bombed out windows and doorways people cautiously poked their heads out to look at this supposed savior. Many of the older ones showed recognition in their eyes and returned the war whoop as they ran towards Tien. The children and women cautiously followed.

Tien suddenly found himself in the center of people that idolized him. They shook his hand and seemed to want to touch him. Tien was not comfortable with this at all.

"Get back! Get back!" the original man said placing himself between Tien and the crowd. "Don't you see you are angering the King!"

"Thank you..." Tien started.

"Ga'bin is my name. I am your servant!" Ga'bin said.

"No Ga'bin. You will never be anyone's servant ever again if I have anything to say about it." Tien noticed for the first time that many of these people had injuries. One man was missing his third eye; another man was missing a leg. A small child approached him with only one arm.

"Will you free us then?" The boy asked.

Tien reached down and picked the boy up in his arms. "I will do my best." Tien smiled.

Tien suddenly looked back the way he had run and smiled.

"What is it my liege?" Ga'bin asked.

"My friends have come." Tien said. "I knew they would."

"What shall we do? We will follow you into battle!" Ga'bin exclaimed, followed by a raucous cheer from everyone in the crowd.

"No my friends. Let us handle this, it will be okay. You have suffered enough." Tien smiled as he placed the boy back down on the ground. Tien lifted himself off the ground and flew as fast as he could towards his friends.

"Good luck, milord!" Ga'bin called after him.

+++++++++++++++++++++

"I feel Tien's ki. He's flying this way." Jessica said.

Vegeta looked thoughtful. "Chi-Chi, would you and Abigail go find Korlos and arrest him? Say he's under arrest by the authority of King Vegeta, or some such, make it up as you go along." Vegeta smirked. "That's your mission."

"You mean by ourselves?" Abigail asked.

"Of course by yourselves. That's what a mission is!" Vegeta scowled.

Chi-Chi and Abigail exchanged glances. "There's bound to be fighting!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah!" Abigail said.

"Maybe some danger!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah!" Abigail answered.

"Let's go!" Chi-Chi said and flew off.

"Yeah!" Abigail said and followed her.

Vegeta looked after them and smirked. "Women!" 

Roger and Jessica smiled. 

Gerald didn't quite understand.

"What do we do?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I think the people I've sent are quite sufficient for this job. We will stay here and wait for their return. If they run into trouble, then we can get involved. Those two have been dying for a scrap ever since we left Vegetasei. So let them have it." Vegeta smiled.

Abigail and Chi-Chi flew for a bit.

"Where do we find Korlos?" Chi-Chi finally asked.

"Can't you feel his ki?" Abigail answered.

"No, too much interference in a city like this. Look! Down there! That building has a huge hole blasted in the side of it. I bet we can find Korlos down there! I bet Tien escaped from them and that's why we feel him flying this way!" Chi-Chi said.

"Let's check it out." Abigail turned to fly down to the building when several dozen Kladeshians left the ground towards them.

"This is where the fun starts!" Chi-Chi said.

Abigail smiled. "Well, here's where all that training will come in handy!"

Chi-Chi and Abigail got into classic defensive postures. 

The Kladeshians flew up to within twenty feet of them and stopped.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Well? What is it you want?" Chi-Chi finally said.

"You're women!" One of the Kladeshians fairly cringed when he said it. "We can't touch women!"

"What? How do you people procreate with an attitude like that?" Abigail said.

"It's done a lab." Was the answer.

"Well, that's mighty romantic." Chi-Chi said wryly. Look, I don't have the time or the ambition to solve your social problems at the moment. We are under orders given by King Vegeta to arrest Korlos for crimes against the Planet Earth, which is under our protection. (That sounded good, right?) You either step aside, or we are coming through you. Understand?"

"We cannot let you pass, woman." The man who seemed to be acting as the leader snarled.

"Well, I guess you will have to touch a woman then." Chi-Chi smiled. "Or rather, be touched by a woman."

Chi-Chi and Abigail exchanged a glance, then disappeared simultaneously.

In an eye blink, the Kladeshians were lying on the ground under their feet.

"Darn! I hope we get more of a challenge! That was way too easy!" Chi-Chi complained.

Abigail was looking at her fist. "Wow! Did I do that?"

Chi-Chi chuckled. "I forgot this was your first real fight!"

"Yeah, I've just been training before." Abigail said.

"Well this is disappointing! I hoped that we would at least get to go Super Saiyan!" Chi-Chi complained again. "Oh well, let's go and see if there's anyone else to fight."

Chi-Chi and Abigail flew down into the hole created by Tien when he escaped. One of the Kladeshians that Chi-Chi recognized from planet Earth was just regaining consciousness from Tien's attack.

  
Chi-Chi picked him up by the front of his tunic. "All right buster! Tell me where Korlos is!"

The Kladeshian, still not quite recovered yet, looked up at Chi-Chi, then down at his shirt collar, then weakly pointed down the hall.

Chi-Chi released her grip on the man's tunic.

"Chi-Chi? Don't take this the wrong way, but when we get back to Vegetasei, I think you should really look in to an anger management course of some kind. You're getting scary." Abigail said.

"Are you kidding? I've been dealing with powerful, pig-headed men all my life! These guys are just lucky I left my big frying pan on Earth!" Chi-Chi responded. "That's the only language these types understand!"

Abigail suddenly found herself feeling sorry for Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

  
Chi-Chi pulled up short and landed on the hall floor, Abigail followed suit.

A lone man stood in front of them. "Funny, I never figured the Saiyan men were such cowards to send their women in to battle." Korlos said.

"Well, we women are used to taking care of the men's light work." Abigail returned. "On Vegetasei, even little girls are more powerful than you."

Korlos's face grew red with anger. "Well, you won't find me as easy as the one's you encountered outside. I've made a few improvements."

Korlos suddenly ripped his tunic off and through it to the side revealing that he was mostly metal.

"He's some sort of android!" Abigail said.

"More precisely, I'm a cyborg. Man and machine in one." Korlos said.

"I don't sense any more ki in him than in any other Kladeshian." Abigail said.

"Don't trust that! Goku said that they couldn't sense any ki in the androids they fought on Earth either. This guy could be far more powerful than his ki indicates." Chi-Chi answered.

Korlos suddenly disappeared and punched Chi-Chi hard in the jaw. The blow sent her flying back down the hall, and out the back wall.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

On New Namek, Goku stopped. "CHI-CHI!" He cried. He started to put his fingers to his forehead, then stopped himself.

"No, it's her fight, I promised." Goku said with great reluctance. Buu and Uub were trying to figure out what Goku was on about.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail flashed to Super Saiyan as soon as she seen Korlos had attacked. This seemed to surprise Korlos.

"Well, well! You are quite powerful for a woman. But you're still no match for me. 

Korlos attacked with a vicious kick that Abigail barely managed to block with her arm. The blow left her hand tingling.

Korlos turned and backhanded her through the wall.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Vegeta, maybe we should help them...." Roger said as he was about to teleport.

"No!" Vegeta said grabbing Roger's hand. "Not yet. Just relax until I say so." 

"Okay." Roger said a bit reluctantly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Chi-Chi ended up in a fountain on the other side of the building. She was mad, wet, and her hair was messed up. Her lip was bleeding, and beginning to swell. She wiped her lip with the back of her hand.

"Oh yeah! You are going to pay for that one baldy!" Chi-Chi powered up to Super Saiyan Two and took off after her assailant.

Korlos fired a ki blast that brought the entire wall down on Abigail as she tried to recover. Much of the wall collapsed burying her under tons of rubble. Korlos was admiring his handy work when an irate Chi-Chi hit him full in the face. Korlos slide back several yards and counter attacked. They were matching blow for blow.

"How is this guy keeping up with me?" Chi-Chi said. "He's as powerful as a Super Saiyan Two!"

Korlos chuckled. "This is were we separate the men from the women." Korlos reached and pushed a button on one of his arms. His speed and strength seemed to increase tenfold. Chi-Chi was getting pummeled.

Suddenly, the rubble that Abigail was buried beneath started glowing gold, then, with a scream, it exploded outwards.

Abigail stood there in her Super Saiyan Two form. 

Korlos was distracted just long enough for Chi-Chi to hit him hard in the face.

Chi-Chi flew over to her friend.

Korlos shook off Chi-Chi's attack. "You know you're going to lose, right? This is still not my highest power level."

"That's okay, you'd better turn up the juice mister." Abigail said. "We weak and helpless women have one more trick to show you today. Something we saved just for this sort of occasion. We think you'll like it."

Abigail and Chi-Chi smiled.

Korlos couldn't explain his feeling of unease. He was stronger than either of them, wasn't he?

"Well, let's see what you got!" Korlos smirked regaining his confidence.

Korlos watched as the women's arms shot out at funny angles, as well as their leg.

"Fuuuusion... Ha!" Came the twin cries as they performed a rather ineloquent dance.

Tien had just arrived on the scene. "What? That's Chi-Chi, and Abigail? They are doing the fusion dance!" 

That is when a very bright light caused Tien to cover his eyes.


	18. AbiChi Is Victorious!

**"When did they learn to do that?" Roger asked turning to Vegeta.**

**"A few months ago Kakkarot taught them." Vegeta smiled. "You should have seen them the first time they tried it.  Abigail had her arm slightly off angle and they ended up fused in that fat form I told you about when Goten and Trunks fused for the first time.  Abi-Chi spent the entire 39 minutes asking, 'Do I look Fat?'"**

**Roger chuckled.**

**"They're pretty strong!" Gerald said.**

**"Yeah, but we still can't sense how powerful Korlos is, or how he can present them with enough of a challenge for them to fuse." Jessica said.**

**"You could try reading his mind." Gerald offered.**

**"No thank you very much!  I already ventured into that snake pit of a brain once, and that was more than enough!" Jessica exclaimed.**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Gerald agreed.**

**Kardeem was utterly amazed at the power of the women.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Korlos uncovered his eyes and the light died away.  Where there were two women, now there was just one.   This woman's brow was heavier, and she lacked eyebrows.  Her long gold hair reached past the backs of her knees.**

**Her power was beyond anything Korlos had ever felt before.**

**Still, she was just a woman and Korlos's pride would never let him admit that any woman was his better."   **

**Korlos turned his power up to full, his body started to softly glow.  "Die bitch!" Korlos screamed as he launched himself at Abi-Chi.**

**"Oh no! You did not just call me a bitch!" Abi-Chi said as she easily blocked Korlos's attack. "Tell me that you did not just call me a bitch!"**

**Even at his top power, Korlos was no match for Abi-Chi's speed.  He could not land a single blow.  Korlos still pressed his attack.**

**After another full minute of punching and kicking to no avail, Korlos broke off his attack and flew back several yards.  **

**Abi-Chi floated in front of him smiling.  "What's a matter?  Is the little weak lady too much for the big strong man to handle?" Abi-Chi said sarcastically. **

**"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin right off of your face!" Korlos's anger rose exponentially, as it did, so did his energy.   Korlos charged an attack and fired directly at Abi-Chi's face.  The explosion was huge!   Half the city now lay in ruin as Kladeshians flew away from the fighting with several of their wounded being carried.**

**"Damned!  This jerk doesn't even care about his own people!" Abi-Chi thought.**

**Abi-Chi had been holding back until now, slowly leading Korlos out of the city, but that may prove to be a mistake if Korlos has this much disregard for his fellow Kladeshians.  Abi-Chi decided to take him out now.   Abi-Chi flew in fast and threw a solid kick to Korlos's gut.  The sound of Saiyan foot on metal could be heard for miles.  The power of the blow proved devastating to Korlos.**

**Korlos was doubled over in pain, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets.   He looked at Abi-Chi with an evil glare before falling to the ground.**

**Abi-Chi floated down to the ground in front of him.  "Had enough boy?"**

**Korlos struggled to get back to his feet, faltered, and fell back to the ground.  His cyborg body was heavily damaged.**

**"This isn't over!" Korlos finally managed to say.  Suddenly, his body began to glow red. "I've activated my self-destruct mechanism.   In 30 seconds, you, me and this entire planet will be dust!"**

**"How can you do this?  These are your own people!" Abi-Chi exclaimed in disbelief.**

**"I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!" Korlos screamed as his body glowed even brighter.**

**Abi-Chi didn't have time to think, so she acted on her first instinct.  Rushing over to Korlos she threw him as high into the air as she could muster.  Korlos tried to catch himself, but the damage to his metal form was too severe.   Abi-Chi followed behind him.  Just as Korlos reached the upper atmosphere, Abi-Chi raised her hands above her head and used the attack that Yambia had taught them.**

**"Burning Comet Attach!" The beam of energy left Abi-Chi's hands and struck Korlos full in the chest, pushing him up at an amazing rate.  Up and out of the planet's atmosphere. **

**Korlos was riding the beam, screaming silently in the cold of space.**

**Abi-Chi pushed her energy forward, pouring her heart and soul into it.  She had to get him as far away from the planet as she could before he exploded.**

**Then he did explode.  He exploded with a tremendous force, knocking Abi-Chi down towards the planet surface.   For several long seconds the planet was rocked with incredible force, and the sky looked like the sun had gone nova.**

**Again Tien had to cover his eyes with his arms as the shock wave reduced what was left of the city to rubble.  Tien was forced towards the ground.   Just then, a pair of strong hands caught him under the arms.   **

**"Looks like the King of all the Saiyans had to bail you out again!" Tien looked up into Vegeta's smirking face just as the light was subsiding.**

**Tien smiled. "You know, for once I don't really mind."**

**Vegeta's smirk turned into a smile.**

**"Look up there!" Roger exclaimed pointing to a rapidly falling figure high in the sky.**

**Roger flew up underneath Abi-Chi and waited until she was close enough.  He then matched her speed and gently caught her.  She was singed and out cold.**

**"Is she okay dad?" Gerald looked concerned. **

**"I think she will be alright." Roger answered. "She's going to be sore for awhile though."**

**"Perhaps not." Gerald smiled.  Gerald powered up into his Double Mystic Ultimate Saiyan form.**

**"You can do that at will now!" Roger exclaimed.  Vegeta and Tien also looked surprised.**

**"Yes, I can." Gerald said simply as he lowered himself to the ground.**

**Gerald began to concentrate his energy, letting it flow out like water.**

**"What's he going to do?" Tien asked wide-eyed.**

**"Just watch." Vegeta said. **

**Tien did watch.  The city that was nothing more than rubble was rebuilding itself.  The reconstruction traveled in a wave in all directions from Gerald's body.  A few minutes later, the people that had died or been trapped in the rubble began to venture out into the street.   The wounded Kladeshians that had been carried out by the survivors also healed, and opened their eyes.  All the Kladeshians looked at each other in amazement.  The sunlight seemed to take on a new feel, and even the air seemed fresher somehow.**

**Tien felt his own strength return.**

**"Let go of me!" Abi-Chi yelled at a surprised Roger who immediately did as he was told.**

**"Sorry." Roger said sheepishly. "You were falling and…"**

**"It's okay.  What happened?" Abi-Chi asked.**

**"You saved the planet!" Gerald said flying up to meet them.**

**"I did?  I did, didn't I?" Abi-Chi said proudly.**

**"Yes you did." Vegeta smiled.  "However, I said arrest Korlos, not blow him to smithereens!" **

**Vegeta smirked.**

**"Well he didn't give me a whole lot of choice Vegeta!" Abi-Chi took the bait.  She looked into Vegeta's eyes.**

**"You're not serious, are you?" Abi-Chi said at last.**

**"Of course not." Vegeta smiled. "You fought bravely and well.  You should be proud.  You are a true Saiyan."**

**Abi-Chi blushed. "Thank you Vegeta."**

**Vegeta looked over at Tien, who wasn't paying much attention to the rest of them.  He was looking down towards the large building that he was first brought to when he was kidnapped.  From an aerial perspective, it looked to be a palace or castle of some sort.  The people, confused by the recent events, were gathering in front of the palace, in the mall, perhaps looking for some guidance.  They looked lost, leaderless, and sad.**

**"Hey baldy!  I think that wraps up our business here.  I can take you back to Earth.  I have to pick up the runt anyways." Vegeta snapped Tien out of his reverie.**

**"Vegeta, what do you think will happen to these people?" Tien asked somberly.**

**"If they follow the same pattern that they have in the past, the other factions may use the leadership vacuum here to their advantage and attack initiating another civil war which may probably last for years." Vegeta said. "I've seen it happen on numerous other worlds."**

**Tien looked at his people again.  He remembered the faces and the people in the bombed out city he visited earlier.  The boy with only one arm…**

**"I can't believe I'm doing this." Tien whispered, then louder. "Vegeta, will you help me?"**

**"Ask, and it will be yours." Vegeta bowed low. "King Sarmen."**

**The others all followed Vegeta's lead.**

**Tien looked at the faces around him. "Thank you, my friends."**

**"These people will need food, and supplies until we can get them back on their feet." Tien said.**

**"It will be done, Roger?" Vegeta turned to his trusted trade advisor.**

**"Yes! We will call the full trade council together; we'll ask them to all pitch in.  We can use instant transmission to get what you need here faster!" Roger said.  "It should be no problem at all!"**

**"There is one more thing." Tien paused. "I have to visit Earth just one last time after this planet is running smoothly again.  I have one last piece of unfinished business."**

**"We will see to it." Vegeta said.**

**"Well then… I guess it's time I go and meet my people." Tien said as he floated down towards the balcony above the mall.**

**Roger started to fly down with him, but Vegeta pulled him back.**

**"If he is to be an effective King, his people must accept him because they believe in him, not because he has some high powered friends.   He must do this alone." Vegeta said.**

**"Well, I guess we need to go and set up the aid these people will need." Roger said.**

**"I'm going to stay, at least for a few days.  Old three-eyes may need some advice." Vegeta said.**

**"Okay, but don't forget that you have your own planet that needs you." Roger smiled.**

**"Go on.  These people need help as soon as possible.  Tell Bulma I will be home soon" Vegeta said.**

**Roger smiled as he put two fingers to his forehead. "Of course."  Abi-Chi and Gerald grabbed Roger's shoulder and they disappeared.**

**Vegeta floated down to the roof of the palace and tried to remain inconspicuous.  It wasn't hard since the crowd's attention seemed riveted to the figure on the balcony.**

**Many of the Kladeshian's eyes were wide with recognition.**

**"My people…" Tien started. "I am King Sarmen IV…  I have come… home."**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Tien and Vegeta landed on Mt. Zu's southern face, less than a kilometer from the top.**

**"Wait for me here Vegeta." Tien turned and started trudging up the side of the mountain.**

**"Do I have to stay here?" Vegeta scowled. "I knew the squirt too!"**

**"I don't know if the dragon will let me in, much less a total stranger." Tien said. "But you can come and ask."**

**Truth to tell, Tien was glad Vegeta wanted to come as well.  The past two years has given Tien an opportunity to really get to know Vegeta.  His insights have been invaluable to the reconstruction effort that is still ongoing on Gardedose. **

**Roger was true to his word, within just a few days food, medicine, even medical staff was sent from various planets to help set up facilities and treat all the poor souls previously wounded in the wars that Korlos started as a cover for his activities.**

**Apparently, the tyrant was pillaging the old science labs for technology that he then used to 'improve' himself. **

**Bulma even came in and inspected everything and gave it her seal of approval.**

**Korlos was right about one thing, Tien's presence did bring his people together, especially when they found out that Tien was not going to stand for the despotic cultural rules that Korlos demanded.  Tien found that most people were sick of these rules anyway.  The Kladeshian now women enjoyed an equal standing in society.  A situation that surprisingly, most men didn't object to as much as Tien thought they would.   Kardeem proved to be a valuable advisor, bringing Tien up to snuff on Kladeshian history, culture, and everything else he needed to know.   A few weeks after Korlos was defeated, Kardeem approached Tien.**

**"King Sarmen?  Your lordship?" Kardeem with his head bowed.**

**"What can I do for you Kardeem?"  Tien asked the obviously distressed man.**

**"My sister, and the other prisoners.  What would you have done with them?" Kardeem said.**

**"Prisoners?" Tien looked at Kardeem a bit confused.**

**"The heretics and the defectors sire." Kardeem said.**

**"Take me to them at once, Kardeem." Tien said.**

**Kardeem blinked. "Sire?  You want to go to them?"  
  
**

**"Now Kardeem." Tien reiterated.**

**"At once your highness." Kardeem started down the hall.**

**As soon as Tien passed through the iron doors at the lowest level of the palace, he knew he had entered into hell.   The stench of death and disease hung heavy in the air.   The moans and groans of the damned could be heard from somewhere beyond the next corner.**

**Tien steeled himself and rounded the corner.  Nothing he could have possibly done could have prepared him for what he saw.**

**The hall was lined on both sides by small cells.  In each one was a Kladeshian, or the remnants of one.   Some cells contained no more than rotting corpses, or bones.  The others contained living Kladeshians well on their way to becoming rotting corpses, or bones.  The stench was overwhelming.   Each cell had a name tag.   Tien walked the length of the hall; he counted 400 cells as he walked.**

**"Kardeem!" Tien called trying not to retch.**

**"Yes your highness!"  Kardeem said.**

**I want food, and medical staff down here now!  I want these people freed and taken care of."  Tien ordered.  **

**A wide grin came over Kardeem's face, and tears came to his eyes. "Yes sire! Immediately!"  **

**Kardeem ran off as fast as he could.**

**Another cell had caught Tien's attention.  The name plate said, "Katrinka".**

**"So this is why Katrinka decided to stay on Earth." Tien mused.**

**Vegeta had naturally contacted her when he picked up Kirillin.  After getting over the initial shock of hearing that Korlos had been destroyed, she asked if she could live on Earth.  She said she had nothing here to come back to.**

**"Painful memories." Tien muttered.**

**Tien watched as members of the Saiyan medical team came down on Tien's order to Kardeem.  Each one expressed horror.  Even on their very worst day, a Saiyan would never torture an enemy like this.  This was the work of a butcher.**

**After a few minutes, Kardeem returned with water and food carriers.**

**"Your majesty?" Kardeem approached the reluctant king again. **

**"Yes Kardeem?" Tien turned and Kardeem noticed the tear running down Tien's cheeks.**

**"The labs sire.  K-Korlos kept a lab at the end of the hall where he…  he performed e-experiments."  Kardeem stammered out pointing to a door at the far end of the hall.**

**"Kardeem.  Every body that can be identified is to be taken and given a respectful burial.  Every living person is to be properly taken care of and taken out of this place.  Then seal these rooms off forever."  Tien ordered grimly.**

**"On Earth, in the United States, they have a crypt of sorts called 'The Unknown Soldier'.  Take the body parts that cannot be identified and build a memorial in the mall in front of the palace.  Inscribe on it, "Those that suffered so that no Kladeshian forgets the cost of tyranny."**

**"It will be done sire." Kardeem said as he started walking away.**

**"Kardeem?  Did you find your sister." Tien asked.**

**"Yes sire.  She is in bad shape.  The Doctors say it would be a miracle if she recovered." Kardeem said sadly.**

**Tien smiled a bit. "Do you believe in miracles Kardeem?"**

**"I pray for one with all my heart sire." Kardeem said as he left to fulfill his duties.**

**"Then I will see what I can arrange my friend." Tien whispered at Kardeem's retreating back.**

**Late that night, a tall figure appeared outside of the medical ward.**

**"Thanks for coming Gerald." Tien said.**

**"Vegeta said you needed me to heal some people, so I transformed before I left Vegetasei." Gerald said.  "Where are the people you need healed?"**

**"Inside this wall.  Can you do it without going in?" Tien asked.**

**Gerald put his hands against the wall and concentrated.  Inside he felt several hundred kis, many of which were extremely low.**

**Gerald let his ki flow out and concentrated again.**

**The next morning Kardeem was quite a bit late reporting to his post. When he did come in, he was very apologetic.**

**"Sire, I am sorry I am so late!  You will not believe what has happened!" Kardeem said excitedly.**

**"What has happened Kardeem?" Tien smiled inwardly.**

**"All of Korlos's prisoners have completely healed over night!  My sister will live!" Kardeem was almost dancing.**

**"Kardeem, you are way too excited to be of any possible use to me today.  So I will give you two days to go and be with your sister and report back to work and be prepared to give a good day's work.   You will be paid for this time off."  Tien said.**

**"Yes sire!  You won't regret this! I will work hard when I come back!" Kardeem ran out of the palace as fast as he could.**

**Tien's reverie was broken as he approached the front gate of the cemetery.  Tien stopped and Vegeta walked up beside him.**

**"I don't see a dragon!  I just see snow, snow and ice!" Vegeta complained.**

**"Believe me Vegeta, he is here." Tien said, then raised his voice.**

**"Great Dragon!  Please talk to me!  I have come to make a request of you!"  Tien called.**

**At first there was nothing but the sound of the blowing wind.     
  
Then the sound of cracking ice came as the ground began to shift and uncoil from around the mountain's top.   A huge head reared up into the sky.**

**"Know you that this is holy ground.  None are permitted here." The dragon's booming voice echoed off the surrounding mountains.**

**"Dragon! Please!  I will never be back here again!  I only wish to say a last goodbye to my friend!  Don't you remember me?" Tien pleaded.**

**The dragon's great head lowered and examined Vegeta first, then Tien closely.**

**The dragon's eyes glowed red for several seconds.**

**"I will honor your request on one condition." The dragon finally said.**

**"What is it?" Tien asked.**

**"That you and your friend promise never to come back here again." The dragon answered.**

**"It shall be so." Tien said.**

**"I also promise." Vegeta said.**

**"Then you may pass." The dragon stated.**

**In front of them, the gate to the cemetery opened.**

**Several minutes and a bit of a hike later, they stood in front of Choutzu's grave.**

**Tien didn't say a word, just stood there for several long minutes.  **

**Finally, he sighed, took something from under his tunic and placed it on the grave.  **

**"Good-bye my friend." Tien nodded at Vegeta who placed two fingers to his head.  Both of them disappeared from site.**

**They left behind nothing but the dead, and a small hat on a lonely grave.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Okay!  That concludes the King Tien Saga!  Next up is Buu's Humanity Saga!  Let me know if you want me to continue!**


	19. The Long Hall

****

Buu's Humanity Saga

Chapter 1: The Long Hall.

Goku walked the rest of the way to the Namek Village with a huge grin on his face. On the one hand he felt a bit left out of all the fun, but on the other hand it was good to know that other people could handle trouble in his absence. He had mentally monitored the fight between Abi-Chi and Korlos and was proud as a husband could be at that moment. He would have to make a point of telling Chi-Chi just how proud he was of her when he returned. Goku felt some familiar kis in front of him and looked up to see Mouri and a number of other Nameks; each one bore a Dragonball.

"Well, Goku, it's good to see you." Mouri said.

"Thank you, It's good to see you too. Let me introduce you to Uub, and Majin Buu." Goku indicated his companions one at a time.

"Greetings!" Uub said warmly.

"Buu says hi!" Buu said with a huge smile.

Mouri and the Nameks returned their greetings.

"We know that you've come to ask Porunga for a wish, but that is not possible now." Mouri said.

Goku looked crestfallen. "Why not?"

"Feel the energy in the Dragonballs, Goku." Mouri said.

Goku stretched out his senses and felt each Dragonball. "I see what you mean." Goku finally said. "The negative energy has built up in the Dragonballs, if they are used again, we may be facing an evil Porunga."

"How long until they can be used?" Uub asked.

"100, perhaps 150 years." Mouri said. "It will take that long for the negative energy to dissipate from the balls."

"Buu don't want to wait that long!" Buu said sadly.

"Evil Porunga would make Evil Shenron look like a weakling." Mouri said.

"That would be exciting!" Goku thought to himself. He knew though that the Nameks would be in harm's way, along with most of the rest of the universe.

"Sorry Goku." Mouri looked sad at having to deny the man that saved their entire race from extinction the use of the Dragonballs.

"It can't be helped Mouri." Goku smiled. "We'll just have to figure something else out."

"What is your wish anyway?" Mouri asked curiously.

"Buu wants to be human!" Buu exclaimed.

"Perhaps King Yamma could help?" Mouri suggested.

"Yes! King Yamma will know what to do!" Goku said. "Thanks Mouri!"

Goku put two fingers to his head and a moment later the trio was gone.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

King Yamma was having a rather ordinary day. In fact, business, as it were, was a bit on the slow side. Not much more than a few hundred souls had passed through in the last six hours or so, and none of them were of much interest. Normal people that led average lives.

"Hey King Yamma!" Came a voice from down in front of his desk.

"Goku? I'd know that voice anywhere!" King Yamma rose and looked over the front of his desk. "It is you!"

Goku, Uub, and Buu flew up and landed on King Yamma's desktop. "How are you doing King Yamma?"

"Not bad. It's a bit slow and boring today, but not bad at all." King Yamma smiled grateful for the distraction. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Buu here has a problem. He wants to be human." Goku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Human? Why in the seven deep dimensions would he want that?" King Yamma said wondering what would possess a person to willingly give up their immortality.

"Buu tell!" Majin Buu said and went on to explain his reasons.

"I see..." King Yamma finally said scratching his bearded chin. "What about the Dragonballs?"

"No can do." Uub said shaking his head. "They have to rest for a while."

"I see. What about the Ultimate Kai?" King Yamma suggested.

"I thought of that, but he wasn't very happy about me popping in there the last time. I really don't want to have The Ultimate Kai mad at me." Goku said. "I thought you might know of another way. Can Buu be reincarnated as a human, like Kid Buu was?"

King Yamma thought. "Yeah, but he'd have to be dead first, and the Supreme Kai would have to approve it."

"The Supreme Kai has to approve reincarnations?" Uub asked.

"Normally, no. But when a person has the kind of power that Buu has, and will have in the next life, then it's a special circumstance." King Yamma said. "We have to try and find just the right placement for them."

"Just the right placement?" Uub asked.

"Exactly. You know that you are the reincarnation of Kid Buu, right?" King Yamma inquired.

"Yes, Goku has told me about it." Uub answered.

"Well, we agonized for quite some time about where to place you. You see, we do not have the power to make people good or evil when they leave here. We just clean all evil out of your spirit. Of course, all good is also cleaned out. Everyone starts his or her life with a clean slate, then decide on what sort of person they are going to be based on their life experiences." King Yamma smiled. "We took a real risk with you Uub."

"If Buu was reincarnated, he would lose all his memories, right?" Goku observed.

"Of course!" King Yamma said.

"Buu would not be Buu anymore?" Buu asked.

"No Buu, I'm afraid not." Uub said.

"Is there another way?" Buu asked.

King Yamma thought for some time. "Well, there is the legend... It's dangerous... I hesitate to even mention it."

"What is it King Yamma!" Goku said excitedly, reacting to the word "dangerous".

King Yamma points down a corridor. "At the very end of that hall is a doorway that leads to seven forbidden dimensions. The Door is locked and sealed."

"Forbidden Dimension?" Uub asked.

"Yes. The Supreme Kais sealed the Forbidden Dimensions in ancient times. No one still living even remembers why, except in legend." King Kai looked slightly frightened. Like he was giving away secrets better left unsaid "Basically the legend talks about keeping whatever is in there, in. Things that are far too horrible to ever be allowed in our dimension, or yours. But in the very last one, at the center of all of them, is a fountain. Anyone that drinks from the fountain can have any single wish granted."

"Okay, how do we get in?" Goku asked.

"Wait a minute! I haven't said you could go in there yet!" King Yamma bellowed. "It's very dangerous Goku! Those dimensions are crawling with enormously powerful beings that don't take very kindly to strangers. If it wasn't you asking me this favor, I would never have mentioned it at all!"

"C'mon King Yamma! Let us go so Buu can make his wish!" Goku asked. "You know we can do it!"

Suddenly a cell phone rang in King Yamma's pocket.

"Excuse me fellas. Hello?" King Yamma answered his phone.

"They have cell phones here?" Uub looked surprised.

"I suppose. I guess it he can have extended cable channels, he can have a cell phone." Goku said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at a large screen television.

"Oh..." Uub said with wide eyes.

"What? Well, Okay, send him up immediately." King Yamma said as he clicked off his phone.

King Yamma looked at the trio on his desk. "Looks like someone has been monitoring you. They have asked to come on your adventure." King Yamma smiled.

"Oh? Who is that?" Uub asked. Goku also looked curious.

"You'll see. He will be here momentarily." King Yamma grinned.

A sudden flash of green and white in front of Goku answered Uub's question as a tall, imposing figure phased into being in front of them.

"Piccolo!" Goku smiled. 

"Yeah, If you're going to fight your way through the forbidden dimensions then I could use some exercise as well." Piccolo smirked. "How have you guys been?"

"We're great Piccolo!" Uub said smiling. Uub didn't know Piccolo all that well, but from everything everyone has told him, he is a man to be admired.

"How's the 'Head Tormentor' job going?" Goku smiled.

"Kind of slow actually. Many of the really evil people got destroyed in Cordell's machine. It seems like the more evil they were the more power they provided for the rift generator, so they got thrown in first. Complete disillusionment. I actually feel sorry for them. As evil as they were, they didn't deserve that." Piccolo said. "Anyway, all we are getting these days are run-of-the-mill tyrants and petty criminals."

"What about Cordell?" Goku asked.

"He never came through here." King Yamma said.

"What's that mean? Is he still alive?" Goku asked.

"This is Earth's check in station, since he didn't die on Earth it's no surprise that he didn't come through here, but he's no where in Hell either. I would have certainly felt a ki that strong had he arrived." Piccolo said.

"That means he could still be alive?" Goku said.

"Yes." Piccolo answered simply.

"Hey Piccolo! Has someone by the name of 'Korlos' arrived in Hell recently?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, he showed up just as I was leaving to come here. Kept complaining about being killed by some women." Piccolo answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Goku smiled. "He deserves some 'special treatment', if you know what I mean."

Piccolo smirked. "I'll see to it when I get back." Piccolo turned to King Yamma. "So, how do we get to the forbidden dimensions?"

"At the end of that corridor, you'll find a large room. In that room you will see a rather large individual, he is the Key Guardian. If you defeat him, he will unlock the door to enter the Forbidden Dimensions. Beyond that, you are totally on your own. If you get into trouble, no one will be able to help you." King Yamma explained. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Goku fairly radiated excitement. "You bet!"

Piccolo smirked. "Same old Goku. Rush headlong into a challenge he knows absolutely nothing about. What about you two?"

"Buu go!" Buu said excitedly.

"If it will help Buu, count me in!" Uub said.

"What about me?" A voice from in back of them said.

Everyone turned around to see Hercule Satan landing in back of them. His landing was a little rough; he tripped over a pencil and hit face first at Piccolo's feet.

Piccolo reached down and picked up the former Martial Art Champion of the World. "What in Dende's name are you doing here?" Piccolo said roughly as he set Hercule back on his feet.

Hercule did not have time to answer before he was in the embrace of Majin Buu.

"Mr. Satan! Buu missed you so much!" Buu happily said as he crushed his friend.

"Buu! You'd better ease up there! I think the 'champ' is turning purple!" Uub couldn't suppress a grin.

Buu dropped Hercule to the floor. "Buu sorry."

Mr. Satan was trying to regain his breath. "It's okay big guy, n-no harm done. It's good to see you too."

"What are you doing here anyway? Also, why do you still have your body?" Goku asked.

"Well, they let me keep it on account of my helping you guys save the universe from Cell and Buu and all. I've been training on the Grand Kai's planet. They even taught me how to fly!"

It was true, sort of. Hercule had obviously been training, quite hard from the feel of his ki. He seemed about as strong as Kirillin was about 15 years before he became a Saiyan. Goku and Piccolo was actually pretty impressed. They exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

"Wait a minute. If you've been training on the Grand Kai's planet, how come I didn't see you there when I was there yesterday and this morning?" Goku said.

"Well, you looked so busy and all, I mean you were challenging everyone, and I had a stomach ache. I didn't think you wanted to be bothered with my problems." Satan said smiling.

"I see, so you were hiding?" Piccolo smirked.

"Umm... Err... Yeah, I guess that's the technical term for it." Hercule said shuffling his foot and looking down.

Piccolo chuckled.

"So what are you doing here?" Uub asked.

"I want to go with you guys!" Mr. Satan said proudly. "The Grand Kai said I would be very useful on your quest!"

"So he let you come to help us?" Goku asked.

"Well, yeah. That and I think he wanted to get me out of his hair for a while. He says that I tend to be a pest sometimes." Hercule answered. "But I've helped you guys before! I can do it again!" 

Hercule took to throwing several punches and kicks. "See? I'm much stronger now! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Hercule struck his classic hands-on-hips head-thrown-back-laughing pose.

"Mr. Satan, as much as I'd like to let you go along, this is going to be very dangerous!" King Yamma started.

"It will be alright King Yamma, we will take care of Mr. Satan. I think it's only right that he should come with us." Goku said.

"Well, alright Goku, if you say so." King Yamma didn't sound convinced.

"We'll be off then." Goku said as he flew towards the corridor that King Yamma indicated.

Piccolo, Buu, Uub, and Mr. Satan followed.

"Did he say dangerous? Just how dangerous are we talking here?" Mr. Satan said to Buu who just shrugged his shoulders.

Goku landed at the mouth of the corridor. He couldn't see anything but a long hall with torches along both sides of the wall at around twenty foot intervals as far down as the eye could see.

"That's some long hall! Funny that this place doesn't look this big from the outside." Goku observed.

"This is The Other World. Normal spatial physics don't apply here." Piccolo said.

"I guess we'd better get started." Goku lifted off and started flying down the corridor at a leisurely pace. He wasn't sure how fast Hercule could fly, and he didn't want to leave him behind.

Goku shortly picked up the pace just a bit as he realized that Mr. Satan was actually a pretty strong flier, despite the stumbling landing on King Yamma's desk.

Six hours later, they were still flying, with no end in sight.

"Wow! This is some hall!" Goku said.

"Apparently they didn't want anyone finding this place." Piccolo said.

"Grrrrrrrroooooowwwwwwlllllllllll"

"What was that!" Hercule exclaimed as he ducked behind Buu.

"Hehehe... Sorry, that was just my stomach!" Goku said scratching the back of his head and smiling a wide goofy grin.

"Oh..." Mr. Satan said a bit embarrassed.

"Bulma gave me these just before I left Vegetasei." Goku said as he got a capsule out of his pocket and threw it to the floor. A large table full of food popped into existence.

"Everyone dig in!" Goku said as he did so himself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chi-Chi returned home after her fusion with Abigail dissolved. She was feeling different than she had ever felt before. Something was changed in her. For the first time, she understood her husband in ways she never thought possible. She had saved a planet, and every living person living on that planet. It felt good. It felt damned good.

Moreover, she knew that if things had not gone her way, if Korlos had proven to be more powerful than she was, she knew that she would have sacrificed her own life to save that world if necessary.

"That's what being a hero or heroine is all about, isn't it?" Chi-Chi thought to herself. "If there's one thing I do know for sure about my Goku, he is a true hero."

Chi-Chi picked up Gotarm and put him in his bassinet. "One day, you will be a fine man, just like your father." Chi-Chi smiled.

There were times in Chi-Chi's life where she doubted that her and Goku was a good match. Maybe she could have found a richer man, a more stable man, a more scholarly man, and a man that would have been a better example to their children. It had, after all, been a huge struggle. Raising kids when your husband is either off fighting or dead most of the time gets tiresome real fast. 

  
But now she was sure. She had made the perfect choice.

Chi-Chi stretched out her mind and sent a wave of pure love through her bond with her mate. After a few seconds, it was returned in kind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"C'mon Goku! Are you ready to go? You look like you're in a trance or something!" Uub jostled Goku, disturbing his private communication.

"Oh! Yeah, let's go." Goku said as he re-encapsulated the now empty table. Goku sent one last feeling through the bond, one of extreme pride.

Goku Company lifted off and started down the corridor once again. The corridor was extremely monotonous. The same gray brick lined the walls, floor, and ceiling, each block being the same size and shape. The torches were the exact same distance apart, and distance off the floor. Anyone getting stuck in here would probably go mad from sheer boredom. After four more hours of flying, there was still nothing in sight. 

Mr. Satan was panting trying to keep up. "Aw hey! I'm beat! Couldn't we stop for a while!"

"Satan ride on Buu!" Buu said.

Mr. Satan thought it was a good idea, and landed gently on Buu's broad back and sat down riding like a sheik on a magic carpet.

"Thanks Buu!" Mr. Satan said.

"Now we all go faster!" Buu said as he picked up the pace considerably. Mr. Satan held on for dear life.

Everyone else chuckled and sped after Buu.

Another two hours of flying brought them to a huge Iron Gate. Piccolo pushed on the gate, which opened without incident.

The crew walked through and found themselves in a cavernously large room. In the center of the room was a huge bronze statue of a beast of some sort. It didn't look like anything Goku had ever seen before. It had one large horn protruding from its forehead, like a unicorn, but had the face of a reptile of some sort. Its entire body had scales. It's mouth, partially open, revealed several rows of razor sharp teeth on both the top and bottom of the jaw of an incredibly elongated snout. Its body was like that of a horse with four legs and an upper torso area revealing two strong arms with clubs in each hand. One slung over his shoulder, the other pointed straight at the gate they just came through.

"Some sort of warning?" Piccolo asked no one in particular.

"Could be. That thing is huge!" Goku exclaimed.

Cautiously they ventured farther into the room. On the other side of the statue, there was a large metal door that had an ancient look about it.

"That's probably the door to the Forbidden Dimensions." Uub observed. "But I don't see anyone here to get the key from."

"Well, we could try blasting it down." Goku said.

"Remember what King Yamma said about keeping whatever is in there, in." Piccolo said. "If we blast that door down there is no telling what horrible things we could unleash."

"True. So we have to get the key. Let's split up and look around for it." Goku said as everyone went a separate direction except for Mr. Satan, who stuck with Majin Buu.

A half an hour of fruitless searching and the gang found themselves back at the door.

"Anyone find anything?" Goku asked. Everyone sadly shook his heads. "Darn!" Goku exclaimed as he kicked the door.

The door reacted. It glowed briefly, then a beam of light shot out of the keyhole to strike a gem located in the statue's forehead. The statue's eyes glowed bright as it swung a club down smashing Goku into the floor.

"You have touched the door to the Forbidden Dimensions! You will all die!" The statue said in a booming voice. 


	20. Goku's Missing!

Hercule Satan jumped and ran in back of Buu. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Buu don't know." Buu smiled.

Uub sweat dropped as he ran over to where Goku was covered by several tons of metallic looking club.

"No one can touch the door!" The behemoth bellowed.

A soft, golden glow radiated from underneath the club. Suddenly, the club flew up and struck the metal warrior in the face. To the casual observer, it would have looked like he struck himself.

"Wheeeeeoo! That was some attack!" Goku said as he flew up out of the indentation that his body made in the floor. Goku flew up to eye level with his attacker.

"Is that the best you can do?" Goku asked.

The behemoth looked surprised for a split second. Then a wide beam shot out of the jewel in his forehead striking Goku in the chest and driving him into the wall several feet. Chunks of stone fell around Uub, Buu, Piccolo, and Mr. Satan. Buu flattened out his body and placed it over Hercule like a big, pink dome, deflecting several large pieces of rock.

"Still saving my life." Hercule smiled at his friend.

Satisfied that he had fulfilled his job, the monster turned away from Goku and started walking towards the others. The gem in the center of its forehead began to glow.

"Where are you going? That was a good attack, but I'm not nearly finished yet!" Goku said as he extricated himself from the wall. "Wow! I haven't been hit that hard in a long time!"

The club was sent whistling through the air at Goku once again. The entire vast room suddenly became awash in a golden glow as Goku went Super Saiyan. Instead of impacting on a soft target, the great club stopped in mid-air.

Goku snatched the club from the giant's hand and threw it across the room.

"What?!?! H-How are you so s-strong?" The living statue backed up a few steps, obviously surprised.

"I train very hard." Goku said. "Do you have the key to that door?"

"Yes. But you have to defeat me first." The giant suddenly spun around and kicked out with it's back legs catching Goku squarely on the jaw, sending him to a skidding halt along the surface of the stone floor 

Goku quickly jumped to his feet. He started stretching his neck from side-to-side. 

"That almost hurt!" Goku teased. "You are pretty strong!"

The monster's eyes went wide again. No one had ever survived an attack from him before, much less stood up to mock him about it afterward. He had only one more attack left. He reached and grabbed his club, but instead of swinging it at Goku again, he slung the club over his shoulder and the other club over his other shoulder, and took a position near the center of the room, where he went motionless.

"What are you up to now?" Goku asked.

The monster did not answer.

"Hey! Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Mr. Satan asked.

Piccolo's sensitive senses had already picked up the sudden jump in temperature. "No, it's getting hotter in here, rapidly.

"Look!" Uub pointed at the statue.

The statue began to glow a soft orange, then red.

"It's like a big oven in here!" Mr. Satan said.

The Temperature continued to rise.

"Okay, enough playing around then." Goku said as sweat began to pour off of him.

Goku charged a ki attack in both hands and fired them at the behemoth.

The first one struck the jewel in his forehead; the second struck his chest, blowing a hole straight through him.

The Creature bellowed loudly and fell to the floor. His body immediately began to cool down.

"Where is the key?" Goku yelled at the now defeated giant. He didn't get an answer.

"Everyone, look around for the key!" Goku called.

Everyone flew over to where the giant had fallen and searched to see if he had any pockets, or secret compartments, or something that looked like a key

After several minutes of searching, nothing was found.

Piccolo was busy studying the door. It was a large metal door with no obvious doorknob, or keyhole, just a big, blank expanse of metal with a funnily shaped indentation in the middle. Piccolo studied the indentation for a few seconds, then turned to look at the prone form of the giant. Piccolo's eyes rested on the jewel placed in the giant's forehead.

"I got it!" Piccolo called out and flew over to the metal warrior. Before anyone could ask for an explanation, Piccolo plucked the jewel from the giant's forehead, flew back and placed the jewel neatly in the indentation on the door.

The Jewel glowed brightly for a few seconds, and then the door simply vanished, leaving the jewel hanging in mid air. Beyond was a thick forest on a clear sunlit day.

The Jewel flew back and replaced itself in its owner's forehead.

"Look at that!" Goku said.

From the cracks in the walls, spiders started pouring out by the thousands. Everyone started backing up towards the now open door.

"Umm... Shouldn't we be going?" Uub said trying to quiet his childhood fear of spiders.

The spiders was rapidly making their way across the floor, but it became apparent that they were not interested in the people, but crawled up on top of the fallen metal guardian. They seemed to be inspecting the damage, chattering among them selves. A couple of them seemed to notice Goku and the others and ran over in front of them. The lead spider, one with particularly bright markings, spoke.

"You Idiots! Do you have any idea at all how long it's going to take to fix that thing!"

"Umm... We are sorry Mr. Spider. But it did attack us and..." Goku started scratching the back of his head and shifting nervously.

"Well all you had to do with snatch out the jewel and it would have deactivated him! Didn't anyone tell you that before you came here?" The spider was fairly spitting he was so mad.

"No." Goku looked at his companions. Piccolo shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean to tell me that you are going into the forbidden dimensions without being told what to expect?" The spider seemed to calm down some.

"That's about the size of it." Uub sighed. "King Yamma said that it has been a very long time since anyone has come in here. Perhaps the information is no longer available."

"King Yamma! Don't you mean Prince Yamma? He's just a child!" The spider exclaimed. "What would he know of such things?"

"Wait a minute, don't you know how long you've been in here?" Goku said. 

"No! The passage of time is not our concern! We are here to maintain and repair the guardian, no more, no less. We mostly remain dormant other than that." The spider informed indignantly.

"Well, if what King Yamma said is true, millions of years has passed since you came down here." Piccolo said.

Humans have a hard time telling the facial expressions that spiders have, not really wanting to look them in the face much anyway, but all the other spiders stopped and looked at the lead spider when it hissed."

"What is a year?" The spider asked.

"It's an arbitrary measurement of time based on one orbit of any given planet around its sun." Piccolo said. "One year isn't a long time, but millions of them is a vast amount of time indeed."

"Whoa Piccolo! When did you get so smart?" Goku asked obviously impressed.

"Remember that I'm fused with Kami. You would be surprised at the information he has." Piccolo smiled. "That was just a simple fact that most humans learn in early grade school. Gohan could have given you a far more detailed explanation."

"Now I feel dumb!" Goku said.

Piccolo just smiled.

The spider got the gist of what a year was and seemed a bit shocked. 

"Okay, I guess that explains why nobody gave you instructions on how to enter the Forbidden Dimensions, WITHOUT BLOWING A DAMNED HOLE THROUGH THE GUARDIAN'S CHEST!! But you don't plan on going on without knowing what to expect, do you?" The spider said quizzically.

"We must! We're on a mission!" Goku said proudly. "We are going to the fountain to wish Buu to be human."

"Buu?" The spider asked.

"The big pink guy over there." Goku and the spider turned to look in Buu's direction to see Mr. Satan up on Buu's shoulders while a dozen or so spiders circled Buu, pinching and prodding at his pink body.

Goku face-faulted. "What the heck are they doing?!?"

"Oh, nothing serious. All of you are flesh and blood types, not of any use in repairing the Guardian, and not of much real interest. The big guy there is something we've never seen before. They are just checking to see if he would be of any use as building material." The spider said casually.

"Oh..." Goku answered simply, really not knowing what to think about it.

Buu obviously got tired of the scrutiny and floated off the floor a few yards. The spiders looked pretty disappointed. One of them still had his pincers in Buu's leg and was hauled off the floor a few feet before letting go. He hit the floor with a loud "CLANK".

"Clank?" Goku thought turning back to the head spider.

"Are you guys metal too?" Goku asked.

"Organic metal. Our exoskeletons are a combination of organic material that has bonded with the metal we mine in the tunnels behind the walls." The spider answered. "The Guardian is the result of millions of our skin sheddings crafted into a statue! What causes it to come to life we don't really know, but it's activated whenever someone touches the door to the hidden dimensions."

"Skin sheddings?" Goku felt slightly nauseous.

"Yes! And it's going to take weeks to gather enough skins to fix that hole!" The spider lamented.

"Well, we're real sorry about that, but we really do have to be going. That door won't stay open forever, and we understand that nasty creatures could come out of there." Goku said as he was walking backwards for the door.

"The door will stay open until the one that opened it passes through the arch." The spider said. "Beyond that, we don't know what is in there. Normally, we would eat you, but since you blasted a stinking hole in the Guardian, it is doubtful that we could attack you without losing half or better of our colony, so you may go." The spider said imperiously.

"You're lucky, you know? Goku was only using a small fraction of his true power to defeat your Guardian. Otherwise it would have been completely vaporized." Piccolo smirked as he followed Goku's lead and backed towards the open arch."

Everyone was following Goku's lead.

Everyone got to the door and Goku stopped them. "Piccolo, remember what the spider said, the door will close after the person that opened it has passed through the arch. You must pass through last."

"Way ahead of you Son." Piccolo smiled. He had already taken a place at the back of the bunch.

"Good, okay then, let's go!" Goku said as he stepped through the arch followed by Uub, Buu, Hercule, then Piccolo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta, King of all the Saiyans, suddenly awoke in his bed on Gardedose with a start. Something was wrong. Something was horribly, terribly wrong. Vegeta felt empty, like a gnawing hunger, but he wasn't hungry. It was something else. Vegeta desperately felt around the universe for what was missing. 

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Vegeta said starting to panic casting out his senses to their very limit, even into the next dimension. "Still nothing damned it!" 

Vegeta hopped out of bed and quickly dressed. About the time he was getting ready to go to the communications room Roger set up to contact Bulma, a knock came at his door.

"Come in Tien!" Vegeta said in an agitated voice.

Tien poked his head around the door. "Do you not feel what I do not feel?" Tien asked.

"You noticed it too?" Vegeta said.

"It's like he suddenly just vanished." Tien said.

"Or he...." Vegeta started, not wanting to finish the thought.

Tien looked somber." Where was the last place he went?

"How should I know! He's been popping around the damned dimensions for the last two days! How am I expected to keep up with him?" Vegeta complained. Deep down, however, Vegeta was hurting. He knew that if the situation were reversed, Goku would have known where to look for him.

"Damned it!" Vegeta despaired balling his fists tight enough for his fingernails to cut his palms. 

Vegeta was in some pain. Tien couldn't feel his friend's aura in the universe anymore, but for Vegeta, the implications ran far deeper. It was as if someone had cut part of himself out with a knife. The only thing that Vegeta ever felt that topped this was the day Bulma died.

The blood flowed freely from Vegeta's hands and dripped into the floor. He was pale, and his breathing was shallow and rasping. 

For anyone that can sense another being's ki, Goku was like Polaris, the North Star. For Vegeta that was all too true in the literal sense. He hadn't realized just how much he had counted on that presence, even when he and Goku were divided by death, he could still feel his ki and knew that as long as Goku's ki could be felt, all would be well in the universe. The ki was diminished by the distance, but never just snuffed out in a moment.

"Not like this!" Vegeta said as he sat back down on his bed. Tien grew worried, kept quite and fully entered the room.

Years ago, Vegeta dreamed of the day that you would defeat his enemy, Kakkarot. Choking his lifeless body until his face turned blue for the loss of his pride. Then, he used to dream of both he and Kakkarot dying in a glorious battle with each other, as true Saiyans should. But lately his dreams have been of he and Kakkarot dying in a glorious battle, fighting shoulder-to-shoulder against a common foe. Vegeta no longer wished to be the instrument of Kakkarot's demise in any way. 

"What manner of creature could have taken Kakkarot's life so quickly?" Vegeta wondered out loud.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Vegeta. Goku is an expert at hiding his ki when he wants to." Tien tried to reassure his friend.

That's when Vegeta realized that it wasn't just the ki. The warrior's bond that he and Kakkarot shared was severed completely. 

"Not even death could do that!" Vegeta said in surprised. "He can't simply be dead!"

Vegeta jumped up off the bed. "I'm sorry, I promised to stay and help a while, but I have to go find Kakkarot." Vegeta said putting two fingers to his head.

"Go do what you have to do King Vegeta." Tien said bowing low.

"By your leave, King Sarmen IV" Vegeta smirked returning the act of royal courtesy. "You're going to be great, you know?"

Tien smiled. "Thanks."

Vegeta disappeared leaving a Tien wishing that he could go too.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

And reappeared into pandemonium.

"Just where the hell have you been mister?" Bulma's voice cut through the multiple conversations going on in the room.

"Didn't Roger tell you?" Vegeta said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he told me that you were helping Tien. But we needed you here!" Bulma practically screamed. "Look at poor Chi-Chi! Yambia went out to her house to congratulate her on her battle victory and she found the poor woman lying in her kitchen floor! What the hell does this mean?"

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi in the hospital bed, the woman that had been so vibrant and alive just a few hours ago looked ashen and sickly.

"Can't you feel what is wrong?" Vegeta asked solemnly.

"You know I have only started sensing ki Vegeta!" Bulma complained.

"K-Kakkarot is... gone." Vegeta said simply.

"What do you mean, gone?" Bulma lowered her voice.

"His ki, it has just vanished." Vegeta explained.

"You mean he's dead?" Bulma asked, a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"No. If he were dead we would still be able to sense his ki in Other World. This is something even more serious. His ki is just gone." Vegeta explained.

"V-Vegeta..." Came a weak voice from the hospital bed.

"Chi-Chi? Don't talk, your weak." Bulma said.

"Wait Bulma. I need to ask her a question." Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi. "Do you know where Goku was?"

"Y-Yes, he w-was at King Y-Yamma's. We used our bond for a few seconds, t-that's where he w-was." Chi-Chi struggled to sit up. "G-Go get him V-Vegeta, p-please..."

Vegeta caught Chi-Chi under the back with one hand as she was falling back to the bed and gently eased her back down. "I swear it." 

Chi-Chi and Vegeta was not the only two that felt Goku's absence. Goten and Trunks suddenly stopped sparing and was looking up at the sky. 

Gohan interrupted his class and was searching with everything he had.

Kirillin, who had already been confused about being stranded on Earth, also joined in the ki search.

Bardock, Turles, Nappa, Raditz, Abigail, Gerald, Jessica and everyone else on Vegetasei that could sense ki were also looking for him, psychically speaking. Not even Jessica with her enhanced mental capabilities could find him.

Across the universe, Lezick paused in his training for some time. He felt the disappearance of his one time foe as well. Lezick lowered his head and mourned.

Mouri and the other Nameks felt it as well. "I-Is he dead Elder?" Mouri's apprentice asked,

"No, I don't think so. I don't know what has happed to him, but I don't think he's dead." Mouri explained.

They kept silent while searching the universe for it's greatest hero.

The Supreme Kai and Elder Kai stood frantically searching the omniverse. The Elder Kai's crystal ball picked up ziltch.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Piccolo entered the Forbidden Dimension, took no more than three steps and heard a soft "pop" behind him.

Everyone heard the sound and turned to see what had caused it to see that there was no room, no door, nothing but a vast expanse of trees in a primeval forest.

That wasn't the only thing that Goku, Piccolo, and Uub noticed. 

"It feels like someone pulled the plug on our universe and all the lights went out!" Uub exclaimed looking at Goku.

"This place must block ki energy from coming in and probably going out as well." Piccolo said.

No sooner had Piccolo said that than he realized.... "Goku!" The green warrior spun around to locate his friend who had entered first and was now at the back of the group. Everyone else spun to see where Piccolo was looking so frantically.

Goku had dropped down to his knees. He was moaning softly. "Chi-Chi..."

"What's wrong with Goku?" Hercule Satan asked with genuine concern.

"Saiyan men and women share a special bond when they mate." Piccolo explained. "It's all very complicated, but to make a long story short, if that bond is completely severed, they could both die. I suspect that is the case now."

"Goku could die?" Buu asked sadly.

"It's a possibility." The Namek Warrior said plainly.

"A plan." Piccolo thought to himself. "We need a plan. We are in an unknown forest, with unknown dangers. We are in a strange dimension. We aren't going back the way we came, so we must go forward. We can't sense anything from the outside, and chances are that they can't sense us either. There isn't a single path, road, or trail marker to tell us which way we should go. To top that off, the strongest member of our party is incapacitated."

"Does it get any better than this?" Piccolo muttered under his breath. 

Piccolo went into full survival mode, he looked around for even a faint clue as to what to do next.


	21. Where Dimensions Meet

Piccolo tried to sense anyone other than his comrades in the area. He didn't feel any large kis, but did feel numerous smaller kis a few miles away, enough for a village, or small town.

"I think there is some sort of settlement about three miles in that direction. For lack of anything else to do, I suggest we go there." Piccolo said.

"It sounds as good as anything else right now." Uub said looking up from his place next to Goku. "Although I don't know if Goku can make the journey without being carried."

"I-I... can.. m-make... it!" Goku stammered out as he tried unsuccessfully to stand.

"Amazing!" Piccolo thought to himself. "Everything I ever heard was that a Saiyan would be totally incapacitated from such a sudden break with their mate. Goku's trying to stand!"

"I-I... g-got us into t-t-this m-mess." Goku said. "I-I will help g-get us o-out!" 

Goku tried desperately to regain his feet.

Piccolo decided to add some incentive. "Well, I suppose we could have Majin Buu absorb him. He could always spit him out later. Then we wouldn't have to carry him."

"W-What?!? You wouldn't! I WILL MAKE IT!" Goku screamed as energy swirled around him and he stood upright. A bit shaky but he was on his feet.

Piccolo and Goku looked at each other hard for several seconds, then Piccolo smiled.

Goku looked a bit surprised then smiled as well.

"You know, if I were Vegeta, I would be threatening to kill you right about now." Goku said.

"Lucky for me you're not Vegeta." Piccolo smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good, but I think I can walk for now. I'm not sure how long I can keep up though. I can't seem to generate much ki. I feel like less than half a Saiyan. I'm worried about poor Chi-Chi and Vegeta." Goku explained tiredly.

"Why Vegeta?" Piccolo asked curiously as he started walking in a leisurely pace.

"Well, it's not common knowledge, and I want you to promise on Kami's Staff that you will never, ever mention that you know to Vegeta, but over the years he and I have developed what my father calls a 'warrior's bond'. It's not as strong as a bond between mates, it won't kill him or me by itself, but it isn't exactly pleasant when that bond it broken." Goku answered. "No offense Piccolo, but if we are going to walk, then don't ask me any more questions. It's going to take every bit of energy I can muster to keep up."

"Sure, no problem. Let me know if you need any help." Piccolo said.

Goku just smiled wanly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"ALRIGHT HORNHEAD! WHERE IS KAKKROT!!" Vegeta screamed the second he, Bulma, Abigail, Raditz, Bardock, Yambia, Roger, and Gerald Jr. appeared on his desk. Yambia was also carrying Chi-Chi in her arms. She was curled up like a baby.

King Yamma knew that he had screwed up completely. His knowledge of the forbidden zones was just what he had learned as a child demon. He hadn't realized that all ki was blocked off from and to it. He thought he had given the bored warrior something to occupy his time. He hadn't thought for a minute that he was sending Goku into something he couldn't handle. He is, after all, Goku.

"H-He's gone to the Forbidden Dimensions." King Yamma said nervously. Dealing with Vegeta, even on a good day, made King Yamma nervous. 

"WHAT FORBIDDEN DIMENSIONS?" Vegeta was right up in King Yamma's face.

"Vegeta! Get down here and calm down and let King Yamma explain!" Bulma screamed.

"Woman I am..." Vegeta started and looked at his mate. She was standing there giving him 'that look' with both hands on her hips.

"You'd better start explaining you colossal baka!" Vegeta said as he floated down towards his wife.

"Well, you see, Goku had been popping in and out of your dimension and Other World trying to occupy himself. He went to the Grand Kai's planet and beat the snot out of every warrior there. It will be days before some of them can walk again, much less train. Then he came here with Majin Buu and Uub. Buu wanted to make a wish and the Namekian Dragonballs are out of commission, so I remembered the legend of the wish fountain in the Forbidden Dimensions. Naturally, Goku wanted to go. I didn't know that it totally blocked out ki energy until after he entered the dimensions!" King Yamma explained. "I didn't think that anything in there could actually pose a threat to Goku!"

"He's in another dimension." Bulma said to herself, then turned toward her mate. "Vegeta, is it safe to assume that Goku is in the same condition Chi-Chi is in right now?"

"Probably, but if not then not much better." Vegeta said. "He would be helpless against even relatively weak opponents. We have to go after him."

"We?" Bulma stared at her husband.

"Yes woman! You and I have to go at the very least. If I go alone, you will end up just like Chi-Chi the second I pass into that dimension. I would be of no use to Kakkarot at all once our bond was severed."

"I see. I'm not a warrior Vegeta." Bulma said. "I may not be of much use to you."

"You're wrong Bulma. I've seen the warrior in you. You just have to bring it out." Vegeta smirked. "No woman could put up with me for so many years and not be a warrior."

"Yambia, Gerald, and I will come along..." Roger started.

"No." Vegeta said plainly. "Listen to me all of you. If for some reason we don't return, Roger will be the King of the Saiyans.

"What?!? Me? What about Trunks?" Roger stood in shock.

"He doesn't want it. I have discussed this with him, at length. He has no desire to be king." Vegeta said almost sadly. "You know everything you need to know about being King. Hell, it's little more than a figurehead position these days anyway. I trust you will lead our people on its present course."

Roger looked into Yambia's eyes. They were both in shock. Roger turned back towards Vegeta.

"But Vegeta, if you don't return then we..." Yambia started.

"There will be NO rescue attempt, do you understand?" Vegeta ordered sternly. "With Kakkarot, Gerald, and myself, three of the most powerful Saiyans, indeed beings, in the universe are involved. You are NOT to risk anymore people trying to rescue us! Understand?"

"Yes King Vegeta." Every one mumbled without much conviction.

Bardock, Raditz, you will find the paperwork I've already drawn up declaring Roger as the new king in my safe on Vegetasei. Will you honor it?" Vegeta asked the ritual question of witnesses to such events.

"In our hearts, minds and souls." Came the ritual response.

"Good." Vegeta smiled. "Gerald and Chi-Chi will come along, everyone else go back to Vegetasei and wait for word."

"Umm... King Vegeta, with all due respect, I don't think I should go." Gerald said.

"Why not son?" Roger said surprised that his son wasn't eager for a fight for once.

"Well, I really can't say. I just don't feel like going, okay?" Gerald said.

"No, it's not okay. King Vegeta needs you. Now explain why you can't go along!" Yambia said sternly.

"Well, I mean it's like Chi-Chi... If I go then..." Gerald's voice trailed off.

Vegeta was the first to make the connection. "JESSICA!! You've bonded with Jessica!?"

"Well, yeah. I mean we've never done anything... you know, but we have started to bond." Gerald said. "Jessica thinks so too."

"BUT YOU'RE JUST TEN YEARS OLD!" Yambia wailed.

"Sorry mom. I really just couldn't help it." Gerald said sheepishly.

Roger smiled. "Well, I guess it was inevitable given all the time they spend together. You just make sure that 'you know' doesn't happen for a few years, got it?"

"Dad, I'm not entirely sure what 'you know' is." Gerald said. "I asked Gohan, I mean he is supposed to be my teacher and all, but all he did was turn a weird shade of red and told me to ask my parents. With all the fighting recently, I haven't had a chance."

"Okay, that's something we can discuss when we get home." Gerald marked his mental to do list. Have that man-to-man talk that he had been dreading with his son. 

"Damned this kid is growing up fast!" Gerald thought to himself.

"All right Gerald, here's what we do. You go and get Jessica and take Bulma with you. Bulma needs to pack us some supplies before we can go anyway. Everyone else go back to Vegetasei. Gerald will bring Bulma and Jessica back here." Vegeta said looking serious. "Don't be all day about it either!"

"N-No King Vegeta." Gerald said as he took Bulma's hand and teleported away.

"Roger you know what I expect." Vegeta said solemnly. 

"Yes my liege." Roger bowed. Everyone else followed suit.

Yambia set Chi-Chi down gently on King Yamma's memo pad.

Roger stood and everyone made contact with him. He placed his two fingers on his forehead. "I hope that we won't need those documents in your safe though. Your shoes are far too big for me to fill." Roger smiled.

Vegeta smirked. "Get the hell out of here before I blast the whole lot of you!"

Roger and crew disappeared.

Vegeta turned and walked over to where Chi-Chi was still out like a light. "Hang in their onna, we're going to fix this somehow.

Vegeta suddenly wheeled around on King Yamma again. "AND YOU!! I don't even want to hear your voice right now! Just sit there and think about why it's not a good idea to let people go into someplace that has the word 'forbidden' as part of it's name! While you're doing that, you tell me everything you know about these 'Forbidden Dimensions!'"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Piccolo looked at the front gate of a walled village. He counted over two dozen guards at the gate and lining the road leading up to the gate. Piccolo had flown up into a large tree as they got close to the town. Piccolo's sensitive eyes picked up the fact that there were several burned areas on the walls, gate, and battlements above, like the town had been under recent siege. Piccolo's greater than human normal senses did not pick up any evidence of enemy presence. As an experiment, Piccolo let he ki spike upward for a few seconds. There was no response so Piccolo surmised that they could not sense ki.

The people in and around the town were far stronger than humans, ranging anywhere from a fighting power of about 150,000 to a fighting power of about 500,000, if you were using something as primitive as a scouter. Not weak by any stretch of the imagination, but not particularly strong by Piccolo's standards.

The village was quite scenic, nestled in a mountain valley bordered on one side by a wide mountain stream, the other by the same forest that Piccolo had led everyone through forest. Several wood bridges spanned the stream in various places and Piccolo could see homes in the forest beyond. Piccolo focused on the homes and seen that several of them were little more than burned out shells.

The walk had been hard on Goku. Piccolo didn't have a clue as to what kept his Saiyan friend on his feet for the last mile or so. It was like watching a walking zombie shuffling along. Piccolo asked him several times if he wanted to stop and rest and Goku refused. Goku's ki was terribly low and Piccolo was worried. Even now, Goku has refused to sit down. Piccolo left him with Uub, Buu, and Satan leaned up against a tree. Goku said that if he sit down, he might not be able to get back up.

Piccolo was disturbed by the kis that he sensed off to the northeast. He now sensed several immense kis about a mile out of town and about mile straight up on the side of a huge mountain. These kis were odd somehow, definitely not like anything Piccolo has ever encountered before.

Piccolo took one last look at the villagers. Definitely humanoid as far as shape. Head, body, torso, two arms, two legs, and all the facial features in the correct places, but that's where the similarity ended. These beings were, on average, in excess of nine foot tall. They sported a patch of hair on the tops of their heads that covered most of the top of the skull, but little else below that. They were dark gray in skin color, and almost laughably skinny and small muscled. Their feet and hands were huge in comparison with their arm size. Most of them carried a rifle of some sort.

Satisfied that he had gathered enough information, Piccolo floated back down to the rest of his group and relayed what he had seen to them.

"This could be dangerous, but I really don't see that we have much choice but to approach the village and ask for help and information." Piccolo said.

"Do you think that any of them knows the way out of here?" Uub asked.

"Doubtful, otherwise we would have seen them in our realm at some point." Piccolo said. "I've never seen anyone like them before, not even in Hell."

"Maybe they are all good people." Uub said.

Piccolo smirked. "I doubt it. I've never met an entire race of good people before, I doubt that such a race even exists. Even among us Nameks, who are widely regarded as one of the most peaceful people around, there are a few bad apples. I should know, I was one of them until I met Gohan."

"I remember Goku telling me about that once." Uub smiled. "It was quite a story. In fact, he told the story around our council campfire. It became an instant hit among my people. Several of the elders still tell the tale of the Great Demon King turning good." 

Piccolo frowned not sure if he liked the idea of being the subject of someone's story telling or not.

"You said this could be dangerous?" Uub asked. "I don't sense any kis that could cause us much of a problem."

"No single one of them could threaten us, but if they all ganged up on is, we could be in serious trouble." Piccolo said.

"Oh..." Uub said contemplating some very ugly scenes.

"Okay, let's get going then. Goku, are you up for this?" Piccolo turned to his friend.

Goku looked up and weakly gave Piccolo the thumbs-up.

"Okay then, let's go."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta waited patiently or as patiently as possible for Vegeta, for Gerald to return. He wouldn't admit it, but every second that passed added to his guilt of not being there to help Kakkarot. About a half an hour passed in which time he checked on Chi-Chi. Her ki was getting lower and lower. 

"Hurry up Gerald!" Vegeta grimaced to himself. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi's face and gently brushed her hair from her face. "Even with your big screeching mouth, I would miss you if you left." Vegeta admitted in a whisper. "Hang in there onna."

Vegeta felt a sudden displacement of air behind him and quickly turned to see Gerald, Jessica, and Bulma materialize out of thin air.

"About time!" Vegeta said. "Let's get going! Gerald, pick up Chi-Chi and bring her with us."

  
Vegeta took to the air headed for the corridor that King Yamma indicated earlier.

"Vegeta! Slow down! I can't fly that fast!" Bulma yelled after her mate.

Vegeta turned in mid air and picked Bulma up under the shoulders and knees and flew back towards the corridor as fast as he could. Gerald and Jessica shrugged their shoulders and followed close behind.

"Damned you Vegeta! You should warn me before you do that!" Bulma said. Bulma looked into Vegeta's face. It was a strange mixture of pain and determination.

"I'm sorry Bulma. Vegeta said in a rare show of contrition. "But I don't think we have any time to loose. We have to get to Kakkarot quickly. Chi-Chi's ki is getting lower and I don't think Kakkarot is in much better shape. Certainly he is in no shape to fight. We have to get to him."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Bulma's voice softened.

Vegeta's face screwed up. "Yes!" Vegeta answered in a strained voice.

Bulma decided not to press Vegeta on the subject further.

"So what did King Yamma say about the Forbidden Dimensions?" Jessica asked.

"Not much. Only that there is a key guardian of some sort that has to be defeated. If I know Kakkarot, he's already blasted the guardian, but we need a key to get in. Beyond that, the big baka didn't really know anything useful." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta entered the entrance to the corridor and looked ahead. There was nothing as far as the eye could see but more corridor lit by torches." "Blast! How long is this hall?" Vegeta cursed.

Vegeta stretched out his senses and couldn't feel a bit of ki up ahead. Vegeta flew on raising his ki for even more speed.

A few hours later Jessica had gotten tired. All of their stomachs were growling up a storm.

"Vegeta, we should stop and rest. We're all hungry and Jessica is tired." Bulma said.

"No one stops until we reach the end of this hall!" Vegeta snapped.

"How is starving going to help Goku!" Bulma reasoned. "They may be Saiyans, but they are still kids. They need to eat!"

Vegeta looked back and Jessica was straining to keep up. "All right, 15 minutes! No more!" Vegeta landed followed by the rest.

Bulma removed a capsule, depressed the button and threw it to the floor. A table full of food instantly appeared.

"My father's greatest invention." Bulma smiled inwardly. Bulma pulled out another capsule and a hospital bed materialized.

Gerald lay Chi-Chi gently on the bed.

Vegeta had walked off to the side and stared ahead down the hall. Everyone else dug into the food. After a few minutes Bulma brought a plate to Vegeta. 

"What's wrong my love?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked into his wife's eyes. "Damned it Bulma, when I laid dying he was there! When my soul was being dragged into the abyss, he was there! Every time I've ever really needed him, he's been there! Now I feel like I've failed him the one time I could have helped!"

"We are going to help him." Bulma wrapped her tail around Vegeta's waist above his own tail. "He's not dead you know, we just can't feel him right now. We will get to him, and we will bring him home."

Vegeta's tail uncoiled from his waist and wrapped around his mate's waist in return. "I-I know. It just feels like the universe is not quite right without him in it, off kilter somehow. It would actually be an improvement if he were simply dead. 

"King Vegeta?" Gerald called interrupting a rare public show of affection from the hardened warrior.

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped as his tail and Bulma's tail quickly wrapped themselves around their owner's waists.

"We're done eating if you'd like to continue." Jessica answered.

"Fine." Vegeta said shortly as he took the plate that Bulma had offered and inhaled the contents.

"Don't mind him, he's going through a lot right now." Bulma whispered as she encapsulated the empty table.

"It's okay, we understand." Jessica said.

Bulma smiled as she walked back to Vegeta. "All right my King, sweep me off my feet!" 

Vegeta smirked as he picked his mate up rather roughly.

"Hey you big lout!" Bulma complained.

Gerald and Jessica exchanged a smiling glance as Gerald picked Chi-Chi up and Jessica encapsulated the bed.

Several hours later the crew exited the corridor into a vast chamber. It was obvious to Vegeta that a fight took place here in the not so distant past. Everyone saw a huge figure laying close to a door on the other side of the room, with what appeared to be spiders crawling all over it.

At first Vegeta thought the spiders were attacking some large creature, but as he got closer he seen that the creature was metal, a large mechanical device of some sort and the spiders were actually fixing the thing.

Dismissing the scene, Vegeta landed in front of the door and began to examine it.

"I can't just blast the door. King Yamma said this was a prison of sorts." Vegeta thought to himself. "No telling what sort of nightmare we would let loose."

"Vegeta... We seem to have company." Gerald warned.

Vegeta spun around to see several of the spiders heading toward them. A somewhat larger spider was in the lead. 

"What are you doing here? Haven't you outsiders caused enough problems?" The spider spoke.

Ignoring the arachnid's protests, Vegeta looked at the spider hard enough for him to take a step back. "Did you see who went through that door?" 

"Yes! Look what he did to the guardian!" The spider's front leg pointed at the fallen statue.

Vegeta smirked. "After tangling with a Saiyan you're lucky to have a guardian at all. How do I follow them into the Forbidden Dimension?"

"You can't! If you use the key again so soon it will take years to recharge! We will be without a guardian!" The spider moaned.

"Probably just as well, he wasn't strong enough to be of much use anyway." Vegeta answered.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Jessica had examined the door, and spotted the jewel in the guardian's forehead and came to the same conclusion that Piccolo had come to. Gerald handed Chi-Chi to Jessica and flew over and snatched the Jewel from the guardian's head. The spiders reacted by racing after him.

Gerald landed by Jessica's side and watched the approaching horde.

"Well, it looks like we will get to eat after all." The lead spider said as he approached Vegeta.

Gerald stretched out his hand and placed a low powered ki ball directly in front of the advancing spiders. The spiders stopped.

"I'll vaporize the next one of you that takes a step toward us." Gerald warned. "You have no idea who you are dealing with or what we are capable of."

Vegeta had a theory. It was one that he had formulated when he was a small boy. Take the leader out, and the rest will often lose their will to fight. Vegeta stepped up quickly and kicked the lead spider through the air to strike the far wall... hard. Vegeta followed that with a ki blast that vaporized it while it slid down the wall.

The rest of the spiders backed up rapidly.

"Use the key Jesse!" Gerald threw the jewel to Jessica.

After examining the indentation, and the shape of the jewel, Jessica placed the key in the door. Like before, the door disappeared. Beyond the opening was a snow bound and mountainous land.

"I don't feel Kakkarot in there at all!" Vegeta complained. "What's going on?"

"You said that King Yamma said that there were seven of these Forbidden Dimensions, right?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said." Vegeta voice was raised over the howling of the wind. "So?" 

"So this door probably opens randomly on each of the seven. This is not the same Forbidden Dimension that Goku and the others went. But since this is the only way in, then we must go here to get to Goku." Gerald said.

"I hate the cold!" Vegeta moaned. "What do you want to bet that Kakkarot managed to find a nice, warm, sunny dimension while we are stuck with this crap?"

"I packed for all contingencies." Bulma smiled quite proud of herself. Bulma examined her case full of capsules and removed one she had marked 1497, depressed the button and let if fly. Out popped an entire 10-meter by 20-meter rack filled with all sorts of clothes. On the end of the rack on their side there was enough winter foul weather gear to survive comfortably in Siberia.

"I bet now you're happy I took a little time to prepare, aren't you?" Bulma smirked almost as well as the King himself.

"I knew there was some reason I allowed you to be my mate." Vegeta's smirk was definitely the better of the two. 

Bulma's smirk turned into a smile. 

Several minutes later everyone was properly attired for the environment they were about to enter. Bulma encapsulated the rack of remaining clothes and placed the capsule back in her case. Bulma had always started having her clothes tailored so that she had a zippered pocket where she kept her capsule case. She learned what it could mean to lose it in time of need.

Vegeta turned and jumped through the portal along with Bulma. Gerald carrying Chi-Chi and Jessica jumped though at the same time.


	22. Algress The Soul Stealer!

"Do you feel that?" Gerald asked no one in particular. "That's one huge ki!"

"A bit above a Super Saiyan Six, but not close to your ultimate form Gerald." Vegeta said. "The frequency of the ki is odd. Like it's not all one person or something."

"But it's emanating from one point." Jessica added. "It is one person... or thing."

"Yes, and sense it's the only ki of any kind in this Dende forsaken dimension, that's where we have to go." Vegeta said as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Agreed." Gerald said as he carried Chi-Chi aloft. Chi-Chi was given the one and only snowmobile suit that Bulma had. It covered her toe to head and tied tight. Her face was wrapped with a muffler loosely enough to allow breathing. Everyone else was dressed in parkas with thermal pants, socks, and gloves. The parkas were hooded and covered the entire head except for the eyes. The group looked more like a band of Eskimos than they did a band of warriors.

Even so, it was damned cold. Vegeta looked at the sun and noticed that it was straight overhead. In his native dimension, that meant that it was noon, or whatever equivalent to noon that particular planet used. Here he didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to be out of this dimension, or find adequate shelter before the sunset. If it were this cold during the day, the nights would be murderously cold. Perhaps colder than their foul weather gear could handle. Vegeta wasn't worried too much, they could, after all, use their ki to keep themselves warm, and take turns heating up rocks to keep Chi-Chi warm, but that was a serious drain on their power over the period of a night, and what if this is a pole area of the world where the night lasts far longer than normal? Expending that sort of energy then meeting up with a strong nasty isn't the type of battle formula Vegeta liked.

Bulma flew along side her husband; he didn't seem to be in any hurry. He seemed to be deep in thought. The kind of concentration that Bulma has seen him in several times just before a battle. She decided not to disturb him.

Almost two hours of flight time brought them to a valley floor that opened up onto a plateau and then a mountain. The mountain bore a large cave opening that seemed to drill straight down into the mountain's core. As the team passed over the valley floor, hundreds of objects reflected the sun into their eyes. Flashing like reflectors along the road. Gerald wrote it off as ice, but still he sensed a strange energy all around him.

Jessica suddenly froze. "Oh my Kami!"

"What is it Jesse?" Gerald asked concerned.

"I'm getting cries for help from thousands of trapped and horribly tortured souls." Jessica explained clutching at the sides of her head.

"From where?" Gerald asked.

"Down there, and all around!" Jessica said.

"Let's investigate. Vegeta?" Gerald turned for approval.

Vegeta weighed the options for a few seconds. "Fine."

Gerald and Jessica flew down towards the valley floor followed by Vegeta and Bulma. The sight that greeted them froze their blood in the icy cold.

Scattered throughout the valley and up the slope to the plateau, and beyond into the woods as far as the eye could see in any direction, were hundreds, perhaps thousands of large crystalline rocks. Transparent and glinting in the sun. Within each one was at least one being of one species or another. Most were human or humanoid in appearance. 

"They're here!" Jessica said with some effort.

"Who are here?" Gerald gulped.

"These people! Their bodies are dead, but their life force is trapped!" Jessica walked over and placed her hand on one of the structures that housed the body of an eternally young woman dressed in a black dress with a white kerchief on her hair. Under one arm she had a basket with what looked to be fruit or large berries in it.

Jessica withdrew her hand and closed her eyes. "This woman has been her almost 10,000 years!" Jessica looked around at the other crystals. "Some of these people have been here far longer."

Vegeta looked around and saw a mixture of people. Everyone from warriors and soldiers to children caught in the act of catching a ball was represented here. Vegeta dismissed the idea that this was just some culture's way of taking care of their murderers and degenerates. 

"What the hell is all this?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"I don't know. I do know that these people are in pain, we have to help them somehow!" Jessica composed herself.

"Okay, our answers probably lie with the one ki we can feel in this dimension, and he's not far away now. I think he's in that mountain someplace." Gerald said.

"It's moving now!" Vegeta warned. "It's approaching fast!"

Suddenly the crystalline structures around them began to glow. Before they had the chance of thinking about what that meant, a beam of light hit Gerald, Jessica, and Chi-Chi (still in Gerald's arms) square causing a bright flash of light. When the light faded the trio were encased in crystal.

"Hahahaha! More food for Algress!" A voice from above them called.

Vegeta looked up to see what could only be described as an impossibly old tree, in the shape of a man. Standing around 6 foot, his skin was brown and incredibly wrinkled and hard looking, like the bark of a tree. Small branches with leaves on them sprouted every so often on his body. His ears, if such they could be described, were long and pointed, more like horns than ears. His cackling smile was full of rotted teeth, and his breath filled the area with an odor so incredibly foul, that even Vegeta's iron stomach churned with nausea.

"What have you done! Release them at once!" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh I think not! It has been a long time since I have had fresh food, and these ones are strong! They will feed me for a long, long time! Make me strong!" Algress chortled with glee. "You are next! You are strong too!"

Algress pointed his palm at Vegeta and Bulma to reveal a large crystal embedded in it, the crystal glowed brilliantly.

Algress fired a beam from the crystal.

Inside the newly formed Crystal, Gerald was trying to power up and break out of his cocoon. Being Saiyans, they could hold their breaths far longer than humans could, but even they needed air to survive. Gerald could not gather his ki. It was as if he was generating it, but it was going somewhere else.

**__**

"Gerald! Stop!! You're only feeding him!" Jessica said telepathically.

**__**

"Feeding him?" Gerald questioned.

**__**

"Yes! That's how he has survived for hundreds of thousands of years! These crystals redirect life energy into him! These people are all batteries he uses to stay alive and powerful. If we try to generate more ki, he will just suck it up like a sponge!" Jessica explained.

**__**

"What do we do? We will suffocate soon, and Chi-Chi won't last that long in her weakened condition." Gerald said.

**__**

"Concentrate! Instead of releasing your ki, suppress it, draw it in! You are fundamentally stronger than he is, if you draw it in like Gohan taught us, you may be able to take control of all the crystals." Jessica suggested. **_"He will starve!"_**

"I will try!" Gerald said as he began to concentrate.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and phased out of sight just as the beam hit the ground. A smaller crystal formed over the snow in the spot where it hit.

"Stop running! I have no use for measly snow!" Algress laughed. 

Vegeta moved too fast for Algress to actually see, but Algress's eyes followed him all the same.

"Damned! He can sense my ki!" Vegeta thought as he set Bulma down behind a rock formation. "Stay here, understand?" 

Bulma nodded her head. "Be careful!" Vegeta was already gone.

"Alright you asshole! Now you're dealing with the King of the Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled as he went Super Saiyan Five.

Gerald was concentrating hard, and had managed to at least deprive Algress of his, Jessica's, and Chi-Chi's ki, but hadn't been able to stem the flow from the other crystals. To make matters worse, when Vegeta went Super Saiyan Five, that prompted Algress to draw more power from the crystals. The strain was incredible.

"Can you contact Vegeta?" Gerald said.

"Sure, no problem." Jesse said.

"Tell him that he needs to find some way of distracting Algress long enough for me to take control of the Crystals. Blast him or hit him or something." Gerald said as sweat beaded on his brow.

Algress was chasing Vegeta around the Valley floor, trying to get a good shot at him with his crystal beam. Several crystallized patches of snow, bushes, and one or two ice covered trees along the edge of the valley stood in testimony of Vegeta's speed.

Vegeta fired a final flash straight at Algress who merely pointed his palm at the energy and absorbed it.

"Ahhh... Thank-you very much!" The creature sneered.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Six.

"Vegeta, Gerald says you need to distract him so he can take control of the crystals." Jessica mentally communicated.

"Distract him? I can't even make a dent in him!" Vegeta said as he delivered a double fisted hammer blow to the top of Algress's head. The creature barely blinked an eye and slapped Vegeta backhanded across the valley floor. Vegeta back flipped and tumbled out of the way just in time to avoid being encased in crystal. 

Jessica thought of one other alternative. Quickly throwing her senses out, she addressed the poor souls encased in crystal.

"Please! Can you hear me?" Jessica cried out.

"Hear you? What is this? Who are you?" Thousands of voices answered almost simultaneously.

"Please, just listen. A desperate battle is being fought against the one that has imprisoned you! We need your help!" Jessica said.

"Imprisoned? I am imprisoned? I was asleep until you woke me." The voices said.

Jessica was starting to suffer from the lack of air.

"You've all been asleep for thousands of years! Please don't ask any more questions, we don't have time! Just focus your thoughts and energy towards me!"

The voices stopped. Jessica didn't know whether she had been successful or not when energy started flowing into her at a rapid rate.

"This must be what it feels like when Goku collects energy for a spirit bomb." Jessica thought. She was amazed. Not only was energy pouring into her from the crystal prisoners on this world, but also just about every world in this dimension was populated with prisoners of this energy vampire. The power was immense! Jessica could feel them all.

Jessica channeled the energy to Gerald.

Vegeta hadn't been beaten this badly since his fight with Kid Buu. He had managed to keep from being imprisoned as a Saiyan battery, but just barely. Algress decided to beat him into submission first. Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan Six, he suspected that the Kami be damned creature was draining his energy every time he got close.

"So, are you ready to be food now?" Algress said.

Vegeta knew that he couldn't move fast enough now to avoid it. "Never! I'll blow myself and this whole world up before I let that happen!"

Vegeta started spiking his power up for a terminal attack.

"You won't get that chance!" Algress grinned as he pointed the crystal at Vegeta once again. The crystal began to glow.

Out of nowhere, a ki blast hit Algress in the side of the head. "YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE!"

The blast wasn't powerful enough to hurt Algress, but it was powerful enough to knock his aim off as he encased a large s rock over Vegeta's shoulder in crystal.

Vegeta's head snapped around to see a very angry, very Super Saiyan mate, radiating energy like the sun. "Bulma no! Run damned it!"

"Ah! So you have come to join Algress little family have you? Well good, more power for Algress!" Algress said as he turned his palm towards Bulma.

Just as Algress was prepared to fire, the crystal in his palm went out like a light. In fact, Algress energy diminished to nothing. Algress fell to his knees on the ground.

"What??! What has happened to me?" Algress complained in anguish. "What has happened to my precious food!" 

Suddenly the entire planet violently shook knocking everyone off his or her feet except Bulma who was hovering above the ground.

"What is this?" Algress said confused.

The crystalline structure that Gerald, Jessica, and Chi-Chi were entombed in exploded, lighting up the entire planet.

Algress turned toward his newly liberated food.

Gerald stood in his Double Mystic Ultimate Super Saiyan form, but was vastly more powerful than even that, he turned and handed Chi-Chi to Jessica.

Gerald spoke, his voice ringing throughout the valley and beyond with the power and timbre of millions of voices.

"You have imprisoned us! You have used us like cattle! You took our lives and our souls away from us! You are evil beyond all definition! We will not forgive you!" Gerald said.

Jessica put her cheek close to Chi-Chi's face. "Whew! She's breathing!" Jessica thought relieved.

Gerald pointed his hand at the repulsive creature and vaporized him without further comment.

Vegeta caught Bulma as she fell out of Super Saiyan and fell toward the ground. As Vegeta held her, her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

Vegeta was both proud and angry at the same time. "You went Super Saiyan!"

"I did? Really?" Bulma asked.

"You sure did." Vegeta decided to let his pride for Bulma's accomplishment override the anger for her not staying behind the boulder. After all, she did go Super Saiyan the first time because he was in trouble.

Vegeta turned to see Gerald had walked up to them. Jessica now held Chi-Chi.

"We want to thank you. We can now know peace." Gerald said. A second later he returned to normal and fainted to the ground. His body once again that of a ten year old Saiyan child.

"They're gone." Jessica announced. 

Bulma regained her composure and Vegeta set her down. "Well, I don't see that we are going to be making any more progress today." Bulma removed two capsules from her case and tossed them out in different places, an instant later, two capsule houses sprang into view.

"You know you could have saved me a whole lot of worrying if you would have told me about those sooner!" Vegeta grimaced.

"You didn't ask!" Bulma smiled.

Vegeta grumbled something about kooky women as he picked up Gerald and headed toward a house. Bulma took Chi-Chi and headed towards the other house.

"Coming Jessica?" Bulma called behind her.

Jessica's attention had been caught by something shiny. She picked up the crystal that had been embedded in Algress's palm. It was just a crystal now, an inert crystal.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." Jessica said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Halt! Identify yourself! An ornately dressed soldier ordered of Piccolo and company.

Piccolo decided to take the honest, direct approach. "My name is Piccolo, this is Goku, Majin Buu, Uub, and Hercule Satan. We have come in peace and mean neither you nor your people any harm. We are lost travelers."

"Hi." Goku said weakly.

"Hey there!" Mr. Satan waved from behind Buu cheerfully.

"This is all very irregular. I've never seen the likes of any of you before. Who gave you permission to travel?"

"Where we are from, we don't need permission to walk someplace. I hope we haven't broken any of your laws or customs." Piccolo tried to remain pleasant and upbeat.

"Where are you from, another planet? I've never heard of not needing travel papers!" The soldier said.

"Well, actually we are from another dimension." Piccolo said.

"Another dimension? Another dimension? Are you serious? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! Hey Zambros! Get a load of this guy! He says he's from another dimension!" The guard scoffed.

"Xsanay, did you say another dimension? Hahahahaa! How come all the kooks come through the South Gate?" Zambros said.

"Yeah, look at me! I'm a big green freak travelling through dimensions!" Zambros laughed.

"Hey look!" Piccolo said trying to retain his patience. "Could we see your mayor, or town elder, or whatever passes for leadership in this town?"

"Oh no! Now he wants to be taken to our leader! Hahahahahaha!" Xsanay busted out laughing as well. Both men were now leaning on each other for support laughing.

Piccolo's eyes made contact with Goku's and Uub's for a brief second.

"Okay, you guys have had your fun, now can we talk to your town leader?" Piccolo said.

"No..." Xsanay said, "but you can go to our jail. No one is allowed to travel without papers!" 

The guards removed handcuffs from their belts and came towards the team. Piccolo fell into a defensive posture.

"Piccolo. Just let them take us for now. They can't hurt us and they are taking us where we want to go anyway." Goku whispered. "We can always break out when we need to."

"Okay, sure. But if we have to fight these guys later, I want to blast these two first!" Piccolo smirked.

"I promise." Goku smiled wanly.

The two guards called over some more guards who handcuffed everyone except Buu. The guard assigned to Buu found the big man's arms were too large for the cuffs. Seeing this, Buu changed the shape of his arms to accommodate the cuffs. Once the cuffs were on, Buu removed one arm long enough to scratch his nose and returned his arm to the cuff.

The deputy removed the cuffs and gave up. "Just come with me!"

Buu looked at Hercule who had overheard Goku's plan and nodded his head.

"Okay!" Buu said cheerfully thinking this must be some new game.

The group was lead into the town, and through the town square to a squat round building labeled simply enough, "JAIL" There each one was placed in separate cells. In the outer office, Xsanay and Zambros talked.

"Did you get a load of those guys? I've never seen anything like that before! Only two of them even look remotely normal. There's one with a monkey tail, a green man, and what the hell is that big pink thing?" Xsanay looked perplexed.

"Come on, those have to be costumes or something. Nobody looks like that!" Zambros returned. 

"Unless you buy that cockamamie story about being from another dimension." Zambros chuckled.

"Well, I don't know. Did you see what happened when we tried to put the cuffs on pinkie in there? Have you ever seen anything like that?" Xsanay said.

"You are so gullible! He's got on a rubber suit or something." Zambros chided. "Come on! I'm going to show you!" 

Zambros headed for the cellblock with Xsanay close behind.

Piccolo was meditating in his cell on a plan of action. They needed to talk to someone that knew what was going on, but none of the people they encountered so far seemed very bright. " If this was the caliber of the locals, the politicians must be stupid indeed." Piccolo thought sardonically. Still, they had to find someone. Maybe that other Ki outside of town would have their answers.

A horrible racket from around the corner disrupted Piccolo's thoughts. He could not see into Buu's cell, but it sounded like something or someone was attacking him.

"Take off that mask I tell ya!" Piccolo could hear one of the guards yelling.

"Buu no have mask! Leave Buu alone!" Buu's voice sounded angry.

"I can't find no zipper here Zambros!" Xsanay said.

Zambros had grabbed Buu's antennae and was trying to pull his head off. "Damned! This is stuck on tight!"

Uub's cell was right across from Buu's. "You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Uub warned.

Uub quickly scanned their ki levels. They were at a respectable 310,000 fighting level. Strong, but certainly no match what for Buu.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Uub said turning to Buu. "Don't kill them Buu."

"Buu promise Satan Buu never kill again." Buu said.

A few moments later Xsanay and Zambros were out cold lying on the floor of Buu's locked cell. Buu was on the outside twirling a set of keys on the end of his finger.

"Buu no like this place!" Buu said as he let Uub out of his cell. Apparently he missed the significance of the keys because he just ripped the door off its hinges.

"Ummm... Thanks Buu." Uub said. Uub took the keys and opened up the rest of the Cells. Hercule Satan and Goku were both sound a sleep.

"Let them sleep for a while." Piccolo said. "I really don't have much of a plan and I don't want to walk around and draw attention to ourselves yet."

Piccolo, Uub, and Buu walked out to the door of the office area. Piccolo peeked around the corner. There were what looked to be the head sheriff, or constable, and five or so police officers within sight. Whatever Piccolo was going to do, he'd have to do it soon, it was just a matter of time before one or more of these guys came back to check on them.

Piccolo suddenly thought of what had been nagging at him. All these people with such high kis and he hadn't seen a single one of them fly, none of the townies he had passed were flying, none of the soldiers or police, no one had been flying at all. Piccolo wondered if they even knew how. He filed that information away and the three of them went back to their cellblock. Hercule and Goku were still asleep. Zambros and Xsanay were still out like a light. It wouldn't be long before they were up and yelling for help or one of the others came in here looking for them.

"Okay, we can't stay here. Go and wake Mr. Satan." Uub went to do so.

Piccolo entered Goku's cell, also without benefit of keys. "Goku wake up!"

"What is it Piccolo? I'm beat." Goku said groggily.

"We're getting out of here. Can you fly." Goku sat up on the edge of the bed and forced his way to his feet. He concentrated, but didn't budge off the ground even slightly. Goku strained with the effort, sweat forming on his forehead.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't generate enough energy." Goku said.

"Okay, in that case I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to swallow some of that Saiyan Pride." Piccolo smirked and held out an arm.

Goku looked for a minute. "Well, if there is no other way." Goku wrapped his arm around Piccolo's shoulders and Piccolo held Goku around the waist. 

"Uub, look after Mr. Satan." Piccolo said. "All hell will probably break loose in a minute."

"I got him Piccolo. Buu will protect him as well." Uub said.

"Me protect!" Buu smiled.

Piccolo looked up as twin eye beams punched a hole through the roof. "Everyone out!" Piccolo called.

Mr. Satan flanked by Uub and Buu flew through the hole followed closely by Goku and Piccolo.


	23. King Roger

Roger entered the throne room after having entered through and upstairs window.  The scene out front was chaos.   Turles and Nappa was riding herd on a few hundred Saiyan council members wanting to know where King Vegeta had gone.

**Roger was preparing himself to go to the balcony and address the throng, although he had no real idea what he would say.  Come to think of it, he really didn't know what they were doing out there.  Roger decided to play it by ear for the time being, opened the balcony doors and stepped out.**

**The gathering immediately went silent and looked up expectantly toward Roger.**

**After a few moments of silence, Roger spoke. "Nappa?" Roger called.**

**Nappa levitated himself up to the balcony.**

**"Would you please explain what is going on here?"  Roger asked pleasantly.**

**"They've heard rumors and think that King Vegeta is dead." Nappa explained. "Nothing we've said has convinced them otherwise."**

**"I see." Roger said. "Please join Turles.**

**Nappa floated back down to ground level.**

**Roger cleared his throat. "I am told that you have questions concerning King Vegeta's whereabouts.  A lot has happened in the last week, but I can tell you that King Vegeta is, as of about 20 minutes ago, alive and well.  If all senior family members and special council members will please retire to the council chamber, I will happily relate the events that has led us to this moment." **

**The crowed started grumbling in a low murmur.**

**"I believe that it's important that we, the leaders of our people, are not viewed as little more than an unruly crowd." Roger said. "We have processes for this kind of problem."**

**The crowd quieted in thought. The head of the House of Peppern, Peppern himself, stepped forward. "We agree.  We will honor your request.  Peppern turned and headed toward the Saiyan Council Chamber followed closely by the rest of the council members.**

**Nappa and Turles shot Roger a look of relief as Roger turned and entered the throne room. **

**"Good job lover." Yambia smiled.  Raditz and Bardock were with her.**

**"The hard part will be telling them what has happened, and that there is still a chance that Vegeta may not come home."  Roger said.**

**"I think the hard part will be trying to explain to them why their king is off fighting ant they were not invited." Raditz said.**

**"What are you going to do?" Bardock asked Roger.**

**"Just explain what has happened, why?" Roger answered.**

**"You were not originally a Saiyan, so I'm not surprised that you don't understand what has been bestowed upon you.  You have been named as Vegeta's heir to the throne.  While it is true that the royal house has taken a less important role since our resurrection, it is still quite important to our people that the throne not be vacant.  There are still people and families that long for the old days, understand?  If it is perceived that a power vacuum exists, civil war would most certainly be the result." Bardock explained. "Essentially, the most powerful family would eventually rule and install a new king from among them.  A king that may not be sympathetic to what King Vegeta has tried to do since the resurrection."**

**"What should I do?" Roger asked.**

**"First, we need those documents that Vegeta spoke of." Bardock answered.**

**Roger walked to the area behind the throne and pressed a hidden button on the back of the throne.  Behind him, a huge picture of Vegeta's father slid to the right and out of the way revealing a metal door roughly seven foot tall and five foot wide.  Roger stepped up and placed his hand in the middle of the door, about face high.  The spot that he touched glowed slightly as it scanned his hand.**

**"Identification confirmed.  Please state the password for access." The computer responded.**

**"Earth." Roger gave the password.**

**"Authorization confirmed." A little bit of thunking and clanking while the bolts were being drawn back and the safe door slid to the side opposite that of the picture.**

**Bulma designed this safe.  Realistically, of course, any one of the stronger Saiyans could rip the door right off the hinges, or blast into it from the outside.  It was just there to keep honest Saiyans honest.**

**Roger started to enter the safe when Bardock stopped him.**

**"You shouldn't be the one to carry the documents to the council.  A certain amount of credibility will be lost.  This document will be analyzed to death over the next few days as it is.  I will go and retrieve the document."  Bardock said.**

**"Good idea." Roger said.**

**Bardock walked into the safe.  "Reference please." **

**"Reference activated. Please speak keywords plainly." A computer voice said.**

**"King Vegeta's successor." Bardock answered.**

**"Search has found one document with three copies.  They are found in drawer B19.  No electronic copy was retained." The voice informed Bardock.  "Please state your name to sign out the document."**

**"I am Bardock, of the House of Bardock." Bardock answered.**

**"Voice print confirmed.  Drawer B19 is now unlocked.  It is located two meters to your left."  The canned voice said pleasantly.**

**Bardock looked to his left and a green light was blinking on a drawer, on closer inspection the drawer was marked B19.  Floating off the floor far enough to look into the drawer, Bardock reached in and retrieved a single piece of paper, looked it over for a few seconds, then closed the drawer.**

**Besides Queen Bulma and King Vegeta, Roger, Raditz, Nappa and Bardock had access to this document, although none but King Vegeta had known its contents until today.**

**Bardock had entertained no illusions that King Vegeta had chosen him to be his successor.   Sure, lead a team into battle, lead a meeting about battle strategy, even lead the neighborhood kids in a sparring match, but be king?  No way!  The day-to-day responsibilities would bore him to death.  Roger seemed relatively comfortable in either role.  Bardock believed that, if worse came to worse, Roger was the perfect choice.  Now it's a matter of convincing the family heads.**

**Vegeta had extracted a promise from him and his son to honor the terms of the document he was now reading over.  It was far more than just a random promise, but an exact phrasing of a pact between a king and his people.   The words were rarely, if ever used before, except in legend.  The line of ascension had been, primarily, one of king to prince when the prince had defeated the king in moral combat.   However, old stories of kings that did not have children, or whose children could not defeat them were still told.  In such cases, the king would have to appoint a successor.  Failing to do that would mean an empty throne. That has only happened one time before and resulted in half of the Saiyan population ending up on the Planet Plant, now the Planet Vegeta, the other half destroyed them selves in mindless civil war.**

**"Here's hoping that they will accept Roger rather than that alternative." Bardock thought to himself as he stepped out of the safe.**

**"Okay Roger, this is what's going to happen.  Vegeta isn't dead, at least not yet, but by custom we have to reveal whom Vegeta has chosen to succeed him to the throne.  That happens to be you, do you understand?" Bardock started.**

**"Yes, but I'm not king yet." Roger answered.**

**"No, but you have to act like you are king.  You cannot show weakness.  You have to walk in there and take charge.  You walk in and sit in Vegeta's throne just like you own the place.  Got it?" Bardock said. "You don't take crap from anyone.  That is what they expect of their king; anything less and they won't respect you.  If necessary, raise your ki." Bardock said.  "If you really have to, go to your Mystic Super Saiyan form."**

**"Isn't that rather primitive?" Roger complained.**

**"Of course it's primitive!" Bardock shot back. "The families and the Saiyan People have taken to this new voice in government very well, in fact they love it, but when it comes to their king, they will not have a weakling leading them, understand?  This is very important!  If you don't go in there and take charge, the entire planet could bin in a feud by this time tomorrow, each family trying to install their own person as king.   We cannot let that happen."**

**"I understand Bardock.  I will do my best." Roger smiled.**

**"Okay, it's time.  They're probably waiting for us." Raditz said.**

**"By the way Roger… My father should have explained that when you sit in the throne, you should be prepared for some…  well… feedback." Raditz grinned.**

**"You take all the surprises out of life Raditz.  You've always been like that." Bardock grinned. "Just like your mother, you have no sense of humor for such things at all."**

**"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you, if all the Saiyans were resurrected, then where is mother?" Raditz asked.**

**"All the Saiyans that went to hell were resurrected.  Your mother was never there; I assumed she went to heaven instead.   At least, that's where I hoped she had gone." Bardock answered.**

**"Oh…  I see." Raditz said thoughtfully as they all started walking towards the door. **

**Leaving the palace, the trio started walking toward the Council Building.**

**"Something is bothering you Raditz, what is it?" Bardock looked at his oldest son.**

**"It's just confusing is all." Raditz started. "I have been talking to people all over the planet and there are some thirty females unaccounted for.  They weren't in hell, and they weren't resurrected with the rest of us."**

**"Even among a warrior race serving an evil tyrant a certain amount of people would manage to get to heaven." Roger said.**

**"I thought of that too." Raditz said "However, some of the people I talked to said that the women in their lives that were missing definitely would not have gone to heaven.  Additionally, all of the women in question were in the medical facility in this city the day Frieza blew up the planet.  That's a pretty big coincidence."**

**Bardock stopped. "What does it mean son?"**

**"Well, I don't really know.  I have a theory…  What if those women did not die at all when the planet exploded?  What if they were removed just before Frieza attacked?  Mother was still recuperating from child birth, wasn't she?"**

**"Yes… I looked in on Kakkarot then I passed her room as I left.  Her bed was empty, I assumed that she had been discharged, but didn't check to see if she was home." Bardock said thoughtfully, then his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide. "I remember! There was some nurse running around babbling about missing patients! I didn't think anything about it at the time!"**

**Raditz and Roger looked at Bardock in wonder. "Does that mean that your mate may still be alive?" Roger asked.**

**Bardock reached out through the bond that he and his mate had shared.  The bond had felt stretched all these years, and today was no different.  He didn't get an answer.**

**"I don't see how.  I've tried to contact her through our bond for years, even when we were in hell, and while I can barely feel her, I don't get anything in return." Bardock said.  **

**"That's what the others who were mated to these women said." Raditz's hopes dropped.  **

**"When we were in Heaven I looked for her high and low, never did find her, nor feel like I was any closer to her." Bardock said sadfully.**

**They reached the door of the Council Chamber.**

**"This is it Roger. Be strong, take charge, and don't take guff from anyone." Bardock reiterated.**

**"I want to talk about this further after this is all over Raditz." Roger said. "If there is the remotest possibility that your mother and the others survived, I want it investigated." **

**"Sure.  I feel the same way." Raditz smiled.**

**"Okay then, once more into the breach." Roger said as he put on his business face and flung the council chamber door open.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Piccolo and crew flew out of the top of the jail and was almost immediately spotted.**

**"They're flying!" Piccolo heard a woman scream.**

**"Don't they know that's illegal!?" Another man yelled shaking his fist into the air at them.**

**"Oh, so they can fly, they just don't." Piccolo said. **

**"I wonder why flying is illegal?" Piccolo heard Uub ask no one in particular.**

**"I'm sure I don't know." Piccolo said.**

**"Strange people." Goku observed.**

**Suddenly Hercule was struck by an energy blast from below and began to fall rapidly.**

**"Arrrgh!" The Martial Arts Champion of the World cried out in pain.**

**"Mr. Satan!" Buu yelled out as he descended to catch his friend.   Buu caught Mr. Satan just as they reached the ground and landed.  The distinct sound of hundreds of energy weapons being primed came from all around them.**

**"Is Mr. Satan alright?" Buu asked concerned.**

**Hercule Satan stood up and felt at the spot where he got hit.  He was a bit singed and had the breath knocked out of him, but he was otherwise unharmed.**

**"Looks like I'm going to be alright big guy." Hercule said.**

**Buu was still quite angry. "You shot Mr. Satan!" Buu yelled at the crowd as his ki started to rise.**

**"Buu?" Hercule managed to say as the planet started to shake.  Buu's aura was growing with each passing second.  "Buu! Don't get angry!  You promised!"**

**Buu looked at his long time friend, and everything would have been all right except the town militia decided to open fire at that precise moment.**

**"Buu! Clam down!  Don't hurt them!" Hercule pleaded.**

**"Buu won't kill them." Buu said as he raised his hand palm outwards "Buu promised never to kill again.  Buu just give them a hot foot."  **

**Buu smiled mischievously and fired a low powered ki blast right at the feet and spun around to take in the entire crowd.**

**The smell of burning shoe leather filled the air as the entire crowd tried to hop out of the way, yelling out in pain.**

**Piccolo with Goku and Uub landed next to Hercule.**

**The blasts could not penetrate Buu's ki aura.  Seeing this, they turned their attention to Piccolo and Goku.**

**"You've got to give these people credit, they are persistent." Uub observed as the militia regained their bearing and aimed their weapons at them again.**

**"ENOUGH!" Boomed a voice as a small explosion erupted between Piccolo and crew and the town fighters.**

**When the smoke cleared a small man whose appearance was incredibly ancient stood in the center of the street.  He turned toward the town's people.**

**"Savalia!" The town's people eyes grew wide; they all fell to one knee.**

**"Are you mad?  Has anyone even bothered to take a power reading on any of these people?" Savalia practically screamed at the townies.**

**One of the lead militiamen who seemed to be in charge took out a small device and switched it on.  Before the startled man could get a reading the device blew up in his hand.**

**"That's not possible!" The man gasped echoing the feelings of all within sight.**

**"It's quite possible you idiot! Savalia yelled.  "If these people were evil, you would all be dead right now!"**

**The militiamen bowed his head in shame.  "They were breaking the laws." He offered in defense of his actions.**

**"They didn't know our laws.  They are not from here."  Savalia said.**

**Piccolo stepped forward. "We were trapped here, we mean you no harm.  We just want information."**

**"You shall have it." Savalia said as he stretched his hand out.  A weird crystal glowed in the center of his palm.**

**Savalia and the Z Warriors disappeared in an puff of smoke.**


	24. Savalia's Hand

****

Hello everyone! I used to have a mailing list, but I lost it in a hard drive crash a few weeks back. The list notified people of when new chapters were uploaded. I've since been too lazy to rebuild the list. Vaarj wants the list back, which is fine, so if you want to be on the list then please email me at **jdjunkmail@earthlink.net**** and I will add you to the list. Or, leave me a message when you review. Thanks!**

On with the story!

+++++++++++++++++++

"Okay old man, what is this place and who are you?" Piccolo said, obviously irritated.

Piccolo and the others had reappeared in a small clearing in a very dense forest. Judging from the ki he sensed from the town's people, they had traveled about a hundred miles from the town. In the middle of the clearing was a perfectly round rock, granite of some sort, cradled in a wooden stand. Through the trees along a partially overgrown path stood a small wood cabin with a thatched straw roof.

"This is my home." The old wizard smiled. "You would do well to learn some patience Piccolo."

"How do you know my name?" Piccolo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he set Goku down on a log, preparing to fight.

"I've been watching you sense you entered this dimension." Savalia said as he lifted his crystal equipped hand and pointed it at the large granite globe. The crystal glowed and the globe seemed to clear, then images of Piccolo and crew appeared just as they had entered this dimension.

"Your energy emanations were impossible to miss for anyone that can detect such things." Savalia walked toward them, engaging each one with a sharp gaze as he passed. He stopped in front of Uub.

"Interesting... " The old man mused "A reborn demon." 

He stopped in front of Buu. 

"I'm not entirely sure what you are, but you are tied in with the other somehow." The old man motioned towards Uub.

He stopped in front of Mr. Satan.

"What are you doing here with these others?" Savalia asked.

"I help them, when I can." Mr. Satan said. "I've pulled them out of jams before!"

"He Buu's friend!" Mr. Buu said almost threateningly.

"I see..." The wizard moved on and stopped in front of Piccolo.

"Evil turned to good! A rare find you are indeed!" The wizard seemed almost gleeful. "You have a wondrous fighting spirit!"

"And you..." The wizard moved to a position in front of the weakened Goku. "You're one of the two men of legend. You have come at last. I feel the power in you."

Goku looked at the wizard weakly. "I'm glad you can, I'm sure as hell not feeling it right now. What men of legend?"

"The two men that will rid us of evil, and reunite the seven dimensions." Savalia said. "If the towns people had known it was you, they would have treated you like royalty. Many of them stopped believing in the legend millennia ago."

"How old are those people?" Piccolo asked.

"It's part of the curse. We are cut off from the normal space/time continuum. Nobody ages here except the crystal holders, and not even they can die a natural death" Savalia said. "Immortality without rest is a curse. These dimensions are completely cut off; sealed would be a better term. There is no heaven, no hell, no check-in stations, no way to die, no where to go and nothing to do even if you could die."

Savalia looked ruefully at the palm of his hand and at the crystal. 

"Who are these crystal holders?" Uub asked.

"Great and very powerful wizards. Three Evil, three Good, and one Evil beyond compare." Savalia said. "I will no longer be the one carrying this crystal after today though."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I mean that I am to turn over this crystal to the man of legend that reaches me." Savalia said. "If you encounter an evil crystal holder, you must defeat him and take his crystal. Only with the six original crystals can you complete your destiny."

"Our destiny?" Hercule asked.

"To free all the people in the seven dimensions." Savalia said. "In a time so long ago that many could not even comprehend it, these seven dimensions were one with each other, and with, what you call, the mortal plane. Seven priests ruled this part of space whose ancestors walked with the Ultimate Kai himself. After The Ultimate Kai withdrew from the mortal realm, those priests began to second-guess The Ultimate Kai's word and plan, substituting their own wants and desires into the pure word. In our arrogance, we justified all manner of atrocity."

Savalia's head was bowed in shame.

"One among us even convinced us that it was, by divine right, The Ultimate Kai's plan that we rule the universe. His name is Bachlorx. He is a terribly powerful wizard whose crimes are too numerous to recount." Savalia cringed.

"So, you attacked the rest of the universe?" Piccolo said.

"Yes. We attacked with vast armies and the full might of our powers. Billions died. Entire species wiped out. All in the name of our religion." Savalia said.

"Except it wasn't that easy, was it?" Piccolo said.

"No! Four of us were not acting in the name of our beliefs, but for wealth and power. Bachlorx was the worst!" Savalia was brushing back the tears. "The three of us that still had a small spark of justice left in them begged for deliverance from Bachlorx blood curse!"

"So, the Ultimate Kai sealed you up away from the rest of the universe and away from each other?" Uub stated.

"Yes. He left one thing, one small glimmer of hope." Savalia said pointing at the base of the stand where the granite globe sat. There was a small clay tablet with writing.

The tablet read:

"Read here and know that your imprisonment will be long.

Those days will end on the day all evil is purged from you.

Wait for the day two outsiders of great power arrive.

They shall be your deliverers."

Piccolo thought for a moment. "How do you know that Goku is your deliverer?"

"I just know." The old man said smiling.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Savalia turned and brought out a fine edged katana and with one whack cut through his arm just above the wrist. The now lifeless hand with the crystal fell to the ground. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Get the crystal." Savalia told Piccolo as he wrapped his bloody stump of an arm in part of his cloak. "There is a shoulder bag over on the table in my cabin, put the crystal in that"

Piccolo nodded at Uub who flew in to retrieve the bag. Piccolo cautiously picked up the crystal, which was still embedded in Savalia's now severed hand, and gingerly separated the crystal from the hand. With a sickening, crunching noise, the crystal came free. Piccolo threw the hand away in disgust.

"What do these crystals do exactly?" Piccolo asked.

"They are a source of great power. They are also keys from one dimension to the next of the seven." Savalia said.

"Do you feel that power up in the mountains?" Savalia collapsed to one knee.

"Yes." Piccolo said.

"That's where the door is. That is where you want to go next." Savalia's breathing was ragged now. "But be warned, the door is guarded."

"Naturally." Piccolo frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I am free at last!" Savalia's final words before his body crumpled into dust.

"I thought he said you couldn't die here?" Hercule Satan said.

"His body was aged beyond belief, without the power of the crystal it just turned to dust. No telling what happened to his spirit, but I don't sense him anywhere." Goku said.

Uub returned with the bag that Savalia described. "Man! You should see that guy's house! It's like something out of a Dungeons and Dragons game! Where'd he go anyway?"

"He's there." Buu said pointing at a pile of dust on the ground.

"Oh..." Uub answered.

Piccolo took the bag from Uub and placed the crystal inside, he handed the bag to Mr. Satan. "Here, keep this safe."

"You can count on me!" Hercule said as he snapped to attention and gave a sharp salute. "Nothing will happen to this while I'm on the job!"

Piccolo smiled. "I wouldn't trust just anyone. Okay then, our goal is to use that key to go to the next dimension and ultimately find our way out of this place. For lack of any better plan, I suppose we trust Savalia and go to that door he was talking about. Anyone with a better plan should speak now."

After a few moments of silence Piccolo looked from face to face. "Okay then, the door it is." Piccolo turned to Goku.

Goku smiled. "You know, you're one hell of a taxi cab." Goku said as he stood up on shaky knees.

"Don't get too comfortable. The meter is running." Piccolo smiled back.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What do we do next?" Jessica said after breakfast was finished the next morning. "The bad guy is dead but we are still trapped in this funky dimension."

Vegeta had been contemplating that very thing all morning. "I'd say that we have to investigate that cave where stumpy came from yesterday. How's Chi-Chi?"

"Not good." Bulma said. "She's getting weaker and this cold isn't helping. If she doesn't come around soon, I'm going to have to feed her through an IV."

"Okay, do that if you must. Take her back into the house and keep her warm. Gerald you stay here and stand guard while Jessica and I go and investigate the cave." Vegeta ordered. For once nobody questioned him.

Gerald helped Bulma carry Chi-Chi into the house and came back out and began patrolling the area. He increased his ki to keep himself warm.

"Okay brat, let's go." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Jessica was too cold to argue.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Roger decided that if he was going to do this, he'd better do it right. With Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, and Turles on his flanks, he walked in and sat down in Vegeta's throne.

The results were immediate. Every council member jumped up and started yelling, waving their fists in the air.

Roger sat watching in a nonchalant way for almost a full minute. "SHUT UP!" he roared as he let his ki flare wildly.

The entire hall got deathly quiet. 

Roger looked at the faces of each and every member. "King Vegeta has instituted changes in the way the Saiyan government is run over the years. One of those changes was the creation of this very council. You have the right to speak and be heard here without fear of reprisals. However, if everyone is speaking, then nobody is listening, so we need to follow the established procedures for debate. Is that clearly understood?"

A low murmur between the members then silence. "Thank you. The floor recognizes Peppern."

"Well to put it succinctly Roger Carlson, who the hell died and made you king?" Peppern asked.

Roger smiled. Peppern was a pain in the ass much of the time, but he did care about his people, and was genuinely loyal to Vegeta.

"To answer your succinct question, nobody died and made me king. At least, not yet and hopefully not for a very long time to come. However, Vegeta has taken on a very dangerous mission and a possibility exists that he may not return. He has, in that event, named me as his successor." Roger explained.

"Can you prove this?" Peppern persisted.

"Bardock?" Roger asked.

Bardock and Raditz stepped forward. "Esteemed council members. My son and I bear witness to Vegeta's verbal declaration of succession. Additionally, Vegeta left written instructions on the matter. If it pleases the council, I will present them to you at this time."

"Proceed Bardock." Peppern was a man with a strong moral compass. What was right was right, what was wrong was wrong, and there was little gray area in his life. Gray area tended to confuse him. He and Bardock were long time friends, and he trusted Bardock as much as he trusted any man.

Bardock presented the document to Peppern, stepped back and issued the Saiyan salute, which Peppern returned. Bardock took his place by Roger's side again.

Peppern read through the single page instructions, ending with the King's Royal Seal and looked up. "The document appears to be authentic." He said at last. He then cleared his throat. "The Document is authentic."

A louder murmur was heard through the crowd.

"Silence!" Peppern yelled. "Roger Carlson, know that I'm not very happy with Vegeta's choice. I have never considered you a true Saiyan. You have no history with us; you are only here because you wished to be one of us. However, King Vegeta chose you to be king, and I trust King Vegeta's judgement so you must have some worthwhile characteristics about you. We are not the same Saiyans we once were King Roger, not at all. We will never accept a petty tyrant again. We have become accustomed to having a voice in our people's destiny. As king, what are your intentions?"

"King Vegeta started a process that would eventually lead to a true Saiyan democracy. My planet, my home planet, runs on such a system. The people vote, their representatives' debate and decide the issues. I have no intention of reversing or stopping that course. Your stations in Saiyan government will not be removed or detracted from, only enhanced according to King Vegeta's plan. However, I still fully expect that King Vegeta himself will be the one steering that course with you, not I." Roger's eyes never wavered from Peppern's.

"Trust has to be earned." Peppern said.

"I will make it my priority." Roger returned.

Peppern nodded and sat down.

Roger felt a visible decline in the tension in the room. "Does anyone else have a question or comment?"

Almost everyone's hand shot up.

"Okay, I know what this is probably about. If everyone will put their hands down, I will tell you what has happened." Roger started.

"Yes, the rumors are true, there was an assassination attempt made on Vegeta, which fortunately failed...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The cave was large, and angled into the mountain at an impossibly steep angle. If Vegeta and Jessica couldn't fly, then they would have needed mountain climbing equipment have entered it. Knowing Bulma, she probably packed that as well.

As cold as it was outside, the cave warmed up to a tolerable 50 degrees Fahrenheit or so. The cave was dark, and dank, but far warmer than the outside. Vegeta sparked up a ki ball in his hand for light as the pair descended further into the cave. 10 minutes later, their feet made contact with the floor of the cavern. Vegeta and Jessica removed their foul weather gear and laid them out on a rock.

"Whew! I was sweating my tail off!" Jessica said.

"Caves stay the same relative temperature no matter how hot or cold it gets outside." Vegeta said. "I used to shelter in them quite often in my youth."

Vegeta raised his ki up far enough to light up the entire area. He was sorry he did. Several thousand of the crystallized captives were strewn about; many even embedded into the walls. Vegeta reflected on just how sad it all was. As far as he could extend his formidable powers, he could not feel a single living soul in the entire dimension.

"At least they're all free now." Vegeta said looking at Jessica who was thinking along the same lines. 

The mood had grown somber as the two traveled through the large cavern. Finally they came to a dead end. A huge rock stood in front of them, it easily weighed 100 tons. In the middle of the rock was a small but strangely familiar indentation.

"That dent there, its the same shape as the crystal stumpy had in his hand, isn't it?" Vegeta said.

"Yes! That must be a door like the one we came through to get here! Perhaps it's the way out." Jessica exclaimed as she flew back to her coat to retrieve the crystal.

"Hey! Where you going?" Vegeta wondered.

"I brought the crystal with me!" Jessica yelled. Seconds later Jessica was back in front of the boulder with the crystal in her hand. It softly glowed in the dark. Jessica quickly stuck the crystal into the indentation, and the entire boulder disappeared. The scene beyond was of an extremely dense rainforest, hot and humid.

"Blast! What I wouldn't give for a nice spring day!!" Vegeta bemoaned. "I guess it's better than freezing to death."

__

"Bulma?" Vegeta thought through his bond.

__

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" Bulma returned.

__

"You and Gerald pack everything up and meet us at the mouth of the cave. We appear to have a way out of here." Vegeta smirked through the bond. _"And don't ever call me sweetie again!" _

"Okay sugar lumps!" Bulma teased.

__

"Stop that!" Vegeta yelled but smiling all the same.

__

"Sure thing honey bunches." Bulma persisted.

__

"Arrrggghh!!" Vegeta screamed.

A half an hour later everything was packed up and the whole troop was standing in front of the opening looking into the jungle.

"It's like the Amazon region on Earth." Gerald said. "Nothing much for us the worry about, but the average human would be toast in such an environment."

"Let's not underestimate what we might run in to." Vegeta said. Vegeta's pride was still stinging a bit from the beating he received from Algress. He'd never dreamed he could have been beaten so easily at his power level, if it weren't for the kid, they'd all be little more than exceptionally well preserved storage batteries by now.

"Okay, well let's go then." Bulma entered the door, followed by Vegeta. Jessica started to go next, but something stopped her, a pressure on her chest. She looked down to see the macabre sight of a severed hand.

"What are you waiting on Jesse? Go on through!" Gerald said.

"N-No... I get the feeling that you should g-go first." Jessica stammered out.

"Well, okay." Gerald said as the 10-year-old bounded passed the older girl.

The hand gave Jessica the thumbs up sign just as it disappeared.


	25. Affairs of State

Flameraven: Who says it will be Gerald?  :c)

On with the story!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"And just where do you think you are going, your majesty?" Roger heard the planet rumbling voice of Nappa behind him as he was headed out the window."

**"Well, I thought I might go on home now." Roger said over his shoulder.**

**"This is your home now, at least for the time being." Turles said walking up.**

**"The people expect you to stay here, sire." Bardock said.**

**"Also, we cannot adequately guard you if you're living in the 'burbs'" Raditz teased.**

**"I'm not in any danger fellas, really." Roger said dismissively **

**"Oh no you don't!" Nappa said. "That's what King Vegeta told us and someone shoved a poisoned knife in him!"**

**"Besides, Yambia has already been told and is packing to come here until King Vegeta returns." Bardock said grinning.**

**"Face it bub, until Vegeta returns you are The King of all The Saiyans." Turles announced dramatically.**

**That's when the full impact of that statement hit Roger like a ton of bricks.  His knees got just a little wobbly.**

**"I'm King…?" Roger said weakly.**

**"What do you think this has been all about?" Turles smirked.  "Yes, for the time being you are King."**

**"When Vegeta gets back I go back to being just plain Roger, right?" Roger asked.**

**Bardock scratched the back of his head and exchanged furtive looks with the others. **

**"You know, I forgot about that." Bardock grinned.  "Under the old tradition, Vegeta would have to challenge you to moral combat to regain his throne."**

**"Yeah that's right!" Nappa smiled. "Should be an interesting fight, huh?" Nappa said.**

**"Roger is pretty strong, what do you think Turles?" Bardock said.**

**"My money is still on Vegeta." Turles said.**

**"That's right!  The betting will be intense, won't it?" Nappa's eyes fairly gleamed.**

**"Guys, really I'm serious…" Roger started.**

**"Don't worry Roger, you will be a hero!  You will be remembered with great honor!" Turles said. "I will prepare a place for you in the Hall of Heroes!"**

**The four Saiyan jokesters gave Roger the Saiyan salute as they were headed toward the throne room door.**

**Bardock spoke in quieter voice. "I don't know Turles, Roger is pretty strong, and he hasn't really let loose with that mystic level yet.  I think Roger will put up a hell of a fight."**

**"Hmmm…  You're right about that.  Perhaps I should bet on Roger." Turles mused. "I'll have to see what odds the bookies are placing on the fight outcome."**

**"True." Bardock said.**

**"C'mon fellas!  I'm serious!" Roger tried once more.**

**The four Saiyans exited the throne room just as Yambia and several people carrying luggage came in.**

**"You assholes!  As King I should get more respect!" Roger called.**

**Gales of laughter could be heard from the hall.**

**"What's wrong lover?"  Yambia asked curiously.**

**"Nothing serious.  Vegeta may have to kill me, and I AM THE KING OF FOUR BAKAS!" Roger yelled.**

**Another bout of laughter came from the hall.**

**"Oh…  Well okay." Yambia wasn't sure what to think. "Anyway, I was in the business district a little while ago doing some shopping when Romaine came and introduced himself, like I didn't know him already, and said he was the Queen's personal body guard, and told me to come with him immediately.  He starts calling me 'Your Highness" and treating me like I'm fragile or something.   Quite frankly my dear, I don't really think I'm cut out to be Queen.    Romaine tells me to pack and guards our house until I do, the big lug won't leave!  He's outside the door with the others!"**

**Another round of laughter with an additional voice reached their ears.**

**"Five bakas." Roger mumbled to himself.**

**Roger had had enough.  He stormed to the door and flung it wide open.**

**"Alright you chuckleheads!  Get in here now!" Roger ordered with an authority that Vegeta would be proud of.**

**Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, and Romaine stopped in mid-sentence.**

**After a bit of a pause they all filed back into the throne room with a simultaneous and strong. "Yes your highness!"**

**"Is something wrong my king?" Bardock asked.**

**"That's what I want to know!  What is so wrong that five of the strongest fighters on this planet feel the need to station themselves outside of my door?" Roger looked at each one of them. "What is so wrong that one of you practically kidnaps my mate and drags her here?"**

**"It's for your safety sire." Nappa said.**

**"I hope our jesting has not offended you sire." Romaine said.**

**"No, never mind that.  I just don't seem to recall that Vegeta got this sort of protection." Roger said. "What are you not telling me?"**

**"Vegeta should have had this kind of protection!" Nappa wailed.  **

**"Probably, but there is something else, isn't there Bardock?" Roger fixed Bardock's eyes with his own.**

**"Yes, there is." Bardock said.**

**"Well spill it!" Roger demanded.**

**"You heard Peppern out there.  His view of you is not uncommon.   Look Roger, we know you are as real a Saiyan as any one of us.  We trained and fought side-by-side, but there are many that still don't accept you as one of them."  Bardock said. "And until they do, you're going to have problems."**

**"There are many people that have waited a long time for Vegeta's rule to end, especially since they learned that there is no viable heir to the throne.   Since word got out that Prince Trunks refused to be king, many families have dreamed of installing one of their own as king." Turles explained further.**

**"They might use the people's lack of faith in you as an excuse to challenge your position.   With Yambia as your only family currently with you, if a large family challenged, you would have problems.   I know that you two are quite strong, but we should be here just in case."   Romaine finished.**

**"So you are my family?" Roger smiled.**

**"Well, sort of." Turles said.  "We are the Royal Guard after all.   There are others as well."**

**"Others?" Roger asked.**

**"Saiyans loyal to Vegeta, and yourself, that don't wish to be named yet." Bardock answered.**

**"I see." Roger decided not to push the issue.**

**"So who appointed Romaine there to be my body guard?" Yambia hitched a thumb at the big Saiyan.**

**"Well, I've always been the Queen's guard, but Queen Bulma was a… well…  a bit hard to work for."  Romaine said.**

**"She told you to keep away from her, didn't she?" Yambia smirked.**

**"Well… Yeah." Romaine was red in the face.**

**"Okay, I guess that's it then.  Nappa, you and Bardock will be my personal body guards, Romaine will be Yambia's…" Roger started.**

**"I don't think I need…" Yambia started.**

**"Perhaps not, but Romaine will be your bodyguard." Roger said. "Things have changed since Bulma went with Vegeta."**

**"Turles, Raditz, you two will be in charge of palace security.  See to it please." Roger said.**

**"Yes sire!" The pair bowed low.**

**"Everyone is dismissed." Roger commanded.**

**Everyone saluted and headed for the door.**

**"Oh, and gentlemen?" Roger called.  Everyone looked back.**

**"Try not to make your king the butt of your jokes?  It looks bad." Roger smiled.**

**The five men smiled and left for their perspective duties.**

**"Finally! Some respect!" Roger thought to himself.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**"So just where the hell are we?" Hercule Satan asked. "It's a bit nippy up here!  You would think that being dead and all would have some benefits!  Like not being able to feel pain, or cold, or something!"**

**"That's what you get for keeping your body.  All you get is that ring around your head."  Piccolo smirked.  "That's why people that go to hell get keep their bodies.  You can't really torment anyone if they can't feel it."**

**"I guess you have a point there." Mr. Satan thought.**

**"Ummm…  Piccolo, I hadn't noticed before, but he doesn't have a ring around his head anymore."  Uub said.**

**"What?" Piccolo turned to look at Mr. Satan who was looking up.**

**"Neither do you." Uub looked above Piccolo's head.**

**Piccolo looked up.  "What the hell does this mean?"**

**"Are we alive again?" Hercule said looking at his hands.**

**"I don't know!" Piccolo answered.**

**"What does this mean?" Piccolo thought to himself. "We are cut off from all energies to and from The Mortal Realm and from Other World.  Is this dimension treating us as living beings?"**

**"Remember what the old wizard told us?  He said that people can't die natural deaths here, and even if they could, they have nowhere to go and nothing to do.  Somehow, when we entered this dimension, the physics of the place would not accept that anyone with a physical body could be dead, so you're alive."  Goku said in a sudden flash of insight.**

**"It makes sense, in a weird sort of what I suppose." Piccolo said.**

**"What happens when we get out of here?" Hercule said.**

**"No way of telling." Piccolo said.**

**"Since you're now alive, and our dimension supports life, I would imagine that you would be alive when we get back." Uub said thoughtfully.**

**"Man! I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to my loyal fans." Hercule said excited about living his life again.**

**Piccolo arched an eyebrow at Hercule. "You think that's wise?  People aren't exactly that understanding where coming back from the dead is concerned."**

**"I guess you're right." Hercule said wondering what he would do after this was over.**

**"So what happens if we get killed here?  Savalia said we couldn't die a natural death, what happens if we get killed in a fight or something?" Uub asked.**

**Goku and Piccolo exchanged glances.**

**"I'm not sure I want to know." Piccolo said. Uub didn't push for any further information.**

**"Okay then, let's go up the mountain and find the source of that energy." Piccolo said picking Goku up and wrapping his arm around his waist. "You up for this Goku?"**

**"Don't see as I've got much choice." Goku said weakly. "I feel like crap, but we have to keep going."**

**Piccolo lifted into the air followed by the others.  After about 20 minutes of flying, Piccolo landed on a wide cliff on the face of the mountain.**

**"It's here someplace." Piccolo said.**

**"There." Goku pointed to a large object on the other side of the cliff.  As they approached, the object appeared to be a large bronze door, with an indentation right in the middle.**

**"Well, I guess we know what opens that door." Uub said.  "You have the crystal, right Mr. Satan?" **

**"Of course!" Mr. Satan removed the shoulder bag and opened it to reveal the crystal.**

**"LOOK OUT!" Piccolo called as a half-ton snowball hit Mr. Satan square in the chest sending him, the bag, and the crystal off and over the cliff.  **

**"SATAN!" Buu yelled as he flung himself over the side to save his friend.  Everyone else turned to face their attacker.**

**A small imp of some sort floated several feet above the surface of the cliff.   Orbiting him were two large snowballs.**

**"Why have you fools come here?" The little imp said.**

**"Savalia sent us here to use the door to leave this dimension." Piccolo said.**

**"Liar! If that were so where is the crystal?" The imp grinned.**

**"Over the side of the cliff with the person you hit with that snowball." Uub said.**

**"It doesn't matter!  I am the guardian of the door!  You have to defeat me to use it!" The imp cackled like a mad man.**

**"This one's mine." Piccolo said as he floated off the ground to be eye level with the obstinate imp.**

**The imp cackled again. "So, you think you can beat me by yourself?"**

**"Can you sense the power level in other beings?" Piccolo asked folding his arms across his chest.**

**"Yes, in some people!  And I know that I can beat you!" The imp boasted.**

**"Really?  Feel this…  AaaaaaaaaAAAAAEERRRAAAAAAA!" Piccolo screamed as he powered up.   The planet began to shake.   The Imp's eyes grew as big as saucers.**

**"W-Where are you from?  Nobody is that strong!  It's a trick of some kind!" The imp wasn't laughing anymore.**

**"I'm only warming up." Piccolo said. "I'm not even half way powered up."**

**"N-No way!" The imp said.**

**Buu flew back to the cliff with Mr. Satan riding on his back.  Mr. Satan was still clutching the bag and the crystal.   Buu looked decidedly unhappy.  Mr. Satan was covered in snow and ice.   Buu raised his ki in an attempt to warm up the fallen champ.**

**"Let's get to fighting already.  I'm in a hurry." Piccolo said**

**The imp was desperate.  He knew that he stood no chance whatsoever.   Spying a huge overhang of snow, ice, and rock directly over everyone, the imp smiled slyly and let one of the snowballs fly directly at the outcropping.   The snow had the desired effect of bringing tons of debris down towards the warriors.**

**"Is that the best you got?" Piccolo smiled.**

**Piccolo unfolded his arms and stretched them upwards towards the falling deathtrap and released his ki in waves of power.  The debris and the power met vaporizing the snow and ice, and repelling the rock into the distance.**

**"Got anything else?" Piccolo smirked. "If not then I think it's time to say goodbye!"**

**"Damned you!" The imp swore as he released a beam from his pointed finger aimed directly at Piccolo's heart.**

**Piccolo aimed his hand at the imp and sent a ki attack in return.   Piccolo's ki attack ate the imps beam like construction workers at lunchtime.  The imp disintegrated and was gone in one last scream of rage and pain.**

**Piccolo floated down to the others. "Is everyone alright?"**

**Hercule wasn't quite sure, he was pretty battered and bruised, but he was a trooper. "Yeah, I can still walk if that's what you mean."**

**"Buu okay!" Buu said with that same goofy grin he always has.**

**"Yeah, fine Piccolo." Uub said.**

**Goku just gave him the thumbs up.**

**"Okay, let's see if that crystal opens the door." Piccolo said. "You still have it right?"**

**"You bet!  I got the Hercule Satan grip of death on this thing!" Mr. Satan bragged. "Nothing gets away from me!"  Hercule presented the pack for Piccolo's inspection.  Sure enough, the crystal was still inside.**

**"Good job champ." Piccolo said as he removed the crystal from the bag and walked over to the bronze door.   He studied the indentation and the crystal then placed the crystal in the indentation.   The door disappeared to reveal a desert as vast and as dry as the Sahara.**

**  
  
**


	26. Monkey Business!

****

"Blast!" Vegeta cursed as he swatted several mosquitoes out of the air at super speed with one hand, while removing his foul weather gear with the other. The other team members were doing the same. Gerald was swatting them away from both himself, and Chi-Chi. These particular bugs were about twice the size commonly found on Earth. Vegeta finally got fed up and expanded his ki field incinerating the pests like a giant bug zapper.

"I don't know why you are worried Vegeta, they couldn't penetrate our skin anyway." Bulma pointed out.

"I don't want the little bastards on me at all!" Vegeta said. "Makes my skin crawl!"

Vegeta looked around into the gloom of the jungle. Not much to look at, trees, vines, a small amount of sunlight through a dense overhead canopy, scrambling sounds of animals.

"The worst part is I still don't feel Kakkarot!" Vegeta complained looking back at Chi-Chi. "How's she doing?"

"Not good, but she's hanging in there for now. I will need to feed her again soon." Bulma said.

"Okay, let's get our bearings and we can all eat." Vegeta said. Vegeta had stripped down to his work out pants and a black tank top. Everyone else was in a similar state of dress.

"Okay, let me clean things up while you get your bearings." Bulma took out the wardrobe capsule and expanded it. Jessica helped her hang up the foul weather gear and remove some shorts and other articles to change into.

Vegeta stretched out his senses and didn't encounter anything significant. A large grouping of small kis was to his right. The kis were only slightly stronger than the humans were. Vegeta sensed that Gerald was also using his senses scanning around.

"Feel anything boy?" Vegeta asked.

"No, a bunch of little kis that way." Gerald pointed to Vegeta's right. "This planet is so full of life though, a person skilled at hiding their ki could easily use the background ki to mask his or her own."

"True." Vegeta said. "We will be on our guard for that."

Bulma and Jessica had taken Chi-Chi behind a stand of trees to change into more comfortable clothes.

"The boy's right." Vegeta said. "This planet is virtually teeming with life. Vegeta had never felt anything like it. Vegeta momentarily thought about having Gerald go to his Ultimate Super Saiyan form and check things out again. His heightened senses would surely find anyone hiding or masking their ki, but that would also tip off a potential enemy to who they were dealing with.

"Okay, we'll play it by ear for now then." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Gerald said.

Neither one spoke for a minute or two. Vegeta's mind wandered thinking about what he let Roger in for.

"So spill it girl!" Bulma said. "What's going on between you and Gerald?"

Jessica's eyes got real big as her foot caught in the leg of the shorts and she almost fell. "W-What do you mean?" Jessica blushed.

"Well, it's been said that you two are bonding, is that true?" Bulma pressured as she finished dressing herself and began to change Chi-Chi's clothes.

Jessica's blush deepened. "Yeah, I suppose so. But we..." 

"I know, I know... It's just that Gerald is so young and all." Bulma said.

"Well, it's sort of strange. I mean we've known each other all this time and nothing. Then he went Super Saiyan Four and while he was in his adult form we sort of... well... connected, mentally, you know?" Jessica said.

"You thought he was hot, didn't you?" Bulma teased.

"Well.... Yeah..." Jessica said looking at her feet.

"It's okay Jessica, if he's anything like his father as an adult, he is hot." Bulma admitted.

"He has his father's distinct looks, but also a bit of his mother too." Jessica smiled.

"Sounds like a dream then." Bulma said. "Just remember that even though he looks like an adult sometimes, he's still a 10 year old boy. Your bond with him is probably confusing him more than anything else right now. It wasn't that long ago that I heard him say girls were yucky."

"I know, I've told him that it's a friendship bond, that's the way I'm treating it for now." Jessica said and smiled. "I can wait."

"Good girl!" Bulma said. "I knew I could count on you. You two will make a great couple one day."

"Thanks Bulma. I hope so." Jessica blushed again.

Bulma finished dressing Chi-Chi and attending to her sanitary needs. "Okay, I'm famished, let's get back to the guys and eat something."

"Sounds good!" Jessica answered.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

King Roger woke up with a slight headache from drinking that rot gut crap Bardock brews and has the nerve to call beer. Queen Yambia was in much the same condition. After Bardock and the rest left a woman around Roger's age came and offered to show them to their quarters. Roger was worried that he and Yambia would be expected to sleep in Vegeta and Bulma's bed, which would be too creepy! Fortunately, Seeda, the head maid's name, took them to an equally well-appointed bedroom. The drunken couple fell into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. That was 3:00 in the morning. Seeda woke them up at 6:30 in the morning.

"Duty calls sire." Seeda answered to Roger's "Whazzzaaa?"

"Remind me to have Bardock executed for trying to poison us." Yambia called as she pushed herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"It's on my list of things to do today." Roger answered. "Don't take too long in there!"

There came another knock on the door.

"Come!" Roger said slipping on a robe and sitting on the edge of his bed.

A short, wiry woman with pulled back hair and a severe look on her face entered the room. "SIRE! You're not ready yet? You have a 7:30 meeting with the Tadrean trade commission! We've been working on that treaty for months! The Tadreans are very sensitive and easily offended. Being late would be a grave insult to them."

Roger recognized Appliana from her long association as Vegeta's Administrative Assistant.

"Oh Kami! I've inherited you too!" Roger moaned remembering the incessantly nagging woman and laughing behind his hand at Vegeta's predicament.

"Yes! Aren't you pleased!" Appliana said sarcastically.

"Okay, what does the rest of my day look like?" Roger asked.

"The trade commission meeting will probably take all morning, then you break for lunch, 1:30 you have granted an audience with Judge Rubarbic, he has some questions about the supreme court system that Vegeta outlined. There are some questions regarding procedural issues.

Appliana went on to outline a full schedule up until 9:00 PM that night, excepting meal times.

"...so that pretty much wraps things up for the day, any questions?" Appliana stopped.

"No, I think that's pretty much what I expected." Roger said as he stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

Roger passed Yambia on her way back out after she took a quick shower. She had a towel wrapped around her self, and her hair was still damp.

"We've got company." Roger said nonchalantly as he passed his mate.

"Joy." Yambia smiled weakly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, I guess we should go and find someone." Bulma said after she finished encapsulating all the supplies and vaporizing the trash with a ki blast.

"You're getting good that that." Vegeta smirked.

"Thanks. Have to learn something hanging around with you all these years." Bulma said.

"I'm not about to try hacking my way through the jungle, so we should try flying above the jungle canopy." Vegeta said.

"It looks like it goes up quite a distance." Gerald said. "Should me and Jesse go scout it out?"

"Yeah kid, go scout it out." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"C'mon Jesse!" Gerald said as he blasted away from the jungle floor.

"Right behind you!" Jessica yelled.

Jessica pulled up beside Gerald as they approached the canopy far in the distance of the floor. 

"These trees are huge! Have you ever seen anything like this Jesse? The Canopy is at least a mile above the floor!" Gerald said excitedly. "Gohan would love to study the ecosystems around here!"

Jessica agreed. She also remembered something Gohan had told them once. Ecosystems like this are very fragile; any small change could cause the extinction of dozens of species. They would have to be very careful.

Finally the pair reached the canopy and flew through to the morning sun. Or rather morning suns, the planet was part of a binary star system. The sky was lit and brilliant in reds, oranges, and yellows as the first sun was high in the sky while the second, larger sun had just peeked over the horizon.

"I wonder if it ever gets dark on this planet?" Jessica asked.

"Let's see, judging by the distance of speed of the two suns, and by the speed of the rotation of the planet, it would be night fall for a six hour period once every 34 hours. An hour here would be about 1.5 Earth standard hours, or 1.2 Vegetasei standard hours." Gerald said without really thinking.

"How do you know all that?" Jessica said.

Gerald smiled. "I'm a genius, remember?" 

"I think you made all that up. How could you know the speed of the suns and the rotation of the planet just by looking?" Jessica said.

"I can feel them." Gerald shrugged his shoulders. "I can't explain it. It's like energy."

"Oh..." Jessica looked at her young friend. "Well, we'd better get back to Vegeta and tell him what we found."

"Right! Let's go!" Gerald said as he and Jessica descended back to the jungle floor.

Gerald stopped just before moving past the canopy. "Jessica, do you notice something strange?"

Jessica looked around. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do."

"The entire jungle from the canopy on down is literally teeming with life, but above the canopy, the sky and the treetops are completely sterile." Gerald said.

"Yeah, birds should be everywhere, insects should be on the leaves and buzzing around, but nothing." Jessica noticed.

"Kinda weird, isn't it?" Gerald said.

"Yeah. We'll ask Vegeta what to make of it." Jessica asked. "Let's get back to the others."

Gerald and Jessica landed in front of Vegeta and related all they had seen.

"Okay, it sounds better than trying to go on foot." Vegeta said. "Gerald you carry Chi-Chi and take care not to drop her. That's a long fall."

"You got it!" Gerald said as he hooked his left arm under Chi-Chi's shoulders and his right arm under Chi-Chi's knees and hoisted her up. The action seemed to rouse Chi-Chi a bit.

"G-Gerald? Where are we?" Chi-Chi said in a weak voice.

"We're going to find Goku Mrs. Son." Gerald said.

"Oh, g-good when you f-f-find him t-tell him I love him, w-would you?" Chi-Chi said.

"Sure, but you will be able to tell him yourself." Gerald smiled.

"Y-Yes, that would be n-nice." Chi-Chi said as she lost consciousness again.

"Poor Chi-Chi!" Bulma exclaimed.

"We will make this right." Vegeta renewed his earlier vow. "Let's go."

The group took to the air and had flown about two hours toward the ki Vegeta felt earlier.

"Look at that Jesse." Gerald said using his elbow to point down at the canopy.

"What?" Jessica asked looking where indicated.

"The leaves are turning over." Gerald said.

Jessica and the others looked at the leaves, and sure enough they were turning over to reveal the bottom of the leaves, the surface of the bottom of each leaf was like a mirror when exposed to the sun.

"What the hell is going on now?" Vegeta said as he stopped in mid air. 

"This feels bad." Bulma said.

Gerald was busy looking into the sky. "Oh CRAP!" he finally said. "We've got to get below the canopy NOW! No time to explain, just get there!"

Gerald with Chi-Chi in arms dived towards the canopy with everyone else doing the same.

Suddenly, the light from the second sun increased dramatically, as well as the heat. Vegeta and the others were desperately trying to reach the canopy but it felt like they were on fire! Finally they reached the canopy and dived into the cool jungle. The group was scorched, but essentially unharmed. They all reached the jungle floor.

"What was that?" Was all Vegeta could say.

"The orbit of this planet is highly eccentric, like Pluto only on a larger scale. The orbit brings the planet too close to its primary star once every day. The plants and trees here have adapted to protect themselves from the extreme heat and ultra-violet, much like the ozone layer on Vegetasei does. With the planet coming that close to the sun, the ozone layer was probably burned away. This couldn't have happened overnight though, chances are that the second sun was trapped in the first one's gravitational field slowly changing the planet's orbit over many millennia." Gerald explained. "If you looked a million years you would never find another ecosystem like this."

Bulma took out another capsule and her mobile medical lab appeared. She handed out several tubes of burn creme.

"All I know is that my tail is singed." Bulma said. "Thanks Gerald for the warning."

"So when can we travel again?" Vegeta said.

"It will be at least six hours for the planet to circumnavigate the sun and reach a significant distance from the sun." Gerald said. "Then it's a matter of how cold it may get as the planet heads out into deep space" 

"It couldn't get too cold. The plants and trees would die." Bulma said. 

"That is a mystery. I suggest we stay inside the canopy until we know what is going on." Gerald said. 

"Great! Well I'm not just going to sit around here!" Vegeta said. "Those kis are close by now, let's see if we can get to them."

Bulma packed up the medical lab and was ready to go. Vegeta formed a ki blade on his hand and began to cut through the dense foliage heading in the direction of the kis. After around 20 minutes, Vegeta stopped.

"Those kis are all around us now, you feel them?" Vegeta said turning to the others.

"Yes, they are here." Jessica said.

"Hello?" Gerald called. "Anyone out there?"

No answer, just the chattering of animals.

"Look!" Jessica pointed up into the trees.

Thousands of smallish, ring-tailed monkeys sat in the branches of the trees looking down at them.

"Those are the kis we felt!" Gerald said.

"Blast! Nothing but monkeys!" Vegeta railed.

"These monkeys are strange though." Bulma noticed. "They're not acting like monkeys at all. They appear to be studying us and talking with each other."

"Do you think they are sentient?" Gerald asked.

"If I could touch or get close to one of them I could find out." Jessica said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta looked up and yelled at the simians.

One of the monkeys, that was almost twice the size of the others, cocked his head at Vegeta curiously. He then started to climb down from the tree followed by ten of the others.

When the monkeys reached ground level, the large monkey turned to one of the smaller ones who handed him five headbands made of intertwining vine. He held the bands of plant life out and motioned for Vegeta and the others to put them on.

"Can we trust them?' Gerald asked.

Jessica took this opportunity and reached out and placed her hand on the shoulder of one of the smaller monkeys. The monkey turned obviously startled locking eyes with Jessica for several long seconds. The monkey and Jessica finally smiled at each other.

"It's okay, they can be trusted." Jessica said as she and the others took the proffered headbands from the larger monkey and placed them on their heads. Vegeta followed suit after a few seconds of scowling.

"Ah! We can talk now! I am King Tamro of the Sildari!" The larger monkey said as soon as everyone had his or her headband on. "It is good to see you my cousins!"

"Cousins?" Vegeta scowled. 

"Yes!" The king brandished his tail at Vegeta. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

Vegeta bristled. Among Saiyans, there are fewer insults worse than calling another Saiyan a monkey. With Vegeta, it was more than an insult. Vegeta's ki began to rise. To his credit, Vegeta was controlling his rising anger fairly well.

"We are not MONKEYS!" Vegeta yelled as his aura flared to life knocking all the simians to the ground.

"Vegeta! Control yourself!" Bulma screamed. "He meant no harm!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Hmph!" Vegeta turned his head and spit into the brush before turning his back to the king, arms folded.

King Tamro was wide eyed as he and his people picked themselves off the ground; he approached Vegeta cautiously.

"You are one of the men of legend." King Tamro said.

"What?" Vegeta turned toward Tamro. "What men of legend?"

"One of the two men of legend. Your coming was foretold to us in ancient times." King Tamro said. "You have come to free us from the ancient curse. I have guarded the crystal with my own heart for all this time."

King Tamro reached and parted the heavy fur on his chest to reveal a crystal similar to the one used to enter this dimension, it glowed softly.

"What are these crystals anyway?" Bulma asked fascinated.

"The crystals hold great power. Power for good, or power for evil. Many years ago, good people tried to use them for bad reasons, following bad directions from bad people. We were imprisoned in this dimension because of it." Tamro said. "Only you, and the other man of legend can break this prison."

"Who is this other man of legend?" Jessica asked.

"Don't know. I only know him when I see him. Like that one." King Tamro looked at King Vegeta. "The crystal tells me who he is."

"Tell me, who is she? What is wrong?" King Tamro looked concerned at Chi-Chi being carried by Gerald.

"Her name is Chi-Chi, and unless we can reunite her with her mate, she may not make it." Bulma said sadly.

"Her mate? Their bond is broken?" King Tamro said.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Bulma asked.

"Her spirit reaches out for her mate even now. I feel it." King Tamro explained. "A broken bond is a serious thing. I have something that may help."

King Tamro brought out a small pouch from underneath his fur. The pouch was made of the skin of some sort of reptilian creature. He unfolded the flap from the pouch and brought out a leaf. The king of the monkeys then crushed the leaf over Chi-Chi's mouth letting the juice drip past her lips.

"In a few minutes, she should wake up. She won't be well, but she should be able to travel. You take these and use them when she starts to pass out again. They will only work four, maybe five times. The bond is stronger than the medicine." Tamro explained handing the pouch to Bulma.

Bulma took the pouch eyeing it suspiciously. "This won't hurt her will it?"

"No, I don't believe so." Tamro said. 

Bulma tucked the pouch away in the pocket of her shorts. "Okay, thanks."

"My time is done, and yours grows short." Tamro announced to Vegeta. "I have but one, final duty to perform in my life."

King Tamro turned to a smaller monkey next to him and seemed to issue an order in his native language. The smaller monkey seemed to argue and King Tamro batted the smaller monkey along side his head emphasizing his order again. The smaller monkey reached under his fur and handed King Tamro a black, onyx stone knife.

"For my people!" King Tamro plunged the knife deep underneath the edge of the crystal, and pried it loose with a loud 'pop'. The stone rolled to Vegeta's feet.

King Tamro fell to his knees. "The power of the stone is yours. Use it wisely!" 

The warriors stood wide-eyed as Tamro's body turned to dust.

A great wailing, howling sound came from the jungle all around them, and the monkeys in front of them wailed their grief into the jungle as well.

Vegeta bent over and picked up the stone. "I will." He said, although he had no idea how. "Here Jessica, put this with the other one."

Unlike the crystal that brought them to the seven dimensions, the crystal they used to pass from the last dimension to this one didn't stay on the other side of the door, but dropped to the ground on their side. Jessica took out the capsule she put the other crystal in and placed the new one in as well.

"Now what?" Gerald asked. 

The smaller monkey that King Tamro cuffed retrieved the Kings headband from the dust he was reduced to and placed it on his own head.

"My name is Ramulda. I am King Tamros oldest son and the new king." King Ramulda said. "The stone will open the door to the next dimension, you will need to go there. Travel into the lesser sun for half a day and you will arrive at the portal."

"We will have to travel under the canopy, it will be several hours before we can fly above the canopy." Gerald observed.

"There is an ancient path, it starts over there. It's old, and a bit overgrown, but it's better than trying to cut through the jungle." Ramulda said. "You are looking for the ancient Aaraou Tree. It's the largest tree in the forest, and very wise. Our people sometimes go there to ask for advice." Ramulda said. The Aaraou Tree will direct you to the portal. It's very close by."

"The tree gives advice?" Vegeta eyed the new king in disbelief.

"Oh yes! It's very ancient, some say that it has been around since the dawn of all creation." King Ramulda said.

"What's happening?" Chi-Chi's weakened voice sounded from Gerald's direction. 

"Put me down young man!" Chi-Chi said. Gerald complied, but kept a hand out just in case Chi-Chi needed it.

"How do you feel Chich?" Bulma asked.

"Like someone hit me in the head with a planet. I don't ever remember feeling this alone before. Not even with Goku was dead." Chi-Chi explained as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Can you travel?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I can walk I think." Chi-Chi took some steps. "Yeah, I seem pretty solid on my feet at least. Just don't ask me to do anything that requires ki. I can't generate enough to light a match right now."

"Good. Gerald, you will stay with her, she is your responsibility. At the first sign of danger you will pick her up and fly her out, no matter how much she screams and hollers." Vegeta said.

"You're always the charmer, aren't you Vegeta?" Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta just smirked. "Okay, let us go and find that path."

Vegeta set off across the jungle with the rest of the crew close behind.

"Good luck!" King Ramulda called from behind.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Piccolo and crew flew along in the blazing heat for some hours. They had detected one single ki on the planet and they were desperately trying to reach it. Goku looked beat as Piccolo carried him. Hercule Satan came through in a pinch and had packed the pack that Savalia had given him full of snow before entering the portal, now it was cool, refreshing water, not a huge amount, but enough to keep them going for the time being.

Piccolo surveyed the parched planet. There was nothing but dunes and waves of heat as far as the eye could see. Piccolo extended his formidable senses as to encompass the entire planet. Nothing, not a single other ki or indication of life at all, except the one now directly below them.

"It should be here, but I don't see anything." Uub said.

"It all around!" Buu said.

Buu was right. The ki wasn't at any one fixed point but seemed spread over a large area.

"Let's land and see what we can see." Piccolo said.

Piccolo and company touched down gingerly on a large sand dune. Piccolo wanted to see if the sand would support their weight. It did and everyone settled to the ground. Piccolo let Goku stand on his own.

"I feel it, but I don't see anyone or anything." Uub said looking around.

"Nor do I, but something is here." Piccolo said.

"Sssssoooo... You've come to sssseeee Yaonch?" An ancient voice as dry and sandy as the land around them said. "Yaonch don't like ssssstrangersssss."

"Who are you? Come out!" Piccolo called.

"Very well." Yaonch answered. "If you inssssisssst."

Suddenly the wind began to howl and the sand blew in large swirls in front of them. The sand gathered and took shape into a small man about the size of Pilaf, only far skinnier. A now familiar crystal embedded in his forehead.

"Is thissss what you want to sssssee?" Yaonch asked. 


	27. The Land Of Yaonch

****

"Sssssso. You've come at lasssst then. You want thissss?" Yaonch said pointing to the crystal in his forehead. You don't even know where the door isssss."

"We'll find it. But we do need that crystal." Piccolo said. Piccolo remembered the words Savalia spoke. Three good, and three evil, this one reeked of evil. Goku thought so to, he had taken a defensive stance. If it was one thing Piccolo knew Goku was good at, he knew the heart of another person.

Uub had taken up a position in front of Goku, Buu behind, and Mr. Satan behind him.

__

"Goku, are you up for this?" Piccolo said telepathically.

__

"Do I have much choice?" Goku returned.

__

"Not really." Piccolo smiled.

__

"I won't fight unless I have to." Goku responded. _"I still can't generate much ki. But I can throw a punch or two if it comes to that."_

"Okay, stay clear if you can." Piccolo said as he heard Yaonch started to hiss again.

"Ssssso, which one of you issss the sssstrongesssst?" Yaonch said with excitement.

Goku smiled. "Are you hoping we are strong then?"

"Oh yesssss! I haven't had a good challenge in asssss far back assss I can remember." Yaonch said.

"We'll try and oblige you." Piccolo smiled and took on a defensive posture. "We need that crystal."

"You mussssst take it!" Yaonch's posture did not change.

"You asked for it!" Piccolo said as he phased out and reappeared in back of Yaonch throwing a punch that connected with the back of the creatures head. Connected, and went through. Yaonch's form shifted so his back and front exchanged places. 

"Did you think you could harm me with such a primitive attack?" Yaonch smiled around Piccolo's arm. "You fool! This entire planet if mine to command!"

The ground under the feet of Goku, Uub, Buu, and Mr. Satan became quick and they began to sink.

"Fly! Everyone fly up!" Uub said as he turned and grabbed his sensei hauling him out of the sand. Everyone else flew up as well.

Piccolo was trying to free his hand from its sandy prison. 

"Oh! It'sssss not that easssssy!" Yaonch said.

The entire desert floor suddenly heaved up into the air forming a huge hand that threatened to swat the heroes from the sky.

"Look out!" Uub yelled as he attempted to flee. It was too late, the hand came down forcing them to the ground and burying them under tons of sand.

"No!" Piccolo yelled as he powered up a ki blast and released it directly into Yaonch's face.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" The creature screamed as his form came apart and settled to the ground.

"So, you do have a weakness then?" Piccolo smiled.

"A minor sssssetback I assssssure you." Yaonch's voice came from all around.

A low howl started as sand began to blow off the ground, the low howl grew into a shrill whine as the wind whipped the sand in to a greater and greater frenzy. Piccolo removed his turban and cape and tore a piece of the turban to tie around his mouth and nose. Sand stung at his face, arms, and eyes.

"How do you propose to beat something you cannot touch?" Yaonch cackled evilly.

Piccolo was looking for something to attack when a part of the sand suddenly took on a solid form and hit Piccolo hard in the gut.

"Ooof!" Piccolo's breath expelled as he was forced to one knee.

"You can't touch me, but I can cccccertainly touch you!" Yaonch laughed like a maniac. "You have to do better! You are no challenge at all!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled and released his most powerful attack directly into the sandstorm. It passed through without effect.

Piccolo reeled as he was hit a dozen more times in the space of seconds. Piccolo found his arms bound in sand behind his back, and something trying to force his mouth open, sand was already getting up his nose.

"Let'sssss sssssee how you look from the inssssside!" Yaonch laughed maniacally. 

The entire planet began to quake violently.

"Eh? What is this?" Yaonch asked.

A brilliant glow added its light to the day as a huge chunk of desert floor was blasted into the air and Buu and Uub freed themselves from their sandy would-be grave. Buu carried Mr. Satan as Uub carried Goku.

Piccolo shook his head from side to side desperately trying to keep his nose and mouth clear and breath at the same time. The sand was forcing itself past his makeshift turban mask.

"Buu mad!" The big creature yelled as he let Mr. Satan fly on his own and rushed Yaonch at full speed.

Something caught Uub's attention. It flashed by him again.

"It's the crystal!" Uub said as he set Goku down. "Stay here for a minute."

"Sure, no problem." Goku said feeling a bit useless. Mr. Satan floated over to stand beside him.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was taking a severe beating. He couldn't land a punch or a kick on the creature despite his best efforts. It was like trying to fight the air. He did the last thing he could think of doing and raised his ki and diverted it all into a ki shield. The blows started bouncing off his shield, so he had a defense, but he still had nothing for an offensive plan.

Buu flew in between Yaonch and Piccolo. "You bad!"

"Well, well, what have we got here? What sssssort of creature are you?" Yaonch asked in an amused sort of way.

"Me Buu!" Buu said. Buu looked at Mr. Satan, they exchanged glances and Mr. Satan nodded. "Buu kill you!"

Buu started to inhale like a huge vacuum drawing in the air and the sand and Yaonch.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Yaonch seemed shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Now where is it?" Uub thought to himself. "Ah! There you are!" Uub suddenly phased out then back in a few dozen yards away and grabbed something shiny out of mid air.

"Ssssstop it! Releassssse that at oncccccce!" Yaonch objected strenuously as Uub found him self under attack by the winds.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Uub tightened his grip on the crystal.

Buu kept inhaling as he got larger and larger and the sand storm got smaller, and smaller. 

"Noooooo!" Yaonch yelled as he was inhaled and the sandstorm disappeared entirely.

Buu turned away from the other warriors and released a super heated mouth blast across the desert leaving nothing by a path of glass as far as the eye could see.

"Mean thing tastes bad!" Buu said spitting out some left over sand.

"Hurray Buu beat him!" Hercule Satan ran up to his friend. "Couldn't have done better myself!"

Piccolo smirked. "Probably not."

"Good job big guy." Goku said.

"Thank you!" Buu seemed very pleased with himself.

"So where is the door?" Uub said holding out the crystal.

"Don't know." Piccolo looked around. "Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see."

"It should be close though. Let's get a better look from the sky." Uub suggested.

Uub and Piccolo flew up to around a thousand foot in the air and looked around the landscape, nothing but dunes, desert, and more dunes in all directions.

"Look there!" Uub said.

Piccolo followed Uub's finger but didn't catch on right away. Uub was pointing at just one of thousands of sand dunes, but on inspection, Piccolo noticed that this dune was different. It had a more square, symmetrical look about it, like it wasn't natural.

Piccolo and Uub flew down to the top of the structure and landed purposefully hard.

"Clank!" came the sound as their feet hit.

"Go get the others. I think we've found what we are looking for." Piccolo said.

"Right away!" Uub flew off.

Piccolo concentrated his ki and blasted all the sand from the structure and waited. It didn't take long before Uub carrying Goku, Mr. Satan and Buu landed on the platform next to Piccolo.

On the top of the platform there was a door that would open straight down into the planet.

"Let's have the crystal." Piccolo asked holding out his hand. Uub handed it to him and stepped back from the door. Piccolo bent down and placed the crystal in the indentation in the center. The door immediately disappeared. Piccolo floated over a world that looked to be nothing by one large flower garden.

"Well, this looks rather pleasant." Goku said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Piccolo quipped.

"Remember, the one that opened the door must be the last one through." Uub reminded.

"Okay, everyone go on. It's going to be tricky." Piccolo noted. While the door on this planet opened straight down, it opened onto the next dimension like a normal doorway.

Everyone jumped through with Piccolo bringing up the rear. The door immediately disappeared the second Piccolo jumped through. The crystal fell at Piccolo's feet.

Piccolo bent down and picked up the crystal. "Put this with the other one Mr. Satan." Piccolo tossed the stone to the champ.

"Right-O!" Hercule put the stone in the pack, which was now empty of water and had the other crystal in it.

'Well, first things first." Goku said as he took a capsule out of his pocket, depressed the button and tossed it a head of him on the ground. Two large tables of food appeared in front of them. The gang hadn't eaten in some time and they were famished. All except Piccolo that is who only drank water. Everyone dug in.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dealing with the Tadreans was excruciatingly tedious. Their entire population centers on a highly complex and highly strict set of social rules. They are easily offended, and difficult to placate once their feelings are hurt. Nonetheless, Roger convinced them that it was in their best interests to enter a trade agreement with the Saiyans. Roger came from the trade meeting at 11:15 AM with a huge headache brought on by "Bardock's Brew" and the stress of the meeting. Instead of lunch, Roger decided to raid the medical facility for some painkiller. Bardock, Raditz, and Nappa immediately took up flanking positions around him as he left the council chamber.

"Am I doomed to have you guys in my hip-pocket every place I go?" Roger asked already knowing the answer.

"Afraid so." Bardock said. "At least until King Vegeta returns.

"Well great!" Roger walked on rubbing his temples until he reached the front door of the medical facility. He entered through the front door. As he reached the main lobby, several people stopped and bowed in respect. A few members of the military were present that gave the customary Saiyan salute.

"You are probably going to regret coming in here you know." Bardock smirked.

"What do you mean?" Roger answered.

"You came in here looking for something for your headache, right?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Roger asked.

"My beer has a tendency to do that the first couple of times you drink it. It's the Yana Root extract I use." Bardock said.

"Yeah, that reminds me, Yambia asked me to have you executed over that, can I do that?" Roger smiled.

"Umm... No, King Vegeta did away with executions years ago." Bardock said.

"So I can bring it back right?" Roger grinned evilly.

"Only if you wish to dishonor Vegeta's wishes my liege." Bardock smiled as well.

"Oh, you're good!" Roger said.

"Thank you sire. Anyway, you being king, they're probably not going to be satisfied just handing you an aspirin, they're going to want to examine you." Bardock explained.

"You mean to say that I am king of this whole ruddy world and I can't even get a couple of aspirin?" Bardock said incredulously.

"Sure, you could order it. But the head of the medical staff here will probably assign you a nurse unless you are examined." Raditz spoke up.

"Is there any other way of getting some aspirin?" Roger was really feeling it now.

"Sure, you go to the business sector to a pharmacy like everyone else." Nappa said.

"Could you go and do that Nappa? Get me some aspirin?" Roger said.

"It's too late. The head of staff here has spotted you, he's coming this way." Bardock said.

"Great! Now what do I do!" Roger lamented.

"Like anything else, you either fight, or submit." Raditz suggested.

"Yeah, that would look real good on my king resume`, "Killed Chief of Medical Staff on very first day." I'm sure Bulma would just love that after all the trouble she's gone through to train these guys." Roger 

"You don't have to kill him, just tell him what you want and don't let him bully you into anything else." Nappa said. "Vegeta wouldn't give these guys an inch. If you do, you'll never regain control again."

"I hate being the heavy." Roger lamented.

"Part of the job sometimes." Bardock shrugged his shoulders just as the man in question stopped in front of King Roger and bowed low.

"My king! What circumstance brings you here today? I hope you're not ill?" Dr. Gourdeme asked cheerfully.

"No, nothing serious, I just have a slight headache and wanted a couple of aspirin." Roger said pleasantly.

"A headache? Are you running a fever? Here let me have you examined at once!" Dr. Gourdeme started to turn to issue the order when Roger stopped him.

"No! None of that! All I want is the aspirin. I'm not running a fever, I have a simple headache." Roger said sternly.

"Sure, no problem, but can I at least assign a nurse to monitor you until you feel better?" The Doctor said with genuine concern in his voice.

"No, that will not be necessary." Roger said. "Just the aspirin. NOW!"

"Yes sire! Right away!" The man scurried off.

"Very good. We may make a fair king out of you yet!" Bardock smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm going to pass a law against home brewed beer." Roger teased.

"A true Saiyan can handle my beer." Bardock quipped back.

"I am so going to get you for this." Roger said.

Bardock just smiled.

After just a few minutes, the Doctor comes running back with four bottles of various kinds of painkillers.

"Here you are your highness! Please take them all!" Dr. Gourdeme said.

Roger looked and picked out one bottle marked "Tylenol 4" and let the doctor keep the rest.

"These will do nicely. Thank you for your prompt attention." Roger said as he turned to leave.

"No problem sire!" Dr. Gourdeme called at his back.

Roger, Bardock, Raditz, and Nappa left the medical facility and Roger was trying to remember his next appointment when he happened to remember that he forgot to get something to wash the pills down with. 

"Damned! I guess I'll have to try and dry swallow these things." Roger complained to no one in particular.

Roger took the bottle and twisted the top off and started to dump a couple of Tylenol out when a ki blast vaporized the entire bottle of pills from his hand.

Roger stared for several seconds at the empty air where the bottle just was. 

"Whoever did that is in BIG trouble!" Roger said as he turned to face whoever it was that shot at him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The air was fragrant, although Piccolo might have been more inclined to describe it as pungent. The entire planet was nothing much more than a huge field of flowers. The buzzing of bees could be heard everywhere.

With their meal done, Uub vaporized the trash and Goku repacked the tables.

"There is one large ki in that direction, and two smaller ones in that direction." Piccolo indicated by pointing in two different directions.

"There seems to be a settlement of some sort in that direction." Uub pointed in yet another direction.

"What do you think Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I guess we should cut out all the middle men this time and go directly for the big boy." Goku answered.

"Agreed." Piccolo nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Goku stood up and let Piccolo pick him up and fly him away. The others closely followed them.


	28. Roger's Wise Decision

****

Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gerald, and Jessica reached the end of the path and were amazed. Before them was a clearing, and in the middle was the biggest tree any of them had ever seen. The trunk at eye level was at least the width of a football field and the first branch was a thousand feet off the ground or better. The crew found themselves wading through fallen leaves that could be easily used to cover an elephant. High above, the huge leaves was doing the job of blocking out the sun's powerful rays.

"That's totally amazing!" Bulma gasped.

Gerald found himself thinking, not for the first time that day, that his master, Gohan, would be disappointed to have missed all of this.

"I sense an intelligence from that tree." Jessica said with in awe.

Even Vegeta was impressed. "So? How does one talk to a tree?"

A voice began to speak in their heads. The voice was low, and slow and gave you the sense of great age and wisdom."

"Why, I suppose you would just open your mouths and speak your mind." The Aaraou Tree said.

One huge eye opened on the tree about fifty feet above the ground and slowly rolled to look at the warriors.

"Are you the Aaraou Tree?" Gerald asked.

"Of course mighty youth. The jungle and the animals tell me that King Tamro has released his spirit, and that you have traveled here seeking me. Are you the new crystal holders?" The tree said.

"Yes, he... well he sacrificed himself to give us this crystal." Bulma said. "We wish to find the door to the next dimension."

"The next dimension is very difficult. It is ruled by a strong evil. It nauseates my roots just to think about it! Are you sure you wish to go there?" The Aaraou Tree said.

"The only way out is to go forward, isn't it?" Vegeta said.

"Unfortunately, that is true."

"Then we must go there." Vegeta said a bit irritably.

"What is the meaning of these crystals we have. I've had the feeling that there is more purpose behind them, other than merely opening the doors." Jessica said.

"You have the crystals? May I see them?" The Aaraou Tree asked.

"Sure." Jessica fished both crystals out of a pouch she had made from a bed sheet from one of the capsule houses and held them up.

"You don't know how long I have rooted here waiting for this day." The tree's great eye glowed for a bit and the crystals floated out of Jessica's hands and gently floated to the Aaraou Tree's eye. The tree looked them over for several seconds before the crystals floated back to Jessica's hands.

"These crystals are incredibly powerful, there are seven in all. Six lesser to conquer the one greater." The tree said cryptically. "They will come together when the time is right."

"What the hell does that mean?" Vegeta demanded.

The tree's eye rolled over to settle on Vegeta.

"You are the one destiny has chosen to free us all, and end the curse placed upon us for our foolishness. I was once a man not unlike yourself." The tree said. "When I died, I was punished for my evil deeds by being reincarnated into the tree that stands before you now. To be aware, but never to move, or know companionship, or love, or hate, or anything that makes people what they are."

"Was that when these dimensions were created?" Gerald said.

"No, my offenses and punishment occurred millions of years before that." The Tree said. "I was promised that I would be free from my curse when all evil is purged from these dimensions."

"Do you have a name?" Bulma asked.

"I once had a name, but I have forgotten it." The tree moaned.

"What about the door?" Vegeta said. Vegeta shot his mate a sudden glance and nodded his head toward Chi-Chi who was looking like she was ready to pass out again. Bulma quickly removed a leaf from the pouch that King Tamro had given her directing Chi-Chi to open her mouth and crushed the leaf over her mouth. Chi-Chi made a face at the foul taste, but began to look better immediately.

"The portal is through that path. Each of you must use one of my leaves, for it is the hot of the day and the portal is in the middle of a clearing of trees and is not protected from it's heat." The tree said. "You would not survive direct contact with the greater sun."

Vegeta and crew looked around for leaves to carry. Each one of them was huge and heavy. They were, like the rest of the leaves in the forest, mirrored on one side.

"Thanks, we know what to do from here." Bulma said. "Good luck!"

Vegeta reached the head of the path with the others and turned back to look at the Aaraou Tree. He remembered many of the things that the Ultimate Kai said, during their brief association, about forgiveness and redemption and how he should not interfere anymore. Was this whole mess the result of an earlier interference?

"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma yelled back over her shoulder.

"Sure... Fine..." Vegeta took one last look into the eye of the tree and witnessed the sadness of the ages before he spun on his heel to follow the others wondering if the tree's crimes were any greater than his own were. 

After a half an hour more low level flying, they reached an edge of the jungle beyond which was little better than the surface of a dead planet. The clearing extended for 200 yards, and in the middle of that was a large metallic door. The day was extremely bright beyond the jungle and no plant or animal life existed at all. Just a large expanse of glass, sand melted and fused from the heat of the sun, and the door, which glowed red from the heat.

"That door must be something else to not have melted away by now." Gerald said.

"Will these leaves protect us?" Jessica said skeptically.

"Yes, just make sure you position the mirrored side up." Bulma said. "The leaves will still heat up to the touch, but it should be tolerable long enough to get to the portal."

"Just make sure you have that crystal ready when we get there." Vegeta said. "We won't have a whole lot of extra time before we can't hold the leaves anymore."

"Understood." Jessica said.

"Don't touch the ground either, it's radiating enough heat to melt through your combat boots in seconds." Bulma said. "We'll have to fly low."

Gerald looked over at Chi-Chi who looked tired. "How are you holding up ma'am?"

"Polite boy, Gerald and Yambia are doing such a fine job raising him!" Chi-Chi thought. "I'm fine, but I don't think I can generate enough ki to fly now. I barely made it here."

"No problem, hop on my back." Jessica said. Chi-Chi walked up behind Jessica and wrapper her arms around the younger woman's shoulders. Jessica handed Chi-Chi the leaf to hold over both of them, then she took to the air and hovered while everyone else protected them selves and got ready to go. They all flew toward the door as fast as they could without ripping their leaves in the wind.

Jessica had the crystal in her hand was about to place it in the indentation, but the heat from the door burned her knuckles. She jerked her hand back almost dropping the crystal.

"Vegeta! I can't get close enough to the door!" Jessica complained.

Vegeta thought for a minute. "Gerald! You can survive this heat in your Ultimate form! Your father and I stood on the surface of a sun when we went ultimate, and you're stronger."

"Are you sure?" Gerald said in disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure!" Vegeta yelled as his fingers began to burn. "Hurry up!" 

"You got it!" Gerald said as he concentrated his energy and his body began to change. Seconds later he flung the leaf away and stood floated there as a double-mystic ultimate super Saiyan.

"Wow! You're right!" Gerald said amazed.

"Now is not the time to work on your tan Gerald!" Bulma said.

"Oh right!" Gerald took the crystal from Jessica and thrust it into the door's indentation. The door immediately disappeared to reveal a vast ocean on the other side. There were numerous islands dotting the water off into the horizon.

Gerald flew up and used a ki shield to protect the others even further as they passed through the door, then he followed them in. The portal disappeared with a small "pop".

"We made it!" Jessica exclaimed in relief as she flew down to the water and thrust her hands in. She brought them out an instant later with a yelp.

"Salt water!" She complained as she held out her blistered knuckles.

"I could have told you that silly." Bulma smiled as she brought out one of the tubes of burn ointment she stashed in her pocket.

Jessica sighed in relief as Bulma applied the medicine. Through have closed eyelids, Jessica watched Gerald who had not powered down yet. _"By the Kais he sure is handsome!"_ Jessica thought. 

Gerald suddenly turned toward her. _"You think I'm handsome?" _

Jessica's insides froze. _"You heard me think that?"_

"Yes, I can hear what everyone thinks when I'm in this form, you are the only one that I can't block out." Gerald said. _"Why do you think I am handsome?"_

"Well, because when you are in this form, you are handsome. Don't you think I'm pretty?" Jessica fished for a compliment.

__

Well... Yeah, I suppose so, for a girl and all." Gerald said as he powered down to a normal ten year-old Saiyan boy.

__

"Thanks a lot!" Jessica said sarcastically.

__

"No problem!" Gerald smiled innocently.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger turned in red-faced anger to face his attacker. He had been so close to taking the much-needed aspirin!

"Who are you?" Roger said in a low, barely controlled voice.

"My... My name ishh Chive!" The young warrior said proudly.

Roger looked at Raditz and Bardock. "The idiot is drunk!"

"Not on my beer!" Bardock said.

"Kami help him if he is!" Raditz smirked.

Bardock shot his son a sharp look.

"I'm not dronnnk!" Chive yelled.

Bardock stepped forward. "Look son, I don't know what you want, but do yourself a favor and go on home and sleep it off."

"Shhuddap!" Chive yelled again. "I'm hhherre to csshallengge this Sshaiyan imposshter!! Hesh not one of ussssh and hash no rightsh being our king!"

Chive's ki suddenly flared as he transformed to Super Saiyan Four and stood defiantly.

Just then, several men and a few women landed near Chive. An older man approached.

"Son! This is insane! What are you doing?" The older man said.

"You said it yourself father! He's not Saiyan!" Chive shrugged the older man's hand off his shoulder.

"That was just talk!" The older man looked nervously at Roger. "We were just shooting the breeze, having a few beers, it was all in jest my king!"

"Apparently someone took it seriously." Roger said. "He fired at me."

The older man's eyes went wide. "You did what? You fired on the king?"

"He also issued challenge." Bardock said.

The old man's head and shoulders slumped. "Then it's too late." The older man walked behind his son and took up a defensive stance.

"What's happening?" Roger whispered.

"He issued a challenge to the royal house, meaning you and your family. There are two choices, he can either recant his challenge, or he can fight, but the challenge cannot be ignored. A Saiyan that recants is considered a coward, so no Saiyan has ever recanted, as far as I have ever heard, which is why the father is now joining the son, as well as the rest of the family." Bardock explained.

Roger looked and seen that it was true, the entire family was in a defensive posture.

"So what are they waiting for?" Roger asked.

"For you to give the order that the fight has begun and you accept his challenge. You are still king after all, at least until they defeat you." Raditz chimed in.

Roger vaguely remembered a lot of this stuff from his Saiyan culture lessons that Yambia administered on the Supreme Kai's planet while they were undergoing the Elder Kai's mystic treatment.

"Sooo... if I don't give the order, then the people consider me the coward and my problems magnify, is that it?" Roger said.

"You're catching on." Raditz smiled.

"What is it about Saiyans that we love no win scenarios?" Roger asked.

"It makes it all that much sweeter when we do win." Bardock smirked.

Roger shook his head and sighed. "So now I have the choice between beating up a drunk man barely passed his teens, whose power level is substantially lower than mine, and his entire family, or being branded a coward and be challenged by most of the rest of the planet."

"That sums it up nicely." Bardock said.

"Well, let's see if can persuade our friend Chive that it would be in his best interests to recant his challenge." Roger said.

"Most Saiyans would rather die." Raditz said.

"I can only try." Roger answered. Roger stepped forward.

"Sho! You've deshided to asshept my challenge?" Chive said.

"Before I accept your challenge I think it's only fair that you should no what you're up against." Roger smiled warmly at the youth.

"Show me what you gotsh!" Chive demanded.

"Very well then." Roger said as he clenched both fists and started to concentrate. Chive just stood there smirking.

Roger's blue energy field formed beneath his feet. Roger had trained extensively and had refined his shield even further. It would serve to protect the planet and the surrounding city from his transformation. The shield enveloped him from head to toe. Roger transformed into Super Saiyan Five, but didn't stop there. He wanted to throw the fear of the Kai into him, to show all others that challenge was useless, so he let his mystic powers flow, released them fully for the first time ever. The light from the blue shield was blinding as everyone averted his or her eyes away.

Chive's smirk faded like an old man's memory as his lower jaw dropped. He started to back up.

Roger, his transformation complete, let his ki shield drop to reveal his Super Saiyan Five form, with the additional mystic strip down the center of his head.

"We are all dead." Chive's father muttered eyes wide.

"So, what do you think? A bit to dramatic?" Roger asked smiling wryly.

"N-No my king!" Chive said.

Roger remembered when he was in high school years ago, he and some buddies were out cruising the local college campus looking at the fine college coeds, cruising for chicks as his buddy called it, and had been drinking pretty heavily from some wine and beer that his friend had convinced his older cousin to buy for them. They had driven around campus ogling the girls when a car pulled up along left side of them at a stoplight with an absolutely gorgeous girl in the passenger seat. Roger's friend eyed the girl openly, which she noticed and tried to ignore. Since the windows of both cars were open, and they were both drunk, his friend decided to make a further ass of himself.

"Hey baby! What's shaking?" 

It was at that point that they noticed the occupant of the driver's seat, a large burly man in a crew cut, leaned forward and towards them menacingly.

"Hey kiddies, you'd better go on home to your mommy's house, you're way out of your league around here." Crew cut said with a smile of perfectly aligned teeth.

Roger nudged his friend as a signal that they should probably do what the nice large man said, but his friend was drunk and not really listening.

"And just who's going to make us you big gorilla?"

The man just smiled wider and pulled a gun up and pointed it at them.

For just an instant, the entire world froze and went dead silent except the pounding of their hearts.

Roger and his friend screamed. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably less than a second, his friend found the gas pedal and floored it. They didn't stop for ten miles.

The one thing that Roger noticed is that the second his mind ascertained that a gun was pointing at him, he went from drunk, to completely sober in an instant. 

"I bet Chive isn't drunk now!" Roger thought. Out loud Roger said. "So? You ready to fight? There is another choice you know?"

"I can't recant! It would shame my entire family! I have issued the challenge and now I must carry through. I only ask you to spare my family!" Chive was practically in tears.

"What are you talking about? Recant what? What challenge? I don't remember any challenge. Bardock, do you remember a challenge?" Roger said scratching his head.

Bardock smiled. "No my liege, I must not have been listening, I never heard a challenge."

Roger turned slightly. "Raditz do you remember a challenge.

"No sire, no challenge was issued in my presence." Raditz said.

"Chive, surely you are not going to question the word of your king, and his most trusted and honest advisors, are you?" Roger said.

Chive powered down. "No! No! My king! I was drunk, I really don't remember saying anything!"

Roger also powered down. "Still, there is the matter of your firing at me. That's pretty serious."

Chives face had taken on a look of relief suddenly frowned in worry. 

"Bardock, what is the usual punishment for firing on the king?" Roger asked.

"Death your highness." Bardock said.

"Hmmm... Seems a bit harsh doesn't it?" Roger said.

"His punishment is as your convenience your highness." Bardock smiled.

"Ah! Good then. Chive, I will spare your life if you will submit to my punishment, is that agreeable?" Roger asked.

"Depends on what that punishment is." Chive said warily.

"Nothing drastic, I assure you. It will take a bit of pride swallowing though." Roger warned.

"What is it?" Chive asked.

"Well first, I still have this damned headache and you managed to blast away the pain meds the doctor gave me. You will go to the medical center and tell them that the king sent you for another bottle, then you will bring it to me at the palace and it will not take you more than a half hour, is that clear?" Roger explained.

"Yes sire, that is clear." Chive said as he started toward the medical center.

"Wait! That's now all." Roger said.

Chive stopped. "What else is there my lord?"

"After you have come and delivered the pain relievers to me and I have dismissed you, you will return to the medical center where you will "volunteer" your services for a two week period of time where you will help tend to the sick and wounded and any other tasks they assign you, is that also clear?"

"Sire! I'm a warrior! Tend to the sick and wounded? I don't know about such things! That's for the weaklings! Serving you is one thing, but that is just plain barbaric!" Chive crossed his arms.

"Milord?" The older man spoke.

"Yes?" Roger turned slightly to address him.

"My name is Lettishan, I am Chive's father. I humbly apologize for what has happened here today. I will see that Chive does exactly as you ask." Lettishan stated giving his son a hard look.

"But father...!" Chive started.

"Shut the hell up! You have embarrassed your family enough for one day!" Lettishan demanded. "Now go and fulfill the kings wishes immediately!"

Chive shot his father a hard look, but didn't say another word as he flew off toward the medical center.

When Chive was out of sight, Lettishan and the rest of the family members approached Roger.

"This is Chive's mother Celebrix, we want to thank you for what you did today. The boy is headstrong, always has been. I also want you to know that I... well, I was wrong about you. You're not the type of Saiyan I'm used to, but you are a real Saiyan." Lettishan said.

"The type of Saiyan you are used to would have vaporized you and your entire family. The Saiyans like the type you're used to spent over 70 years in hell." Roger said simply. 

"I know milord. But sometimes old habits and traditions are hard to change, and change is sometimes hard to grasp." Lettishan said as he turned and nodded to the others. They all took off and flew away.

"Don't I know it." Roger said under his breath as he turned toward Bardock and Raditz.

"Okay, let's get back to the palace." Roger said as he walked off.

"Wait a minute! Do you know what you just did?" Bardock and Raditz stared bug-eyed at Roger.

"What?" Roger said.

"You just solved a no win scenario, without killing a single person, without anyone losing face or honor, although Chive's will be a bit bruised, and you are still the king!" Bardock said amazed.

"Back to the drawing board fellas, apparently you're not designing no win scenarios as well as you thought." Roger smiled.

"Well, I got to tell you something, what you did, that solution to what I thought would be an unbeatable problem, was worthy of the wisdom your King Solomon." Bardock smiled. "I am proud to have you as a king!" 

Bardock stopped in front of Roger and gave the Saiyan salute. Raditz followed suit.

"Thank you guys. By the way, how do you know about King Solomon?" Roger asked.

"My father is a book geek!" Raditz said as he crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"When I was on Earth I sort of stumbled onto Capsule Corporation's library. I sort of... well, I borrowed a few books, mostly on Earth history. You know Raditz, you should really read something once in a while. You might actually learn something!" Bardock said crossly.

"Humph!" Was Raditz's only reply.

Bardock looked Roger in the eyes. "We've never discussed this Roger, but are you prepared to be king permanently if Vegeta doesn't return."

"Vegeta will return! There is no sense discussing such a thing!" Roger said as he went to step passed Bardock toward the palace.

"King Roger!" Bardock said more forcefully.

Roger stopped and looked down at his hands.

"I will do whatever is necessary to fulfill my obligations and duties to King Vegeta, and to the Saiyan people. I swear it!" Roger said as he started walking again.

Bardock nodded at the king's retreating back and walked along behind with Raditz.

On a second story apartment balcony overlooking the King and his advisors, two sharp eyes watched, and two sensitive ears listened. Peppern stroked his chin thoughtfully.


	29. Exploding Bananas

****

Hello. Sorry it has taken so long to update, but it's been pretty sad around these parts for the last week and a half. One of our neighbor's sons was struck and killed by a car just a couple hundred yards away from my driveway. Apparently he was goofing around with another kid when he darted out in front of a car. The driver was doing the speed limit and actually slowed down a bit when he seen the kids. The boy suddenly swerved right in front of him. A second of carelessness, that's all it takes to take away a great kid. He turned 14 just last month, and excellent student, an outgoing boy with an easy smile. My daughter used to baby-sit him when he was younger, so he spent a great deal of time in our home. His mother is completely distraught, and his father isn't much better. My wife and I helped make the necessary arrangements and cooked meals for them. His father went back to work today, but I don't know how he did it. 

On a high note, my nephew is fine and spent the last week in Germany on leave. 

Well, on with the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As they flew along over the water and islands, Bulma was deep in thought about the young man flying along at her flank. So much power and so much intelligence are not usually wrapped up in the same package, but here is a ten year old boy possibly the strongest being in the universe, and genius level intelligence that Bulma suspected, with no small amount of irritation, surpassed her own. And to top all of that off, Jessica was right, when he is in his adult form he is a pure hunk!

Gerald noticed Bulma looking at him. 

"Gerald, can I ask a question?" Bulma said.

"Sure, what is it Queen Bulma?" Gerald answered.

"Back in that last dimension, you saved all of our lives because you said you knew the planet's orbit was eccentric. But you didn't have any equipment, or a computer, or even so much as dime store telescope, how did you do that?" Bulma said with no small amount of amazement in her voice.

"I could feel the other planets in that solar system, twelve in all, but not all of them were native to that solar system, and two of the planets were one at one time. I could feel the energy of the planets and both suns. Gohan taught me the calculations when he had me program his computer to chart orbits. It was an exercise he had me do. But once I learned the calculations, I really didn't need the computer any more. I believe that the smaller sun was once a rogue star that slowly got pulled into the larger stars gravitational field and trapped, this warped the orbits of all the rest of the planets." Gerald explained. "Then it was easy to mentally visualize a model of the solar system in my head."

Bulma listened to Gerald's explanation slack jawed. What Gerald was so cavalierly describing was a massive numbers crunching effort, even for Earth's most complex computers.

"I see..." Bulma finally managed to say. 

"How did you know how to close that thing and save the Earth?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, you mean the warp singularity?" Gerald said. "Well, Gohan says he isn't real knowledgeable about quantum physics and warp theory, but he did teach me some basic principles he had picked up. I remembered those and well, just sort of took a blind shot. Fortunately, it worked."

"Ha! You guessed?" Vegeta chimed in.

"Yeah, basically." Gerald looked sheepish "I really didn't have time for anything else."

"True, the Earth was starting to come apart at the seams." Chi-Chi reflected back.

"Well, either way you got the job done, and that's what was important." Vegeta said.

Vegeta touched down on one of the larger islands. Plant and insect life was abundant, but no larger animals could be seen.

"Okay, let us get our bearings. I'm getting some pretty big ki readings in that direction, one larger one off that way, and a lot of background ki from the ocean itself, like there's a lot of large animals under the water." Vegeta stated.

Gerald also stretched out his ki. "Yeah, there are things down there that make a Blue Whale look like a guppy!"

"Blue Whale?" Vegeta asked.

"The largest animal on Earth, between 75 and 90 feet on average, 110 tons." Bulma said. "After all the time you spent on Earth and you never heard of a Blue Whale?"

"I had better things to think about woman!" Vegeta scowled.

"Look!" Gerald suddenly flew up into a small tree and came back with an arm full of what looked to be a bit larger than normal bananas.

"No Gerald! If you want to eat we can get some food out of the capsules. We have no idea if the local food is safe to eat or not." Bulma warned.

Gerald looked a bit crestfallen, and threw the bananas to the ground.

The bananas exploded.

Gerald and Vegeta seen the coming explosion, and grabbed Chi-Chi and Bulma then flew at super speed with Jessica out of harms way, well above the island. 

Or rather, where the island had been. Nothing was there now but a huge mushroom cloud.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't eat those." Gerald said panting slightly.

"Yeah, talk about heartburn." Jessica grinned.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked gruffly. 

"I wouldn't know unless I analyze it." Bulma said.

"Seems like everything we come across is trying to kill us since we came into these dimensions." Jessica said.

"Not everything, but what I find more disturbing is that we seem to be herded to going to one place." Vegeta said.

"Herded?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, we are in a situation that inherently has only one place to go if you want to leave." Vegeta explained. "I don't like that at all! We have no real control over this situation at all."

"True." Chi-Chi said. "I'm not comfortable with that either. It's like we are being manipulated."

  
"Exactly!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"So, what do we do about it?" Jessica asked.

Vegeta's eyes averted to his boot. "I honestly don't know. The only thing we can do is go forward. Let's head for that one large ki."

"We seem to have another problem. The grouping of large kis are headed this way at a high rate of speed. They seem to be headed straight towards us. ETA six minutes." Gerald said.

Vegeta confirmed what Gerald said. "They sensed our ki?"

"Could be, but it's more likely that they seen or heard the explosion." Chi-Chi said. "They weren't moving until after the explosion."

"They are strong, but nothing we can't handle." Vegeta said.

"True, but maybe we should avoid confrontation until we can ascertain what we are dealing with." Jessica said.

"Agreed, let's head out towards the larger ki and see if they follow us after reaching here." Vegeta said taking off.

Everyone else followed him.

++++++++++++++++++++

Roger sat on the Royal Throne of Vegetasei and was about to nod off when Bardock came in and announced that Chive had returned on schedule.

"Show him in." Roger said absently, his head still pounding, then please send for a glass of water.

"At once my liege." Bardock bowed then left.

"I think these guys are taking all of this way to seriously." Roger thought as he looked up to see Chive approaching.

Roger got up and walked over to the young man. "Thanks, I really need this!"

"Are you well?" Chive asked.

"I'm fine, just this damned headache brought on by Bardock's poison! Where's that water!" Roger demanded. Roger stopped for a second.

"Damned! Now I'm starting to sound like Vegeta!" Roger thought.

Just about that time Bardock came back with a tray containing a pitcher of water and a glass filled with ice.

"Thanks Bardock." Roger said as he reached for the glass, but Chive beat him to it. Chive poured the glass full and handed it to Roger.

"Thank you Chive." Roger said as he downed four of the pain relievers and drank the water to wash them down.

Roger eyed the youth. "For someone that was bent on killing me less than an hour ago you sure are being helpful." 

"My father said that I have embarrassed the family and I will need to make that up. I want you to know that I'm never going to get drunk again." Chive said looking at his boots.

"I think we would all appreciate that Chive. However, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. It was a youthful mistake exasperated by alcohol. We need never mention it again. If you want, I will speak to your father about it." Roger offered.

Chive seemed surprised. "I try to kill you and you want to never mention it again?"

"That's right. Water under the bridge, as they say back on Earth." Roger smiled.

Chive only looked a bit stunned. "Father's right, you are different." 

"You disapprove?" Roger said.

"No, I'm just confused. You show weakness to your enemies, yet you are not weak in any way."

"Compassion is not a weakness Chive. Things have changed on your world. I think these changes are for the best, what about you?" Roger asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't know...," Chive said.

"Well, it's something for you to think about over the next couple of weeks over at the Medical Center." Roger smiled. "You are dismissed."

Chive turned and walked out of the throne room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A slow, worn looking ship made it's way through space on a direct heading toward Earth. The hull had been patched in several places, and the identification markings had either been covered, or had not been repainted in years. The ship had been designed by a people long years before they developed faster than light capabilities to carry crew and cargo from their neighboring planets and solar systems. Inside the ship, all was silent, as the ship seemed completely deserted. That is, unless you were to stumble onto the large cabin in the rear of the command center. There slumbered the valiant crew of this particular vessel. Almost fifty women lay in cryogenic repose, most of them Saiyan. One woman's dream was focused on finding her son.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Whew!" Goku complained. "That smell is overpowering!"

It was true, flowers that seemed to go on forever smelled nice, but the scent was so strong that it completely overpowered your senses. Everyone's eyes were watering.

Piccolo was particularly sensitive to the odor.

"Maybe if we fly higher the smell won't be quite so bad." Piccolo suggested as he gained altitude with Goku under one arm. The rest of the team followed.

"Not much better." Uub said. "But at least my eyes stopped with the waterworks."

"So where are we headed?" Hercule Satan asked.

"Not sure. This ki we've been following keeps changing positions. Like he's either super fast, or teleporting around the area." Piccolo answered. "Just about the time we start getting close, his ki jumps to another place."

"Yeah, I sense him too. I think I can catch him." Uub smiled. "You guys keep heading toward him and I'll see which one of us is faster."

"Go for it." Piccolo said.

Piccolo and the others changed directions once again and headed straight for the ki signature.

"Now!" Uub said as he phased out of sight.

"What are these creatures?" A rail thin being with light green skin and huge bulging eyes asked his self. "Could they be the ones? The ones foretold to me?"

He was a cautious person. He didn't want to be seen until he was sure the strange people he was watching didn't mean him any harm. But he was almost sure they were the ones. 

"Who else could it be after all?" He rationalized. "Better keep my distance for now though." He thought after he sped away yet again.

He reappeared some distance away and smiled. "Good, let's see if they can catch me!" 

An arm suddenly clamped around his throat.

"It looks like we've caught you." Uub said.

"What...? How could you do that! No one is faster than I." The creature was obviously shocked.

"It was no real effort." Uub smiled. "I will let you go, if you promise to stay here. We just want to talk to you."

"Okay! Okay! Just let me go!" 

Uub released his grip and flew back as the creature turned to face him.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" 

"My name is Uub, and we have come here searching a well that is supposed to grant wishes. Ever heard of it?" Uub said. 

"No, there is no such well on this planet." The creature said.

"Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Uub asked

The bony man eyed Uub for several long seconds. "I am Sanandro."

Sanandro was a perfectly ridiculous looking creature. He was light green in complexion, with nearly transparent skin revealing a great deal of his insides. He was rail thin and about 12 foot tall. Uub had thought that the creature was fragile before he grabbed him, but felt real strength instead. Sanandro's arms were incredibly long and thin. Both his arms and his legs ended in a ten-digit hand or foot.

"What manner of creature are you?" Sanandro asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing of you." Uub smiled. "I am human, from the planet Earth."

"I am Yargothi. Actually, I am the last Yargothi." Sanandro said sadly. "We once ruled this entire sector of space! Now, I am all that's left, and I am only here until he comes."

"He?" Uub asked.

Sanandro leaned toward Uub. "Yes, the one that will restore the universe to its proper place."

"The one of legend?" Uub asked.

"Yes! He! I will give him this!" Sanandro unclenched one of his rail thin hands to reveal another crystal embedded in his palm.

Piccolo and the others arrived.

"What's the story Uub?" Piccolo asked.

"This is Sanandro, he is the last of his people." Uub said. "He has another one of those crystals."

"I see." Piccolo said.

Sanandro caught sight of Goku and his bulging eyes popped out even farther. He flew in close to Goku and looked him up and down.

"You are he!" Sanandro finally exclaimed. "You will set us all free!"

"If you say so mister." Goku said tiredly. 

Piccolo had become increasingly concerned. Goku's ki was waning lower and lower with each passing hour. If they didn't find a way back to their own dimension soon, they could lose him.

A tear had flowed freely down Sanandro's face.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this! Doomed for an eternity in this place! Waiting for you!" Sanandro said with seeming joy.

Sanandro's voice took on a low tone. "You must defeat him! You must defeat the evil! Only then can we know true freedom."

"Who do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Please! His name cannot be said!" Sanandro suddenly shrieked covering his ears. "He is evil! That is all!"

"Take it easy! You don't have to tell us." Piccolo said covering his own sensitive ears from the screeching.

Sanandro looked relieved. 

"You must be strong." Sanandro whispered leaning forward toward Goku's ear.

"I'm afraid I'm not very strong right now." Goku sighed.

"Your strength will come to you, it is looking for you now." Sanandro smiled. "Do not worry."

"I hope you are right." Goku said.

"I am. Now that I've met you, I can see and hear what is happening." Sanandro said cryptically.

"My long wait is finally over. You must go to the door, it is in the Valley of Delvia, she is an evil sorceress, beware! Just follow the sun, and you will come to it." Sanandro said as he stuck out the hand with the crystal. 

"What are you doing?" Piccolo said as Sanandro started glowing.

"I am going to be with my people." Sanandro looked almost gleeful. 

Sanandro glowed brighter, and brighter and with one final flash his seemed to break apart into small glowing sparks which faded as they fell, leaving the crystal to fall into Goku's hands.

"Whoa! That was weird." Mr. Satan looked at Buu. "Kind of sad too."

"Buu think so too!" Buu said.

Piccolo took the crystal from Goku and tossed it to Mr. Satan. "Here, put these with the other two." 

"Will do!" Mr. Satan said as he slipped the crystal into the pack.

"We still don't know what we are supposed to do with those things." Piccolo said.

"No, no we don't. I think it's one of those things that we will know when the time is right." Goku smiled.

"Well, I guess we follow the sun." Uub said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Piccolo said. He had similar thoughts as Vegeta and wasn't particularly comfortable with being given no other choices as far as ways to go went. He also felt they were being herded to a point not of their choosing.

"I can think of no other alternatives." Piccolo said as he and Goku flew off toward the afternoon sun.

Everyone else followed.


	30. The Evil Of Carnage!

****

Roger woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had since Vegeta left him in charge of the entire Saiyan race. It appeared, at least for the last few days, that things were running fairly smoothly. Yambia was not up yet; her gentle snores caused Roger to chuckle inwardly. Roger decided to let her sleep for a while longer, her duties as "Queen of all the Saiyans" were pretty taxing. Honestly Roger didn't know how in the world Bulma did everything, and keep up her research at the medical center. Of course, Bulma had always been a high-energy person that threw herself into her work while Yambia just wasn't used to those sorts of duties. Sure, Yambia loved to train, and was the hardest working person Roger ever seen while doing so, but she hated the sort of daily duties she was now being asked to perform. 

"If it hadn't been for me, the poor woman would probably have starved to death." Roger smiled inwardly. 

Still, Yambia has been doing the job well, and without complaint, and that made Roger very proud. Before he could stop himself, he bent over and brushed his lips across hers.

Yambia's eyes came open. 

"Morning my love." Roger said.

Yambia smiled and stretched. "Morning lover. What time is it?"

"Eight O'clock." Roger smiled knowing what would come next.

"EIGHT O'CLOCK! Oh no! I am late!" Yambia back flipped off the bed and flew toward the bathroom. 

"Wait!" Roger yelled.

"What?" Yambia turned around a bit irritated.

"As your King, I command you to come back her and give your king a proper greeting!" Roger demanded in the most imperious tone he could muster. Roger crossed his arms Vegeta style for added emphasis.

Yambia stopped and looked at Roger for a second, then smirked. "Yes milord." She responded.

Yambia flew back and melted into Roger's arms. "What about that personal assistant of yours? Doesn't she usually come barging in her around now?"

"If she does, she will see the royal couple having a royal and well deserved good time with one another." Roger smiled as he took his queen back to the bed.

"I think you like being king a little too much." Yambia smiled.

"Well, it does have certain advantages now that you mention it." Roger kissed his wife passionately.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After almost three hours of flying, Piccolo carrying Goku, Buu with Mr. Satan sleeping on his back, and Uub came a cross a wide valley that was a complete contrast to the surrounding area. The valley had been completely paved over in some sort of metal. There was no flowers or wild life of any sort to be seen within the valley, only metal structures dotted here and there.

The troop landed at the mouth of the valley while Piccolo tried to get his bearings. Buu landed and Mr. Satan slid off his back onto his head.

"Clang!" 

"Hey! Watch it Buu! You want to cause me brain damage or something!" Hercule complained.

"Everyone says you are very hard headed." Buu said and smiled. "He put his gloved hand to his mouth and actually giggled.

Everyone looked around. Buu had never told a joke before. Hercule seemed a bit taken aback.

Suddenly everyone but Piccolo started laughing, even Hercule Satan.

"I don't feel a single ki in there at all." Piccolo said interrupting the laughter.

"No, it seems completely dead. If there is an evil witch or something in there, it doesn't have any ki." Uub confirmed.

"Sanandro sounded pretty certain about it." Goku said.

"Yeah, we need to be careful." Piccolo answered.

"Let's go slowly then, this place reminds me of some sort of military fortress, could be booby trapped." Uub said. "I don't like the feel of the place at all."

"It feels like an awful lot of people have died here." Goku said shivering involuntarily.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Satan asked.

"He means that certain places that have had catastrophes like mass murder, or a battle where a whole bunch of people have died violent deaths in the same place has, shall we say, a bad vibration about it." Piccolo said remembering the time he flew over the area of the concentration camp that once operated at Auschwitz in Germany. "This place is like that. It's like stored negative energy."

"Like the Dragonballs?" Uub offered.

"Yeah, sort of like that." Goku answered.

"There is no one here now, is there?" Mr. Satan asked from around Buu's back.

"There doesn't seem to be." Uub answered "But we can't tell for sure. Just because we can't feel anyone's ki doesn't mean they aren't here. They could be suppressing it, or it may be a life form that doesn't use ki."

"So what are we going to do?" Mr. Satan asked.

"We've been given no real choice." Piccolo clenched his fist. "It's like we are cattle being herded to the slaughter! But we have no choice but to go on and find the door. We will fly along at low level and slowly keeping our eyes and ears open. Be prepared for anything. Buu, you are responsible for Mr. Satan, keep him safe."

"Buu do!" Buu came to attention and saluted Piccolo. Piccolo looked at him curiously.

"It's okay, Buu has watched too much television." Mr. Satan said sheepishly.

"Okay then. Let's go." Piccolo grabbed Goku under the arms and flew off into the valley; the others lifted off the ground and followed.

There was no wind in the valley, not a sound; even the odor of the flowers that seemed to cover the planet was gone. The only sensory input they got was the gray of the steel all around them, the sky, and the sound of their own ki working to keep them off the ground.

"This is creepy!" Mr. Satan whispered.

"Uh-huh!" Buu responded quietly.

Piccolo was straining all his senses. Of all the Z-Warriors other than Goku, Piccolo was the very best at sensing ki, even small amounts. If tasked to do so, Piccolo could sense the ki of an insect from miles away, but Piccolo felt absolutely nothing. Piccolo was beginning to doubt Sanandro's claim of a witch being in the valley.

Suddenly Piccolo stopped.

"Buu, is magic like ki?" Piccolo asked.

"No, magic is not the same kind of energy." Buu said.

"Would you know another magical being? Could you sense them?" Piccolo asked.

"Don't know, Buu never try." Buu shrugged.

"Try it!" Goku exclaimed.

"Okay!" Buu said and he started to look around. His antennae started glowing a greenish color as he started pointing it in various directions.

"Go big guy!" Mr. Satan encouraged.

Finally Buu's head turned then turned slowly back. His hand shot out. "There!"

Everyone was looking in the direction that Buu was pointing, but didn't see a thing.

"Where Buu?" Piccolo asked.

"Mean lady right there! She's looking at us!" Buu said. Still no one could see what Buu was pointing out.

"Buu show you!" Buu charged up a ki attack and let it fly. Suddenly, there was a large fluttering sound as an old hag, the very quintessential stereotype of a witch spun out of the way wearing a cape the exact same color as the metal around them. She had so effectively camouflaged herself that they never realized that they were practically on top of her. 

Piccolo put Goku on his feet and stood in a defensive posture in front of him.

The witch had the feel of extreme age about her; she looked like a walking corpse. Her skin was wrinkled and bagged, with a greenish tinge. She was short, not much more than five foot tall, with a huge hook nose which ended in a large wart. She was thin, almost skeletal in appearance and was dressed head to foot in black, except for the gray of her cloak. She landed on a building and glared down at them.

"So! You can see through my disguise! Who are you and what do you want here!" Delvia croaked shrilly.

Piccolo winced. Her voice was almost more than his sensitive ears could handle. Not even Chi-Chi on her worst day caused him this much pain.

"We are just travelers. We want to use the door that we were told was in this valley." Piccolo said simply after recovering.

"Well green man, the door is forbidden. You won't be needing the door anyway." Delvia smiled through broken rotten teeth. "You have a lot of energy that I can convert to my own power."

"I don't like the sound of that!" Mr. Satan said stepping behind Buu.

"Our power is not yours to convert witch. Just point us to the door and we'll be on our way." Piccolo said in a low warning voice.

"Hehehe... We'll see!" The hag cackled. She raised her hand and waved it at the far wall of the valley. 

"Look out!" Piccolo yelled as dozens of razor sharp metal javelins launch themselves towards them.

Piccolo grabbed Goku and blurred out of sight; everyone else was flying out of the way except for Buu, who just stood his ground. Just as the spears reached him, he expanded his body so that all of the projectiles pierced through his body. He looked like a huge pink pincushion. 

Buu turned and smiled at the hag. The witch just stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Are these yours?" Buu said as he formed his body into a large ball with the ends of the javelins sticking out on all sides in every direction. Buu launched himself straight at the witch. The witch dodged to her left just as Buu would have hit her, Buu sailed on to take down a metal building with a loud crash. Buu emerged from the wreckage and launched himself at her again.

"So! You are all stronger than I thought." Delvia croaked. "Well, let's see how you handle this!" Delvia waved her arms and a black field of energy formed around her. Buu struck the wall and was stopped. Buu increased his power and struggled to breach the energy field. For several long seconds the two combatants struggled for dominance.

"Goku, do you feel anything from all that energy?" Piccolo said.

"No, not really. Neither one seems to be using ki at all, it must all be magic." Goku said amazed at was happening in front of him.

"Why isn't Buu using his ki?" Uub asked.

"That's what I was wondering." Piccolo said.

"Maybe he knows something that we don't." Hercule observed.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Satan admitted.

The fight was starting to shake the ground around them. Cracks were appearing in the metal under their feet. Goku grabbed a metal column for support.

"Man! Whatever energy they are using, it's increasing!" Piccolo said trying to keep his footing.

"What if we hit her with an energy wave?" Goku said.

"I don't know. We don't know enough about what is going on." Piccolo said. "We could make things worse."

Buu reformed himself to his normal state and his antennae was pumping out large amount of his pink magical energy straight at the witches negative energy wall, sweat pouring off his head.

Delvia was grimacing with the effort of maintaining her shield. Her eyes had gone glowing amber, and her pupils had disappeared.

"Curse you creature! You will not win!" Delvia screamed.

"Buu will win!" Buu yelled as he increased his power.

Delvia grimaced and increase her own power. The planet increased it's quaking.

Buu smiled. "That is all the power you have, isn't it?"

Delvia smiled back. "Not quite." Delvia looked at Piccolo and the rest. "You're a magical creature, so I can't convert your power, but your friends are a different story."

Delvia's eyes went from Amber, to black.

Uuunggh! Piccolo groaned as he fell on his face, along with Uub.

"Piccolo! What's going on!" Goku dropped to one knee beside his friend, concern on his face. Mr. Satan had taken a similar position next to Uub.

"E-energy d-d-drained. That w-witch is d-d-doing something." Piccolo barely managed to stammer out.

"Apparently she didn't think Mr. Satan or I had enough energy to worry about." Goku said bitterly.

Buu was having difficulty. Her power increased several times after she leeched away Piccolo and Uub's power.

"Hehehee! Not so easy now is it!" The old crone cackled. 

"You! You hurt Buu's friends!" Steam began to geyser out of the pores in Buu's body. "You make Buu angry!"

"Uh-oh! I've seen this before. This is what happened just before that other Buu appeared!" Hercule Satan was hopping from one foot to the other.

Goku looked at Buu, he was definitely angry. 

Buu gathered as much magical energy as he could to push as hard as he could. Buu screamed as the power intensified by an incredible amount. The black energy field crumpled, then disintegrated as Buu's power pushed through toward Delvia.

"Damned you! Damned you!" Delvia screamed as her body changed into a cookie.

Piccolo slowly picked himself off the ground shaking his head to clear the cobwebs out.

"You okay Piccolo? Uub?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Piccolo said.

"Sure, just a bit weak in the knees." Uub said. "My power is returning though."

"Anybody want a cookie?" Buu held out Delvia.

"Absolutely not!" Everyone said in unison. 

"Don't eat that Buu!" Mr. Satan ordered as he cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You don't know where that's been!"

"Okay!" Buu agreed tossing the crone cookie over his shoulder. "Buu is hungry though!"

"He's right. We haven't eaten in quite some time." Goku said as he pulled out the last capsule from his pocket as his own stomach began to growl. Luckily, Goku had packed enough food in each capsule to keep six Saiyans from going hungry because Buu ate as much, or more, than Goku. Piccolo noticed, however, that Goku's appetite was way off normal. He barely ate much at all compared to his regular meals.

"Goku is getting weaker." Piccolo thought to himself. "We have to get him back into our dimension soon."

Piccolo and Uub exchanged glances; Uub was thinking the same thing.

After everyone had finished off the mountain of food, and Piccolo had his fill of water, Piccolo started scouting around for the door. He flew up to get a better view. He spotted it at the far end of the valley, and flew back to the others.

"It's not far." Piccolo explained as he took Goku under the arms again and flew off.

Five minutes later they stood in front of the door. It was huge there was writing along the top in a language that Piccolo didn't understand. He tried to draw on Kami's knowledge of languages, but apparently this wasn't a language Kami knew.

"It probably says something like, 'Enter at your own risk'." Mr. Satan guessed.

"Probably." Piccolo agreed. "Do you have the crystal?" 

"Oh yeah! It's right here in the pack! This one is the one that Sanandro gave us." Hercule gave the crystal to Piccolo, who fit it in the indentation. The door disappeared to reveal blackness beyond the threshold.

"Well, that's certainly nasty looking." Uub said.

"Okay, Uub, you first, then Mr. Satan, then Buu, Goku and I will go in together." Piccolo said.

"You're probably getting pretty annoyed at having to carry me around." Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I figure I owe it to you seeing as you've saved my life about a dozen times or more." Piccolo smiled. "Besides, if the situation was reversed, you'd be doing the same. I still remember the time you gave me the senzu bean, even when I was trying to kill you. I can't let you down now, can I? It's a matter of honor."

"Just honor?" Goku smiled at Piccolo.

Piccolo smiled back, a very rare occurrence from Piccolo, "Okay, honor and friendship."

"Thanks Piccolo, I won't forget this." Goku said.

"I won't let you." Piccolo smirked. "Okay, everyone go on through"

Piccolo was the last one through the portal, which naturally disappeared behind him. He was almost immediately sorry he had to come in here. The entire surface of the planet was war ravaged. Large craters pocked marked the land everywhere. The air was thick, and clouded with black smoke, and the smell of death was heavy in the air. Abandoned and rusting war vehicles were everywhere, and in some cases, their skeletal occupants stared out at them with sightless eyes.

And somewhere in the distance, there was a ki so strong, it boggled even Piccolo's mind.

"D-do you feel that Goku?" Piccolo asked, but one look at Goku told him the answer.

"W-what the hell is that?" Goku stammered.

"I don't know. But if that is where we have to go, we are in deep trouble." Uub said.

"Darn it!" Goku exclaimed. "I can't fight like this!"

"We have to find away out of here without confronting whatever that is." Piccolo said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." A distinctly feminine voice suddenly rang in everyone's head. Just as suddenly, they all found themselves in a new location. In a blink of an eye, Piccolo and the rest had been transported hundreds of miles to what appeared to be an ancient citadel of some sort. Piccolo, Goku, and Uub assumed defensive postures. Mr. Satan got behind Buu.

"Look! Over there!" Piccolo pointed to the other side of the citadel was a small fountain. Above the fountain was a round flat stone with six indentations surrounding a large indentation. The six indentations were roughly the size and shape of the three crystals they now carried.

"Fascinating isn't it? The great dimensional puzzle. I've been waiting for a very long time for someone to bring me the six crystals."

Everyone spun around trying to locate a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Who or what ever it was, its ki aura was so strong that they couldn't figure out what direction it was coming from.

"Over here mortals." The voice shifted to their right.

Everyone looked just in time to see a tall woman phase into view. She was over six-foot tall with rose colored skin, and lime green hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She stood tall and proud, her body was lithe and spoke of a panther like agility. She was beautiful. There was a large blue crystal in her forehead. She was dressed in some sort of battle armor.

"Ahh.. So you've come at last have you?" Her voice hit them in a strange mixture of girlishness, and malevolence.

"I suppose we have." Piccolo managed to say. Even he was taken by the woman's beauty.

"I suppose introductions are in order before I destroy you. I have gone by many names, but the name I like the best is Carnage." Carnage said.

Carnage raised a hand and gave a small gesture with her finger. The bag that Hercule was carrying suddenly rose into the air and headed straight for Carnage.

Carnage took the bag and looked inside. Her extremely confident and arrogant look faltered for just a second. She took a step forward, and even though it was one step, and she was 20 feet away, she was suddenly directly in front of Goku.

"So, you are the chosen one? My, how pathetic, you would think that the Ultimate Kai would have chosen his champion more wisely." Carnage said. "Now where is the other three crystals?"

"Other three crystals?" Goku looked at her quizzically.

"Yes idiot! The legend says that the chosen one would bring all six crystals. There are only six in that bag, and I don't sense any others. What did you do with the other three?" Carnage was directly in Goku's face.

"We didn't see any other crystals." Piccolo said in a low voice. "We don't have them."

"That's not possible! Do you know how long I've waited to escape this place! You have to have the damned crystals!" Carnage's was practically shrieking. Her right fist balled up as she drove it straight into Goku's gut. "You will tell me where those crystals are or I'm going to kill everyone of you!"

Goku had folded up like a house of cards. "I-I sense you! Y-You w-would kill us a-anyway!" Goku managed to stammer out.

"True, but it would have been a quick and painless death. I know ways of keeping you alive for a very long time in as much agony as possible." Carnage smiled as she approached Goku again.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled as he released his most powerful attack. It struck Carnage full in the chest.

With absolutely no effect at all.

Goku was trying to regain his feet with little success. The blow had completely winded him, and he was fighting wave after wave of nausea. He was in danger of throwing up his last meal.

"Goku!" Uub shouted as he launched himself at Carnage, throwing several hundred punches and kicks in a short space of time. Carnage dodged or blocked each and every one. Uub couldn't touch her. Finally, Carnage smiled and backhanded Uub over the outer wall of the citadel and out of sight.

"Uub!" Goku yelled. Uub ki had plummeted very low, if he didn't get help soon, he would die. 

"From one blow!" Goku thought as he finally regained his feet and tried to back away from Carnage.

"Trying to leave already? My but what a rude guest." Carnage phased out and phased back in right in Goku's phase again. "I need those crystals. Tell me where they are NOW!" 

"I don't know where they are! We only seen the three crystals!" Goku spat back at her.

"How can that be?" Carnage thought to herself. "If he's the chosen one, then he must have the other three crystals, if he is not, he could not have gotten his hands on the three crystals that he has. This doesn't make sense!"

"Do you even know what the crystals are for?" Carnage smiled.

"Well, no, not really." Goku admitted.

"Stupid man! See the fountain, topped by the rounded dais? If the crystals are fitted into it in just the right order, the forbidden dimensions will be rejoined with the rest of the mortal plane. I will be free to rule the universe once more!" Carnage said.

"You will be stopped." Goku said weakly recovering some of the little strength he had left.

"What?!?" Carnage looked almost stunned.

"I said, you will be stopped. Do you know how many people have tried to "rule the universe" just in my lifetime? All have failed! Someone will stop you, someone always does."

"You think you will stop me?" Carnage snickered.

"I will do my best!" Goku slid into a defensive posture.

"Fine! Prepare for pain!" Carnage threw a haymaker that would have taken Goku's head off, but a large pink arm insinuated itself between Carnage's fist, and Goku's face.

A green fist made contact with Carnage's jaw from the other side.

"Looks like your friends want to play as well." Carnage smiled. "Very well, I live to please."

Carnage's body began to glow softly as an energy bolt struck Piccolo in his chest sending him flying across the citadel striking a large stone building, which collapsed down on Piccolo's body.

"That's one!" Carnage announced before turning and punching Buu hard in the face. Buu's face suddenly collapsed and absorbed the force of the blow and began to draw Carnage's fist into Buu's body. Carnage was sucked in up to her elbow before she realized what was happening.

"What manner of creature are you?" Carnage seemed a bit shaken.

"Me Buu!" Buu's voice came out of his body.

Carnage released another energy bolt that caused Buu to explode and freed her arm.

Carnage smirked. "Well now that all your friends are taken care of, where were we?"

Behind Carnage, small pieces of pink clay were moving to rejoin.

"You've got exactly three seconds to come up with the other three crystals, or I'm going to start breaking off body parts until you do. And I know just the body part I'm going to start with!" Carnage threatened.

Goku gulped. "Honestly I haven't seen any crystals other than the one we came in here with!"

"One!" Carnage counted.

"Really! Couldn't we talk this over!" Goku was protecting his most treasured body part with his hands.

"Two!" Carnage continued.

"Well, if I can't talk my way out of this, then I might as well go out fighting." Goku thought as he struggled to gather what little bit of energy he had and put it into one final attack. With as much speed as he could muster, Goku rushed forward and threw a roundhouse kick to Carnage's face.

She didn't so much as blink an eye.

"What am I gonna do!" Hercule Satan was as scared as he'd ever been in his entire life. "She swatted Uub away like it was nothing! She blew up Buu! Piccolo is buried under tons of stone! And to make matters worse, the strongest guy in the universe doesn't have his strength! What am I gonna do! I've seen them use those energy blasts before, hundreds of times. Can I do that? Let's see, Goku cups his hands like this, and he says 'Ka Me Ra....'. No, not Ra, what is it? Ha? Yeah that's it! 'Ka Me Haaaaa'. Hercule felt a strange energy build up in his cupped hands. "Is it working? Okay, keep focused! 'Me... Haaaaaaa!"

To the startled Mr. Satan's surprise, an energy ball left his hands and streaked straight for Carnage's back.

"Three....!"

Wham! Hercule's Kamehameha wave struck Carnage in the lower back.

"Mr. Piccolo! Buu called as he pulled a huge boulder off of the crushed Namek's body. Piccolo's ki was almost gone. Buu put his hands on the Namek's chest and in a few seconds, healed Piccolo completely.

Goku spun looked and seen the startled Mr. Satan looking at his slightly smoking hands. "Wow! Mr. Satan! I wouldn't have thought you had it in you!"

Carnage was unfazed, other than a slightly annoyed look on her face. She released a bit of her ki and sent Mr. Satan flying toward the place where Uub had landed.

"Disgusting creatures!" Carnage said with a sneer.

"Okay, back to your body parts. Times up!" Carnage smiled as she started to power up a bit.

Piccolo, Uub, and Buu all three attacked Carnage, each one trying to get a good shot in. Even with all three of them, she was dodging and blocking without effort.

"Aren't you people dead yet?" Carnage casually said.

"You just can't keep good people down I guess." Uub said.

At first Goku was surprised. "Oh wow! I forgot that Buu had the power to heal people!"

Goku fell down on one knee. "Not that it's going to make any difference. Buu can't cure what is draining my energy. If that maniac doesn't kill me, my severed bond with Chi-Chi most certainly will."

After a full minute of fighting, Uub finally managed to land a punch on Carnage's cheek. Less than a second later, Uub was embedded forty feet into the planet's surface, unconscious. Less than a second later, Piccolo was languishing in his own crater.

Buu fought on bravely, but it soon became apparent that he was just no match for Carnage.

"Buu's energy is weakening." Goku thought.

Just then, Buu went flying through several buildings and some walls where his body landed in a field, a blackened smoldering hulk. He made no attempt to get up.

"Damned it! She's not even breathing hard!" Goku thought as Carnage appeared in front of him again.

"I've decided that you really don't know anything about the other three crystals, even though that seems inconceivable to me." Carnage said. "Since I already have the three crystals you did have, then your continued existence is pointless to me. I have, therefore, decided to show you some mercy and kill you quickly."

Carnage picked Goku up by the front of his gi with one hand and cocked her arm back with her palm open, fingers together pointed straight at Goku's heart.

"Damned it! There's nothing I can do! My friends! I'm sorry... I let you down." Goku's anger began to rise as Carnage's hand started to move forward.


	31. Ultimate Gogeta!

**"So just where the hell are we Vegeta?" Chi-Chi demanded to know.**

**"How the hell should I know woman?" Vegeta snapped back. "We've been following that ki now for almost half a day and it doesn't seem a bit closer than the second we started!"**

**They had stopped on one of the islands to eat and Gerald had picked up a rock and was studying it closely.**

**"Look at this Queen Bulma." Gerald motioned her over.**

**"What is it Gerald?" Bulma said coming over.**

**"The molecular structure of the matter on this planet is slightly different base than our own molecular structure." Gerald said.  "Whenever we touch something, it destabilizes.  Then when it comes into sudden contact with other matter on this planet...  Well watch."  **

**Gerald flung the rock to an island several miles from the island they were currently on.   The rock struck a tree and exploded.  Seconds later there was nothing left of the island except for an expanding mushroom cloud.**

**"It's like having a nuclear arsenal at your disposal." Gerald smirked. "I would also be careful about stomping my feet if I were you." **

**"Good suggestion." Jessica said as she lifted herself off the ground and finished her meal in mid-air.**

**"Bulma, I think it's time for one of those vile leaves. I'm feeling pretty bad."  Chi-Chi said holding her head.**

**"Sure Chich, coming right up." Bulma tried to sound cheerful, but there were only three of the leaves left, after that Chi-Chi would be comatose again.**

**After dinner was finished and the mess packed up, Vegeta started thinking about the best way to proceed.**

**"We can use instant transmission to take us there.  If he's just moving we will surprise him, if he's creating a false ki reading, we won't be any worse off than we are now.**

**"Sounds like a plan." Chi-Chi said. "I have the terrible feeling that Goku needs us more than ever."**

**Vegeta shot Chi-Chi a sudden look. "Me too woman, me too."   Vegeta placed two fingers to his head. "Everyone grab hold."   A second later they were gone.**

**Vegeta, Bulma, Jessica, Gerald, and Chi-Chi reappeared over what must have been the largest landmass they had yet seen on the planet.  From what they could tell, it was about the same size and general shape as Australia, back on Earth.   It was very green, and well populated with game and insects.   In the distance a dense forest could be seen.**

**In front of them, and slightly lower, they spotted a small, pointy eared boy who looked no older than four or five by Saiyan standards.   He was looking in the direction that they had just came from.  He was talking to himself.**

**"What the hell?   Where did they go?" The impish looking creature started looking around frantically.**

**Vegeta motioned Gerald to follow him and they both phased out and appeared behind the curious looking creature.**

**"Looking for someone?" Vegeta said.**

**"Whaaat?!?" The imp turned around and flew back away from them at the same time.  It regarded Vegeta and Gerald for several long seconds. "How did you do that?"**

**Vegeta smirked. "A good magician never reveals his tricks."**

**"You're not wizards!" The imp declared.  "There is no magic in you!"**

**"True, we are not wizards, or at least not the kind of wizard you are used to."  Vegeta smirked.**

**"What do you want here?" The imp demanded to know.**

**"We want to leave this dimension but we need to get someplace." Gerald said. "Do you know anything about a dimensional door that is operated by a crystal?"**

**The imp eyed them suspiciously, then looked at Vegeta hard. "Is that him then?   Is that the one that I was told would come?"**

**"The door you seek is on the other side of the planet.   It is guarded by an ancient race known only as 'The Masses'.   Nasty customers, hive mentality, I'm surprised that you didn't run into one of their patrols."  The Imp said.  "Fighting them would be suicide, but it's the only way to get to the crystal, and the door."**

**Vegeta and Gerald immediately started scanning for ki on the other side of the planet.  Billions of kis of the same sort they felt before immediately registered on their senses, with one extraordinary ki in the center of the population.**

**"Why don't they live on this side of the planet?" Vegeta asked.**

**"They are not indigenous to this world.   They came here and started a base colony and started slowly expanding outward.   They've already killed most of my people, the original inhabitants.   Most of us are living underground now, where they don't seem to have an interest in going."  The imp said.**

**"My name is Gerald, this is King Vegeta of the Saiyans." Gerald suddenly remembered his manners.**

**"My name is Basrul." Basrul said bowing.**

**"Thank you for the information Basrul.  Perhaps we will get to return the favor one day."  Gerald said as he and Vegeta started to fly back to the others.**

**"Wait!   What are you going to do?" Basrul asked.**

**"We are going to get the crystal, and use the door." Vegeta said without pause.**

**"Are you that powerful then?" Basrul asked wide-eyed.**

**"We are Saiyans." Was Vegeta's only reply.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**The lumbering ship finally entered the solar system that held the planet that was its destination.   At it's current speed, it would take three days to reach Earth orbit, the prescribed time the computer needed to thaw the occupants of the sleeper chambers.   Tell tale lights on the chambers turned from red, to green as the process was started.   **

**The leader was programmed to be thawed six hours before the rest of the crew, and had already started.   The cabin window revealed a large gaseous planet, with a huge red eye gazing angrily at people in the chambers.**

**An oddly mechanical voice could be heard.  **

**"Starting Cryogenic Recovery.   Estimated Completion Time: 73.46 hours.   Beginning production of oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere.  Gravity generator on standby."**

**A small droid flew around throwing switches and pushing various buttons.**

**After 64 years, the flight would soon be over.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Bardock woke with a start.  Something was different.  Something twinged in the back of his mind, something that was good, and warm, and familiar feeling.   Bardock reached out through his bond but only felt the same coldness that he always felt.   Partially connected still, but it was like someone placed an ice wall just before he could touch her mind.  "Celeria" Bardock muttered.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**"So, that's the plan then.  Any objections, input, comments?" Vegeta looked at his team members.**

**"How do we know that that strong ki is the one with the crystal?" Bulma asked.**

**"We don't, but in all probability, that's where the crystal is at." Vegeta answered. "It's our best bet."**

**"We instant transmission right at that strong ki, snatch the crystal, find the door, and boogie out of there before the rest of them can attack us.   Seems simple enough to me, and we don't have time to waste anymore, I feel it in our bones."  Chi-Chi said.**

**"Let's do it then!" Bulma said as worried for her friend as Chi-Chi was for her husband.**

**"Okay, Gerald would you do the honors?" Vegeta smiled at the boy.**

**"Sure thing." Gerald put two fingers to his head, concentrated for a minute.  "I think I can instant transmission us to a position above the strong ki, perhaps they won't spot us immediately."**

**"Good, everyone grab on." Vegeta ordered.**

**A split second later, they all reappeared in what appeared to be a throne room, a very opulently appointed throne room.    The walls were encrusted in various jewels, and the high vaulted ceiling looked to be entirely made of gold, or a similar substance.   Directly below them was what seemed to be a female, partially humanoid, but with heavy insectoid features.   Her eyes were bigger than normal, and multifaceted, like a bee's eyes would be.   She had two long, thin antennae sprouting from the front of her head, a few inches above the eyes.   She had two pincers protruding from her mouth.   She had long blonde hair and wore a diamond tiara.   She wore a very beautiful dress, and held a scepter in her right hand.**

**Between her antennae was the crystal they needed.**

**Vegeta pointed and the rest of them nodded their heads.**

**_"Gerald, we will both go down, you let her see you, and I will make a grab for the crystal while she's distracted."_****  Vegeta communicated mentally.**

**_"Understood."_**** Gerald gave Vegeta the thumbs up.**

**_"Wait!  Shouldn't we locate the door first?"_**** Bulma asked mentally.**

**_"Blast!  That's right!  Where is the door?" _**** Vegeta asked.**

**Gerald started casting his senses around and concentrating.**

**_"About two miles in that direction there are some kis that are simply walking back and forth as you would expect a guard to do.  Perhaps they are guarding the door?"  _****Gerald speculated. _"Wait!"_**

****

**Gerald placed two fingers to his head and disappeared for just an instant, then he came back.**

**_"So?" _****Vegeta asked.**

**_"No, that wasn't the door, but I did spot it about seven miles in that direction."   _****Gerald said.   _"There is a huge creature of some sort standing in front of it.   You can feel its ki."_**

****

**_"Yeah, it's not a very big ki though, so it shouldn't be much problem."  _****Vegeta said. _"Okay, now that we know where the door is, let's go."_**

****

Vegeta and Gerald lowered themselves slowly toward what appeared to be the queen of the hive and Vegeta gave Gerald a signal.   Gerald then floated down in front of the queen.

**For several seconds neither the queen nor Gerald said a word.**

**"Hi." Gerald finally managed to say.**

**Shocked out of the surprise of seeing such a strange creature in her throne room, the Queen started sending signals for help through her antennae.**

**That's when Vegeta made his move.   As fast as light the Saiyan King snatched the crystal out of the queen's head.   The signals suddenly stopped and the queen crumpled into dust.**

**"She's called for help." Gerald said.**

**"It doesn't matter, we will be out of here before they get here." Vegeta said as they all heard an angry buzzing from outside of the throne room.   "Everyone let's go!" **

**Chi-Chi, Jessica, and Bulma joined Vegeta and Gerald as Vegeta instant transmissioned them all out of there.**

**Out of the frying pan, into the fire.**

**They all appeared in front of an enormous amphibious creature of some sort.   It looked like an enormous toad, but with a longer body, like an alligator.   The thing spotted them almost immediately and snapped out it's tongue trying for a quick meal.   Jessica dodged just in time to keep from being on the menu.**

**"That's disgusting!" Bulma said.**

**The toad took a couple more tries but the Saiyans were just too fast.**

**Vegeta had just powered up to blast the creature when a loud angry buzzing sounded behind them.   Everyone turned to see thousands of bee people with hundreds more arriving by the second.   The bee people turned their backs on Vegeta and the rest, and the buzzing sound started rising in pitch.**

**Vegeta covered his ears in pain, as did the rest of them.**

**"What are they doing!" Vegeta yelled through clenched teeth.**

**"Hypersonics!" Gerald yelled back.  **

**"Arrrggh!" Vegeta screamed trying to raise his ki, erect a ki shield, anything to get away from the rising sound.   The pain was too intense, Vegeta couldn't concentrate, and he was starting to black out.**

**Bulma, Jessica and Chi-Chi were rolling on the ground with their hands clamped over their ears, which offered little relief.  They were screaming in pain.**

**"I can't transform!" Gerald said to himself.  "I can't focus my energy!"**

**Suddenly something sticky and wet hit Gerald in the back and jerked him violently backward.   Gerald wondered vaguely how the toad wasn't effected by the hypersonic sound before being swallowed by the monster.**

**"G-Gerald!" Jessica cried out.**

**"Damned you!" Vegeta said as he extended an arm out.   For just a second, he managed to form a ki ball, but the bee people increased the noise and Vegeta lost his focus.**

**Vegeta fell and hit the ground hard, screaming in agony.**

**Vegeta was on the edge of consciousness when a light brighter than the sun exploded behind him.   **

**Toad parts flew in all directions.**

**Above him now was Gerald, in his Ultimate Super Saiyan form, looking angry.**

**Gerald screamed and another explosion rocked the planet.   The bee people evaporated in front of Vegeta's eyes.**

**The noise stopped.**

**Vegeta stood up and looked around.  The city that once stood with the Palace as its center was scrapped flat.   Nothing stood but bare dirt for a hundred miles.   Behind them, the toad was nothing but a charred and burning carcass.  Beyond the burning lizard, stood the door.**

**Nobody said anything for a long time.**

**"Gerald.  How did you overcome the sound?" Bulma said.**

**"The toad's body dampened the noise far enough to allow me to focus my energies." Gerald said.**

**"Of course." Bulma said. "Why didn't I think of getting swallowed by a 70 foot toad to save the day."**

**"I didn't exactly think of it." Gerald smiled.**

**"Okay Vegeta!  Let's use that crystal!   Goku needs us now!" Chi-Chi was suddenly gripped by an overwhelming sense of urgency.**

**Vegeta wasted no more words and flew directly toward the door followed closely by Bulma, Jessica, and Chi-Chi.   Gerald lagged a bit behind the rest.**

**Vegeta shoved the crystal into the indentation and the three women jumped through.  **

**"Hurry up boy!" Vegeta yelled as he stepped through the door.**

**"Vegeta no!" Gerald heard Jessica yell as the door closed in his face.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.   Carnage's hand was sliding through the air straight at Goku's heart.  He was too weak to move, too weak to fight.   It was over.**

**"Fight Goku!!" Chi-Chi's voice suddenly rang out in his head as strength flooded back into his body.**

**"Chi-Chi!" Goku suddenly found that he was holding Carnage's hand in his own.   He had caught it mere millimeters from his chest.**

**"Whaat?!?  How?" Carnage said surprised at her opponents sudden burst of strength.**

**Goku gave her the look that only Goku could give.**

**"You have no honor." Goku said as he continued to power up.   Goku burst into Super Saiyan Level Five, but didn't stop there.   With a blood curdling battle cry he broke through to level six for the first time in his life.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**"Damned it!  The door disappeared before the kid could get through!"  Vegeta said.**

**"Fight Goku!" Chi-Chi suddenly yelled.**

**Everyone turned to look at her.**

**"Yes!  I feel him too!  Kakkarot is here!" Vegeta actually laughed out loud.**

**Bulma gave Vegeta a sidelong glance.**

**Vegeta faded back to his usual stoic attitude. "Well, I mean I'm glad that one of my subjects is still alive."**

**"Sure Vegeta." Bulma said.   Privately she thought that it was the most "human" response she has ever seen out of her husband.**

**"What about Gerald?" Jessica asked almost in tears as she picked up the crystal and put it in her pocket with the other two.**

**"He'll be alright.   We'll get him back somehow."  Vegeta said. "But right now we have trouble.  Kakkarot is turning up his power massively!   He must have broken the barrier and gone Super Saiyan Six!    There is someone close to him that's even stronger!"**

**"Stronger than Goku?   No way!" Bulma said.**

**"I'm afraid so." Vegeta said.  **

**Suddenly, they all disappeared.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Carnage pulled her hand out of Goku's grip massaging her fingers. "Damned it!  This guy is strong!  I'll have to transform to beat him now.   Wait!!   That's the other three crystals I sense!   I must get them!"**

**Carnage's eyes started to glow as off to her left Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Jessica appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Look out everyone!" Goku called.**

**Vegeta took a quick survey of his surroundings. "Kakkarot is still standing, Buu is regaining consciousness slowly, Piccolo is done for the day, unless he gets a senzu bean or something soon he's a goner, and Mr. Satan is down for the count.  "What?   Mr. Satan?  What the hell is he doing here?"**

**Carnage momentarily took her attention off of Goku to eye Jessica. "You have the crystals.  Give them to me girl."**

**"I don't think so." Jessica said backing away.**

**"Well, you leave me no choice but to take them then." Carnage lifted a hand and Jessica felt the crystals start to float out of her pocket.**

**Suddenly a foot contacted squarely with the side of Carnage's head.   Off guard, Carnage sailed through the air through what was left of the far wall of the citadel, crashed into a mountain side bringing half the mountain down on her.**

**"10 Times Kaaa..  Meeee….   Haaaa….  Meee….  Ha….!!"  Goku followed his foot attack with his most powerful attack which vaporized the mountain Carnage hit, and most of the country side beyond.  The explosion rocked the whole planet.**

**"You got her!" Jessica exclaimed.**

**"No, I've only bought us a few seconds at best.  Vegeta! There's only one way to beat her now!"  Goku smiled.**

**"Oh you know I hate that Kakkarot!" Vegeta lamented.**

**"Not much choice.   Fuse or die.  You choose." Goku said simply.**

**"Blast!  I hate it when you're right!" Vegeta spat.  "Okay, let's do it then."**

**Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Six and was relieved to find that he had to lower his ki a bit to match Goku's highest.**

**"Fuuuuu..  sion!   Ha!"  Twin voiced called out.   **

**The light from the transformation was almost blinding.  When it died away, an far more powerful being stood where two had been previously.**

**"Oh yeah!  Ultimate Gogeta lives!"  Gogeta announced.**


	32. The Battle Begins

****

Gerald stood looking at the door that had closed in his face. For the first time in his entire life, he could not feel a single familiar ki. It was the first time that he had ever felt truly alone.

"Now what!" Gerald said out loud. "I can't feel anyone's ki so I can't use instant transmission to get out of here!"

Gerald paced back and forth in front of the door feeling more than a bit helpless. He began to consider his options.

"Can I just blast the door? Would I get through to the right dimension?" Gerald asked himself. "What would that do to this dimensional plane? If the Ultimate Kai sealed these dimensions, then I probably shouldn't try to destroy the seal. But how else can I get to Jessica and the others?"

Gerald decided to risk it and powered up a quarter strength ball of ki and threw it toward the door. When the energy got within just a few inches of contacting the door, something repelled it away at an upward angle. Gerald looked surprised, but powered up even farther and fired again with the same results.

"Darn! Something is shielding the door!" Gerald said. Already in his ultimate form, Gerald decided to pull out all of the stops and went to his maximum power. The errant toad parts flew away and burned up and the planet around him started to shake. Gerald reached back and through a 10 X Kamehameha wave. Aimed properly, there was enough power to destroy several planets the size of the world Gerald was currently standing on.

The energy wave deflected harmlessly out into space.

"WWHHAT!! NO WAY!!" Gerald stood staring after his rapidly disappearing energy. "Well darned! Now what?"

"Think Gerald! You're supposed to be a genius!" Gerald brows knitted together in concentration. "Wait a minute! Didn't Goku say something about being able to go ethereal at Super Saiyan Five and above? What would happen if I just passed through the door? But how do I do it?"

Gerald concentrated even harder and was having trouble finding just the right application of energy to achieve his goal. At one point his legs enlarged, "No that's not it!" Then his waist disappeared completely, "No that's not it either. Darn it! I wish I would have studied a bit with Goku on this stuff!" 

Gerald's legs shrank back to normal and his waist reappeared. "Okay, try again." After a few seconds of concentration, both of Gerald's arms and hands became translucent. It was like looking at a ghost.

"Is this it?" Gerald bent down and thrust his hand into the ground. His hand passed through the soil and rock like water through a sieve. 

"That's got it then!" Gerald exclaimed in triumph. He concentrated and soon his entire body became ethereal. Smiling about his success, he flew straight at the door.

Only to be violently thrown up and away by whatever barrier was guarding the door.

"Unnghhh!" Gerald felt like he had grabbed a hold of a live wire carrying about a million volts. He landed almost 300 yards away, none too gracefully, and became solid again.

Gerald slowly picked himself up and rubbed his head ruefully, glad that nobody was around to have seen what just happened to him. Gerald stood looking angrily toward the door.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everything seemed so far away, but her dreams were becoming more coherent as her slow struggle to consciousness continued.

The Janendians were scavengers that followed Frieza's ship like parasites feeding on the tyrant's wake of destruction. The Janendians were slave traders, among other things, and followed Frieza to worlds he was going to destroy to gather as many of the otherwise doomed as they could to sell in the slave markets. Just before he would blast a planet into oblivion, they would swoop in with their cloaked ships and "extract" people suitable for their slave trade. She was such an acquisition, taken from her hospital bed mere moments before Frieza blew up her home world. She was now the dreamer of dreams, the generator of all hope, with one thought in mind, to find her only remaining son, and possibly the only remaining male member of her race. The image burned bright in her mind, first of the orderly spiriting her son off and being told that he was slated to purge a planet called "Earth", then the sudden, not so gentle jabbing of a needle in her arm. She woke slightly to discover that she and several others from her hospital ward were on a ship. She raised her head and body just far enough to see out the porthole, to see her planet, her last look at a dying world, and something else, something warm and familiar. Her mate was in her mind; it was his strength that she was drawing on. But he was on fire, in pain, dying. But a look of curious triumph crossed his face, she felt it in her mind, and with a last scream of defiance, her bond stretch excruciatingly far. Her mate was dead. But the last words her mate yelled still echoed in her mind. 

"MY SON LIVES ON!"

In that instant, she saw the vision, the vision of her son defeating Frieza and avenging the Saiyan race.

A hundred and seventeen Saiyans had been captured. Mostly women and children and transported to the slave markets on Cassius. They were kept in ki restraints, and sedated when they were to be moved. The slavers of Cassius was afraid that Frieza would discover that some Saiyans had been removed and seek to punish them. It became well known that Frieza wanted all Saiyans dead. So they were sold to a remote mining planet where they were not likely to be discovered by anyone. 

The work was back breaking, soul crushing, even for a Saiyan. They were poorly fed, allowed little rest, and routinely beaten if their quotas weren't met. Many died from starvation and exposure. The children were the worst, and most did not make it into adulthood. Their ki restraints kept them drained; all but the energy they needed to perform their daily tasks was suppressed.

For 13 years they suffered the indignation of their slavery. She had one friend, one true friend, a female from an avian race, about her own age who came from another planet that Frieza destroyed earlier in the same year that he wiped out the planet Vegeta. The Avian race was peaceful, strong of will and spirit, but not physically strong. She helped her keep up with her quota, even though it had, at times, cost her beatings from missing her own quota. The Avian's name was Petrilleria. One day a guard, a huge ugly man with the face of malformed clay and a disposition to match, caught her putting some of her own ore into Petrilleria's bin. The man went crazy reaching out and grabbing Petrilleria around the neck with a massive four-fingered hand.

"If this bird can't keep up with her own quotas she is of no use to us!" The hulking brute closed his hand, and a crunching of bone filled the cavern. 

Petrilleria let out a soft, "ah...." as her head lolled to the side at an unnatural angle, and her lifeless eyes stared into hers.

Then the bastard looked at her, directly in her eyes, and began to laugh. The laugh was cruel, and devoid of honor, or compassion.

A red-hot anger, unlike anything she ever felt before, hit her like someone forced her to eat a shovel full of burning coals. The heat within her went from red, to yellow, and then to white in its intensity.

"I..... WON'T.... LET.... YOU..." She screamed.

An aura started flowing around her. The guard stopped laughing and stepped back a few steps wondering why the ki restraints weren't working.

Then the ki restraints exploded, and melted away from her body. The bin with several hundred pounds of ore, slid effortlessly across the cavern. He was forced back a few more steps.

"GET.... AWAY..." She continued to howl

The stone in the walls around her began to melt and flow as her aura continued to intensify. The other slaves were moving toward the entrance as the ground began to shake. Rocks and sand began to fall, but would disintegrate as it touched her aura.

For just a second, her eyes went teal, her hair glowed golden.

The other Saiyans could only watch in wonder. "Is this the legend?" One of them whispered in awe to no one in particular.

"WITH..." Her scream raised in pitch as her aura continued to intensify. 

The guard was now clearly terrified. He raised his hand and powered up the most powerful ki attack that he could and let fly.

It was as a gnat flying against a hurricane. The energy merely dissipated against the huge ki coming from her.

"THIIiISS!!" Her final scream seemed to take her over the top. Her eyes went teal, her hair glowed golden.

Her head turned to settle her hard eyes on her long time tormentor. 

The big man was surprisingly fast as he ran, but not nearly fast enough. He just managed to press the alarm button when her fist pulled his still beating heart from his chest.

"The legend! It's true!" A fellow Saiyan prisoner gasped.

"Celritri? Is that you?" Another Saiyan female called.

"It is I." Celritri answered bending over to pick up a roll of keys and tossed them to her fellow slaves. 

"Unshackle yourselves. We're getting the hell out of here." Celritri said ominously.

"Hold it right there slaves!" Blue man yelled as he led several dozen men to quell what he figured to be just a minor slave uprising. He stopped short when he seen Celritri.

"Who the hell are you?" The guard brought his stunner rod up in a fighting stance.

Before he knew what had happened, the stunner rod was snapped in a half a dozen places, and he was flying through the air all but lifeless. Most of the major bones in his body were broke, or crushed from the split second onslaught of punches and kicks.

Celritri stood in her original spot. "I'm what happens when you treat people like dirt long enough."

Celritri wanted to cut loose, and simply vaporize the rest of the guards, but she feared bringing down the cavern on the rest of the newly freed workers.

Celritri reached out with her mind and her ki and expanded her power in the middle of the guards pinning them to either side of the mine.

"What are you all looking at? Get the hell out of here!" Celritri yelled.

Several hundred men and women and a few children scrambled to the entrance of the mines. Numerous guards attempted to bar their way, but without the ki suppressors, the ex-slaves were easily able to overcome the sentries. They ran out into the sunshine. The first sunshine many of them had seen in years. They guarded their eyes as they ran away from the mines.

The guards still in the mines were struggling to free themselves, but couldn't even budge the power holding them.

"Feeling kind of helpless are we?" Celritri asked as she walked into the cavern between where they were pinned.

Celritri glowed brighter as the sound of her power echoed through the caverns. She scanned each and every one of their faces. Her anger grew as she had suffered a beating, or some other atrocity, at the hands of most every one of them.

As her anger grew, the power inside of her also grew, until she couldn't hold it back any more. It had to come out.

With a scream, she released all her power with the exploding energy of a small sun.

Just when their eyes were adjusting to the light, a white brightness lit up the ground in front of them and seconds later a shock wave knocked them all to the ground.

When the light died down, they looked back to see a huge mushroom cloud over what used to be the mines.

"Do you think she destroyed herself like the legendary did?" One of the few Saiyan men asked.

"I don't know. I wish we had a scouter." A Saiyan female answered.

Celritri appeared before them, as if from nowhere.

"Not even Saiyan eyes can track her!" The male stammered.

"We have to find a way off this planet." Celritri said calmly. 

"The ore ship is due tomorrow." Piped up another avian being. "It's the only ship large enough to take us all at the same time. However, the hangar is over there, perhaps some of us could get away in the smaller ships."

"Away to where?" A reptilian looking asked. "Our planets have been destroyed by Frieza, remember? Not many races accept alien refugees, the last I heard."

He was right. Many of the people gathered started looking around the planet they were on. It was a bit inhospitable, but it had a rich soil, and could be tamed with some work. Plenty of plant and animal life could be seen.

"I say we make a go of it here." The reptilian finally said. "It's not bad, rich in minerals. I personally plan to stay."

Most everyone else agreed.

Celritri nodded her head and started walking toward the hangar.

"Celritri! Where are you going?" A Saiyan male yelled after her.

She stopped and turned. "Both of my sons were off planet when Vegeta was destroyed. I am going to determine their fate." She turned and continued to walk; as she did she relaxed and reverted to her normal form.

The Saiyans all exchanged looks and ran after her. Once they caught up with her she stopped.

"You are coming with me?" She asked.

"Of course. Vegeta is gone, and you are the strongest Saiyan left. We will not stay behind." A Saiyan female said courageously.

"Very well then." Celritri smiled. "Let's see what we have to get off this mud ball."

Inside the hangar there were fifteen or so one man pods, and one six seater interplanetary shuttle.

There were thirty-seven of them, including 35 surviving Saiyans, and two others, one from a frog like race, and the other was an avian, but with far different plumage than Petrilleria had.

"What is that?" The Avian male asked.

Back in the corner was an old ship. As they approached, there was a small plaque on the front. Celritri read it out loud.

"In commemoration of the brave men and women who risked everything to establish a mining facility for the K'lecten Empire." Celritri stopped reading. 

"The K'lecten Empire was destroyed 200 years ago!" The being from the Toad race exclaimed.

"This ship looks every bit of that." Celritri said without emotion. She walked to the side hatch and fumbled around until she found a control panel of sorts, and slid back the access flap. It had two buttons so she tried the top one. A grinding noise started up as the door began to slide to one side. About half way it ground to a halt. Celritri gently pushed the door to a full open position and walked in.

"Anyone have any experience with ships of this design?" Celritri asked.

"Only the historical data. It's a sleeper ship. It only has primitive fission propulsion system which, due to the limitations of such engines, will only accelerate to about three-quarters the speed of light. This is the main control room, the sleeper chambers should be towards the back." The Toad person said. "I've never seen one of this design before. I would say that it was only preserved because of historical significance, or someone believed it held some value as an antique or curiosity."

"Okay, so let's get to work. If any of you have any expertise with any of the equipment here, then I would suggest you work in those areas." Celritri said.

"Why don't we just wait for the ore ship?" A Saiyan female asked.

"There will be no ore ship." The avian male said. "First order of business for the guards when the uprising started would have been to alert the ore ships. In all probability they will attack to regain control of the mines." The Avian male said.

"How long?" Celritri asked.

"Two, maybe three days." The Avian male replied.

Celritri turned and left the ship followed by the ones that entered with her. She then turned to the assembled people.

"We will repair this ship and leave this place. But first we have to stay long enough to protect the people here from retaliation. I will lead you if you will have me." Celritri asked 

A short silence followed by a loud cheer reached her ears.

The Avian male came and bowed before her. "I am Trilliam. I will serve you to the best of my ability.

Celritri inclined her head and Trilliam rose.

The Toad man also bowed before her. "I am Grulung, I pledge my loyalty to you as well."

Celritri inclined her head again.

"Okay, we don't have time for much ceremony, so I'm putting Kumkwatan in charge of organizing the repair work. That will be the job of this crew. I will go and see about what measures can be taken to protect this planet." Celritri said. "Remember, time is of the essence."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gogeta tried to feel Carnage's ki, but it had dropped to zero right after Goku's attack. He stretched his energy as far as he could, and concentrated hard.

"Nothing!" Gogeta said. "I know she didn't die that easy."

Suddenly, the air behind Gogeta's head shifted, he ducked just in time to keep Carnage from taking his head off with a round kick.

"I'm back, miss me?" Carnage said smirking.

"Not at all, I was just catching a few rays before we started." Gogeta answered with his own smirk.

"What a minute! Who are you? Where is that other guy?" Carnage looked confused.

"He's here too." Gogeta's twin voiced answered.

Carnage looked at Gogeta suspiciously. "Oh I see! You merged with someone else. Tricky, but it won't help you."

"We'll see." Gogeta smiled as he dropped onto a defensive stance. "First we'll see just how strong you are."

Gogeta could feel her ki again. She was obviously sandbagging quite a bit, but how much? Anyone that could hide that much ki so will would also be capable of sensing ki in others. 

"Of course she's not the only one sandbagging." Gogeta smirked inwardly.

Gogeta wasn't sure how long a fusion lasted at this power level, but he didn't want to take the chance that he would run out of time before he had defeated her, so he attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Carnage seemed surprised that she wasn't able to block the attacks as easily as she thought she would, and turned up her power level a bit.

"Well, that answers that question, she's sandbagging a lot." Gogeta increased his own power level and punched Carnage right between the eyes.

Buu was recovering slowly. He still looked like man that had been standing at ground zero during a nuclear test, but he was slowly regenerating. He was panicked that he couldn't feel Uub's ki at all so he snaked his body into a serpentine shape and, keeping low, slithered over to where Uub lay. 

Uub was gone.

Tears started flowing down Buu's face. Not even he could bring people back once they were dead.

The ground started shaking from the force of the blows Gogeta and Carnage were inflicting on each other high over head. The contact sounded like explosions.

Buu felt Satan's ki also falter dangerously low and moved to his location as fast as he could. Buu placed his hands on his friend and brought him back from the edge of death.

"Buu!! What's going on?" Hercule sat up and looked around. At first he couldn't see anything, but his eyes finally started catching brief glimpses of the fight.

Buu pointed and Satan saw that Chi-Chi, Bulma, and a young woman were standing over Piccolo's prone form a couple hundred yards away.

Or at least, he thought that's who they were. They seemed a lot different than the last time he saw them.

Buu and Mr. Satan made their way to where the others were. Buu placed his hands on Piccolo's chest and in a few seconds, Piccolo's eyes fluttered open.

Stood up and took a look around and he quickly assessed the situation.

"We'd better get the hell as far away from here as we can. This isn't a normal fight, they are both just playing with each other now." Piccolo said. "Gogeta is probably stalling until we can get out of harms way, if that's even possible. Let's go!"

Piccolo jumped into the air and took off. Everyone else took a look at the fight and reluctantly agreed. They followed. 

Carnage found her self hard pressed against Gogeta who was hitting her with increased frequency. It was the first time in millennia that she had confronted a fighter that could actually cause her some pain.

She broke off the fighting as she and Gogeta faced each other. Neither one had even broke a sweat yet.

"I see now. The two that came here weren't the chosen ones after all. They had to combine for that." Carnage chuckled. "Excellent plan the Ultimate Kai came up with. I'm impressed. But I grow weary of these games, let's say we turn up the heat a bit, shall we?"

Carnage crouched a bit in mid air, and clenched her fists to her side. Her energy started to skyrocket.

Her body began to glow as her forehead seem to elongate. Her face took on harder, more chiseled features. Her ki continued to grow as she started an unearthly scream.

A huge blast of ki exploded against Gogeta's senses and a bright light temporarily blinded him.

Gogeta's vision cleared just in time to see the clawed foot that kicked him in the face.


	33. Undefeatable Chaos!

****

Gogeta rolled forward with Chaos's kick, which blunted most of the force. He turned around to be confronted by what could only be described as an evolutionary nightmare. The crystal was now embedded in a large horn protruding almost two feet from Chaos's forehead. The horn ended in a needle sharp point. Her skin had gone a sickening looking shade of dark purple, like a vast bruise and scales covered her entire body. Her hair was long, and lank, lacking any of the life and body of her previous form; it hung from her head like dead string. Extending from the back of her hands, and the tops of her feet were large, raptor like talons that looked razor sharp, and deadly. Her mouth was curled back in a sneer.

"All hope is gone for you." Chaos said with a renewed sneer.

"I will never lose hope! I will never give up!" Gogeta said bravely, but he could feel that her ki had shot up considerably higher than his own power.

Chaos disappeared and suddenly reappeared directly behind Gogeta and lashed out with her claws. At the last possible moment, Gogeta went ethereal allowing the blows to pass through him harmlessly. Gogeta concentrated his power and pulled enough pollutants from the air around him to transmute them into a rough spear and thrust it behind him in an effort to skewer Chaos, but she went ethereal as well, then disappeared and reappeared above Gogeta and fired a ki blast into his face. Gogeta, still in his ethereal form, didn't dodge the attack, but instead of passing through him, it exploded violently inside of him. It took all of Gogeta's will to hold his form together, and bring it back to a solid form.

"You can't hide like that." Chaos smirked. "I know that particular trick. You were almost dissolved."

"Damned her! I feel like Swiss Cheese on the inside!" Gogeta thought to himself. "She teleported when she disappeared earlier, so instant transmission is not likely to fool her. Well, there's always the direct approach."

Gogeta flew in and started hammering away at her with punches and kicks; his attacks were faster than lightening. Chaos's head snapped from side to side with the force of the blows. Her over confidence had not prepared her for the possibility that anyone would attack her in such a way, so many of Gogeta's initial blows caught her flat footed. Gogeta wasn't about to give her the time she needed to recover and kicked her powerfully in the abdomen at an upward angle. Chaos flew upward at an amazing speed, and using instant transmission, Gogeta appeared just above her. With a mighty hammer blow Gogeta sent the powerful warrior crashing into the planet's surface. The impact was so devastating, that the continental plate cracked like glass. The entire planet shook violently.

"There is no way this planet is going to survive this fight." Jessica said as a matter of plain fact, picking herself back up off the ground

"They are fighting to save the universe." Chi-Chi said. "Again."

"Yeah." Bulma said wistfully. "It doesn't look like we are going to survive though."

"Wait! I just came back to life! I don't want to die again!" Hercule exclaimed. 

"I don't see how that can be avoided now." Piccolo said, then smiled. "But I did get to see a dream come true, for a while anyway." 

"Oh? What was that?" Jessica asked.

"You're too young to know, but most of my adult life has been spent in pursuit of Goku's powers and abilities. He has protected me, the Earth, and the entire universe from harm time and time again. This time, I got to protect him for a while. It felt good." Piccolo smiled.

Chi-Chi smiled, "Thank-you for doing such an excellent job Piccolo, I'm sure Goku appreciates it."

"Well, pardon me for butting in, but I'm not ready to cash it in again quite yet. Buu, you can survive in space, right?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Uh-huh." Buu answered plainly, his eyes riveted on the distant fight.

"Remember what you did for me when Bebe came to Earth? You turned me into chocolate and ate me and protected me from being possessed or whatever it was Bebe was doing to the other people. Can you do that to all of us?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Sure!" Buu's interest shifted to Hercule. "That's a good idea! Mr. Satan is smart!"

"Wait a minute! I'm not so sure I like that idea! I've never gotten over the first time that happened to me!" Bulma said with fear in her voice.

"I still remember being turned into an egg and squashed too!" Chi-Chi said with obvious revulsion on her face.

"But that was the evil Buu! When the coast is clear, the good Buu here will spit you out and you'll be good as new!" Mr. Satan assured wishing immediately he had used a term different than "spit" but he really didn't know a gentile way of saying it.

"What do you think Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo pondered for a second. "I don't like it, but it seems to be the only solution, if we hope to survive that is."

Jessica, Bulma, and Chi-Chi exchanged looks. Each one nodded their heads at Piccolo in resignation.

"Okay then, you understand the plan Buu? You turn us into chocolate, umm... store us inside you, then get as far away from this planet as you need to." Piccolo said.

"Buu understand!" Buu smiled.

"Oh and Buu, turn all of us into chocolate before you, well you know. I don't think anyone of us wants to watch the others being... consumed." Jessica made a sour face.

"Buu understand." Buu said. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever get for being turned into junk food and eaten." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Okay, BUU MAKE YOU CHOCOLATE!" Buu yelled, as his antennae whipped forward and pink magical energy engulfed the others entirely.

Five minutes later Buu left the planet's atmosphere headed for the relative safety of open space.

Gogeta felt his friends ki levels disappear and turned in their direction just in time to see Buu flying up and guessed what had happened.

"Good! We can fight all out now." Gogeta turned his attention back to the crater that Chaos created moments before.

"Let's see how she handles one of Kirillin's attacks." Gogeta smirked as he raised both hands into the air. "DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Twin disks of energy formed, one to each hand. These disks were exponentially more powerful than anything Kirillin could accomplish.

The planet started to shake violently and Gogeta knew that Chaos was easily recovering from his surprise attack and would be coming for him, probably madder than a wet hen as well.

He waited until he felt Chaos's ki approach the surface of the planet and let fly with the first disk straight at where she would probably surface. The other one he released and directed it several hundred yards in back of him.

"Gotta time this right!" Gogeta thought. 

Suddenly, the ground around the impact crater exploded and Chaos floated up. Her eyes went wide as the first disk approached her. She teleported to avoid it, reappearing in back of Gogeta.

"You've become too predictable Chaos." Gogeta smirked as he ordered the second disk to fly at his own back.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Chaos yelled aiming a nasty blow at Gogeta's kidneys. But the blow never landed, Gogeta suddenly disappeared and Chaos felt herself being cut in half by the second disk.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgghhhh!" Chaos's screamed as her top and bottom halves fell to the ground.

Gogeta powered up and prepared to disintegrate Chaos's severed body halves, but was haunted by the feeling that he had won way too easily.

"She is powerful, more powerful than I am. But she doesn't seem like a very experienced warrior. Could it be that she has never truly been challenged, or trained? How long has she been living here alone?" Gogeta wondered.

"BIG BANG! 100 TIMES KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Gogeta screamed as he prepared himself for the destruction of Chaos and the planet as well. Even in her severed state, it would take that much power to ultimately destroy her. Gogeta brought up his ki shield and started generating oxygen.

Just before the attack hit, Gogeta witnessed both halves of Chaos teleport away.

Then the energy wave hit with the power of a nova. The planet hung in space and time for just an instant, then exploded.

Planetary debris and dust bounced harmlessly off of Gogeta's ki shield. When the light of the explosion subsided, Gogeta noticed that a large part of the planet was left unscathed. The citadel where Piccolo and the rest were brought to first meet Chaos, complete with the fountain, was protected by some sort of force field. It hung in space as if nothing had happened. It still orbited its sun, and still appeared to follow the planetary rotation. Gogeta didn't have long to dwell on this mystery though.

"Damned her! Where did she go? How could anyone cut in half just teleport away like that?" Gogeta was frantically stretching out his senses trying to detect her presence.

Gogeta found himself under attack. Her upper half appeared in front of him, while her lower half began pummeling with kicks from behind. 

She raked at him with her talons, opening up deep gashes in his chest and back. Gogeta blocked and dodged frantically, but she was too fast. Gogeta went ethereal again, watching for her energy attack. Surprisingly, she didn't use it.

Chaos's lip curled in disdain as her upper body flew over to settle squarely on her lower body. Gogeta could see her organs, muscle, bone, and tissue miraculously and neatly stitch them selves back together as she healed within seconds.

"I'm not that easy to kill." She sneered.

"Neither am I." Gogeta said as he concentrated on his body healing up his own wounds.

"This could be a far more interesting battle than I thought it would be. Oh, by the way, thanks loads for destroying my home." Chaos looked at the ever-expanding remnants of her planet.

"Well, ladies first then." Gogeta said with a smirk.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"King Roger!" Bardock practically screamed as he interrupted Roger's meeting with the Alsasian Ambassador. The ambassador looked slightly put off, but curious at the cause of the interruption of such a high level meeting by someone who looked so common.

"Bardock, can't this wait? I'm in the middle of something important!" Roger answered.

Remembering himself, Bardock stopped and bowed. "Forgive me your highness, but this is very important."

Roger looked at his half full glass of Alsasian Whiskey that the ambassador brought in appreciation of the successful completion of trade agreements between Alsasia, and the ever- growing trade alliance. It was, by far, the best whiskey that had ever passed over Roger's tongue. Even the best Kentucky Bourbon paled in comparison. Roger told the ambassador that he would get him a case of Jack Daniel's the next time he went to Earth. The Alsasians are a physically weak people that have been at the mercy of their neighbors, marauders, and would be tyrants for hundreds of years. The Alsasians were delighted to have the mutual protection pact that the treaties afforded. In return, the Alsasians were excellent craftsmen, metallurgists, and clothiers. They had a fabric several times stronger than the current fabric used in the production of Saiyan armor. This was indeed a mutually beneficial agreement.

"Very well, will you please excuse me Mr. Ambassador?" Roger asked.

"Of course." The Ambassador nodded mustering all his diplomatic patience.

Roger and Bardock walked across the hall to a small meeting room and closed the doors.

"What is it Bardock?" Roger asked.

"Remember when we were talking about some of the people missing? More specifically my mate?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, of course. Is there some new information in that arena?" Roger looked interested.

"Yes! Or at least I think so." Bardock looked a bit confused.

"What is it then?" Roger asked.

"Over the last couple of hours, the bond between my mate and I has gotten stronger. I have seen images in my head that I think came from her." Bardock said. "It was all jumbled and confused, but then a little while ago, I started feeling her ki."

"Oh? Where?" Roger asked stretching out his senses.

"Earth, she seems to be headed toward Earth, but at a very slow speed." Bardock answered.

Roger extended his senses toward his home planet. "Yes, there is a ki closing on Earth, it's definitely Saiyan, but no one I ever met before. You say that is your mate? You're sure?"

"I'd stake my life in it!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Why do you think she is she headed toward Earth?" Roger asked curiously.

"Raditz was off on a secret mission for Frieza when Vegetasei was destroyed. Kakkarot had just been sent to Earth, an orderly probably informed her of his destination. She didn't know where Raditz was, so she's headed to find Kakkarot." Bardock answered. "It's the only possibility."

"Makes sense. What do you want to do?" Roger asked already knowing the answer.

"I request permission to take a ship to Earth." Bardock said formally.

"Permission granted, but couldn't I just use instant transmission and get you there? Even a fast ship is going to take three days at least" Roger offered.

Bardock shook his head. "This is not a good time for the King to leave the planet. If something were to happen that you were unable to return, the planet would be in civil war before the sun set."

"Okay, a ship then, but I do expect that you will take some company with you. At least take Raditz along." Roger said with concern.

Bardock smiled and knew that Roger offered that suggestion in the best possible spirit. "I can look after myself, but I had planned on asking Raditz, Abigail, and Gohan. I'm sure that Gohan would want to meet his grandmother."

Roger walked over to the wall and punched a button on the intercom. "Space Dock Security, Commander Okram speaking."

"Good afternoon Commander, are you well?" Roger asked.

"Umm... yes. Who is this please? This is a secured line and..." The Commander started to say.

"It's King Roger, Okram. I need you to do me a favor." Roger maintained his politeness.

"Oh Yes Sir!" You could almost hear the Commander snap to attention.

"I need the fastest ship we have in the fleet that can seat at least six people comfortably ready in half an hour, can you do that?" Roger said.

"Of course sire! But the fastest ship we have of that size is the king's private yacht, will that be satisfactory?" The Commander asked.

"I didn't even know Vegeta had a private yacht." Roger thought. 

"That will be fine commander." Roger said. "The yacht is to be placed at the complete and unrestricted disposal of Bardock. His destination will be Earth. I am sending him on an important mission. You will follow his orders in this matter as you would had those orders come from me, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Commander Okram said.

"King Roger out." Roger turned back to Bardock.

"I got to tell you, I'm not real happy with losing my two best bodyguards." Roger smiled.

"That's right! I will have to find replacements before I go! Permission to leave sire!" Bardock said.

"Go on, go find your mate then." Roger chuckled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Light and awareness was slowly, creeping ever and ever brighter. She could faintly hear the beating of her own heart. Taste the stale air around her. Hear the soft buzzing and low thrum of electrical circuits and an engine that struggled to remain in space. Someone was calling to her, someone familiar. It sounds like Bardock! How is that possible? She watched him die on that sad day so many years ago. The same day she lost her son to the damned planet trade and Frieza's abominable demands! It must be a dream. Yes, just nice dreams that people have when they want something so badly. Why, for a second, she thought she saw Vegetasei whole and unharmed, and her people restored as if by magic. It's all just a wonderful dream. She became aware that she was waking up, which meant that her journey was about to end. This long journey that was little more than skipping a stone across a lake and hoping it ended up on the opposite shore. This journey with a dilapidated ship, with a less than stable nuclear core, whose chances of success equaled about nil.

All of that, and every Saiyan agreed to follow her, even if it meant their lives. She couldn't be more proud of her people than on that day, or more accurately, what was left of her people.

True to predictions, the mine owners sent a mercenary squad to retake the planet, and the mining facility.

They had planned for their arrival and the non-warriors broke up into small groups to hide in the mountains. The ex-slaves now used the ki suppressors to mask their own ki, and go undetected by the ships scouters.

The warriors among them, including all the Saiyans, some Kelvinites, Asknightsians, and several other species she did not recognize boldly stood there ground in the clearing that she had created when she blew up the mines. There was just over 200 of them that would fight shoulder to shoulder that day. They did not bother to suppress their ki in order to draw the battle to them and away from the others.

The ship achieved a low orbit, and mercenaries started pouring out of every hatch in the ship. The ship was of Icejin design, but it was old and battered.

As predicted, the mercenary squads homed in on the warrior's ki signatures, and they were soon faced with several thousand warriors from at least a thousand different species. A very large creature, some fifteen foot tall, stepped forward.

"We have been sent here to retake this facility, and return the slaves to work." The large lavender creature said with a sneer. "You are hereby ordered to surrender. Will you comply?" 

"Never!" Celritri said in a menacingly low voice. "This planet, these people, proclaim their freedom and independence. Leave or die."

The response to this was a hardy round of laughter from the large spokesman, and his mercenaries.

"No you know we cannot do that. You are a feisty one though, so I will give you one more chance to surrender." The large mercenary said.

"What part of "never" didn't you understand?" Celritri said. Celritri used her memory of her friend's death to fuel her power. Her ki started skyrocketing.

Scouters began to beep through out the crowd of mercenaries.

"What the hell!" The large man said. "No Saiyan is that strong!"

His scouter beeped several times in rapid succession, then exploded. Throughout the crowd of mercenaries, scouters exploded. Some of them, seeing what happened to their comrades, managed to switch their scouters off.

"You shouldn't have come here." Celritri said in the same low and dangerous voice. "You shouldn't have come here at all!"

With a final scream of anguish, Celritri went Super Saiyan once again.

"Fight! Fight for your freedom!" Celritri yelled as she flew through the big mercenary's chest.

Although badly out numbered, years of rigorous toil in the mines had strengthened the slaves a great deal, and now, free from the ki restraints and a few days of decent meals, they were a very powerful force to be reckoned with.

Within thirty minutes, the mercenary's numbers were reduced to a mere handful. Celritri cut down the vast majority of the mercenaries herself. The last fifty or so stood in the middle of a large pile of dismembered and chard bodies.

Celritri raised her hand. "Surrender, or die!"

The remaining mercenaries looked at each other with great fear in their eyes.

"They will not surrender. However, they may die for their failure and cowardice." A voice from above their heads said.

Celritri had never learned to detect ki without a scouter, so the presence of this being so close to them came as a complete surprise. Celritri's head snapped up to try to identify the newcomer, but he was lost in the sun.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Celritri demanded.

"My, my, my! Awfully demanding for a slave, aren't you?" The voice answered as the figure flew down to land between Celritri and her warriors and the remaining mercenaries.

"So, the legend is true after all. You are really a Super Saiyan?" The newcomer asked.

Celritri was shocked. "Y-You're an Icejin!"

Standing in front of her was a stage four Icejin that looked like he had been badly beaten in a horrendous battle. One eye was missing with a huge scar that ran from his forehead, to just above his jaw line down his cheek on the left side of his face. His body was badly scarred, and his tail was all but missing other than a six-inch stub.

Celritri overcame her initial shock. "A bit sloppy for an Icejin aren't you? I thought you were such fastidious creatures about your appearance." Celritri smirked.

The Icejin just sneered.

One of the Asknightsian warriors ran up and started whispering in Celritri's ear. "He goes simply by the name of "K", he's an outcast Icejin. His clan challenged King Cold's clan for the throne and lost. Few survived, and the ones that did live in exile. They can't even use their Icejin names anymore."

"Why is he so beat up?" Celritri whispered back.

"Rumor has it that Cold did a real number on him, and then put a high price on his head. Not many people manage to escape Cold, and it still sticks in his craw. Cold also issued a decree that anyone helping K in anyway would be killed, after having to watch their planet destroyed. Not many regen tanks out this far, and he dare not go back." The Asknightsian said.

"How do you know all of this?" Celritri asked.

The Asknightsian stood a little prouder; "I am Ceenni, Prince of all the Asknightsians." Ceenni looked around ruefully. "At least, Prince of all the remaining Asknightsians. I was with my father when he went to the Icejin home world for negotiations with Cold. We worked out a deal that we could live independently, keeping our sovereignty, and in return we would provide him with Durinium Ore. This deal lasted for 12 years and the Durinium veins began to run out. We missed our quota once, just once and Cold destroyed our world."

"Thanks for the information." Celritri was keeping her eye on K, trying to figure out just how strong he was. Her guts told her he wouldn't be the pushover the other mercenaries were.

"Mistress, if we can kill him, the mine owners have no one stronger. They will probably write this planet off as lost." Ceenni advised.

Celritri also figured out the reason that the rest of the mercenaries were so easily defeated. K was a being on the run, with a huge price upon his head. He could ill afford to have soldiers that even remotely approached his own power. Mercenaries are typically not very loyal, except to money.

"Ceenni, when the fighting starts, get everyone as far away from here as you can. Understand?" Celritri asked.

"No Mistress! We can't leave you now! You'll need our help! Surely you cannot expect us to..." Ceenni started.

"I expect that you will honor my directives. You all put me in charge, remember? I didn't ask for that, you gave it to me. I now ask you to respect your promise to me now and obey my orders!" Celritri whispered harshly.

Celritri knew she had struck a cord inside Ceenni's moral fiber. If she hadn't learned anything else at all about the Asknightsian race in the past few days, it was that honor, promises, and integrity meant more to them than life itself.

"Yes mistress, it will be as you say." Ceenni responded after a moment's pause.

"Are you going to talk all day, or are you going to get your asses back into those mines?" K said in a bored tone.

"Neither, we are going to fight for out freedom." Celritri said defiantly.

K smiled evilly. "I was hoping you'd say that." He shot a sudden ki blast straight at Celritri's chest.

Celritri slapped it away without effort.

Celritri, like all Saiyans, was trained to fight, but Celritri was never intensively trained as a warrior. She had wanted to raise children, like her own mother had done. But Frieza and the planet trade had taken that away from her. First Raditz was sent away when he was just four years old to train, and Kakkarot! Kakkarot was the worst! She only got to hold him long enough to give him a name when he was whisked off to be sent to some remote mud ball to clear it of life for the planet trade, or die in the attempt. She didn't even think that Bardock got to see his second born son. Her anger against this Icejin grew, and anger of a mother deprived of her babies.

"So, you are a Super Saiyan, aren't you?" K sneered. "Well, I've heard this legend a few times, let's see just how tough you are!"

Ceenni retreated back to the others without further comment as K charged Celritri with the intention to kill her.

At the last second, Celritri phased out, then phased back in above K, dropping an elbow smash to the back of K's neck. The Icejin hit the ground hard then rolled and regained his feet by back flipping off the ground.

K's eyes were big as he rubbed the back of his neck. "T-That hurt!" K stammered, obviously shocked.

Celritri just looks at him. It is the same hard look that will be present on her son's face when he first faces Frieza as a Super Saiyan, almost 20 years in the future.


	34. Crystals of Power

**Bardock, Gohan, Videl, Raditz, and Bardock Jr. made there way across hangar bay D17 to the port authority office.  Beings of numerous races bustled about here and there.  The hangar area was quite crowded.   Saiyan guards stood watch to and from the launch areas.**

**"I knew she was still alive!  I just knew it!" Raditz said. "There wasn't any other explanation!"**

**"Yeah, but why couldn't we feel her ki before now?" Gohan said. "Even dad never mentioned it before, and he's the best when it comes to sensing power levels in others, even from very far away."**

**"I don't know Gohan.  But from what little bit I have sensed through our bond, I'd say she's been in some sort of stasis" Bardock said.**

**"That makes sense then."  Gohan pondered. "I wonder what happened to her after Vegetasei blew up?"**

**Bardock had some guesses based on the fragments and images he got through the bond between he and his mate, none of which gave him any comfort.  Bardock decided to share what he knew.**

**"I don't know much, but I believe that Celritri, along with many others, were kidnapped off the planet just before Frieza destroyed it.   She's been through hell, years of backbreaking labor, beatings, and who knows what else.  I got some other images, garbled mostly, but the last thing I got was they escaped because she got mad enough to go Super Saiyan." Bardock said.**

**A long pause followed that information.**

**"Celritri is grandma's name?" Gohan asked.   He had never heard anything about her before now. "What's she like?"**

**"She was an excellent fighter, but not much interested in becoming a warrior.  She hated Frieza, and the planet trade.  We had a huge argument over that once.   She was beautiful, and, looking back on it, far smarter than I was.  Her hair was like Raditz, but Kakkarot got her eyes.   She only wanted one thing in this world, and I couldn't give it to her." Bardock's eyes suddenly shifted to the floor as they walked.**

**"What did she want, father?" Raditz asked.**

**"You Raditz, you and Kakkarot.   She wanted her children home." Bardock said sadly. **

**Raditz looked at his father like he'd never seen him before. "You never told me that father."**

**"I should have told you and Kakkarot how your mother felt.   What do you remember Raditz?" Bardock asked.**

**"Not much, I don't even remember her face anymore.   I just remember feeling warm and good whenever she was around.   I remember you telling her to stop babying me so much." Raditz said.**

**"Yeah, she did tend to spoil you a bit." Bardock smiled.  "By the way, isn't Abigail coming along?"**

**"No, she said that she couldn't leave with Jessica still missing.   I hope we hear something soon, this whole thing has been hard on her." Raditz lamented.**

**Bardock looked at his son meaningfully.**

**"Yeah, it's been hard on me too.  She's my daughter after all." Raditz said. "And my brother."**

**"Yeah, it would have been nice if I would have been able to present both her sons to your mother." Bardock said sadly.**

**They reached the automatic doors that lead into the lobby of the port authority.**

**Ten minutes later they were standing outside of a medium sized fast-cruiser which looked to be fresh off the assembly line.**

**A small burnt-reddish, incredibly nervous looking man escorted them to their ship.**

**"Please sirs, this ship was specially built to present to King Vegeta for his birthday next month.   If you so much as scratch it, Queen Bulma will have my head!"  The clerk said nervously.  "The Queen designed every part of it!"**

**"Don't worry, this should be a strictly routine mission.  We're not expecting combat on this one." Bardock smiled brightly trying to assuage the man's fears.   The man only became more nervous.**

**The small man bowed and took his leave as the 'crew' took a look at their ship.   It was beautiful!   It was white, with the name "S.S.S.  Hope 1" painted on both sides in large stylized lettering.   The ship was sleek, and obviously built for speed.   It looked very much like a much larger than normal Earth type fighter jet, but far more aerodynamic.  The most striking part of the ship was what was painted on the side.   Lying horizontally along both sides was a stylized painting of Bulma herself, with long flowing blue hair that covered only certain aspects of her nudity.**

**"We're going through space in that?" Videl asked, some color rising to her cheeks.**

**"Yeah, this seems sort of personal." Gohan said blushing himself.**

**"It's the only ship this size and speed that's available." Bardock said placing his hand on a plate a quarter of the way up the side of the ship, which just happened to correspond to Bulma's left breast. "It's this or separate space pods that will tack on two weeks to the trip."**

**"I hope we don't run into any warriors.   That's embarrassing!" Raditz grumbled.**

**The plate glowed under Bardock's hand.   "Authorization confirmed.  Subject Bardock has full clearance.  Welcome aboard!"  The door in front of Bardock slide silently to the side**

**The voice was also Bulma's.**

**The door in front of Bardock slide silently to the side**

**"She sure likes to put herself into her work." Raditz noted.**

**"Yeah, she's always been like that." Gohan smiled.**

**Everyone went in side the ship.  Bulma had designed it not only for speed, but for luxury as well.  The pilot's cabin was designed with total comfort in mind.   A living area was specious, furnished with plush couches and chairs.  An entertainment center graced the far wall from the pilot's cabin.   The sleeping cabin sported ten bunks, with abundant closet and drawer space.   Their luggage had already been brought aboard and was stacked neatly in the far corner.**

**"Well, this is it for the next three days, everyone settle in.   I'm going to go out and perform a quick preflight inspection before we go." Bardock said as he started to leave the cabin.**

**"Can I go too, grandpa" Bardock Jr. said excitedly.**

**Bardock Jr. had grown into a beautiful six-year old boy, the spitting image of his grandfather.   Of all his children and grandchildren and great grandchildren, Bardock had a special pride for this one, and he showed it as only a Saiyan can.**

**"Sure brat, let's go." Bardock said with a half smile.**

**Outside the ship, Bardock walked over to a small table that held several pieces of paper on a clipboard.   The top document was a preflight inspection.**

**"Looks like they've already done a preflight." Bardock said to no one in particular.**

**"Are you going to do one too?" Bardock Jr. strained to see the paper, finally gave up and flew up to sit on Bardock's shoulder for a better view.**

**"Sure I am!   I never leave a space dock without doing my own pre-flight, unless it's an emergency." Bardock said.**

**"Why?" Bardock Jr. was at that age where the question "why?" was a huge part of their vocabulary.**

**"Well, do you know what a parachute is?" Bardock asked.**

**The boy's eyes scrunched in concentration for a second. "Oh yeah!  Mommy told me about them!  People that can't fly use them to land softly if they fall."**

**"Yeah, that's the idea.   Well, those parachutes pretty particular about the way they are folded up before they are used again." Bardock explained.  "If they are folded wrong, they won't open, and won't slow you down at all."**

**"Then splat!" Bardock Jr. said with a giggle.**

**"Yeah, splat." Bardock smiled.  "So there is an Earth saying that goes something like, 'never trust a chute you didn't pack'.   I heard it once while watching a John Wayne movie when I was on Earth.   This preflight inspection is sort of the same thing.   Just because someone else performed it, they could have missed something, or been tired, or sloppy, or less than qualified.   So I wouldn't feel safe until I've had a look see myself."**

**"So we don't go splat?" Bardock Jr. said with wide eyes.**

**"Yeah, so we don't go splat." Bardock chuckled.**

**Bardock looked at the other documents.   He found the report on the ship's test flights, even earlier pre-flights, a report on her first shake down cruise, and some general notes and specifications.  Everything looked fine.   Bardock found a blank pre-flight form on the table and put it in the clipboard, and started the inspection making sure to explain everything he was looking at and why.   Bardock Jr. was paying rapt attention, only occasionally stealing a quick look at his grandfather's determined face.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Gogeta and Chaos floated in space doing their best to stare each other down.   Gogeta had been waiting for her to make the first move, but he was growing impatient.**

**"Damned her! She can obviously sense ki, she must know how much more powerful she is than I am, what gives?" Gogeta thought. "Wait a minute!  I know that she can sense ki, but can she sense the level of that ki?"**

**Without moving or saying a word Gogeta lowered his ki to half of what it had been.    Chaos didn't react at all.  Gogeta raised his ki back to what it had previously been.**

**"So, she knows where I am by tracking my ki, but cannot sense the level.  She has no idea how powerful I am!" Gogeta smirked.  Then he phased out and suppressed his ki as low as he could.**

**Chaos looked confused.   She knew he just used super speed to disappear, but his ki also disappeared!   She began to look around frantically trying to pick Gogeta up.**

**The sudden reappearance of ki in front of her told her that she'd been had just before Gogeta's foot slammed into her stomach.**

**"Gotcha!" Gogeta exclaimed.**

**Chaos doubled over momentarily and grabbed Gogeta's leg and threw him into a large chunk of the planet.**

**Gogeta sailed through the debris and finally caught himself several thousand yards away; he immediately disappeared as Chaos's ki blast nearly fried him, exploding harmlessly in space.**

**Gogeta appeared several dozen yards in back of Chaos and pointed his right arm, palm out straight at her back.  **

**"Big Bang Attack!!" Gogeta yelled as he gathered the necessary energy into a ball and let it fly.    The energy ball struck Chaos full in the chest and exploded.   Before the light even started to die away, Chaos emerged from the heart of it and flew straight at Gogeta, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks so hard that blocking them bruised Gogeta's arms and legs.**

**"Damned it!  Her fighting style is becoming more polished as we go along!  She's either learning, or remembering how to fight as we go!" Gogeta thought before missing a punch and taking it full to the chin.   With Gogeta stunned, Chaos didn't hesitate to press her advantage, pummeling Gogeta viciously.**

**After enduring her attack for several long seconds, Gogeta managed to expand his ki field catching Chaos off guard and push her back several yards.  But the reprieve was only momentary, and Chaos was back on him again.   She hit him and sunk her foot talons deep into Gogeta's sides and clung to him while beating his face with her clawed fists.**

**Gogeta screamed inside his ki bubble and tried to pull free, but to no avail.   Chaos was too strong.   To make matters worst, Gogeta felt himself being drained of energy through contact with Chaos.**

**"Blast!  She's stealing my power!" Gogeta was panicked. **

**Gogeta tried desperately to avoid or block the blows aimed at his face, but his strength was waning.   He searched for a plan, something to help him escape.   His eyes fell across the chunk of planet that held the citadel and spied the crystals they had brought with them.  All six had spilled onto the ground and lay there glowing softly.   Gogeta felt like they were calling to him.**

**"If I can't defeat this bitch, then I can at least prevent her from escaping!" Gogeta put two fingers to his head and disappeared.**

**"So! You can teleport too!   Where did you go?" Chaos felt his ki and turned in the direction of the citadel.  Her eyes shot wide open when she saw him powering up a huge ki blast with the intention of destroying the crystals.**

**"NOOOOOOOO!!" Chaos started to teleport to stop him, but it was too late, Gogeta had fired a massive blast at the crystals at point blank range.**

**But there was no planet shattering explosion, no vaporized crystals, no nothing.**

**The crystals had absorbed the energy, and now lay glowing as bright as the sun.    While Gogeta watched, the crystals started to quiver then rose off the ground.    Before Gogeta could react, the crystals flew at him and embedded themselves in his body.   One crystal now graced his forehead, one in each palm and three formed one large crystal embedded in his chest.**

**Suddenly Chaos appeared in front of him and fired a black ki blast at him.   It was deflected by his growing aura.  **

**Gogeta felt a power surge through him the likes of which he never thought possible.   He turned into pure energy.   His form was held together as merely an illusion, a hologram that he himself created to give his mind a reference point.**

**Chaos flew in and threw a punch at Gogeta's head only to have her fist and arm disintegrate before her eyes.**

**"Arrrggghhh!" Chaos screamed.**

**The wounds in Gogeta's sides healed, and his clothing repaired.    He launched himself off the citadel floor and crashed into Chaos at an impossible rate of speed.   The impact carried them both off the planet fragment, and back out into open space.   Gogeta used Chaos as a battering ram, plowing through several asteroids.    Gogeta then began to treat her to the same ruthless punishment that she had dealt him just half a minute ago.   **

**Gogeta sent Chaos flying into another large chunk of planet, embedding her yards under the surface.**

**"One-Thousand Times Kaaaa...  Meee...   Haaaa....  Meeee..  HAAAA!" Gogeta let fly with the most powerful Kamehameha wave ever.**

**Buu had been flying away from the scene stopped and looked back, trying to sense even a small glimpse of what was going on.   Buu had managed to get almost half a parsec away, but could feel both their kis, and he felt Gogeta's ki shoot up dramatically.**

**Meanwhile, Inside Buu's head...**

**"What the hell is going on out there?!" Bulma asked impatiently.**

**"I'm not sure, but Gogeta seems to have the upper hand at the moment.  His ki is phenomenal." Piccolo said.**

**The group stood in a large chamber that would have been all too familiar to Gogeta.**

**"I wish we could see something!" Jessica exclaimed. "This is maddening!"**

**"Hello!" A pink face took shape on the wall in front of them.**

**"Buu!  What's going on?" Bulma asked.**

**"Buu left a small part of himself back there.   You see!" Buu smiled, as a part of the wall to their left seemed to become transparent just as Gogeta was powering up his Kamehemehe.**

**"What? 1,000 times!!" Piccolo's lower law dropped. "Buu!  Are we far enough away?"**

**"Buu thinks so." Buu answered.**

**Then the energy wave hit, and all of space rocked with its force.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**She could sense her body again.  Instead of thoughts floating in a pool of nothing, she had some form now.  She was very close to consciousness again.   Again she experienced the sensation of floating, like floating in a tub where the temperature of the water matched your body temperature completely.    Then some more sensation came back to her, but she couldn't will herself to move yet.  She also felt how dry her mouth was; she was parched, as dry as dust.   Then suddenly, there he was, standing right in front of her.    **

**"Bardock?" Celritri asked tentatively.**

**The figure in front of her didn't answer.  But she was sure it was Bardock and strangely, he didn't look that much older than the day she saw him die.**

**"Since when does Bardock have two heads?" Celritri thought. "Wait!  That's not another head that's a small boy that looks just like him.   Is that Kakkarot?   Is Kakkarot with Bardock then?  Is he...  dead?"**

**"KAKKAROT!" Celritri moaned despairingly.  **

**At that, the image in front of her stopped and looked directly at her.  "Celritri!  Is that you?" Bardock said.**

**Celritri was shocked for a second.   She had thought that the image in front of her was nothing more than an illusion. **

**"Y-Yes Bardock, it's me!" Celritri said.**

**Bardock closed his eyes. "Yes!  I can see you now!   Are you on Earth yet?" **

**"No, not yet, but how did you know..." Celritri began.**

**"Who are you talking to Grandpa?" Bardock Jr. asked.**

**"Be still for a minute, okay?" Bardock asked.   Bardock Jr. went silent and listened.**

**"When I first felt your ki, I knew you were close to Earth, and why you were going there.   But Kakkarot isn't there anymore."  Bardock explained.**

**"Isn't that Kakkarot, with you?" Celritri said confused.**

**"No, this is Bardock Jr.   Your grandson." Bardock smiled proudly.  "He's Raditz's son."**

**"Bardock, aren't you dead?  I watched you die!" Celritri asked terrified of the answer.**

**"I did die my lover, and was dead for many years.  Thanks to our youngest son, I'm back among the living.   I have even better news than that, but I want to surprise you." Bardock smiled a huge, goofy grin that only a member of the House of Bardock could manage.**

**"You're alive!  Please let this not be a dream!" Celritri was as near tears as a Saiyan could get.  "Our sons!  What about Raditz and Kakkarot."**

**"Raditz is here with me, he is well.   Kakkarot is on a mission, we haven't heard from him in a number of days." Bardock said sadly.**

**"Bardock...   When you talk about your sons, I see softness in your eyes that I never saw before, is that love in your voice?  What has happened to you?"**

**"Things have changed my love.  I have been through hell and back, literally." Bardock smiled. "I am on my way to your position and will arrive in a bit over three days.   Raditz you already know, but another grandson by the name of Gohan who is Kakkarot's oldest son, Gohan's wife Videl, and the brat here will all be coming along."**

**Celritri smiled. "Tell me Bardock, have you missed me?"**

**"With every fiber of my being." Bardock answered solemnly.  "I can't wait to be with you again."**

**"I had given up hope of ever seeing you again.  My heart was ripped out when I watched you die."  Celritri reached out her hand but couldn't reach her mate.**

**"As was mine when we were parted." Bardock also reached out his hand.**

**"When I watched you die, I shared a vision with you, just a fleeting image of Kakkarot defeating Frieza.   Is that true?" Celritri asked.**

**"Kakkarot defeated Frieza.   He went Super Saiyan and beat Frieza badly.   Unfortunately, he didn't finish him and Frieza recovered and went to Earth to find Kakkarot, who called himself Goku, to seek revenge.   But, as I was told the story, Vegeta's son from the future arrived and he was also a Super Saiyan and easily defeated both Frieza, and his father, King Cold."  Bardock retold the story.**

**"My son!  A Super Saiyan!  I'm so proud!"  Celritri gushed.**

**"Well, it's not that big a feat anymore." Bardock said.  **

**"What do you mean?" Celritri asked.**

**"Well, I'll explain further when we meet, but I can go super as well, even the brat here went super for the first time a few weeks ago." Bardock said.**

**"The boy!  A Super Saiyan!" Celritri was floored.**

**"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Bardock said scratching his head and giving the famous grin.**

**Celritri smiled. "I've missed that goofy grin."**

**"I've missed grinning for you." Bardock answered. "Hey, we'll talk more later, okay?  I've got to get this ship in the air if we're going to get to you."**

**"Sure...   I love you Bardock Pinhead."  Celritri smiled.**

**Bardock chuckled at the name Celritri called him the first time they met. "I love you too, Ms. Bitchy Face."**

**Bardock's image faded leaving Celritri wondering about what could have possibly have changed so much that Bardock learned to say those three words.**

**Then Celritri's eyes fluttered open.   At first she was a bit disorientated, the room's lights had automatically come up the second she regained consciousness, but dimly at first, to prevent hurting her eyes.**

**Then all of a sudden it hit her.  "I'M A GRANDMOTHER!!"  She exclaimed.**

**Celritri started to get up, but found that her long unused muscles didn't want to work quite right, and the effort caused her a bit of pain. **

**"Oomph! I'm going to have to take this slow for a while." She thought to herself.    She reached up slowly and pressed a button on a small console above her head.   A small hissing sound started as the top of her sleep chamber swung back and out of the way, the front panel swung downward.**

**Celritri swung her legs and put her feet down on the deck of the ship.  "How the hell long have we been out anyway?   Celritri cautiously put some weight on her legs, wincing against the muscle spasms.   Shortly, her legs adjusted to the work and she was fully on her feet.  Still stiffly limping a bit, she made her way past the other stasis chambers and out into the main bridge.**

**"Computer, open main screen."  Celritri said as she made her way to the sensor console.**

**"Computer can not comply." The computer voice sounded tinny from disuse.**

**"Why not?" Celritri asked.**

**"Panels are jammed, corrosion has rendered them useless."  The computer voice answered.**

**Celritri walked over to the panels and managed with some effort to slide it to the side manually.   Before her was a large planet that was a beautiful blue planet that looked to be well over half covered in water.   White clouds sporadically covered parts of it.   **

**"What a pretty world." Celritri thought as she walked back to the sensor console and started reading figures from the view screen.**

**"This planet is fully populated, didn't Kakkarot clear it?" Celritri wondered.  "That's strange."**

**Celritri, now feeling much better, took some steps to her left and switched on he ships ki detector.   Readings began to flash across the screen.**

**"Humph!  Nothing here that could have even come close to challenging a Saiyan, even a baby Saiyan." Celritri concluded.   The numbers kept flashing on the screen.**

**Suddenly the console exploded in a shower of sparks.   The video screen flashed one final number, an extremely high number.   She stared at it for several long seconds in disbelief before the video screen went blank.**

**"Seventeen million?   That's impossible!" Celritri tried to convince herself.   I don't generate that kind of ki even as a Super Saiyan!   That can't be right!   It was still going up with the system blew!"**

**She sat down in a crew chair contemplating what manner of creature could possibly generate that sort of power.  She wasn't afraid, she was a Saiyan after all, but this thing is far more powerful than K had been.   **

**"Ha, K!" Celritri smiled as she thought about her fight with the defrocked Icejin.**

**K was way overconfident, even after Celritri thumped the back of his neck and drove him to the ground.**

**"I don't care if you are a Super Saiyan!  You're race are nothing but a bunch of mindless monkeys!   There is no way you can defeat me!" Kay spat.**

**K may not have been quite as confident as he thought, he powered up to 80% of his maximum.**

**Celritri smirked as she also powered up. "What a humiliation you are in for.   Cold kicking your ass was bad enough, but now a female monkey is going to kick your ass as well.   Tell me K, did that woman Frieza kick your ass too?"**

**K's eyes snapped to hers with a hard, cold look.**

**Celritri knew she had hit a nerve right away. "Ah! So, it wasn't Cold that kicked your butt, that's just what you told everyone so you didn't have to face the shame about being beaten by his effeminate son!"**

**"Shut up you bitch!" K was seething now.**

**Celritri decided to push another button.**

**"So how do you think it will feel to be beaten by two women?" Celritri laughed.**

**"DAMNED YOU!" K yelled as he launched himself at his tormentor again.   This time, however, K moved with the speed of a determined warrior.**

**K moved in and started throwing punches and kicks.   Celritri didn't bother to block at all.   K finished with a haymaker that landed squarely on Celritri's jaw.   Celritri's head snapped to one side.**

**Celritri became vaguely aware of some fighting over her head, but was having way too much fun to divert her attention.**

**"Is that all you got K?" Celritri said passed K's still extended fist.**

**K pulled his fist back and stepped back, his eyes were like giant saucers. "You can't be stronger than me!"**

**"I beg to differ." Celritri smiled then disappeared so fast that K couldn't follow her.**

**K wanted to power up to 100%, but he needed 30 seconds uninterrupted to do so.   K decided to appeal to Celritri's Saiyan pride.**

**"I could destroy you if I could reach my maximum!" K taunted.**

**"What are you at now?" Celritri asked.**

**"About eighty percent." K smiled.**

**"Okay, go for it then.  I'll wait." Celritri floated down to a small boulder and took a seat.**

**K smiled evilly. "Alright then, half a minute is all it should take."**

**"Okay, but once you get there, I'm not going to play anymore." Celritri warned.**

**Thirty seconds later, with a scream, a burst of energy and light, K reached 100%.**

**"Are you quite ready now?" Celritri asked nonchalantly. "No more excuses?" **

**"No, I'm quite ready now." K sneered and fired several hundred finger beams directly at Celritri.**

**Celritri calmly batted them all aside.   The surrounding area lit up with numerous explosions.**

**"If that is 100%, then I'm not impressed." Celritri said.**

**"Alright damned it!" K flew up way overhead. "If I can't beat you, I'll rip the planet out from under you!"**

**K powered up a huge sphere, much like Frieza's death ball, but larger, and green.**

**"Say goodbye bitch!" K started to throw the energy ball, but stopped, a look of utter shock on his face.  The energy ball faded as K looked down to his chest.   A large hole, large enough to put both fists through, now appeared where flesh and blood once existed.**

**K looked away from the gushing wound back toward his opponent.**

**"I told you I was going to be serious now." Celritri smirked as she powered up another attack and completely incinerated K.**

**"Hmmm…  I wonder if Cold would pay me the bounty?" Celritri frowned. "Probably not."**

**"fifteen or twenty of her warrior landed around her. "Mistress, the mercenaries made a run for it.   We tried to stop them, but some escaped in their ship." A tall Saiyan female said.**

**"Damned!  We could have used that ship instead of that hulking monstrosity in the hangar!" Celritri said.   She sighed.  "Oh well, nothing can be done about that now."**

**Celritri walked back toward the hangar.**

**It took another full month to finally bring the main reactors on line, and yet another month of hard work making the ship space worthy.**

**Finally, the day came to leave.   Celritri hadn't thought about it before, but this trip was going to take almost 60 years, if they made it at all.   Kakkarot may not even be on Earth anymore, or have been killed, but where else where they going to go?  At least Kakkarot would have cleared the planet, maybe they could start fresh there.**

**Celritri's last thoughts were of Bardock, before the cold and sleep overtook her.**

**Celritri's mind snapped back to the present.  "Computer, please initiate wake-up procedures for all remaining sleep chambers."**

**"Wake-up initiated.  Process will be complete in three hours." The computer dutifully replied.**

**"Also initiate pre-landing process.   Let's go down and see what's going on."  Celritri ordered.**

**"Affirmative" Came the emotionless reply.**


	35. Getting Down To Earth

Bardock finished his pre-flight inspection and buttoned up the last servo panel.  Honestly, he was happy that the inspection was over.  Not that he minded looking at a mostly naked woman, but if he had to try and answer one more "What's that grandpa?" question for Bardock Jr. about the image he was going to scream.  

"Don't they teach these kids anything about anatomy?" Bardock thought to himself.

Everything had checked out fine with the ship and he removed one copy of the inspection sheet and left the other on the clipboard, then replaced the clipboard on the table.

"Who were you talking to before grandpa?" Bardock Jr. asked.

"My mate.  Your grandmother." Bardock answered simply.

Bardock Jr. thought for a second. "Where's she been?"

"She was kidnapped a long time ago." Bardock said sadly, then smiled. "But we'll soon see her again.  She's going to fall in love with you.   You'll be lucky if she lets you out of her sight."

"Well, I guess that's okay, as long as she doesn't kiss me!  I hate that!" Bardock Jr. stuck out his tongue.

"Well, she just might do it!" Bardock laughed.

"Blech! Girls!  They always want to kiss someone!" Bardock Jr. said as his grandfather headed toward the open hatch with him still on his shoulder.   Bardock ducked down as they entered the hatch and hoisted his grandson down off his shoulder.

"You go on and play now brat, I have some work left in the pilot house." Bardock set him down on the floor and gave him a swat on the butt to get him moving.

"Ow! Grandpa!" Bardock Jr. said.

"Ow? I didn't hit you that hard.  What have I told you about being a Saiyan?" Bardock asked.

"I know, I know." Bardock Jr. disappeared into the sleeping cabin.

Bardock watched his grandson until he was out of sight and smiled.  Turning on his heel he walked into the pilot's cabin.   As he entered he saw that Gohan was already there, sitting at the communications console.

"You say you've been tracking her ship for over six hours Trunks?" Gohan said.

Bardock mentally kicked himself.  "Why the hell didn't I think about contacting Goten and the other Earth Saiyans?"  In all the excitement of finding his mate, finding temporary replacements for his and Raditz's bodyguard posts, and getting the ship ready, it hadn't occurred to him to just contact their family on Earth.

"Yeah Gohan, we've just completed a full sensor scan.   That ship can't land.   Half the thrusters are either malfunctioning or completely disabled, and the cores are leaking like sieves!   Her chances of actually landing that heap safely are less than 23%."  Trunks said.  "Not to mention that the heat and stress of reentry could cause the cores to go critical."

"You mean it could blow up?" Bardock was suddenly at the console.

"Yeah, it's a very strong possibility.  Who's this?" Trunks asked.

"It's Bardock, Trunks.  What other options are left?" Bardock asked.

"Only one that I can think of.  I have to teleport up there and bring the entire ship down here.  I've had our people set up a containment area in the lower hangars.   Once here, we will have to move fast to separate the cores from the ship and contain the radiation.  I have crews standing by for that as well."  Trunks explained. "We have to hurry though, if Capsule Corporation picked them up, you can bet it won't be long before someone else picks them up.   It's only a matter of time before someone thinks that they're hostile, and begins taking potshots at them.    You know how the Americans are."

"Yeah, so what do you need us to do?" Gohan said.

"Do you have some way of contacting her and telling her to expect some company?"  Trunks said. "Don't want to just pop in on a Saiyan unannounced.  We tried to contact here from here, but the radiation is blocking our transmission.

Gohan looked at Bardock who nodded his head.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Could my day have gotten any worse!" Celritri bemoaned.

Shortly after the computer started its pre-landing procedures, the console started beeping.   Several dozen red tell tales began to flash.   Celritri knew that red wasn't good.

"Pre-landing inspection completed.  Inefficiencies exist!  Landing is not recommended until repairs are effected!"

"Report on inefficiencies!" Celritri commanded.

"Four thrusters are completely incapacitated, two port, one starboard, and one bottom amidships.  Six thrusters at diminished capacity, two fore at 30% and 43% respectively, three aft at 12%, 72%, and 90%, and one starboard at 3%." The computer reported. "Additionally, a hole has been punched through both reactor cores, most probably caused by a micro meteor strike sometime in transit.  Contact with the super heated atmosphere upon reentry will cause the cores to go critical, resulting in the destruction of this vessel and all aboard.  My primary directive will shut down the landing procedure, do you wish to override?"

"What is your primary directive?" Celritri asked.

"To protect all organic beings within this vessel from injury and/or death where it is within my power to do so."  The computer returned.

"Then why would you let me override?" Celritri was curious.

"Because logic dictates that staying here will also result in the deaths of this vessel's occupants.  There is no food, or water, or other basic needs for organic life forms."  The computer answered.

"A lose, lose situation." Celritri sighed.

"Logically correct." The computer said.

The computer was unaware of Celritri's earlier conversation with Bardock of course.  They could survive for three days until Bardock's arrival well enough.

"Is the radiation having any effect on the "organic" life forms?" Celritri asked.

"Negative.  The core compartment and the rest of the ship are heavily shielded.  The radiation is leaking out into space."  The computer said what Celritri already suspected.   Had the radiation been leaking into the cabins, they'd all have arrived dead.

"Report on sleeper chambers." Celritri said.

"All sleeper chambers are operating within programmed specifications.  All passengers are also operating as specified."  The computer said.

"They're alive?" Celritri frowned.

"Yes, their condition is living." The computer confirmed.

"Well, at least something is going right around here!" Celritri said.

"How long until they awaken?" Celritri asked.

"2 hours, 47 minutes." The computer answered.  

"Okay then, suspend, but don't cancel the landing procedures for the time being.  I gotta think about this for a while.  Maybe I'll wait until the others are awake so I have some better brains to draw from." Celritri said.

"Landing procedures suspended until further orders." The computer said.

Celritri began to pace back and forth through the cabin. "Damned!  We travel all the way here, and now we can't even land!"

"Celritri my love?" Bardock's voice sounded in her head.

Celritri wasn't feeling like pleasantries at the moment. "What is it Bardock?  I've got problems here!"

"We have been told of your problems.  Fortunately your grandson is a bit smarter than his grandfather." Bardock chuckled. "You should be expecting a visitor in a few seconds.   He is a friend and will help you."

"A visitor?  How is he getting here?  There's no ships in the area!" Celritri looked at the scanner screen to confirm what she just said.

"It's okay, just trust him will you?" Bardock said.

"Sure, if you say so." Celritri said, silently she thought. "Like I don't have enough problems without my crazy undead mate going crazy on me!"

"I heard that." Bardock smirked. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Celritri smiled.

"See you soon." Bardock smiled.

Celritri felt a soft displacement of air behind her, and a small whooshing sound and quickly turned to be face-to-face with a strange looking man in his late 60's, early 70's.   His hair was long and drawn together in ponytail that reached to the middle of his shoulder blades and was the strangest shade of purple.   He was heavily muscled.  More noticeably to Celritri was the purple tail the man had wrapped around his waist.  There was something vaguely familiar about his facial features, something unsettling about his stance.  His feet were wide apart; his arms were folded over his chest.  There was a slight arrogance in his expression, a scarily familiar smirk burst across his face.

"Hi." The man said plainly.

"Umm...   Hi....  I've been expecting you I guess.  How did you get here?" Celritri asked surprised.

"I learned a handy little technique from the Supreme Kai.   I can teleport."  Trunks smiled.

"You're Saiyan?" Celritri asked.

"Half Saiyan.  My mother is human.  Humans are the indigenous people on this planet." Trunks answered.

"Who was your father then?" Celritri wanted to know.

"Vegeta." Trunks answered. 

"That's where I saw that face and smirk before!" Celritri thought as she dropped to one knee and placed her right hand over her heart.

"Forgive me sire!  I-I didn't know!"  Celritri prepared to get vaporized. 

Suddenly Celritri noticed that the man before her was no longer standing, but had knelt down to her level.  

"My name is Trunks." The man smiled. "Did you have any other questions?   If so, I would appreciate if you would stand up, all this kneeling is hard on these old knees.  Oh, and look me in the eye, we are all equals on this planet."

"Equals?  How can you consider yourself an equal to the, what did you call them?   ...Humans?" Celritri asked in an almost disgusted voice.

"A person's worth is measured by more than their fighting power.  Things have changed since you've been gone Celritri, good things.  It's going to take you and your traveling companions some time to adjust to what has happened." Trunks said.  "Let's get your ship down to Earth, and your people revived and I'll tell you what has happened to your people since your planet was destroyed so long ago."  Trunks said.

"My people?  Besides us, there couldn't have been more than a handful of survivors!  What could you know of my people?"  Celritri said almost accusingly.

"That part Bardock made me promise not to tell you, he wants to tell you himself.  But I can tell you of that handful of survivors.   It is quite a tale, if you will listen." Trunks smiled in a fatherly way.

"Sure, what have I got to lose!  I can't get this rust bucket down to the planet anyway!" Celritri shrugged.

Trunks smirked and pulled out what looked to be a cell phone.  He concentrated a bit and used his ki to punch a hole through the radiation outside. "Hank?  Is the crew ready?" Trunks asked.  

"Sure, everything's all set.   Just need the ship to get started." Hank's disembodied voice answered.

"Okay, lets say you'll have it in ten seconds after I discontinue transmission, got it?" Trunks said.

"Okay, the platform is cleared, anytime you're ready."  Hank said.

"Excellent!  Transmission terminated." Trunks said and pushed a button, folded up the phone, and stuck it back into his pocket.

"Here we go!  10... 9... 8..." Trunks placed both hands on a supporting column.

"7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!"  Trunks' ki rose dramatically and Celritri had the sudden feeling of displacement, like just for a second her body didn't exist, then reformed itself.

"What happened?" Celritri asked.

"We are now in the lower lab area of Capsule Corporation, my families business.   It will take the clean up crew about half an hour to secure and decontaminate the ship.   Your friends will be safe for the time being, if you wish to accompany me, we can go somewhere else and talk." Trunks invited.

Celritri thought about this, torn between wanting to know what was going on, and staying with her people.  

"Computer, how much time until the others awaken?" Celritri said.

The computer didn't answer at first. "Orientation, orientation.  This ship has moved 2,300 miles from previous position.  Requesting coordinates!"   The computer seemed confused.

"You have moved to the planet's surface." Trunks said.  

"Affirmative.  Adjusting orientation accordingly."  The computer paused. "Occupants of the chamber will awaken in 2 hours 17 minutes."

"Okay, I'll go, but we have to be back before they awaken." Celritri said.

"Of course.  Put your hand on my arm." Trunks extended his arm out.  In the next instant they were across the hangar looking back at the old ship.  Crews were busying themselves with dismantling the aft section to expose the cores.   The entire ship was sealed in a containment field with dozens of people in radiation suits.

"Let's walk." Trunks said simply.  Trunks turned up a corridor that inclined slightly upward.  Celritri hoped that the walk wasn't too long, her legs were still pretty stiff and sore.

"Where are we going?" Celritri asked.

"Well, first we are going to a courtyard where I want you to see a statue I had made some years ago, then we are going to meet some other people.   They are also halflings, or less, like myself."  Trunks said as they continued to walk.

Presently they came to an elevator, which took them up five floors and deposited them in a huge garden area.  All sorts of flora and fauna could be seen, including a big dopey dinosaur that was slowly walking away from them.

"My human grandfather build this place for my grandmother a long time ago.  Our destination is right around that corner." Trunks said.

Trunks lead Celritri around the corner and they came to a large picnic area with benches and tables.  Right in the middle of the area was a statue that served as the centerpiece for anyone deciding to picnic here.

"I had this built so I would always have someplace to come and eat, and remember." Trunks said.

Celritri didn't know what to think.  The statue was of two men, Saiyans judging from their tails, both with fiery eyes and intensely determined expressions.   They were almost like mirror images of each other except they were obviously different men.   They were standing apart from each other, feet spread and bending sideways toward each other with the index fingers on both hands pointed and one man's fingers were touching the other.

"Who are they?" Celritri asked.

"Don't you recognize the one on the right?" Trunks asked.

"The hair is different, is that Kakkarot?" Celritri walked closer to the statue.

"Yes.  That is your son." Trunks said.

Celritri's eyes fell on a small plaque at the foot of the statue.

"Earth's Greatest Heroes", Celritri read.  "Heroes?" 

"Yes.  They saved this planet from destruction many times." Trunks said.

"Kakkarot was sent here to clear this planet for Frieza, what happened?" Celritri asked.

"Kakkarot fell off a cliff and hit his head.  The injury caused him to lose his memory, the fact that he was Saiyan, and his mission.   He became this kind hearted little boy that a man named Gohan raised as his own." Trunks explained. "The man named him Goku, and he has preferred to go by that name ever since.  The one thing he didn't lose was his desire to train and improve himself.  Your son's drive was paralleled by only one other, my father.  He is the one on the left.

"What about Raditz?" Celritri asked.

"He died after Vegetasei was destroyed.  I will tell you the full story after the others awaken." Trunks temporarily avoided that bullet.

Celritri's attention turned back to the statue. "What is that they are doing anyway?"

"It's called 'The Fusion Dance'.   It is a rather strange technique that Goku learned.   It fuses two warriors of around the same size and power into one far more powerful warrior.  It's a temporary fusion." Trunks explained. "See how their upper bodies are covered in fur?"

"Yeah, I did notice that."  Celritri ran her hand over the arm of the statue of her son.

"That's what happens when you go Super Saiyan level four." Trunks said.

"WHAT?  Level four!" Celritri snapped her head around to see if Trunks was serious.

"Yeah, and there are higher levels than that." Trunks smiled. "Let's go and meet those people now, I'm sure you must be hungry after your trip."

Celritri hadn't realized it before, but she was starved.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in over sixty years after all." Celritri smiled.

"Actually, that hole through your reactor cores slowed you down.  It's been more like eighty-five years." Trunks said. "If your ships chronometer is correct that is."

"Eighty-five years!  Damned!" Celritri grumbled. "No wonder you're so much older than me!"

"Trunks smiled. "Well, I'll try not to take that as an insult."

"Oh, sorry." Celritri smiled.

"No problem, come on then." Trunks said walking back the same way she came.

Trunks led the way back into the elevator and took them up three more floors, a short walk down the corridor to the left and they entered what looked to be a large dining area with about a dozen people already seated at a large round table.  Two place settings had no occupants.  Trunks directed his charge to take a seat next to a man, about the same age as Trunks, with every which way hair, a big dopey infectious grin, and a slightly confused look on his face.

"Kakkarot?!  Is that you?" Celritri asked.

"No, I'm your grandson, Goten." Goten said.

Celritri couldn't believe it.  Her family was here?  Before she knew what she was doing, or could control herself, she found herself sobbing on Goten's chest.   Confused, Goten looked at Pan for support and Pan motioned for him to put his arms around her.

"Damned he's so clueless!" Pan thought.

After a long while, Celritri pushed herself back apologizing and wiping her face with her napkin.  "I'm sorry, that wasn't dignified.  I-I just haven't seen my family in so long, and you look so much like Bardock."

"It's okay." Goten said smiling. "If you can't hug your grandson, who can you hug?"

"Well, maybe he's not quite so clueless." Pan thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry.  This is Paris, my wife, and my youngest son Godan." Goten started the introductions.

Celritri looked to see Paris and Godan had stood up, Paris had her hand outstretched.  "Must be the custom." She thought as he put her left hand out.

"Hehehe! Wrong hand." Paris said as she reached and took Celritri's right hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'm so happy to meet Goten's grandmother!" Paris said.

Godan was a young man in his mid-twenties.  He stepped forward a bit and offered his hand. "I'm happy to meet you too."

Celritri took Godan's hand and shook it like she seen Paris do.

"I'm happy to meet you both." Celritri said. 

And so the introductions went around the table.  Trunks Jr. Pan, Trunks Jr.'s twins Lindera and Hanes, Bra, her husband, and her oldest daughter Cabbera, an elderly Namek named Dende, a round black man named Mr. Popo, a human named Gerald and his wife, and a large man that they only called 16.

"Wow!  This is quite a mixed group we have here today!" Celritri though to herself.

Then the food started coming, and what a feast!  Before long Celritri was so full, she couldn't ever imagine being hungry again.  People were conversing among themselves and as much as Celritri wanted to join in, she would have much rather taken a nap.   She did pick up bits and pieces of the various conversations.

"Did they just say that the Namek was a God?" Celritri thought.

Celritri heard some pretty amazing stuff, and just before she was going to start asking questions, Trunks interrupted.

"Okay everyone.  Dinner is over and we have a Saiyan with a whole lot of questions.  We have about an hour left before we have to get back to the hangar, so let's answer some of those questions." Trunks smiled at Celritri.

Celritri felt all eyes on her and she was a bit nervous. "Well, I'm still trying to get over being a great grandmother, but honestly I have so many questions that I don't know where to begin."

"Well, in that case, let's begin at the beginning.  Is everyone up for 'The Story'"?

"Yeah!  The Story!" Lindera cheered.

Lindera was the only one of them that never got enough of their history.

"Trunks, you go ahead, you are the best at telling it." Goten said.

"Very well then.  I did promise Bardock that I would not yet tell you certain things.  He wished to tell you himself.   Of course, you won't be able to hear it all in just one hour, but we can make a good start." Trunks cleared his throat.

"As you know, your son landed here on a mission to destroy all life on this world, but he fell and hit his head hard enough to give him amnesia.  A kindly old man by the name of Gohan took him in before he hit his head, and had a hard time with him.  After he hit his head he changed into an innocent little boy that wouldn't harm a fly if he didn't just have to..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan sat in the pilothouse with his nose still buried in the ships operating manual.  Bardock was sitting slumped down in the pilot's seat.   As they had taxied to the launch area, numerous warriors saw the ship he was in, and him through the portal, and started making kissy faces at him.   Raditz had wisely retreated to the sleeping chamber until they were out into space.  Word traveled fast and by the time they had been out into space for five minutes, the communication panel reported twenty hails.

"Hey Bardock!  You switched teams or something?   Hahahahaha…"  A voice jeered over the speaker.

"Hey Bardock!  What's up with that ship?  You started wearing frilly underwear yet? Hahahaha…"

"Turn that blasted thing off!" Bardock yelled over at Gohan.

"Huh?  Oh yeah, okay." Gohan broke his concentration away from his manual. "Computer, only accept incoming hails from the secured frequency." 

"I will comply." Bulma's voice said.

The speaker died in mid sentence.

"Good!" Bardock said.  "A little late, but good."

"Oh wait!  Here's what I've been looking for." Gohan stood.

"Computer, engage cloaking device." Gohan said as he pushed a green toggle on the console next to communications.

"Affirmative." The computer said.    The ship began to glow softly.   When the glow subsided the entire outer hull of the ship had become a black-mirrored surface.  Best of all, no naked women."

"Stealth mode engaged." The computer said.

"Course calculations complete.  Hyper drive at your discretion." The computer reported.

"Make the jump." Bardock ordered, still angry over being laughed at.

The ship transitioned smoothly into hyperspace headed to Earth.


	36. Fight to the Finish!

"Damned it!  Missed her again!" Gogeta complained. "How can I destroy her if she keeps teleporting away like that?"

Gogeta's 1,000 times KaMeHaMeHa had taken its toll in the surrounding solar system.  Every other planet had been vaporized, and the sun had been seriously destabilized.   It looked as if it could go nova at any time.   Huge solar flares scorched space aground him. .   The only thing left was the chunk of planet where the citadel remained.  For some reason, just for an instant, Gogeta could feel the energy of his friends and family, like his power opened up a small rip in the dimensional fabric, and then it closed almost instantly.  "Did I open up a dimensional door or something?" Gogeta wondered

In the next instant Gogeta was cursing himself for his lapse of concentration as Chaos' talons raked across his face.

"Damned her! She tried to rip the crystal out of my forehead!" Gogeta said blood dripping into his eyes.  He concentrated and in the next instant completely healed.   Gogeta phased out as another strike aimed at his chest passed through the space he had just occupied.

"Wait a minute.  She's trying to take these crystals out, what about her crystal?" Gogeta moved back in fast and grabbed the horn where the large blue crystal was embedded extending out of Chaos' forehead.   Pulling her over his head he grabbed her leg with his free hand bringing her swiftly down while his knee drove up into her back.  There was a sickening crunch as Chaos screamed.  Gogeta then grabbed the horn with both hands with the intention of ripping it out of her head.

"Release me at once!" Chaos screamed as her horn began to grow.   Before Gogeta could get enough leverage, a massive burst of ki erupted from the blue crystal blowing Gogeta back several yards.

"Almost had it!" Gogeta thought as he launched himself back at Chaos and started a blindingly fast series of punching and kicking attacks.  At Gogeta's new power level, Chaos just couldn't keep up; she was getting pounded Saiyan style.   

Chaos finally broke and ran.    Chaos disappeared but didn't reappear within Gogeta's sight.

"Blast her!  Where'd she go?" Gogeta wondered as he let himself relax and extend his senses.  "There she is!"

Placing two fingers to his head, Gogeta disappeared as well.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On Earth, all the heads of the ki-sensing warriors suddenly snapped up.

"Trunks!  Did you feel that?" Goten asked.

"Yeah.  That was dad and Goku!   They must be fighting something extremely powerful to have needed to fuse." Trunks said.

"Who is that?  I've never sensed a ki that large before!" Trunks Jr. said.

"That's Gogeta." Trunks smiled.

"It's gone now!" Goten said. "They're not…"

"No, I don't think so." Trunks looked thoughtful.  "It was more like a door opening and closing."

"What are you talking about?" Celritri asked.

"My dad, and Goku…  Kakkarot.   We felt their ki for just a second.   There was also another, evil power."  Trunks said.

"You felt Kakkarot's ki?   What do you mean you felt it?" Celritri asked confused.

"Some of the warriors on Earth could sense a person's fighting spirit or ki without a scouter, and father learned how to sense ki from them." Goten said.  "My father seen that the Earth warriors could do it, and then taught himself."

"So anyone can learn?" Celritri asked. "That means that Kakkarot is still alive?"

"Yes and yes." Pan smiled.

Celritri smiled back. "There's still hope then."

"Where your son is concerned, there is always hope." Trunks said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dad!" Gohan suddenly exclaimed.

"They're still alive!  Bardock whooped and pumped his fist in the air.

Raditz and Videl ran into the pilothouse.  "Did you guys feel that?"  They said almost in unison.

"Yeah, they just gave the universe a kick in the side." Bardock smirked.

"That wasn't just dad and Vegeta though."  Gohan said.  "They were fused and fighting another ki.  A really dark ki." 

"Gogeta?"  Videl asked.

"Yeah, Gogeta." Gohan said.

"Where's the brat?" Bardock asked.

"Sleeping.  He had an active day." Raditz said. "We were training in a gravity gym when you called us about mother.    He's on the verge of Super Saiyan level two you know." Raditz said proudly.

Bardock shot a quick look to see if his son was serious.  He saw that he was.   Bardock gave a low whistle. "How times of changed.  Even our children could defeat Frieza now."

"Gohan, do you still feel anything?" Bardock asked knowing that Gohan's ability to sense ki was much better than his own

"No, it only lasted a second or two." Gohan answered.

"What does that mean?" Videl asked.

"Not sure." Gohan said. "Buu was able to punch holes from one dimension to another using his power.  Maybe Gogeta did the same."

"Well, at least we know they're still alive." Raditz said hopefully. "There's hope."

"There's always hope." Bardock smiled.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger woke up in a cold seat.  Yambia, sleeping next to him, sensed her husband's distress and woke up as well.

"What is wrong my love?" Yambia said as her husband sat bolt upright.

"A nightmare I suppose." Roger answered.  "It was so real though."

"What was it?" Yambia pressed.

"Vegeta and Goku were fused.  They were fighting some horror in the middle of space somewhere." Roger said.

"Fused?" Yambia repeated, remembering the stories of Gogeta that she and Roger had been told or watched aboard the ES-19PX. "That seems like centuries ago!" Yambia thought.

"Yeah, they were fused into Gogeta.   But even more powerful somehow." Roger rubbed his temples.

"Headache?" Yambia asked concerned.

"No, not really.  The more I think about it, the less I think I had a nightmare." Roger said. 

Then came a knock at the door.

Roger took a quick look at his queen to make sure she was decent. "Come in!"

Turles entered with Abigail.

"Sire, did you feel that?" Turles asked respectfully.

"Yeah, I thought it was a dream at first, but apparently Vegeta and Goku are still alive." Roger said.

"I didn't sense any of the others." Abigail said worried. "I didn't sense Jessica or Gerald."

Gerald and Yambia exchanged a quick look. "Neither did we." Gerald said sadly. "The energy that Gogeta and that other ki was giving off could have masked the other's ki though."

"True." Abigail brightened a bit. "I hope Jessica comes home soon."

"Don't worry Abi, Jessica has shown that she is capable of taking care of herself." Yambia tried to console her friend.

"I know, but I'm still her mother."  Abigail smiled wanly.

"I know.  I'm worried about Gerald as well." Yambia smiled back.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What's happening Buu?  We can't see them anymore?"  Bulma said hitting the "picture screen" Buu had provided for them.

"Buu don't know, they teleported away!" Buu answered.

"Piccolo!" Bulma started but stopped when she seen the tall Namekian's look of severe concentration.

"There!  I found them!" Piccolo's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Where?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They've teleported into the star!" Piccolo said incredulously.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Super heated plasma surrounded Gogeta's ki shield.   He was inside a solar flare of immense proportions.   The size of this single flare would easily engulf every planet in Earth solar system.   This star was growing increasingly unstable, and would explode at any moment.   Gogeta wasn't sure if even he could survive an exploding star.   Gogeta put more power into his ki shield.   He could feel Chaos in front of him someplace not far away.      She was under the surface of the star and her ki was going up again.

"What the hell his she doing?" Gogeta wondered as he took off after Chaos.

Gogeta reached the surface in time to see Chaos rise from the surface.   She was white hot and glowing brightly.

"She's absorbed energy from the star!"  Gogeta just had time to think before Chaos was in his face again.   Chaos opened her mouth and a white hit beam of ki and super heated plasma hit Gogeta's ki shield driving him into the surface of the star.

"Damned good thing I increased my ki shield!" Gogeta thought. "Alright, I hope this star holds together!"

Chaos was closing in for another attack when Gogeta's big bang attack left the surface of the star.  The attack had collected an enormous amount of energy and heat from the sun.   Chaos was caught by surprise and took the attack square in the face.   She was engulfed in an explosion that made Hiroshima seem like a small firecracker.  

Gogeta's energy attacked sparked a violent reaction from the star and he found himself riding the front of another huge solar burst.

"Whooooooooaaaaaaahhh!"

 The flare carried him right into Chaos' punch, a punch hard enough to bring stars spinning in front of his eyes.  

Gogeta recovered and spun around inside the flare.   He ducked just as Chaos send a vicious kick at his head then followed up with a hammer blow that sent Gogeta hurtling back toward the star's surface.

"There is only one way to destroy this creature!" Gogeta thought to himself. "But I got to buy some time!"

All of a sudden, a new power appeared.  Gogeta smiled wide. **_"Where've you been kid?" _**Gogeta projected mentally.

**_"Took me a while to get here.  You two opened up some sort of weak spot between the dimensions.  I was able to get through with a bit of difficulty." _** Gerald Jr. answered. **_"You need a hand?"_**

****

**_"You bet your Saiyan heritage!" _**Gogeta smirked. **_"Do you think you can keep this witch busy for about two minutes?"_**

****

**_"Yeah, I suppose, but her ki is outrageous!  I don't think I can beat her, but I can give you the two minutes you need." _**Gerald said.

**_"She's tough kid, real tough.  Be careful." _**Gogeta warned.

**_"Will do."_**  Gerald said realizing now was not the time to get cocky.

Gogeta raised both his hands and started pulling in energy.  The solar flares began to order itself into an energy ball over Gogeta's head.   Every erg of energy that was pouring off the star was soon providing energy for an ever-growing spirit bomb.

+++++++++++++++++++++

"Gerald's Here!" Jessica jumped up and down. "I can feel his ki!"

Piccolo smiled. "Yeah kid, and what a ki it is!  I had no idea he had become that powerful!!"

"Yeah.  He's the strongest non-fused Saiyan ever!" Bulma said. "He's an amazing young man."

"Wait everyone!  Do you feel that?   Gogeta is building a spirit bomb!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Buu!  Can you channel our energy toward Gogeta?"

"Yes, just give it to me and I'll give it to Gogeta." Buu said.

"Let's do it then!" Piccolo placed his hand on Buu's insides and began pouring his energy into the wall.  Everyone else followed suit.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chaos closed in on Gogeta, she wasn't sure what he was doing, but all that energy he was collecting wasn't looking very healthy for her.   She flew at him at very high speed and prepared to kick him square in the face. 

"The fool isn't even moving.  Just floating there with that damned smirk on his face!" Chaos thought. 

"Let me wipe that insipid smile off your face for you!" Chaos yelled.

But her foot never made contact.   Another foot struck her in the side of the head driving her sideways and spiraling down into the star's gravity field.

**_"Good job kid, keep her busy for a while."_** Gogeta smirked as he felt the energy of his friends and fellow warriors enter the already incredibly huge spirit bombs.

**_"Consider it done sire."_** Gerald answered and flew after his opponent.

The more energy Gogeta's spirit bomb drew, the more unstable the sun was becoming.  It looked like it would be a race between completing the spirit bomb, and the star's explosion killing them all.

Gerald flew at Chaos who had recovered and was flying directly back at him with murder in her eyes.   The both wildly struck at each other and their fists collided with a devastating force.  Lighting flew off their bodies and crashed into space all around them.

"Who are you?" Chaos demanded.

"Gerald's my name." Gerald said and smiled. "Why?  Are you writing a book?"

"No punk, just wondering who it is I'm going to kill.  Makes things more personal."  Chaos smirked.

"No need to be too curious, it's not like you're going to live long enough to memorize my name." Gerald chuckled. 

"Well, we'll see about that." Chaos disappeared and reappeared in back of Gerald, but Gerald was prepared for such a move and also disappeared before Chaos was able to strike.   Chaos was momentarily confused but also managed to phase out just as Gerald tried to drop an elbow strike on her head.   Gerald reappeared facing her as another huge solar flare erupted joining the already massive energy of the spirit bomb.   

Huge fissures now appeared across the face of the star.  Molten material spewed up toward Gerald and Chaos.   A large arm of super heated magma crossed between Chaos and Gerald.

Chaos quickly crossed through the magma stream and Gerald found himself in to locked combat with the rage insane creature.

"I WILL ESCAPE THIS PRISON AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Chaos' hands were locked with Gerald who was desperately attempting to push her back and away from him.   Their aura's clashed and exploded against each other.

"You're not going anywhere." Gerald smirked. 

"ARRRRRAAAHHHHH!" Chaos screamed in frustration and swung Gerald around and threw him deep into the star's rapidly deteriorating interior.

Chaos flew into he pit that Gerald had made in the star and hit him in the gut with both feet.

"Uuughh!" Gerald had the wind knocked out of him.   He recovered just enough to send a ki blast into Chaos' face.

Gerald flew out to the surface and caught his breath.   Chaos flew out after him, the burns he had inflicted already healing on her face.

Chaos continued her assault pounding Gerald with kicks and punches.   Her speed was much greater than Gerald's.

**_"Gerald, get out of there!"_** Gogeta spoke in his mind. **_"The Spirit Bomb is ready!"_**

**_"If I leave too soon, she'll just follow!   Throw the thing and I'll get out in time!"  _**Gerald answered.

Gogeta didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, but he knew Gerald was right, and he saw no other alternative.

**_"Alright kid, but don't stay too long.  That sun is likely to blow completely when this thing hits." _** Gogeta warned.

"Here it comes!" Gogeta threw the huge energy sphere directly at Gerald's position.

Gerald felt the energy falling toward them.   He knew that he had to keep Chaos' attention on him until the very last instant, and then use instant transmission to get away.   

Gerald fought back with everything he could muster knocking Chaos' head back and forth with the force of his punches.

"A few more seconds…." Gerald thought at the planet sized Spirit Bomb blocked out his view of space.

"NOW!" Gerald screamed as he jumped back and brought his hands up to his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" 

A blinding light hit Chaos full in the face.

"Arrrggghhh!   My eyes!  What did you do you little bastard?!" Chaos stumbled back screaming, but Gerald was already gone.  He was now standing next to Gogeta, who was working hard to push the Spirit Bomb down into the star.

But instead of an incredible explosion, the Spirit Bomb was now stopped.

"She's stopped the Spirit Bomb!" Gogeta said incredulously.

Then the unthinkable happened.   With a small popping noise, Gogeta separated into Goku and Vegeta.  The fusion had ended.  Both fell back into Super Saiyan level six.   The crystals floated lazily between them.

"No!!  Not now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Gerald!  Help us push this thing!" Goku yelled.

Gerald put his considerable power behind the spirit bomb and tried to force it down.

"No good!  She's forcing it back up!" Vegeta yelled.  "Damned it!"

"She could teleport at any time!  She's just playing with us!"  Goku said.

It was true.  Chaos had recovered her sight just in time and stopped the energy ball with both hands.  She was now using her power to force the huge attack back at her opponents.   The Spirit Bomb was now looming in their face.

"Damned her!  Damned her!" Vegeta yelled and put two fingers to his head.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled but was still trying to push the Spirit Bomb away with no success.

"What's he doing?" Gerald asked.

Goku knew only too well, but didn't answer.

Chaos was silently laughing to herself, her hands were pointed toward the Spirit Bomb, palms outward.  "What great irony!  To finally destroy them with their own attack!"

Suddenly, Chaos was grabbed from behind, a firm set of legs wrapped around her waist as a strong arm encircled her throat.   A hand grabbed her horn.

"Wha!?!?  Let go of me immediately!" Chaos exclaimed as Vegeta tightened his grip.

"Oh, I don't think so.  Now let's see what happens when I pull this thing out by the roots!" Vegeta strained to rip Chaos' horn out.

A sudden ki burst burned Vegeta's hand and body where he was in contact with the crazed would be universe conqueror.   Vegeta winced at the pain as his skin and flesh began to sear and blister.  But he hung on through the pain.

Vegeta felt the horn give way a bit and he redoubled his efforts.   Chaos dramatically increased her ki assault on the Saiyan King.   

"I will not give up!  I AM KING OF ALL THE SAIYANS!" Vegeta yelled

Vegeta grit his teeth against the pain, he felt his skin begin to slip off his hands and arm.  But he wouldn't let go.  With the last of his strength fading, he gave one last mighty pull.   The horn ripped free, and with it, came the crystal.  He threw the horn from him like it was diseased.

Chaos' ki immediately fell almost to half of what it had previously been as she fell to her knees.

Still she tried to teleport.

"Hehehehe! You're not going anywhere!"  Vegeta used his own ki to prevent her from teleporting.

Then the Spirit Bomb hit its target.

**_"Gerald get Kakkarot out of there now!" _**Vegeta's mental orders came. **_"That is an order!"_**

****

Gerald flew over and grabbed Goku and teleported away.

Then the Spirit Bomb exploded, and, as if in sympathy, the star exploded as well.

****


	37. Saiyan Revival

"Sir, there's about ten minutes left before the rest start waking up. We've contained the cores and transported them to a safe area for decontamination, and we've cleaned up the area. The ship is quite safe now." Hank reported.

"Thanks Hank, we'll be right down. Have your staff clear out, some of these guys may not understand what is going on, and Saiyans aren't known for their gentility when they first wake up." Trunks smiled into his cell phone.

Celritri smirked over the last few bites of her meal. "You can say that again!"

Trunks had just concluded her son's life up to the point that Captain Ginyu became a frog. Her son's journey so far was nothing short of fantastic. She was dying to hear even more, but it was time they went back to the hangar. 

Trunks stood up and everyone followed him out into the corridor.

Celritri was content on just listening to the people talk as they strolled back to her dilapidated ship; that is to say, listen to her family talk. She felt a momentary but deep sorrow knowing that the rest of her people would not wake up to their own family members. Frieza had destroyed them all but just a handful, only fortune had decreed that her own family members survived. Her people would start anew.

But it was still a wonder to her. She knew that Saiyans was not the evil people that Frieza had turned them into during the planet trade, but she was also aware that Frieza had not been totally responsible for the cruelties of their hearts. But these Saiyans, even Vegeta's own son, seemed… well… almost disgustingly gentle. She got the distinct impression that her grandson (GRANDSON! ARGH!) wouldn't so much as muss a hair on a puppy's head, much less actually kick one. There was a part of her, a very Saiyan part, that wasn't happy about that. Celritri dropped back to walk beside Goten and Pan.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Celritri." Pan said. Pan was quite a bit faster on the uptake than her uncle.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to approach it." Celritri admitted.

"Just shoot from the hip. We're all family here." Goten gave Celritri a wide goofy smile.

Celritri couldn't help but to feel a warmth rush through her, he was so much like Bardock.

"Very well then, but remember I'm not trying to be rude. I was just wondering, do you two consider yourselves Saiyan, or Human?" Celritri asked warily.

Trunks, leading the way, decided that the conversation was family business, even though he was dying to add his own perspective. He decided to stay out for the time being.

"That's a tough question grandmother." Goten's smile faded to a look of thoughtfulness. "We are both, but at the same time we are neither."

"Celritri, we've found out a few years ago that Saiyans and Humans are from the same original people. That's why we are genetically compatible. It was from this planet that Saiyans originally came from." Pan said.

"What? How is that possible?" Celritri looked surprised.

"It's a long story, but the reader's digest version was that our ancient ancestors displeased The Ultimate Kai because we could not live in peace. So he split our people up. He took away the tails and the powers of what we now call the humans, and sent the rest of us to wander space like nomads. We eventually landed on Plantsei, which we conquered and renamed Vegetasei.

"I see… That's nothing short of Amazing. So this planet is the original Saiyia? The planet of our legends?" Celritri asked.

"Yes, it is." Goten said.

"Why haven't you taken it back for our people?" Celritri looked a bit angry.

"Try to understand Celritri… These are our people." Pan said soothingly.

Celritri thought a few seconds, letting that sink in. "So you consider yourselves human?"

"When I think about my powers and abilities; when I think about my fighting spirit and all the things that dad and Gohan taught me about being a great fighter; when I think about all the things dad taught me about being a Saiyan warrior; when I think about everything I learned from Vegeta about my heritage and my Saiyan pride, then I consider myself to be Saiyan. When I think about what I have learned about love, and compassion for others weaker than myself; when I think about my mom and the values she worked desperately to instill in all of us; when I think about my father's life here on Earth, then I consider myself human." Goten said at last. "That is not such an easy question to answer."

Pan looked at her uncle. That was by far one of the more intelligent things that she had ever heard him say.

"Okay, I can accept that. Are you warriors?" Celritri asked.

"When we need to be. I admit that I don't enjoy fighting as much as father, or even Pan here." Goten winked at his niece.

It was no secret that Pan still enjoyed a good scrap now an again. She turned to her grandmother.

"You want to spar later?" Pan asked.

Celritri smiled widely. "You bet!" She was happy to see some evidence of Saiyan blood, the blood of herself and Bardock, still flowed through their veins. "I would love to spar with both of you."

"You got it!" Goten grinned.

They had entered the far end of the hangar and were walking toward the run-down vessel. As Trunks ordered, the technicians and most of the medical staff had cleared out to a safe distance from the ship.

Hank, Capsule Corporation's Chief Engineer, ran up to Trunks.

"Sir! We've all cleared out, everyone except Dr. Morai. He… well… he refused to leave. He said that they were his patients, and he would continue to monitor them no matter how dangerous they were.

"Dr. Morai has always been a stubborn man." Trunks smirked. "I guess that's why I like him so much."

Hank smiled. "Me too."

"Alright then, you say the area is secure, no danger from radiation?" Trunks asked.

"No sir, we just finished performing another sweep with the Geiger Counters just to make sure. Clean as a whistle." Hank said proudly.

"Good, let me handle Dr. Morai then. Take everyone else out of the hangar and await further orders." Trunks ordered.

"Right away sir!" Hanks scurried off to fulfill his bosses' wishes.

Trunks crossed the rest of the hangar and reached the ship with his friends in tow. He entered through the hatch with Celritri asking everyone else to remain outside. "Let's not startle them with too many people at first."

Trunks and Celritri made their way to the sleeping cabin where they spied Dr. Morai running from chamber to chamber checking the various tell tales. The chambers were showing signs of life, people were breathing normally, and some were even beginning to stir.

"How's it going Doctor?" Trunks asked.

"Good. The Saiyans are all coming around; their vital signs are all approaching what is normal for Saiyans. As for the Avian and the Amphibian persons, I just don't know what is normal for their species. " Doctor Morai said. "They seem alright though."

Celritri gave their vital signs a quick look. "That is about normal for them." She said.

"Okay, Dr. Morai, I need you to leave now. I don't want to shock these guys with too many faces right off the bat. Saiyans can sometimes attack what they don't understand." Trunks said.

"Not unlike we humans." Dr. Morai smiled.

Trunks smirked. "Yeah, but humans don't blow away major population centers over it." 

"Are you sure about that?" Dr. Morai frowned.

"I guess your right, now that I think about it." Trunks frowned as well.

"Okay, on your order I'll go, but I have put together a medical team just in case you need it, we'll be standing by." Dr. Morai said.

"Very good." Trunks said as the doctor left. Trunks turned to find Celritri standing over one of the sleep chambers.

"Looks like Pumkita is going to wake first." Celritri said. "That seems appropriate, she's a distant cousin of yours."

Trunks walked over and looked into the chamber. He saw a girl, late 20's, early 30's by the look of her. She was a lean, rawboned girl that looked like her life had been nothing but endless toil up to that point. As he looked at her face, Pumkita's eyes flew open. 

Pumkita's eyes focused first on Trunk's aged face. A spark of frowning recognition flickered across her features, then confusion. Trunks smiled widely.

"It's okay, you're among friends." Trunks said. "No harm will come to you."

Celritri leaned over the chamber. "Did you sleep well my friend?"

Pumkita's eyes focused on Celritri's face and recognized her immediately; she visibly relaxed.

Celritri reached over and pushed the necessary buttons to open up the chamber.

"Take it slow Pumkita, your long sleep has made your muscles stiff. Don't try to just hop out of there." Celritri warned.

Pumkita tried some cautious movements. "Don't worry mistress, I'm not going anywhere for the moment." Pumkita lay back down and began a serious of isometric stretches.

Over the course of the next 30 minutes, Trunks and Celritri went from chamber to chamber reassuring everyone that they were in safe hands. Before lone, all the chambers were open and numerous people had taken their first tentative steps.

After everyone was awake, Trunks stepped up to the front of the chamber.

"Alright everyone. My name is Trunks. I want to stress once again that you are among friends, and that we mean you no harm. Please be warned that any attempt to harm this world or her people will be stopped." Trunks warned.

One of the Saiyan males limped up toward the front. "Look, we only take orders from Celritri! Who are you anyway?"

"Cukrine! You should have far more respect for the son of Prince Vegeta!" Celritri said.

"Whose word do we have for that?" Cukrine looked extremely skeptical.

"My mate, Bardock, told me." Celritri said.

"Look, Celritri, you know that I would follow you into hell if I had to, but you weren't the only one looking out of a porthole the day Vegetasei was destroyed. I seen Bardock get fried, many of us here did." Cukrine said.

Celritri looked around the room, many of the women, and the other men, assembled were silent and looked to be concentrating elsewhere.

"Tell me Cukrine, were you mated when Vegetasei blew up?" Celritri asked.

Cukrine looked to the floor. "No, there was a woman, but we didn't get the chance."

"Then you may not know that the others here have just discovered that their mate bonds are still intact." Celritri said. "I'd know that look anywhere."

"What? How is that possible?" Cukrine looked around at the others.

Then another Saiyan woman spoke in a shaky voice. "Mistress! D-Did you know a-about this?"

"About what, Rubaria?" Celritri answered.

"Vegetasei! Vegetasei has been completely restored, as well as all of our people!" 

Celritri looked sharply at Trunks. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you, but Bardock wanted to surprise you with it." Trunks said sheepishly. "I guess the cat is out of the bag now."

"How is that possible?" Pumpkita asked.

"It is due, in large part, to Kakkarot." Trunks said using Goku's Saiyan name.

"He developed a relationship with the Gods, I suppose. When a grave threat was about to destroy the universe, The Ultimate Kai himself helped us out. In the end, he had not only restored the entire Saiyan race, and trained them up, but he also restored Vegetasei as it was before that fiend Frieza destroyed it." Trunks explained.

At the mention of Frieza, all the Saiyans looked vicious.

"Where is Frieza?" Cukrine asked nastily. 

"Dead." Celritri answered proudly. "My son went Super Saiyan and defeated him!"

Trunks smiled at the reaction.

"Another Super Saiyan! How is that possible?" Many were murmuring this same sentiment.

"Listen everyone! Forget what you've been told about being a Super Saiyan. We have come to find out that with the right training and motivation, any Saiyan can achieve Super Saiyan, and beyond!" Trunks said. "I was a Super Saiyan shortly after my sixth birthday."

"What? That's simply not possible!" Cukrine said above the din of the others. "What's beyond a Super Saiyan?"

"If you are all able, then come out into the hangar and I'll demonstrate." Trunks smirked.

"Well, he certainly looks like a member of the House of Vegeta." Pumkita commented as Trunks and Celritri left the ship, followed by the still limping refugees.

"Okay, is everyone out?" Trunks looked around doing a quick head count. "Okay, good. Everyone put a hand on the shoulder of the person in front of you. Celritri, put your hand on Goten's shoulder. Okay, good!"

Trunks put his hand on Celritri's shoulder. The next thing everyone knew, they were all standing in what appeared to be a bombed out, war torn piece of land, mostly flat with gentle hillocks here and their and some mountains about 500 yards away.

Trunks turned to his grandchildren and spoke in a low voice. "Hanes, you and Lindera go up and spar. Start out as normal, and when I say, go super. Oh, and no energy attacks, understand?"

Both children smirked and nodded. Then took off into the sky. They bowed to each other, and then began.

It was apparent within the first few seconds that these children were not normal Saiyan warriors. None of the newly awakened warriors could keep up with their movements. The Saiyans desperately tried to watch the fight with their mouths hanging open. A look of utter shock stole across their faces.

"Okay guys, turn it up a level." Trunks asked.

"You got it grandpa!" Lindera called out as both of the kids stopped. Clenching their fists at their sides, they immediately made the transformation to Super Saiyans. 

Jaws snapped shut in surprised, then dropped even lower as the pre-teen titans started sparing again.

The only thing that they could see was when pieces of the countryside would suddenly explode. A hill there, then a cliff face half a mile away, then back to their left the water of a small lake suddenly exploded into a huge fountain. They were completely untraceable by the assembled Saiyans.

"Okay! Stop!" Trunks yelled. Half an instant later the twins appeared above Trunks.

"Now what grandpa?" Hanes asked.

"Now go to your highest level, and be careful!" Trunks warned.

"You got it!" Lindera exclaimed, happy to be able to show off her powers.

The twin's hands clenched at their sides again. "We only just achieved this level the other day!" Hanes bragged as he started his transformation.

After the screaming stopped, Hanes and Lindera faced each other in Super Saiyan Level Two form.

"Okay, just for reference for those of you that rely on scouters, Super Saiyan level one is a power level from about four million, to about twelve million or so. Super Saiyan Two can go to thirty-five million or so." Trunks said giving Goten a wink and flying up into the air, Goten followed by his side.

"And at Super Saiyan Level Three, you can achieve powers of one-hundred and fifty million! " Both Goten and Trunks clenched their fists and started screaming. Seconds later they both appeared as Super Saiyan Threes.

Many of the Saiyans sat down hard, looking up. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Then Trunks spoke again. "Bra, Pan, will you join us?"

Bra and Pan flew up; they knew what was coming next.

"The next level is Super Saiyan Four. It's a huge increase over the third level topping out at close to a billion." Trunks smirked.

"A-A b-b-billion!?!?!" Celritri thought out loud. "How can that be?"

There, before her eyes, the four of them transformed. Their upper bodies and arms were covered in fur and their hair turned black again. Pan and Bra were beautiful as the Earth trembled slightly because of their power.

"Trunks, do you think it's wise to go further? These guys look like they've taken in about as much as they can handle for one day." Pan said wisely. "We don't want to overload them so soon. It looks like a few of them are already close to shock."

Trunks looked at his fellow Saiyans. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's call it a day for the demonstration then."

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra flew down to land in front of the assembled refugees.

"Any questions?" Trunks said. All the Saiyans that were still standing up, fell over anime style.

After a few minutes, most of them had recovered and were asking a lot of questions.

"Okay then, let's all go in and get comfortable and we'll serve you all something to eat. Then I will take your questions. How's that?" Trunks asked.

Everyone agreed, especially to the food.

"Bra, would you please take our guests into the main conference room? I will be there momentarily." Trunks asked.

Bra cocked an eyebrow. "What are you planning brother?"

"Don't you think it's phenomenally stupid for Bardock and the others to spend the next three days in space?" Trunks smirked.

Bra smiled. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it does."

Trunks disappeared.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan's head snapped up from the sensor console, then he smiled. "We're about to have some company." 

No sooner than Bardock could turn around when the king's son appeared in the middle of the pilothouse.

"Hey Trunks! Long time no see!" Gohan said embracing his old friend. "What brings you out here?"

"Nice to see you Gohan! Well Bardock, I sense a certain impatience with your mate. I figured I could get you to Earth much faster, it that's alright?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!" Bardock jumped at the chance of being reunited with his mate two and a half days ahead of schedule."

"Okay, bring us to a full stop, do you know how hard it is teleporting to a vessel this size while it's in hyperspace? I thought I missed for a second!" Trunks chuckled.

Bardock disengaged the hyperdrive and brought the ship to a full stop.

"By the way Bardock, your surprise got spoiled." Trunks said.

"I know. She gave me hell about it a few minutes ago." Bardock frowned.

"Oh... Sorry about that." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Not your fault." Bardock said dismissively.

"Everyone ready?" Trunks said placing his hands on the ship's walls and ceiling.

The ship and everyone aboard disappeared.


	38. Mother's Love

Gerald appeared in front of Buu with Goku under one arm. Gerald knew that they had escaped the explosions, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Gerald turned just in time to pull Goku's arm down to prevent him from going back into the burning hell they just escaped.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't go back in there!" Gerald said.

"You left Vegeta in there! Someone's got to go and...." Goku had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Vegeta is gone! Search your feelings you know it's true! You can't save him!" Gerald yelled back.

Goku stared back at the maelstrom for a few seconds. Then his shoulders slumped. Vegeta was gone.

"Why...?" Goku couldn't believe it.

"Goku, Vegeta knew that if he let go of her she would simply teleport away. He gave his life for us. Did you think you were the only one qualified to give your life to save others?" Gerald said. "I know you are used to being the big altruistic hero and all, but we have a larger problem right now. Do you feel that?"

Goku stretched out his feelings and met a wall of energy coming at them at the speed of light. 

"That's the shock wave of the explosion of the star and your Spirit Bomb, and we can't get out of its way." Gerald said barely able to hide the despair in his voice. "I don't think I can fully shield us from it either."

"Buu help!" Buu said.

"I don't think you have the power either big guy." Gerald said.

"Look! There it is!" Goku pointed. In front of them, looming up like a huge tidal wave came a vast wall of energy. They couldn't hear it, but the vibrations it was putting off rumbled in their stomachs.

"Look at that!" Buu pointed.

On the leading edge of the wave, like a gigantic surfboard, the Citadel rode undamaged. Seven crystals were orbiting it like electrons orbit their neutrons. On the font edge, Uub's body was buffeted like a leaf in the wind.

"There! That's our chance!" Gerald said as he extended a powerful blue ki shield around all of them and took off toward the Citadel. "Got to get there! If I miss, we're all cooked!"

Gerald crashed into the paving stones at the foot of the fountain and dropped his ki shield. Goku and Buu stood up and looked around. Amazingly, the entire place looked almost untouched other than the earlier battle damage it suffered, there was still breathable air, and the temperature was around 80 degrees.

"Buu? Where are you going?" Goku said as Buu ran over to the fountain and plunged his hand in. 

"That's right! Goku slapped his head, the fountain grants one with to who ever takes a drink!" Goku followed behind Buu.

Buu brought up a glove full of water and drank deeply. 

"BUU WISH UUB BACK TO LIFE!" Buu yelled loudly.

A couple hundred yards away, Uub's body glowed momentarily and his body sucked in a lung full of air. Uub's eyes fluttered open as he sat up.

Uub got up groggily and shook the cobwebs out of his head well enough to sense the presence of his friends. Weakly, Uub flew up and toward his comrades.

"He's coming! I feel it!" Goku cheered. He to reached into the fountain and drew out a handful of water to drink.

He drank deeply and started to make his wish.

"What are you wishing for Kakkarot?" Vegeta's disembodied voice reached into his head.

"What do you think? I'm wishing you back to life!" Goku mentally answered.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because! You're my friend and you didn't deserve to die like that!" Goku answered trying to hold back his tears.

"Stop whining Kakkarot! Sometimes I have to question whether you are Saiyan at all!" Vegeta chastised. "I did deserve to die like that! Remember? That's the way I set out to die years ago! What's left for me in life but a slow death anyway? I died the way every warrior should. Don't you understand Kakkarot? Surely you of all people should understand this! I died standing on my feet fighting an unbeatable enemy. You would have done the very same. What will happen to me if you wish me back now? Royal duties and old age Kakkarot, no more than that. You and I won't even be able to fight anymore eventually. We will have to sit in our rockers while Gerald, Jessica, Bardock Jr. and the brats on Earth fly off to save the universe. I really don't want to become that... obsolete."

"But Vegeta, you still have plenty of time left..." Goku started.

"Kakkarot... Goku... Don't wish me back. Don't you see? We can't live forever. Eventually we have to step aside and let the following generations handle the universe. Once, many years ago, I would have happily drank from that fountain and wished for immortality. I was a fool; I hadn't realized what a curse that would have been. Everything and every person were given a set span of years, and we've been cheating death for a long time Goku. It's time I let go." Vegeta finished.

"I understand Vegeta. I don't like it, but I understand." Goku said sadly.

"Are you afraid of death?" Vegeta asked a bit surprised. "You've died several times to save others, how can you be afraid of death?"

"Not the actual dying Vegeta. I've died many times before, but it never had the feeling of permanence before, I always knew that one-day, some how, I would be back. I've never even considered the possibility of never coming back again, never seeing my beloved Earth again, never seeing Vegetasei again, and never seeing you again Vegeta. That terrifies me more than any enemy I've ever faced." Goku admitted.

A gentle hand closed on Goku's shoulder as he looked up into the eyes of his mate. Beyond Chi-Chi, stood Piccolo, Uub, Jessica, Bulma, Hercule, Gerald Jr. and Buu.

"Death is supposed to be permanent Goku." Vegeta continued. "If not for you, I would have been gone that day on Namek by Frieza's hand. I wasn't ready to go then, and I am grateful for having been saved, but it's time to move on to the next challenge." 

"Where are you Vegeta?" Bulma pushed forward. "Just what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"That choice is yours my love. You choose to share my life years ago, then you choose to join me in life again. Will you now join me in death?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma smiled. "To the end of the universe if necessary." 

Bulma plunged her hand into the fountain and brought the water to her lips and drank deeply. "I wish to be with my husband, now and always."

Bulma's body glowed slightly, then a halo appeared over her head.

"Goodbye old friends. We'll see you later." Bulma smiled and waved.

"Yes, we will meet again." Goku lifted his hand weakly and waved back.

Bulma disappeared.

"It'll be alright Goku." Chi-Chi embraced her husband.

Uub walked up to the fountain and also took a drink.

"Remember why we took this trip in the first place guys? Buu wanted to be human." Uub said. "Do you still want to be human Buu?"

"Yes! Very much! I want to be human!" Buu clapped his hands.

"Okay then! I wish Buu were human!" Uub said.

Buu's large body began to glow and in a few seconds he began to change shape and shrink. The next thing anyone knows there is a bright flash and when everyone's eyes clear, there was a chubby, pink, baby boy with a long shock of blonde hair extending from his head, laying on the ground. He was swaddled in Buu's purple cape.

Hercule looked at the baby in wonder. He bent and picked Buu up and cradled him in his arms. 

"If he starts cooing at it I'm going to be sick!" Piccolo said.

Jessica was by Hercule playing with the baby's hand and making goo-goo sounds.

"Okay, now how do we get out of here?" Gerald asked.

"I wish we were back in our own dimension." Goku said flatly.

The universe changed. It was as if a cosmic reshuffling was taking place. The Crystals flew down and fitted themselves into the dais over top of the fountain and began to glow, and the Citadel started shaking. The stars above them seemed to shift and waver.

The seven forbidden dimensions were back were they once belonged.

"Yes! We're back! I can feel all our friends and my parents!" Jessica said elatedly.

Goku wondered vaguely why his father, brother, Gohan and Videl were on Earth, but he was too depressed to give it much thought. Goku had often suffered from after battle let down, but nothing like this before. If he hadn't come on this stupid quest, his friend would still be alive! Vegeta died because he couldn't accept boredom.

"Come on Goku, let's get out of here." Chi-Chi said. 

Goku got up slowly. Everything seemed so heavy to him. His arms and legs felt like lead. It was work just holding up his head.

"Sure Chi-Chi. Let's go home." Goku finally answered.

Everyone put a hand on Gerald's arm as he instantly transmitted them all home.

Behind them, the Citadel began to crumble and fall apart in space.

The shock wave eventually dissipated without harm.

Gerald had honed in on his father's ki. Unfortunately his father was in the middle of a meeting of the Saiyan Council members. They all appeared out in the middle of the main floor.

Roger had felt them all reenter the universe, all but Vegeta and Bulma. He feared the worst.

A hush fell over the assembled family heads.

"I am glad to see you all alive and well." Roger finally said. "Where is the king?"

Goku looked at all the eyes that were now on them. "King Vegeta... " Goku choked up and restarted. "King Vegeta and Queen Bulma is dead." Goku's eyes hit the floor.

A moment more silence, then all hell broke loose. The heads of the families broke the silence in angry shouts and arguments.

"He cannot remain King!" Someone shouted. 

"It was one thing while Vegeta was just away, but he isn't a true Saiyan! A new King must challenge!" Another voice angrily cried.

This went on for several seconds.

"ENOUGH! NO MORE!" a booming voice yelled through the din as a huge aura pushed the assembled council members back into their chairs.

"YOU COWARDLY JACKLES!" Goku was now standing above them in mid air. "YOUR KING IS DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS PICKING HIS BODY FOR SCRAPS!!"

Goku had gone into Super Saiyan Level Six.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Goku screamed. Tears were streaming down his eyes. "I SHOULD BLAST YOU ALL INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!"

"Goku! Stop this!" Roger called as he started powering up.

Goku immediately felt Roger's change in power and a high-powered ki ball formed on his hand.

"POWER DOWN ROGER!" Goku warned loudly.

Roger realized that even at his full power. He could never hope to match Goku's, he had changed while he was away. Roger realized that there was more Kakkarot in him, than Goku right now. Roger powered down.

Goku's ki ball disappeared as he spoke again in a lower voice. "Listen to me well you parasites. King Vegeta's last wishes will be followed TO THE LETTER! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! If any of you think you can challenge for the throne, feel free, but if you challenge Roger, you also challenge me!" 

Gerald, still in his ultimate form, floated up to hover beside Goku. He didn't say a word. If Goku felt his presence, he didn't acknowledge it. 

"If any or all of you feel that this is unfair or unjust, then attack now!" Goku finished.

Nobody moved, or spoke.

"Good!" Goku finished and flew out the window.

Chi-Chi was scared; she had only seen this side of her mate one other time. It scared her then as well. 

"Please forgive my husband. He's in a lot of pain right now." Chi-Chi thought a moment. "But you know, what you did wasn't very honorable. Don't you Saiyans mourn a fallen king? Vegeta gave his life to ensure the survival of the universe. Gave his life for each and every one of you to live. At least take the time to mourn your greatest warrior."

She jumped up and flew out the window after her mate.

Peppern stood up. "They are right. We've been behaving like fools. I motion that we adjourn and take all this up when cooler heads may prevail."

"I second." Came another voice.

"It's done then." Roger said standing up. He floated across the room to his son, Jessica, and the rest.

"It's good to see you again Piccolo." Roger said shaking the big Namekian's hand.

"Likewise." Piccolo answered simply. 

"What do you make of that?" Roger said. "You've known Goku longer than the rest of us."

"I've never seen him like that before. I can read some of his feelings, he's very angry." Piccolo said. "In fact, angry may be a huge understatement. Chi-Chi felt it too."

"Gerald, follow Goku and Chi-Chi. Don't get too close, but just keep an eye on the situation. Try not to let them spot you." Gerald asked.

"C'mon father! That's Goku you're talking about! He can pick up the candle flicker of a ki across half the galaxy! How am I supposed to stay hidden from him?" Gerald asked.

"Just do the best you can son. I'm sure that genius IQ of yours will figure out something." Roger smiled.

"Okay, I'll use a ki shield or something." Gerald took off out the window.

"Wait for me!" Jessica flew out after Gerald.

"Uub, it's good to see you again as well, and who might this be?" Roger said indicating Mr. Satan.

"That's Hercule Satan, Videl's father, and that baby in his arms is Majin Buu." Piccolo explained.

Roger blinked at the man in front of him and the baby in his arms. "Aren't you dead?"

"I was. But I got resurrected somehow." Mr. Satan replied.

"So... What are you going to do with that?" Roger asked.

"I never had a son. I want to raise Buu as my own son!" Mr. Satan said proudly.

"Do you know how to care for an infant?" Roger asked.

"Well, no. Now that you mention it Videl's mother died when Videl was six, so I really don't know anything about babies." Mr. Satan admitted.

"Just a minute then." Roger walked over to an intercom and punched a purple button. In a few seconds a young Saiyan woman showed up.

"Yes sire?" The woman said as she knelt and gave the Saiyan salute.

"Please escort Mr. Satan here to the nursery. See that he's instructed on how to care for that boy." Roger said. "You will stay with Mr. Satan for as long as it takes to see that he an take care of the baby independently. Also, they will be staying with us for a while. See that they have proper lodgings."

"Yes sire, it will be done. Please follow me Mr. Satan." The girl gave a short curtsy and lead Mr. Satan out of the throne room.

"I notice that your halo is gone as well, Piccolo. Are you going to stay with us for a while?" Roger asked.

I haven't decided. I think I will go back to Earth and stay at the lookout for a bit, decide what I want to do from there." Piccolo said.

"I see. Well, I'm sure we can arrange transportation if that's what you want to do." Roger said.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Piccolo agreed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What's going on with your dad, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Is he fighting someone?" Bardock asked.

Gohan's eyes closed for a second. Then they opened wide in surprise.

"Just himself." Gohan said sadly.

"I don't know. It's like he's out of control or something. It's like he's trying to blow himself up!" Goten seemed shocked.

"I don't like this. I'm sensing an uncontrolled rage from Grandpa." Pan said. "It's like the time he went Ouzaru before he finally transformed to level four, remember that?" 

"Yeah, but he hasn't gone Ouzaru." Goten said.

"WHAT!! He's on Earth now! He's headed to Mt. Paozu!" Trunks said.

"He's going home." Goten answered.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gerald and Jessica caught up with a distraught Chi-Chi.

"He disappeared right in front of me!" Chi-Chi bemoaned.

"Okay, hang on then." Gerald put two fingers to his head and scanned farther and farther away.

"Found him! He's gone to Earth." Gerald said.

"Don't just appear around him Gerald, we don't know how he might react in his current state." Chi-Chi warned.

"Right, good thinking." Gerald scanned Earth for another ki. Several were now headed toward Goku's position.

"I found your father, Jessica." Gerald disappeared with Jessica and Chi-Chi.

They reappeared in front of Raditz, who thought he was under attack at first.

"Damned it! Don't do that!" Raditz exclaimed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku could feel the kis around him better than any person living could. He could feel his sons, father, brother, and several others headed toward him. He was in no mood to speak to anyone right now, not even Chi-Chi when she, Jessica, and the boy appeared. Everyone stopped for almost a half an hour. Then a ki that Goku did not recognize separated itself from the others and headed toward him. The ki was familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it. It was definitely a Saiyan power, but none that he could recognize. In fact, stretching out his senses, there were three dozen or so Saiyan powers he had never encountered before within a few hundred miles of him.

Goku landed by his old home. This was where old Gohan had brought him to live after crashing here all those years ago. Goku decided to ignore the ki that was coming in for the moment. He checked his old home and discovered the Four Star Dragonball just as he and Chi-Chi had left it. Goku felt safe here, this is where he first learned how to fight. The ki was getting closer now. It was zigzagging back and forth like they didn't quite know where to find him.

Goku walked down to the lake where he first found Chi-Chi after she had been changed into a Saiyan. At the other end the waterfall still poured over the cliff above.

Goku realized vaguely that whomever was looking for him must have spotted him because they were headed straight for him now.

"Don't they realize that all I want is some peace so I can think!" Goku thought angrily. "Whoever this is, they'd better not start anything!"

Goku was still in Level Six and made no move to lower his ki.

A female figure floated down in front of him. She was a strikingly beautiful middle aged woman that was horribly familiar, but at the same time, strange to Goku. Her hair looked much like Raditz's hair when he first came to Earth. The strange part was that looking in her eyes was like looking into a mirror.

"Who are you and what do you want?' Goku snapped.

"Let's leave who I am out of it for a minute. As to what I want, I want to know why Earth's greatest hero, and Vegetasei's greatest warrior is out here pouting like a child.

"Who says I'm pouting?" Goku turned his back on the stranger. "I'm... Grieving. Can't a man grieve after they loose their best friend?"

"Sure. Grieving is a good thing. As long as the grief isn't wrapped in a self pity sandwich and garnished with self loathing and guilt." Celritri said. 

Goku was silent.

"Your friends told me what happened. They told me how Vegeta died. He died well and with great honor. How could you ask for more than that for your friend?" Celritri said.

Tears were silently flowing down Goku's cheeks.

"He died because of me. Because he came after me just because I got bored and needed to find a fight to be in." Goku said slowly, trying to mask the sadness in his heart.

"You would have done the same for him, wouldn't you?" Celritri said. "In fact, I hear that you've gone to the very edge of hell and pulled him back from the abyss."

Goku turned around and fixed his eyes on the woman in front of him.

"Why am I even listening to you?" Goku said steadily.

"Don't you know? Can't you feel it?" Celritri asked.

"What do you mean?" Goku responded.

"Your heart is too clouded by your ego at the moment to feel what is so obvious to me, Kakkarot. Vegeta would not have wanted it this way, you know that as well as I do." Celritri said.

Goku still didn't say anything. He wasn't even sure why he let this woman speak to him. It just seemed right some how, like they were connected in some way.

"I-I failed...." Goku trailed off where the words failed him.

"You failed? I hear that you saved the entire universe. How did you fail?" Celritri asked.

Goku fell to his knees. "I couldn't save him!" Tears were running like rivers down Goku's cheeks.

Goku felt a pair of small be strong arms encircle his shoulders. A hand at the back of his head pulled him to her chest.

"It's okay Kakkarot. Everything will be okay." Goku heard as the woman gently rocked him back and forth. 

Then it hit him. He knew. He just knew.

"Mother?" Goku asked in a whisper.

"Yes son. It's me. Sorry to have been gone so long." Celritri said.

Goku's last reserve washed away as his body dropped back into its normal form.

"Now that's the Kakkarot I remember." Celritri smiled.

"You didn't fail Kakkarot. There are just some things beyond your control, no matter how powerful you are. People die son, that is just a fact of life." Celritri said as she stroked the back of her son's head. "You mustn't blame your self."

"I'm sorry mom. You must think I'm an awful baby." Goku slightly muffled voice said.

"No Kakkarot. I think that I'm the luckiest Saiyan in the universe to have such sons as you and Raditz. You have both turned out to be great warriors. Who says a warrior never cries?" Celritri said. "Besides, maybe this will make up for all the times you needed a mother and I wasn't around."

"Consider it a debt paid in full." Goku sniffled.

Celritri rocked her son back and forth for several more minutes in silence until she noticed that his breathing had become deep and regular.

"Kakkarot?" Celritri pulled her son's head back and smiled.

"Fast asleep." Celritri said as she stood and picked her son up in both arms and lifted them both gently off the ground to head back toward the others.


	39. Life Goes On

Goku woke up in a very strange place.  He seemed to be out in a very wild and wooly wilderness, which was marked by steep rock mountains, and wind blown formations.   

He awoke floating a hundred feet above the ground.

"So Kakkarot, did you come here to fight or simply take in the scenery?" A familiar voice echoed in his head.

Standing on a bluff some yards below him was Vegeta.   But not the Vegeta he knew so well.   This was the Vegeta of their first meeting.   He was dressed in the old style Saiyan armor.  His hair was uncut and wild and swept up into the shape of a candle flame.  His eyes were as cold and cruel as Goku had remembered before all the years and life experience tempered Vegeta's attitudes. 

Goku lowered himself to a plateau opposite Vegeta's position. "What's going on Vegeta?"

"What do you mean?   You third class scum, it should be plainly obvious that I've come here to destroy you, and complete the mission you were supposed to.  Namely clear this planet of all life." Vegeta smirked crossing his arms in front of him.

Goku recognized the area now.  This is where he fought Vegeta for the first time all those years ago.  He glanced at himself and found that he was wearing his old orange gi, with King Kai's insignia on the front.   He also felt that his power level was only about what it was during that fight as well.  Quickly scanning Vegeta, he found that Vegeta's power level was also what it was on the day they met.

Goku realized that he couldn't even go Super Saiyan.

"Quit daydreaming Kakkarot!  I might think you're not taking me seriously." Vegeta smirked.

Goku looked at his long time friend and assumed a fighting stance. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get!"

"Ah...  So there is a bit of Saiyan pride in you after all."  Vegeta also assumed a fighting stance.

Like the first time he and Vegeta squared off against each other, time seemed to stop for what seemed like an eternity.  Both combatants stared each other down.  Then, at some unseen and unknown signal, they flew at each other in heated combat.   The fight progressed similarly, but not the same as the first time.   This time, there was no Gohan or Kirillin around, and Vegeta didn't go Ouzaru.  They fought viciously for hours until neither one of them had enough energy left to go on.   In the end, it was Goku that held the sword aimed at Vegeta's heart.  Goku had no idea where the sword came from; it had just appeared in his hand when Vegeta tried to get away in his spaceship.

"What are you waiting for?  Do it!  Give me a warrior's death!" Vegeta said through split and bleeding lips.

"I-I can't do that Vegeta!" Goku stammered. 

"Coward!  Do it!" Vegeta spat.

Goku threw the sword away and backed away from his friend.

"You know I can't do that." Goku stood with his fists clenched tightly enough to draw blood.  

"Stop blaming yourself Kakkarot.  Damned but you've always been this way!  You consume blame like a sponge takes in water!" Vegeta said behind him.

Goku turned to see Vegeta again; only it was the older version of Vegeta, the one with the flat top haircut and mustache, the Vegeta he remembered from the battle with Bebe.

"I've even seen you blame yourself when the people around you die of natural causes!" Vegeta said.  "You blame yourself when you can't somehow pull a miracle out of your ass and stop them from dying!"

"If only I was stronger maybe I could..." Goku started.

"Maybe you could what Kakkarot?  End death?  Stop disease and pestilence and hatred and every other reason that leads up to death and destruction?" Vegeta said. "Do you think you could change what is in men's hearts to nothing but love?  Maybe even the Grim Reaper will bow before your might, right?"

"Well maybe I could!" Goku blurted out. "I can do anything if I put my mind to it!"

"Kakkarot.  You are as capable a man as I've ever met, but you can't do everything." Vegeta said. "You couldn't have saved me, I died exactly the way I always wanted to go.  With honor, as a warrior should."  Vegeta explained. "It wasn't your fault.   In fact, I should be thanking you for the opportunity you provided to end my life in combat.  Thank you Kakkarot."

Goku looked blankly at Vegeta for a long moment. "I really can't bring myself to say 'you're welcome' over this." 

Goku looked at his friend again and he saw Vegeta as he was just before he left Vegetasei.

"Think about it Kakkarot.  What you want you can't have; death, destruction, and renewal.  That is the pattern of things in the mortal universe.  You can only slow it down, you can never stop it."  Vegeta said.

"Then what's the point?  What's the point of anything?  We save people; they just die a few years later!  We save the universe just so it can be destroyed later?   WHAT'S THE DAMNED USE?!" Goku screamed to no one in particular.

Vegeta glowed white and his clothes changed.

"You know the answer to that already Kakkarot.   You were the one that taught me what the point was, remember?"

"Vegeta!  You're a Kai?!?" Goku asked incredulously.

"The Ultimate Kai decided that I really needed something to occupy my time.  So, he made me his assistant.   Normally, I wouldn't care to be an assistant, but in this case I have been granted some pretty far reaching powers and privileges, far more than I would have gotten in heaven or anywhere else.  I can pretty much come and go as I wish, and I get to look in on you from time to time."  Vegeta smirked. "In fact, one of my main duties that I have been assigned is to keep you guys in line."

"Really Vegeta?" Goku looked surprised.

"Yeah, really Kakkarot.  Do you know what the best part is?" Vegeta looked sly.

"What's that?" Goku asked in curiosity.

"I can still keep my weekly Friday afternoon appointment." Vegeta said nonchalantly. 

It took a full second for Vegeta's statement to sink in. "Vegeta!  Really?"

I once told you that nothing would keep me from that.  I meant it!  Not even something as trivial as death would keep me from pounding the stuffing out of you every week." Vegeta smirked. "We'll see you in the Nexus at the usual time then?"

"You bet!" Goku said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Alright then.  Before you start getting all mushy, I gotta get back to Bulma.  She's with the Supreme Kai learning how he conjures up food from thin air.  She thought that would come in handy, I tend to agree." Vegeta smirked.

Goku smiled.  "Yeah, as much as you eat!"

"What?  Who are you to talk about eating?" Vegeta smiled back.

The two men looked at each other for a long minute.

"See you on Friday, Kakkarot." Vegeta finally said placing two fingers on his forehead.

"Friday, my old friend." Goku answered.

Vegeta disappeared.

Goku's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.  It was night, and the room was only half lit, but scattered on the floor and the couches in the room around his bed slept his family and friends.  The second he saw them all there he knew what the point was.  He remembered why he was who he was.  His world came back into focus again.  

"Goku?" Chi-Chi's voice reached his ears.

Goku turned his head to the other side of the bed and looked his wife in her beautiful eyes.   Goku couldn't remember anything ever looking so lovely to him before.

"Hey Chich.  You haven't stayed awake waiting for me have you?" Goku said.

  
Chi-Chi sighed inwardly in relief.  None of the earlier anger and threat was in her husband's voice now.  Goku was back once more.

"Well, no.  I was sleeping, but then you started talking in your sleep." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh?  What did I say?" Goku asked.

"It sounded like you were talking to Vegeta; is he really a Kai now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, assuming that wasn't just a dream, then yeah." Goku sat up in bed.

Goku noticed another form that slept next to Chi-Chi that lay with her head in Chi-Chi's lap.

"So, I didn't just dream her after all." Goku looked at his mother's face.

"No Goku.  She's your mother."  Chi-Chi smiled. "She was captured along with many others, and made slaves until she went Super Saiyan and escaped.  They took a sleeper ship to get here."  Chi-Chi said. "She's a fine woman."  

"I know." Goku smiled.

The next few days were a recovery period for Goku.  He rather enjoyed the company of the new Saiyans, and he especially enjoyed being the one that they all turned to in order to find out what had happened since they were kidnapped, and Vegetasei was destroyed.  They made him tell the story of how he became the first Super Saiyan in three thousand years.   They really liked the part about embarrassing and defeating Frieza.  They made him tell it every single evening at dinner, almost like children who had a favored bedtime story.

Trunks had actually caused about a dozen of them to go Super Saiyan by working them hard in the gravity chamber during the day.   Many of them were close to ascending because of their work and hardships in the mines.

Piccolo had contacted Trunks a few days ago and he teleported to Vegetasei and brought him back to Earth.   Dende and Mr. Popo was glad to see him and readily agreed that he should stay with them until he figures out what he wants to do.

Grulung and Trilliam began work for Capsule Corporation the following week.  Grulung had a special affinity for the medical sciences, and was placed in the research department.  Trilliam took a position in company security.

Celritri approached her youngest son. "Kakkarot?  When are we going to Vegetasei?  The other Saiyans are anxious to see their friends and family."

"Any time you wish mom.  We can go there in an eye blink whenever you say." Goku smiled.

"How about tomorrow morning then?   That'll give us all time to say goodbye." Celritri beamed at the prospect of getting back home.

"Tomorrow morning it is then!" Goku smiled.

Everyone met that next morning in the middle of the lower hangar.  Bra had outfitted the recently freed Saiyans by whatever it was they requested.   Most of them opted for the old style Saiyan Armor, but a few of them opted for something a bit more colorful, and currently in style on Earth.

"Bardock. Aren't you going to take your ship with you?" Trunks asked.

"Well...  Umm...   No...  Why don't you keep it here?  I don't think we have much use for it anymore." Bardock exchanged nervous glances with Gohan and Raditz.   Bardock Jr. was in his usual spot on his Grandpa's shoulder.

"But the naked lady is so pretty!" Bardock Jr. said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shhh!  Quiet brat!!" Bardock warned.

"Naked lady?" Trunks raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"It's nothing!  Kids just got an overactive imagination!  I got to have a talk with his mother when we get back."  Bardock said.

Raditz smirked.

"Just disengage the stealth after we leave." Gohan whispered to Trunks.

"Alright everyone!  Does anyone have any last minute things they need to take care of?   Has everyone said goodbye?   Alright then, Gerald will you do the honors?"  Goku said with a smile.

Everyone disappeared.

Trunks walked over to the hatch of the Saiyan ship. "Computer, disengage cloaking device."

"Affirmative.  Cloaking device deactivated." The computer returned.

"Trunks' mouth dropped open.  "Mother!"

Trunks Jr. covered Hanes' eyes.   Lindera giggled.

Everyone reappeared to be greeted by a shorter than usual Saiyan by the name of Kirillin.

"Hey bud!  Where you been?" Kirillin greeted.

"It's a long story.  Where've you been?" Goku asked.

"I got stranded on Earth!   Vegeta finally came back and brought me home.  He said something about tying up some loose ends.  He was dressed like a Kai!  Can you imagine that?" Kirillin answered.

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can imagine that."

"Hello Goku."  Roger said.

Goku turned toward the king.

"Hello King Roger." Goku said as respectfully as he knew how. "I suppose I owe you an apology for my behavior."

"Not at all."  Roger leaned toward Goku in a conspiratorially way. "You have no idea how much the spirit of cooperation has improved among the council members since your little...  outburst.   I should be thanking you!   Take a look over there."  Roger motioned to Goku's right.

Goku saw a large block of Saiyan Marble, easily five times the height of an average Saiyan, and several times the width that looked like it was in the process of being sculpted into something.

"That will be Vegeta when it's done." Roger said.  "It will be his memorial.   I was asked to write the words that will appear on the plaque at the base, but I think it would be more appropriate if you wrote them."

"I would like that very much, thank you Roger." Goku bowed in respect.

"What about you Roger?  How do you feel about being king on a permanent basis?" Kirillin asked.

"Scared to death if you want to know the truth." Roger said. "But Vegeta gave me this job, he must have had his reasons.

"He did Roger, he did." Goku smiled.

"Dad!" Gerald, just a ten-year-old boy once again, came running up and hugged his father tightly.   Roger returned the hug fiercely.  

"What took you guys so long?" Roger teased.

"Are you kidding?  We had to fight every step of the way through witches and demons and soul sucking tree people and then a horror by the name of Chaos, not to mention burning suns and exploding stars!  You're lucky we're back at all!"  Gerald said crossly.

"I'm joking son.  Welcome home.  You and Jessica should find your mothers, they've been worried senseless for almost two weeks!"

"Right Uncle Roger!" Jessica said and started to scoot off.

"Jessica.  That's King Roger now." Roger winked.

Jessica stopped and gave an over exaggerated bow. "Yes your highness!"  Before running off with Gerald on her heels.

Trunks had called Roger earlier in the week with a listing of the names of the Saiyans that would be arriving today.  This list was broadcast all over the planet and hundreds of Saiyans had arrived to the capital to see their long lost loved ones.   The plaza was full of people greeting their brother, sister, mate, lover, son, daughter, or friend.

"I got a strange call from King Tien this morning." Roger said.

"Oh?" Goku looked curious.

"He says that someone dressed like a Kai and looking a great deal like Vegeta visited him.  He says the person apologized for not being able to help him with his Kingdom anymore, but said that we would send advisors if needed." Roger said.

"Tying up loose ends." Kirillin said under his breath.

"Why haven't I felt his ki if he's popping in and out all over the universe?" Goku said out loud.

"Vegeta told me that The Ultimate Kai taught him a new way to conceal his ki." Kirillin said.  "Oh, and he told me one more thing."

"What's that Kirillin?" Roger asked.

"He told me to wait here and make sure I remind Goku that today is Friday." Kirillin said.

Goku got an extremely excited look on his face. "I know!"

Goku's eyes set on a large group of familiar people talking in low tones.   Bardock, Turles, Raditz, Gohan, Videl, Celritri, Chi-Chi, Nappa, Peppern, Hercule, Uub, Buu and several others that Goku didn't recognize off hand.  Were all talking very seriously.

**_"What's up over there Chich?"_** Goku mentally communicated to his wife.

**_"Come on over when you get free from Roger.  You're looking at the Coronation Planning Committee."_**  Chi-Chi answered.

Goku smiled. **_"Okay, I suppose we do need to make it official."  _**

Roger left soon after to take care of one royal detail or another.  Goku walked over to the gathering.  Yambia, Abigail, Gerald and Jessica had now joined them.  Goku listened to them all talk, but couldn't really pay much attention.  He was way too excited about this afternoon.  He kept irritating the hell out of Gohan.

"It's five damned minutes since the last time you asked!" Gohan finally said in frustration.  Gohan wasn't particularly happy about his father-in-law moving in with them, even for a short amount of time.   Gohan was already formulating plans about approaching Kirillin to ask him to help build another house.  Hercule was bad enough, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to having a baby in the house!

"Then it's time!" Goku placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Goku... Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's Friday afternoon Chi-Chi!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi thought for a second, then smiled. "Alright then, be home in time for dinner."

"I will Chi-Chi!"  Goku disappeared.

"I should have known that even death wouldn't keep those two apart." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Right on time Kakkarot.  You seem anxious to get your tail whipped!" Vegeta said as Goku appeared in the Nexus.

"I'm even more anxious to see what else The Ultimate Kai has taught you." Goku teased. "Do you think you can finally defeat me now?"

Vegeta wasn't dressed like a Kai now.  He was just plain old Vegeta in his old black training clothes.  His black tank said "Very Bad Man" across the front.

"I see you've got some new clothes." Goku teased.

"Yeah, the Supreme Kai taught Bulma how to make food, clothing, hell a car if we wanted." Vegeta said. "She wanted to come with me, but I figured that for this meeting, it should be just me an you with no distractions."  

Goku smiled. "I agree.  No distractions."

Vegeta powered up to level six, still smirking at his old friend.   Goku did the same.

The two warriors charged at each other at a mind-boggling speed, their fists crashed together with a cataclysmic force.  Bolts of raw energy poured from their bodies.  

For a few moments, Goku and Vegeta's eyes locked in mutual understanding.  Not even their wives understood what these two warriors understood about each other.

They shared a brief fierce grin.

The battle then began in earnest.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay my faithful readers.  I'm going to finish this tale at this point.  I've loved writing these fan fics, but I think I'm ready to try something original.  Thanks for all of you that have read and reviewed my humble attempts to gently reshape or more accurately, further shape the Dragonball universe.  Please feel free to contact me at my fanfiction e-mail address, or at jdjunkmail@earthlink.net 

Again, thank you all very much and please review!  


End file.
